Naruto The Path of a Legend
by Blandusername
Summary: *RE-WRITTEN! NEW TITLE IS: Naruto: Rising Legend
1. The Legend begins

**Thought I should put this at the beginning of this story. I have put up a re-written version of this story. Read this if you want but just know that it isn't being continued and the re-write is up.**

* * *

The village hidden in the leaves has been the birthplace for many legendary ninja throughout the decades. There's the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi otherwise known as the God of Shinobi and the Professor. He was trained by the first two Hokages, he became an S-Rank shinobi by the time he was fourteen and took the mantle of Hokage when he was sixteen.

Then there was the Legendary Three Ninja other wise known as the Sannin; Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade all having legendary skills and summons. After surviving a fight with Hanzo of the Salamanders they became hailed as legends and S-Rank ninja.

Sakumo Hatake or The White Fang of the leaf, a genius shinobi said to have been stronger than the Sannin and rumored to have been a candidate for becoming the Fourth Hokage.

Minato Namikaze a once in a generation genius, student to Jiraiya of the Sannin and the legendary Fourth Hokage. The legendary Yellow Flash.

However, walking up to the Ninja Academy, was a small blond orphan named Naruto Uzumaki. He has a dream, to become not only the Hokage but the strongest Hokage of them all.

Looking up from his shirt that he was fiddling with Naruto looked over the academy building " _Okay, calm down. Jiji helped me and he said that the other kids at the Academy would be nicer_ _._ " thought Naruto, flashing his famous grin and walking through the families wishing their kids good luck on their first day. Naruto made it a point to ignore the pang of hurt at the fact nobody was here for him and went to his classroom, room 104.

xXx Inside the Classroom xXx

Inside Naruto found that he was the third person to arrive, looking over towards the back he saw a boy with a big green jacket and sunglasses " _He_ _must be shy or something to hide in a jacket like that,_ " Naruto thought.

By the window he looked over the other occupant, a raven hared boy in a navy blue shirt and tan shorts with a fan symbol on his back, " _S_ _o there is an Uchiha in my class, interesting."_ Having heard from the old man about the various clans in the village he knew that the Uchiha were typically the best ninjas in the academy along with the Hyugas.

Taking a seat in the middle of the class room he waited for everyone else to arrive. Meanwhile, he was going through his backpack to make sure he had all of his books and utensils.

Kids started to rush in not wanting to be late for the first day. Sitting in the same booth as him to his right was a dark haired boy with a ponytail that oddly resembled a pineapple looking like he just woke up for the first time in his life. Next to him and further down in the right most spot was a chubby kid with swirls on his cheeks happily munching on what he guessed was barbecue chips if the smell was anything to go by.

Looking up from his row mates he saw a man in standard Chunin clothing with a horizontal scar along his nose.

Iruka cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Welcome to your first day at the academy, my name Iruka Umino and I will be your sensei until you graduate. Congratulations on passing the entrance exam and taking the first steps in becoming a leaf shinobi. Note however, that it only gets harder from here. Today will be an introduction day with several tests—" Some of the students started to groan, Iruka shot them all a glare. "-as I was saying, several test to see where everyones at." After explaining the daily schedule for normal Academy days and the tests they will be doing today Iruka starts passing around the written tests to everyone.

Iruka looked to see if everyone has a test and nods to himself. "Okay you will have one hour to complete this to the best of your knowledge. The test goes over information that was in the text book you were given two weeks ago after the entrance exam, begin!"

Naruto picked up his pencil and started on his test, after looking over the questions he smiled to himself it seams as though all that reading payed off. After Iruka called for everyone to hand in there test, Naruto nodded his head, happy with his answers.

Iruka organized the stack of papers before he noticed that it's time for lunch. "Now you all are dismissed for lunch, you have one hour to be back here, don't be late!"

Naruto followed the other students outside to the lunch area, looking around for a spot to eat he decides to sit under a tree that didn't have anyone near by. He opened his bag that had his lunch inside and frowned, he was terrible at cooking so he has to settle for pre-made food. So chips and water was going to be his lunch until he found out how to make ramen portable.

The two people Naruto sat next to in the classroom walk up to him as he opened his bag.

"Hi, my name in Choji this is Shikamaru. Can we sit with you?" A smiling Choji asks while gesturing to the bored looking Shikamaru next to him.

"Hello I'm Naruto, you can sit if you want." Naruto said while internally happy that they wanted to eat with him.

"So what did you two think about the test?" Asked Naruto, he was curious if he was the only one to read over the text book before class.

"I thought it was too troublesome so I just finished as fast as I could and took a nap." Shikamaru said lazily.

This caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow " _I have seen old people with more pep in them than this guy._ " Naruto looks over to a chuckling Choji expectantly, "Well it was okay I don't think I failed" Choji said shyly.

Lunch turned into a comfortable silence as the three boys ate. "Okay everyone lunch is over!" The shout came from Iruka. Going back to his seat he looks at his sensei expectantly for whatever is next.

"Now, we will spend the rest of the day in the training ground to finish the rest of the tests." Iruka said before leading the students to the Academy Training ground.

xXx Academy Training ground xXx

The academy training ground wasn't anything to special, it has a variety of targets, a running track and an obstacle course for the older students to do.

"Okay everyone we will start off with shuriken and kunai throwing, you will be graded and ranked, so take this seriously!" Instructed Iruka, eyeing some of the students that didn't look all that interested.

Naruto watched everyone go up and take their test. Naruto noticed that so far nobody got higher than one or two hits and those were the clan children.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" called Iruka, the raven haired boy from earlier now identified as Sasuke walked up and took his stance before he started throwing his shuriken. He surprised everyone getting 4/10 on shuriken and kunai causing some of the girls to blush at his coolness when he just turned around and walked off without saying a word.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" called Iruka startling him out of his thoughts, he walks up to the post and picks up some shuriken. Taking a breath and letting them fly like he has been practicing.

Flashback

Sitting in the Hokage's office was Naruto, he looked up at the Third Hokage. "Hey old man since I'm going to be starting the academy this year should I be doing something to prepare or should I just show up and hope for the best?" Naruto didn't know how much someone should prepare for the Academy. The old man told him that most clans start their training as soon as they are capable.

The Third looked up from his paperwork, "Well I think that you should definitely prepare since most can get help from somebody else." Hiruzen looked at the picture of the Fourth Hokage, it was tragic that this boy was all alone and not being trained or looked after by his parents. Instead he was ignored for something that he had no choice over.

Hiruzen took out a piece of paper and started writing on it. "There are a few things you should have," Signaling an ANBU in the room to take the paper, "When you get home there will be some books I know that will really help you, not only in the academy but as a shinobi in general." Hiruzen said to small smiling blond. Naruto, happy with the response got up eager to get home to practice, shouting a thanks old man before running out.

Smiling an the small ball of sunshine the Third looked at the picture of his late successor again and sighed " _I_ _t should be you guiding him not books, it should be you taking him to the academy and cheering him on or wishing him good luck. I wish I could have switched places with you Minato…_ " The Third gains a determined look in his eye " _But_ _since you aren't here I may not be able to personally do anything for him right now, but I will give him all the assistance I can and those books will be a perfect way to start… hell if he is like you, this may count as training my new successor._ " Thought Hiruzen.

End Flashback

Throwing the Shuriken like he's been practicing, Naruto had a huge grin having hit 6/10 shuriken. Looking over at Iruka sensei he sees a surprised look as Iruka wrote on his clip board, Naruto grabs the kunai and hits 6/10 again, happy at having the best score he turned to look at the rest of the class. The guys were kinda put off at a kid being so much better than them and the girls were all looking at him with awe, beating Sasuke who is an Uchiha, its just unbelievable.

"He must be a prodigy." "I know beating an Uchiha on the first day." "Plus he is kinda cute with the whiskers." Naruto blushed at the last one, he walked over to Shikamaru who was eyeing him differently than before and a frowning Sasuke who looked like someone just stole his candy.

"What did ya think of that Shikamaru? Not to bad huh." Shikamaru just looked at him for another second before turning away, deeming the who situation troublesome.

Sasuke steps forward not to be showed up by some nobody, "Don't get used to it. I will beat you in Taijutsu for sure." Challenged Sasuke, he's going to be number one like his older brother before him.

Naruto, grinning like crazy looked at Sasuke. "I don't think so, I have been training for the passed few months and I'm gonna be the best." said Naruto confidently. Sasuke just brushed it off and waited for the Taijutsu spars to start knowing with their last names they will be paired. He would show the nobody then.

After what Iruka thought was above average accuracy results for first day students he flipped the page on his clipboard. "Now we will start on the paired sparring, when I call your names come up and get into your stance, all styles are permitted, family or otherwise."

Watching the spars or in his two new friends case, mutual forfeiting. Naruto noticed one thing, that he could beat any of them. The book the old man gave him told him he should exercise daily and had katas for a Taijutsu form he has been working on. Naruto being smaller knew he would have to be smarter, so he worked on the accuracy of his punches rather than brute force, although he liked to think he was pretty strong for his size.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto you two are up!" Iruka called out, he would never admit to favoring any student over another. But he was excited to see this match.

Walking up to the ring Naruto got in to the loose stance for the style he's been practicing. Sasuke got into his stance which Naruto noticed was a family style and being from a prodigious clan like the Uchiha, it was most likely good.

After hearing Iruka shout "Begin!", Naruto rushes in at Sasuke. Sasuke was taken off guard at how fast the blond was, he barely avoided the punch to his face and went for a leg sweep. Naruto vaulted over Sasuke and kicked him in the back making him tumble forward. Naruto uses the opportunity to rush Sasuke.

Sasuke who was regaining his balance from being kicked, rolled back to get to his feet and charged at Naruto. Both engaged in an impressive bout of Taijutsu. Naruto saw an opening and sunk his fist into Sasuke's stomach making him double over, Naruto follows up with a kick knocking Sasuke back and onto his back, then rushes over and points a kunai in Sasuke's face.

"Enough! Winner Naruto!" called out an impressed Iruka.

Walking back over to the class and Iruka-sensei, Naruto notices the girls and the guys were surprised that someone could beat Sasuke, the Uchiha are usually the best in Taijutsu and Naruto took him down on the first day of class.

Whispers were heard, "Man Shurikenjutsu and now Taijutsu this kid has to be some kind of prodigy no way he isn't." One civilian boy said to another both nodding, "Wow, I mean wow he beat Sasuke-kun so easily, what a guy." A blond haired girl in purple said to a wide pink haired girl who was just nodding.

"Okay every one that is all for today you can head home, the test results will be given back tomorrow." said Iruka looking at Naruto a little longer than the others.

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Iruka stood in front of the Third Hokage going through his report.

"To be expected from a class with most of the clan heirs, they did better than average. However one Naruto Uzumaki stood out from the rest, he scored 6/10 on both shuriken and kunai and beat Sasuke Uchiha in Taijutsu, also his test score on the written exam this morning was quite surprising in that he knew most of the material, the only person that came close was a civilian girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. He has the makings of a genius, we should keep an eye on him possibly even putting him in an a higher grade so as to give him more of a challenge." reported Iruka, the Third nodded to himself.

"Where would you put his performance compared to the other years?" The Third was curious about the little blonds talent and whether or not he should be moved up yet.

"I would say years two or three possibly, we wont know for sure until we cover more material." Answered Iruka.

Hiruzen nodded, "Okay, dismissed." with a quick "Hokage-sama." Iruka left.

Taking out his crystal ball and watching a certain blond boy read a book while eating dinner and sighed, " _If he continues like this people will put two and two together. He is a pretty much a clone of his father and if word spreads of a spiky blond haired blue eyed genius people will find out who he is. Which is something that would be a big headache should that spread to some other countries Iwa and Kumo in particular. I should classify his info and his parents info on a much higher level to be safe, good thing not to many people know anyway._ " The Third took out his pipe and puffed on his glorious tobacco before getting back to work.

xXx Uchiha Head Family House xXx

"So Sasuke-kun how was your first day?" His mother asked him from across the table, she didn't get a chance to ask him earlier since he went straight to the training ground after he got home.

"I did okay, better than almost everyone in class, but there was this boy who was better than everyone else at everything, Shurikenjutsu, Taijutsu and most likely the written test as well." responded Sasuke, he was ashamed that he wasn't on top like his brother had been when he was in the Academy.

"Who is this boy that is number one?" His father asked which could be interpreted as ordered.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He got 6/10 in shuriken and kunai, and his taijutsu was faster than mine." Sasuke mumbles the last part although they all heard it, his mother sent him a sympathetic look while also thinking about Kushina and her orphan son sadly. Hearing a grunt Sasuke looked at his father who was looking like he was about to speak until his brother interrupted.

"Well Sasuke-kun, you need to start training harder, it looks like you found someone who would be a good rival." Said Itachi, nodding Sasuke looks at his brother.

"Can you help me train ni-san?" Sasuke pleads.

Itachi shook his head "Sorry Sasuke-kun, I'm very busy nowadays with ANBU so I wont have time." Sasuke looks down sadly but continued to eat thinking about Naruto and how he was going to double his training to catch up and beat him.

xXx Naruto's Apartment xXx

Naruto was going over today, he was surprised at how easy everything was. He has been training for the better part of four months in Taijutsu and shurikenjutsu but he was expecting the clan heirs to be as good or better since they had people training them. Naruto let sleep take over him, he was excited to continue his career at the academy.


	2. Truths and team

( _3 years later Naruto age: 9_ )

xXx Training Ground 3 xXx

Naruto went through hand seals, after ending in the snake seal he called out, " ** _Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall_**!"

A huge wall of solid earth shot up from the ground in front of him, proud of his now fifth mastered Jutsu Naruto started reminiscing about his time in the academy so far.

In the three years he's been attending the academy, Naruto has proven that he is in fact a genius. He's at the top of the class in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu by a huge margin, so much in fact that he was able to advance to the final year.

The Third had been so proud he gave Naruto a scroll of five different Ninjutsu. The Third explained to Naruto that when he started his genin career under the Second Hokage he was given these very jutsu to learn.

Naruto's Shurikenjutsu has gotten to a level that stationary targets weren't even difficult anymore, he's starting to practice wire techniques, something that only the most skilled in shurikenjutsu learn.

In Taijutsu, Naruto hasn't learned any knew styles he still relies on the basic academy form and the unnamed style from the book he was given from the Third. Naruto has made alterations to both styles to fit his small, albeit average for his age, body. He changed the style to focus heavily on speed and counter attacks.

Genjutsu Naruto can say he is the top of his class but he doesn't know anything other than the **_Henge._** Naruto was disappointed to find that in the academy library, only Genjutsu theory was covered. He would have to wait until he was a genin to make any headway in the illusion department.

In Ninjutsu, Naruto's most pleased with his progress. After receiving the scroll of jutsu from the old man he added five new jutsu, which he has just mastered the last one. The others include the **_Water Release: Jet Stream_** ; this jutsu has many forms, a wide cone of water to a concentrated stream, the more chakra the further the range. **_Fire Release: Flame Bullet_** ; this was a smaller version of the Uchiha's famous fireball jutsu. **_Wind Release: Wind Bullets_** ; another chakra dependent jutsu in that the more chakra fed into the technique the more bullets produced and the stronger they would be. Lastly is his favorite jutsu so far, ** _Lightning Release: Lightning Stream_** ; the user would extend two fingers after condensing lightning chakra and release it all at once in a stream, it was mostly a stunning jutsu but with enough chakra and control it could pierce or even kill.

Naruto was surprised that he was given such high level material, especially for an academy student. The Third responded that if they were in times of war, Naruto would have graduated already and could possibly be a chunin. Naruto accepted the explanation, not like he was upset at receiving new jutsu.

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

The Third Hokage was watching Naruto train, taking a puff from his pipe and thinking of his favorite blond. " _He is something else, I knew he would master all of those Jutsu but to get them so fast…now with his reputation in the academy as a genius most of the Jonins want to train him. Though, I'm giving him to Kakashi, that will kill two birds with one stone, Naruto gets a jack of all trades sensei and can hopefully get Kakashi out of his funk…yes they will be good for each other._ " Thought the Third silently.

Hiruzen heard a knock on his door, calling out for the person to enter, he waits to see who it is. In walks Kakashi Hatake, a tall man with gravity defying silver hair, he wore the standard Jonin uniform, but has a mask covering from the bridge of his nose down and his head band is slanted over his left eye. He's also focusing on the orange book in his hands.

"You sent for me Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi, slouching in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Yes, I want to inform you that you will be taking a team this year," said Hiruzen before giving a file to Kakashi, "Naruto-kun is graduating in three days Kakashi, I know you want to train him right?" Asked Hiruzen, it honestly wasn't a question, Kakashi was going to be the sensei whether he wanted to or not, Hiruzen just liked to word things like that.

Kakashi continued to read the file before responding, "He is impressive, top of his class, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Ever since Itachi there hasn't been an early graduate." said Kakashi.

"Yes, he was the last one, the fact was that with the way he turned out I wanted more children to enjoy their time as children. Naruto however, he is a truly exceptional ninja and he also doesn't have a clan pressuring him constantly." Hiruzen answered.

"Well this could be fun, if that is all Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, the Third nodded waving his hand to dismiss the Jonin.

( _3 days later_ )

xXx Classroom 213 xXx

Naruto waited for the instructor to call his name for the final part of the graduation exam, he was very excited. " _Finally, today is the day. I can't wait to start doing missions, I just hope that I don't get any of these fan girls on my team, that would be embarrassing._ "

After moving up to the final year, Naruto found that a lot of the girls if not most of them, started to have an infatuation for the blond genius. They call him adorable or ask to pet his checks, they wanted to know if he purred when they pet the whiskers. Naruto could never hide the blush when he was asked that.

"Uzumaki, your up!" called the instructor from the other room.

Walking into the room Naruto was surprised to see Iruka there, "Hey Iruka sensei! I didn't know you would be here!" Naruto exclaimed, he always liked his first sensei.

"Yes good to see you to Naruto, your sensei is out sick and needed me to fill in today and tomorrow." said Iruka, he liked the enthusiastic blond, even with his genius he never looked down on anyone in his class.

"Okay Naruto, I need you to perform the **_Substitution_** , ** _Henge_** and **_Clone_** techniques in order to graduate," Iruka ordered.

Focusing on the chair to his right Naruto performed a flawless **_Substitution_** with no hand signs. Placing his hands in the tiger seal he **_Henged_** into a perfect Iruka. Walking back to the center he goes through three hand seals and creates 3 clones then looked up at Iruka.

"Excellent Naruto, you pass come and get your headband, we have blue and black." Said Iruka.

Naruto smiles as he takes a blue one and ties it around his forehead, "Thanks Iruka sensei!" cheered Naruto before going back to his classroom and walking up to his seat.

"Not surprising that it took you less than five minutes, Naruto." A calm voice in the seat next to his said.

"Yeah, I hope we get put on the same team together, Toushiro." Responded Naruto, he looked over at his best friend, Toushiro; he was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, blue shorts and blue shinobi sandals.

"Me too, you are going to be the rookie of the year, but we have worked well together all year so they won't spit us up, hopefully. It would be hilarious if we get one of your fangirls too though." laughed Toushiro.

Naruto started grumbling about his embarrassing fangirls, he turned away from his friend to wait for Iruka to come back in.

"Okay everyone, tomorrow you will need to come back here at 9 o'clock to receive your team. Class dismissed!" announced Iruka.

Naruto and Toushiro were walking out of the academy when somebody bumped into Naruto, turning around to see who it was Naruto rolled his eyes.

' _Great it's this guy again'_ mentally sighed Naruto. It was a boy in a class two years bellow him. He was in a white shirt and black pants, he has shinny black hair and HUGE eyebrows.

"OH! I apologize Naruto-kun I did not see you there. I see you have already graduated, well no worries for I shall graduate in two years and show you that my hard work can surpass even your genius!" Declared the boy loudly.

"Yes Lee, I hope you do, in fact I will be waiting for you to try when you graduate. Now if you will excuse us we are going to go and get some ramen." Naruto said, ending the conversation and before the inevitable challenge. Ever since the instructors started calling Naruto a genius Lee was all over him trying to surpass him, the first 5 challenges were fine but the following 20, Naruto was starting to get annoyed.

Walking away before Lee can start yelling again, Naruto and Toushiro continue down the road to Ichiraku's.

"I have to say if that were me back there, I would have just shut him down for good. He's starting to really annoy me I can't imagine how you feel." Toushiro said amused.

"Well he's just enthusiastic, plus I hope he can be a good challenge and it's not like he gets angry about getting beat, just more determined after losing and I admire that." informed Naruto before entering the ramen stand.

Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favorite place in the world, the best ramen he's ever tasted and the nicest people he's ever met. Not only is the food from the gods above, but old man Teuchi has always been nice to him ever since he was small and his daughter Ayame was like the big sister Naruto has always wanted.

"Ah, Naruto and Toushiro nice to see you boys! Looking good with those headbands, congratulations on passing!" Teuchi said happily.

"Thanks old man! I'll have some miso ramen with extra pork!" cheered Naruto mouth already drooling.

"I'll have a chicken ramen Teuchi-san, thank you." Toushiro said calmly, he's not as enthusiastic about ramen as his friend.

"Sure thing boys it'll be right up!" Teuchi called as he entered the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to do after we eat?" asked Toushiro, he didn't have any plans so it was either hang out with Naruto or go home.

"I'm going to go to the weapon shop and maybe the shinobi library. I have been thinking about a weapon to use and now that we're Genin, we can get into the shinobi library. I want to see what jutsu I can learn." Said Naruto.

"Hmm, not to bad of an idea...the weapon shop not the library I mean. I have wanted to get a katana for some time now but since we were only in the academy I decided to wait." Toushiro always saw himself as a swordsman, but at the academy weapons weren't allowed, so he didn't bother.

"Here you go boys, enjoy!" a cheerful thanks old man/ thanks Teuchi-san was his response respectively before the new genin dug in.

xXx Shinobi Weapon shop xXx

"Welcome to Higurashi Weapons my name is Taiji Higurashi, have a look around any questions feel free to come up and ask me!" Taiji said joyfully, happy that he has two new customers and hopefully a good profit.

Looking around, Naruto saw Toushiro walk over to the sword section, he knew Toushiro wanted to get into Kenjutsu so that wasn't unexpected. Naruto however walked around hoping to spot something that would fit him, he's very fast and precise and with chakra he was stronger than Toushiro, who was quite strong himself.

Seeing the wide variety of weapons got Naruto thinking of what kind of ninja he wants to be. There are specialists, who focus on one branch and are passable in the others, or rarely, there are shinobi like the Third Hokage, who are good at everything. Naruto admires the Third the most, not only is the he the only person Naruto sees as family in the village, but he has given Naruto so much support and help with the books, scrolls that Naruto was forever thankful.

Thinking about it, Naruto decides that he wants to follow in his footsteps, ' _The old man is a master in all three main disciplines. He has mastery of all five basic elements and is a powerful Bojutsu user in conjunction with his monkey summons. I want to do that, if I'm going to become the best Hokage this village has ever seen I need to be the best at everything. I already have one Jutsu for each element, my Taijutsu is good even though I don't have a real style, so I need Genjutsu plus a weapon to master.'_ thought Naruto.

Going over to Toushiro, who was examining a silver katana with a teal handle, "Find something you like already?" inquired Naruto.

"Well this one feels right in my hands, it gives me good reach and I can channel chakra through it when I learn to do that." Said Toushiro, he looks at an empty handed Naruto. "See nothing that you like so far?"

"I was trying to find something I can use, I rely on speed and precision and didn't know what to pick," said Naruto. Humming, Toushiro looks around at all the weapons.

"Since you are trying to be so much like Hokage-sama and with your skills why not completely follow in his footsteps and get a bo staff?" Toushiro asked, he didn't know how a staff would work for Naruto, but he's sure Naruto will figure it out.

Looking toward the bo staffs on the wall, Naruto seriously thinks about the option. " _I may not have the monkey summons like the third, but it gives good reach and with chakra I'm pretty strong, maybe I can ask old man Hokage for some help."_ contemplated Naruto.

"Yeah that's a good Idea Toushiro, I'm kind of a mid-close range fighter with my Ninjutsu, it could be perfect plus few people are Bojutsu users and I like being different." Naruto said before walking to the staff section.

Nodding at Naruto he follows him, katana in hand. Seeing a 5ft blue staff with black edges Naruto picks it up.

"Man these things are heavy, once I get good with this and accustom to the weight it will seriously hurt kukuku." chuckled Naruto with an evil look in his eye.

' _Might not have been a good idea to suggest the bo staff, since I'm going to be the unfortunate bastard that gets his ass kicked by him everyday.'_ thought a sweat dropping Toushiro, who was watching Naruto, who was hugging the staff and laughing maniacally. Both boys walk up to the counter to pay.

"I'll take care of both of them Taiji-san," came a voice from behind the boys. Looking up from the weapons, the new genin see that it was the Hokage standing there with a smile.

"Hai Hokage-sama, your total is 10,000 ryo." said Taiji, the Hokage who without skipping a beat, paid for the staff and katana. The boys both bow in appreciation

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Both said simultaneously.

Walking out of the shop with the Hokage, Toushiro thanks the old man again who waves it off telling him not to mention it.

"Well well Naruto-kun, looks like you picked a bo staff to use as your weapon. In my own humble opinion that is the best weapon around." said a smiling Third Hokage.

"Yeah old man, I have always intended to use a weapon not just Taijutsu and decided on the staff. I may not have the monkey summons like you but I think I will do well with this." responded a grinning Naruto gesturing to his new staff.

"Well just so you know, Bojutsu has been a part of my clan for generations, although in recent years the Sarutobi clan isn't as big as it once was. My son doesn't use a staff or my summons and my grandson is too young to really decide what kind of ninja he wants to be." Hiruzen said, not showing the pain from the fact that his son wanted to distance himself from Hiruzen as much as possible.

"So if you want to learn my Bojutsu style, I would be happy to give to the lower level scrolls to start you out on. That way they don't die with me." said Hiruzen.

"Really?! You mean it old man!?" Naruto asked shocked, seeing the Third nod he rushes over and pulls the old man in a huge hug saying thank you over and over again.

Hiruzen chuckles at the overjoyed blond before returning the hug, "There is something we need to discuss in my office, I can also give you the scrolls there, hold on." The Third said before initiating the **_Body Flicker Technique_**.

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Sitting down in his chair he ushered Naruto to sit down in front of him. "There are some things I think you are now old enough to know, now that you are a Genin and I know you won't just shout it from the roof tops." Hiruzen said in a serious voice. Naruto gulped hearing the tone the Hokage was using.

"You know what happened during the Kyubi attack almost ten years ago?" Hiruzen asks, seeing Naruto nod he continues. " Well that wasn't what really happened, the Kyubi can't be killed indefinitely, after four or so years it would reform. Seeing no other option our Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, decided that it would be better to seal it away into a new born child." Hiruzen said sadly, he look pointedly at the blond in front of him.

Naruto's eyes widen, easily connecting the dots before he starts to freak out.

"Are you serious!? What am I going to do!? Can it get out?! Am I safe!?—" Before Naruto can blabber on or pass of from hyperventilating the Third interrupts.

"Now listen, you are fine, you are not endanger and the seal is very strong. Minato was a genius in Fuinjutsu and my student Jiraiya assured me afterwards that the fox cant get out, influence or harm you." The Third said resolutely, making sure the young boy understood he was safe from the fox.

"Well then why would he pick me? I don't understand, was I just an unfortunate sacrifice?" Naruto whispered to himself sadly, now knowing why most would ignore him and some even refuse to sell to him. Or that he was never looked at when people would come to the orphanage to adopt someone.

"Naruto…you aren't just some sacrifice, he wanted you to be seen as a hero." The Hokage said softly, heart almost breaking at the ever happy Naruto looking so sad.

' _He should know…no he deserves to know, every child deserves to know. There isn't much of their stuff I can give him and most of it is with the toads or Jiraiya, but I can at least give him a picture for some sense of closure.'_ thought the Hokage before clearing his throat and sending the ANBU hiding in his office away.

"Naruto, that isn't all I want to tell you."Hiruzen said, looking up at the old man Naruto braced for even worse news.

"What is it old man" Naruto asks with trepidation.

"I wouldn't tell you that and expect you to just accept it and leave, no I want to show you a picture." Hiruzen said.

He took out a picture that has some years of age to it. A red headed women that was pregnant in a green dress and what looks like the a smiling Fourth Hokage wrapping his hand around her waist.

"Do you know who these two people are Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asks, Naruto wasn't called a genius for nothing, he always questioned why he and the Fourth looked so similar, but seeing this picture confirmed it all, choking back a sob not trusting his voice Naruto just nods.

"I think you've figured it out, this is Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage who you know a lot about, but the other is someone you probably don't know. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki." said Hiruzen.

"Can you tell me about her Jiji," said a quiet and hopeful Naruto. The old Hokage's eyes softened at the blond, hearing Naruto call him that reminded him just how small and lonely he really is under the ever joyful attitude.

"Sure Naruto-kun, she was a very fierce and powerful kunoichi. Extremely loyal to her friends and not to mention a bit of a tomboy. Always getting into fights with her bullies and usually winning. She had very special chakra that allowed her to form solid chains to attack and bind her opponents and she fell in love with you the second she found out you were coming." The Third finishing the last part softly.

Naruto was overjoyed at having such an amazing mother and reciprocated the love his mother felt for him just as much after hearing that she loved him. There was always a voice in the back of his head saying that he was abandoned and unloved, but being told that wasn't the case he felt he could jump over the moon.

"Thats amazing old man! Thank you for telling me, really, you don't know how much this means to me." Naruto said happily. The third is very happy to see the small but real smile on Naruto's face instead of the over exaggerated grin he normally wears.

"Not a problem, I trust I don't have to tell you that this is on a need to know basis until your a Chunin—" eyeing Naruto seriously making sure the point gets across before continuing "—those two didn't make a lot of friends in Iwa and Kumo during the war, so if they get word that those to have a living heir it would mean trouble for you and we don't want that." Hiruzen said seriously.

Naruto nodded at the old man, "Don't worry, I wont go blabbering it to the world I can keep a secret. Who knows about my secrets, either or both?" questioned Naruto, he wants to know how quiet he is going to have to be.

"Well everyone except for your generation and bellow knows about the Kyuubi, but I passed a decree making it illegal for anyone to talk about it or tell anyone who doesn't know. Who your parents are however is different, only you parents friends would know and they can keep their mouths shut. You can tell anyone you deem fit about the Kyuubi but hold off on spreading word about your parents to your friends for a while. At least until you get stronger and can handle the inevitable bounty that will be placed on your head." Said the Third.

"Now weren't there some scrolls I was going to give you?" Hiruzen asked rhetorically, he laughed at the look of realization that spreads across Naruto's face.

Walking over to a book shelf Hiruzen looks for a few minutes before giving an, "Ah Ha" and tossing it over to Naruto.

"That is the basic stances and forms to my Bojutsu style. I hope you train hard maybe we can spar when you older." challenged the Hokage chuckling at the fire burning in Naruto's eyes.

"Hell Ya we will! Then I'll beat you and become the Fifth Hokage no doubt about it!" said a now fiercely determined Naruto before running over and giving him a big hug.

"Thanks for everything Jiji, I really appreciate it." Naruto said, Hiruzen returns the hug giving a warm reply, "It was my pleasure Naruto-kun."

"Well I'm going to head home its been a long day and I get team placements tomorrow." said Naruto picking up his new bo staff before walking out.

xXx Naruto's Apartment xXx

' _I really need to learn that teleporting jutsu the old man used, I could have been home 15 minutes ago… I'll make sure to ask my sensei tomorrow.'_ thought Naruto.

Heating up some ramen he starts going over the scroll the old man gave him. ' _So it relies on agility to get into position then heavy blows to arms, legs, head or jabbing motions to the stomach. Not to bad, I'll go over some stances and katas in the morning before class.'_

xXx Classroom 213 xXx

Getting into class first, Naruto went to his seat and waited for everyone to get into class. Ten minutes later Iruka walked in, after getting everyone to be quiet Iruka cleared his throat.

"Okay everyone, Congratulations on passing the Genin exam and taking the first steps in you shinobi careers. However you are only Genin lowest on the food chain, you will have to work hard to climb the ranks and earn any respect at all. I'm not going to sugar coat this and say all of you will live to reach your goals, but I want you all to do your best and represent the village proudly! Now, I will call out your teams." Iruka looks at his clipboard before beginning.

"Team one…" Naruto stopped listening, instead listening to Toushiro talk about his Kenjutsu style he picked up from the library after leaving the weapon shop yesterday.

"Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki," both stopped to pay attention to find out his teammates, Naruto crossed his fingers hoping that none of his fangirls currently holding their breath would be on his team.

"Toushiro," two whoops and a high five was heard, nobody was really surprised, they are best friends, it's only natural they would be on the same team.

"… and Mika Uzuki, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." finished Iruka. Naruto and Toushiro were still happy that they were on the same team. Mika was glad that she has a team with two people who took this seriously. While the fangirls were all groaning, upset that the one girl not interested in Naruto was on his team.

Two hours later Naruto was confused, he's heard of Kakashi Hatake aka Kakashi of the Sharingan but was confused that such a respectable Jonin would be two hours late.

The door slides open and Kakashi sticks his head inside, "Team seven? … hmm you guys look like a nice bunch, to the roof my cute and hopeful Genin." Said an eye smiling Kakashi. Before disappearing in a poof

' _Man, I really want to learn that Jutsu.'_ all three genin thought simultaneously before rushing out.

xXx Academy Roof xXx

Looking over his cute little genin Kakashi starts to eye them, ' _These three are going to be a good team, Naruto can be close, mid or even long range. Toushiro is up close with his katana and Mika has that tanto I'm sure Yugao has taught her to use.'_

"Okay you three, I want you to introduce yourselves; likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and something you want to start training or get better at." said Kakashi looking up at the three expectantly from his orange book.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Mika said, seeing as how they didn't know their sensei, he should go first.

Kakashi sighed, "Well I'm Kakashi Hatake likes…dislikes?…dreams uh none really, I'm a jonin so improvement for the most part is out and hobbies… not for young ears." Lazed out Kakashi.

All three genin sweat dropped, ' _So he told us his name.'_

"Now, you first girly" Kakashi said, gesturing to the purple haired girl to start.

"My name is Mika Uzuki, likes are my big sister and dango, dislikes are fangirls, hobbies are training and cooking, dreams? I want to surpass my sister and become a respectable Kunoichi and I want want to start training in Ninjutsu to supplement my Kenjutsu." finished Mika, she looks at Toushiro to her left expectantly.

"My name is Toushiro, my likes are training with Naruto and swimming, dislikes are loud people or those from clans who look down on orphans, hobbies are training and reading, dreams are to enter the ANBU and become a captan and I want to start to training Kenjutsu with my new Katana and learn my affinity." stated Toushiro calmly.

Naruto continued, "Names Naruto Uzumaki, likes are kicking Toushiro's ass—" dodging a swing at his head and continuing without missing a beat, "—dislikes are people who judge others without getting to know them and people who call me short, hobbies are learning new jutsu, dreams are to become a powerful ninja and the best Hokage this village has ever seen. Something I want to train is Bojutsu with my new staff and start learning Genjutsu." finished Naruto.

"Okay tomorrow you three are going to be given a survival exercise, if you pass you will become official Genin, fail and you go back to the academy. This test has a 66% failure rate, so don't get your hopes up." Kakashi said making the three start to sweat.

"Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at seven." Kakashi starts to walk off before he stops and turns to them. "Oh, you might want to skip breakfast otherwise you will puke, bye." Kakashi said before using the **_Body Flicker Technique_** to leave.

All three just look at the spot he was before he left, Naruto just sighed "Well guys, tomorrow is a big day see you there…oh I'm still going to eat, I suggest you do the same, if he makes me puke I'll just puke on him, see ya tomorrow." Naruto said before jumping away.


	3. glorified chores

xXx Naruto's Apartment xXx

Items were being thrown around and crashes are heard from inside Naruto's apartment at 6:30 in the morning.

"Will you shut the hell up you stupid brat we're trying to sleep!" an angry voice from the apartment bellow yelled.

Naruto ignored the person yelling from the apartment bellow him, "Come on I know one is around here somewhere I've never even used it!" About to give up before realization hits him, running over to his bed and flipping it over, "Yes! I really didn't want to have to carry this staff around all day." Naruto said triumphantly, he looks over the storage scroll the old man bought for him on his ninth birthday to take his things to school in, before he forgot he had it.

Sealing his staff away and putting the scroll in his weapons pouch he finished getting dressed. Deciding that since he was a Genin he should changes his outfit, he now wore a mesh undershirt with a long sleeve form fitting blue v-neck, sleeves coming down to just past his elbow, black pants tapped off at his ankles with blue shinobi sandals. He looked good.

xXx Training Ground Seven xXx

Arriving at the training ground he's surprised to see that both his teammates are there and his sensei isn't, ' _I'm getting the strangest feeling that this is a recurring theme with Kakashi-sensei.'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto walked up to his teammates, he noticed the change in both of their outfits, they both must have had the same idea regarding clothes as him.

Toushiro, has his headband secured on his forehead to hold back his white spiky hair from going into his eyes, he is now wearing a teal scarf matching the handle of his katana that is diagonal across his back sticking out over his right shoulder, grey short sleeve shirt and black ANBU style pants.

Mika, had her purple hair in a ponytail with two bangs framing her face with her headband secured on her forehead, wearing a light brown shirt, black spandex coming down to right above her knees, fingerless gloves and her was tanto was horizontal right over her weapons pouch.

Naruto walked up yawning, " Morning you two. Man sensei better show up soon, I want to finish this and go back to sleep." Naruto said while rubbing his eyes.

Snorting Toushiro looked over at the blond, "You better get used to it we're ninja now we're not always going to have a full night sleep. That's probably why sensei wanted us out here this early, to show us what it's like to work while tired." Toushiro said in an instructing manner.

Not hearing or just not responding Naruto turned to Mika, "So, what is your fighting style? Toushiro and I have been sparring together for a while so we need to know about you." Naruto said with a smile.

Mika looks down to think about it for a minute, "I'm close range, my tanto is my primary means of attack and I know the three academy Jutsu." summarized Mika.

Naruto hummed, "Well, I am close to mid range, I have a variety of Ninjutsu and my Taijutsu is good plus I'm starting to learn Bojutsu with my new bo staff. Toushiro here has the academy Jutsu and is okay but worse than me in Taijutsu-", ignoring Toushiro's call of "Ugh you dick!" before continuing, "- and just got the katana the day before yesterday same as me with my staff." Naruto finishes.

Mika looked at him for a second blankly, "So… where's your staff anyway, did you not want to bring it?" Mika asked.

Naruto tilts his head to the side before realization hit him, "Oh! I have it sealed in a storage scroll right here, I didn't want to constantly carry it around so I sealed in here." Naruto said gesturing to his pocket where the scroll was.

Toushiro not caring about the scroll conversation decides to interrupt, "How do you two want to handle this test, should we make a plan?" Toushiro asked Naruto more so than Mika knowing he probably has a plan already or in the works.

"I have been thinking about that myself. Since we don't know what the test is other than that it's a survival exercise we can't really plan or set traps, it might not even be here, that's why I wanted to share our skills ahead of time." Naruto said, looking at the two to see if they had anything to say before nodding, "Man he sure likes to take his time not too much longer probably."

(2 hours later)

Kakashi walked into the training ground looking at his little Genin. "Sorry guys, I was on my way here but I got lost on the Road of Life." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Toushiro and Mika were not amused with his excuse and sent him a glare, Naruto just sweat drops, ' _This is Kakashi of the Sharingan?'_ Naruto thought.

"Okay! Now since you three are two hours late-" looking confused at the three cries of outrage before shrugging, "-you only get one hour to secure these bells, whoever doesn't get one fails." Said Kakashi before pulling out an alarm clock from his…pocket? Strange, he didn't have it before.

"But sensei you only have two bells, how do all of us pass?" asked a confused Mika.

"Oh thats simple, the one or most likely all three who fail to get a bell gets tied to a post and goes back to the academy." Informed Kakashi, taking delight at their shocked faces.

Naruto thought about that, ' _That doesn't make since most tea-'_ "Begin!"

All three dash away to a hiding spot, Kakashi looked around, " _Hm, at least they know how to hide._ " Walking to the center of the training ground and taking out his book to wait, no rush, they have to come to him anyway.

Naruto watched Kakashi take out his book seemingly not caring what any of them do, ' _Something is definitely off, no teams have just two Genin and a Jonin. Something is up…he wants to separate us!'_ Naruto thought triumphantly before dashing off to find his team.

Mika watched her sensei while trying to think of a plan of attack, ' _Why is he just sitting there? And why is he reading that...that Smut in public!'_ Mika thought outraged before shaking her head, ' _I should just wait for one of the other two to attack while he is distrac-'_

"Psst...Mika," Mika jolted up in surprise before she turned around to see Naruto. "What are you doing here Naruto?" Mika whispered.

Crawling over to her, "I had a thought, why is he only letting two of us pass?", seeing her raise her eyebrow he continued, "Because it's a trick, he wants to split us up, no way individually do we stand a chance. It's about teamwork not if we can get a bell." Naruto said with a smile.

Realization dawns on her face before turning to Naruto. "What do you think we should do then?" Mika asked.

Taking a second to think he narrowed his eyes, "First thing is we need to get Toushiro, I want you to do that while I attack and distract Kakashi-sensei. Both of you wait for an opening then take him from his blind spot which is pretty big seeing that he is only using one eye." Naruto said, seeing her nod he dashed off.

Kakashi is enjoying his book without a care in the world, if his Genin decided to quit no skin off his back. Sensing an attack he turns around only to be hit by a barrage of shuriken and kunai. Naruto's eyes widen, he didn't expect his attack to land before turning and jumping away on tree branches after Kakashi turned into a log.

' _Great the attack only succeeded in telling him where I am, I need to get away regroup.'_ Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw a perfectly fine Kakashi casually reading his book a few branches in front of him.

Kakashi looked up from his book, "So, shall we get started?" Kakashi asked uninterested.

Pausing on his branch, Naruto inhales and exhales slowly before charging him, ' _Fast for a Genin.'_ Kakashi thought, starting to get interested in the blond.

Spin kicking with his right leg only for Kakashi to block it with his left hand, using Kakashi's arm as a push off point to turn around and try and punch his throat Kakashi catches it with his other hand, seeing it is his chance he bends backwards to reach for the bell.

Seeing what Naruto is trying to do he throws him away and back steps, "Well that is shinobi battle techniques number one, Taijutsu." Comments Kakashi lightly.

Naruto tossed a handful of shuriken before going through three hand signs, lightning crackled on his index and middle finger before he pointed at Kakashi, " ** _Lightning Release: Lightning Stream_** ," Naruto muttered, as a beam of lightning shot at Kakashi who was batting away the shuriken, Kakashi widened his eye,

 _'Elemental Ninjutsu! That wasn't in his file_.' Kakashi thought in shock.

Using **_Substitution_** with a log to get away, Naruto looked around. ' _Where is he? I was expecting a counter—'_ Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when two arms broke through the ground and grabbed his ankles.

" ** _Earth Release: Headhunter Jutsu_** ," Kakashi said rising up from the ground looking at Naruto before taking out his book, "I'm surprised, you used a Lightning release jutsu not too bad on the execution either—"

"Now!" Toushiro and Mika appeared behind Kakashi, tanto and katana ready to strike.

Kakashi dropped his book and took out two kunai faster than any of them could register, blocking both weapons before kicking Toushiro away, then switching with another log before its pierced by numerous wind bullets.

Standing on a branch Kakashi looked at his three Genin who were starting to talk and regroup, ' _So those two were waiting for an opening to attack my blind spots, and that Naruto, he can use two elements already? That's crazy and that_ ** _Wind Release: Wind bullets Jutsu_** _was quite strong…affinity maybe? Oh well they are working together might as well just—'_

An alarm clock interrupted all of them. Kakashi appeared in front of the three genin, "You all failed to get even a single bell..." trailed off Kakashi.

All three looked up at Kakashi when Mika decides to speak up, "But sensei, there aren't any three manned Genin teams. So we thought this test was a trick and you wanted to test our team work, Right?" Mika said uncertainly, looking to her teammates, she saw them smile and nod, she turned back to Kakashi triumphantly.

Seeing that the three of them were convinced of their conclusion on the true meaning of the test, he eye smiled, "Well I see that you three figured out the test. Congratulations, remember this, those in the ninja world who break the rules are regarded as trash, but those who betray their friends are worse than trash. Now, you guys pass! We are officially team seven now." Kakashi said happily.

A smiling Toushiro and Mika stood with a madly grinning Naruto between them.

"Alright! Who's the best, team seven is! Who's the best?" yelled Naruto, he looked to his sensei and teammates wanting them to continue. All three gave him blank stares in return, "Ah screw you guys!"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Okay we'll meet here every morning at 8, I need to report to Hokage-sama, see ya." he said before vanishing in a body flicker.

Naruto finished pouting after that. "We should go celebrate! To Ichiraku's follow me!" shouted Naruto before dashing off.

Mika looked towards Toushiro, "He is quite enthusiastic huh." Said Mika amused.

Toushiro just rolled his eyes, "You have no idea." he said before walking off to go to Ichiraku Ramen, Mika followed behind.

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

All the Jonin were waiting for the resident copy ninja to arrive, "Well seeing as how he is late we will just start—" Hiruzen was interrupted when the door opened and in walked a smut reading Kakashi.

"Yosh! My Eternal Rival Why Must You Continue To Engage In The Unyouthfulness Of Arriving Late!" Gai exclaimed, everyone can practically hear the capital letters when Gai spoke or rather shouted.

The Thirds puffed on his pipe, "Nice of you to join us Kakashi."

Looking up from his book Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Hokage-sama, I was on my way here when I was saw something shiny, I followed it around for a while before tackling it only to discover that it was a balloon. But I landed under a latter and broke a mirror, so I had to walk counter clockwise around the village to find a black cat to toss over my right shoulder into a pile of salt so I din't get bad luck." said Kakashi so genuine that it could be interpreted as true by someone who didn't know him.

Nobody could bring their mouths to move, Kakashi had finally said an excuse so ridiculous that nobody could bring themselves to even glare, they just turned back to the Hokage trying to forget the entire thing.

The Hokage cleared his throat, "...right, well let's begin starting from one what are the results?" Hiruzen said wanting to get the meeting back on track.

"Team one: Pass."

"Team two: Fail"

"Team three: Pass"

"YOSH, Team Four Has Unyouthfully Failed."

"Team five: Fail"

"Team six: Pass."

Kakashi looked up from his book at the expectant faces, "What...oh right, Team Seven...Pass"

To say that everyone was surprised would be an understatement, Kakashi never passed a team no matter how promising. A bearded Jonin smoking a cigarette walked up to him.

"Isn't that Uzumaki kid on your team? Yeah, I would have passed him too, someone like him doesn't come around very often." The bearded jonin commented.

Kakashi frowned at the snorts coming from some of the other shinobi after hearing Naruto's name, he looked at the smoking Jonin, "I would have failed him just the same should he have failed my test Asuma. Although, I might need your help with something, he used a wind jutsu during the test and I suspect it is his affinity." Kakashi said unusually serious.

Asuma raised his eyebrows in surprise, "All of that was surprising, he used a wind Jutsu? Where would he even get that? Plus a wind affinity here is quite rare... wanna give him to me?" Asked Asuma, hoping that he could teach a fellow wind user.

Kakashi also wanting to know those things, looked to the Hokage, "I was wondering those things as well Hokage-sama, not only the wind Jutsu but also a lightning Jutsu as well." The surrounding Jonin we busy picking up their jaws when the Hokage responded.

"I gave him a scroll during his last year of the academy containing a low ranked Jutsu for each element, my sensei did that to me when I was younger than Naruto when he noticed that my aptitude for Ninjutsu was quite high. I decided to do that for Naruto suspecting that he was similar to me in that regard. I was right, he mastered the last one about a week ago." The Third explained, giving all of them a look daring them to tell him he shouldn't have done it.

Kakashi now knowing how skilled his new student really is, shook his head, "Wow, I didn't have enough time to fully test them but I didn't think Naruto would be this developed."

Asuma getting over how talented the supposed 'genius' blond is spoke up, "Wow, I thought the rumors that he was some sort of genius were exaggerated, but hearing this I must say... Dammit! You just had to give the slacker a genius student, no fair dad I want him!" said Asuma pouting childishly.

"Yosh! I will get my own team and they will be superior to yours in every way or else I will do 1000 push-ups on my tongue!" Gai challenged while giving his trademarked 'nice guy' pose.

" _On his tongue huh..._ " All the women thought at the same time, some getting a nose bleed.

"...Right. Well that is all, dismissed." Commanded the God of Shinobi.

xXx Ichiraku Ramen xXx

"... then he was all, Naruto you're the best shinobi I have ever seen! Mika-chan and the other kid passes too." Naruto boasted truthfully to Ayame, who giggled when Toushiro punched Naruto off his seat.

"It must be fun living in your own little world." Toushiro said with a frown.

Mika giggled while watching their display, ' _Mika-chan? ...these two are idiots..._ " she thought with a sweat drop before smiling, " _...but they are my idiots now.'_

Naruto looked over to Mika, "Hey Mika-chan, you said that you want to find out your affinity, want to go to the weapons store after we eat to get the chakra paper so we can find out?" asked Naruto happily, he was happy about having someone other than Toushiro to talk to now.

Mika looked at Naruto amused, "Sure thing Naruto..-kun that sounds good, are you going to come to Toushiro?" Mika asked the snow haired genin.

Ignoring the smug looking Naruto, Toushiro answers, "Yeah I am curious myself about my affinity, Naruto here probably doesn't care since he has a Jutsu for each element." Toushiro said accidentally making Naruto's chest swell.

Mika turned to Naruto with wide eyes, "Really Naruto-kun, that's amazing!" Actually it was unheard of, a new genin having a variety like that, it shouldn't be possible, she realized.

Fearing Naruto might burst from a swelled ego, Toushiro interrupted. "Not really that impressive most-"

Naruto interrupted Toushiro glaring at him, "Yes it is Mika-chan, and I will teach you for the element your affinity is, when we find it out, and since you have been such a good boy I will for you as well Toushiro." Naruto said smugly.

Grumbling about stupid blonds Toushiro finished his ramen in silence.

After they finished eating they walked out, Naruto hung back with Toushiro before whispering smugly, "She likes me more than you." A smirking Naruto said before catching up to Mika, leaving an eye twitching Toushiro.

"At least others will have to share in the pain that is Naruto now."

xXx Higurashi Weapon shop xXx

"Welcome to Higurashi weapons my name is—oh it's you guys good to see you again." said Taiji to who he hoped is now lifetime customers.

Walking around the store they look for the chakra papers. Finding them they looked at the packet incredulously, " _Why do they come in a pack of ten? Who needs ten?…dear God these things are expensive._ " they thought simultaneously.

Exiting the shop the three stop to open the package, "Ah, I see you guys went ahead and got some chakra paper, you know the Hokage just told me some interesting things about you Naruto, regarding your Ninjutsu." said Kakashi standing behind them like he has been there the whole time causing Mika to jump.

"Jeez sensei you don't have to scare me like that-" eyeing the ever present book,"-pervert." said an annoyed Mika.

Kakashi waved her off and took the packet from Naruto causing him to shout, "Oi! those weren't cheap give them back."

Ignoring Naruto, he opened the packet giving them each one slip, "Now all you need to do is channel chakra like this." The slip in his hand suddenly crinkled, "and it will react according to your affinity, everyone has one and they allow you to mold chakra for that element easier making Jutsu easier to learn and stronger than an element without a affinity. If it crinkles like mine it is lightning, turning to ash is fire, becoming soggy is water, crumbling to dust is earth and splitting in half is wind." Kakashi gestured for them to do it.

Mika pushed chakra into her paper and it heated up then turned to ash, "Fire, not unexpected it's the most common in this country hence the name fire country." said Kakashi.

Toushiro does the same and it became soggy, "Hmm water huh, I pegged you for a lightning, oh well." commented Kakashi.

Naruto channels chakra into his causing it to split in half.

"I expected as much, during the test your wind jutsu was quite strong but whats surprising is you used a lightning jutsu. From what I saw it wasn't weaker like one would expect from somebody with the opposite elemental affinity...Okay my cute Genin, tomorrow we start Kakashi's training montage number one!" said a cheerful Kakashi as he walked away with an eye smile.

' _A what?'_ they all thought before Naruto blinked. That bastard stole the chakra papers!

"HEY! Get back here! I paid for those and I'm gonna keep them!" Naruto shouted at his sensei who he couldn't even see in the distance. Naruto started walking in the direction of his apartment mumbling about stupid thieving sensei's.

(2 months later)

Over the past two months Kakashi has been training his team and taking D-Rank missions, they have improved greatly.

Naruto continuing to improve at a rapid rate, his learning curve was just ridiculous. Mika and Toushiro were learning at a good pace themselves. Kakashi decide that they all need to work on chakra control before he taught them any new jutsu, so he taught them the surface clinging technique, and water walking. Naruto surprised him greatly in that his reserves were very large but his control is still good enough. When Kakashi asked him about it, Naruto told him he has be training his control since he was six from a book the Hokage gave him. After constant nagging, when their control got to his liking Kakashi taught them the **_Body Flicker Technique_**.

Mika and Toushiro started to constantly spar, trying to get their Kenjutsu skills up, Mika would ask her sister to come by to help sometimes. Since she used a katana she could help Toushiro, after helping out a few times, Yugao noticed that Toushiro was turning out to be quite the Kenjutsu prodigy, easily catching up to her sister who was no slouch herself.

After teaching them the **_Body Flicker Technique_** and when they finished the water walking exercise Kakashi started showing them some low ranked Jutsu for their affinities.

Mika was taught the **_Fire Release: Flame Bullet_** from Naruto like he promised, Kakashi taught her the ever handy **_Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu;_** this fired a volley of small guided fire balls, mostly used for a distraction but she has hit her teammates while sparring a few times.

Toushiro, learned the ** _Water Release: Wild Water Wave_** from Kakashi which was a torrent of water that can wash away an enemy, the power can be changed by the amount of chakra used. Naruto was going to show him the Jet Stream Jutsu but they are basically the same so Toushiro waved him off.

Naruto learned a lot himself, between constantly going through the scroll the old man gave him for his Bojutsu, and sparring with Kakashi, his Taijutsu and Bojutsu was coming along very well. He was the only one to try and change the **_Body Flicker Technique_** wanting to make it faster like his dads was rumored to be. Kakashi taught him a few Jutsu, first being the **_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_** ; it was a simple gust of wind that varied in strength depending on the chakra used. Kakashi told him that when he mastered wind release the Jutsu can be strong enough to knock over a tree.

When training their control Kakashi noticed Naruto's reserves were extremely large, so with the approval of the Hokage he taught him the **_Shadow Clone Jutsu._** Which was quickly becoming Naruto's favorite Jutsu, with the clones being real not illusions he has taken to trying Ninjutsu combinations with them. He also learned the **_Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu_** directly from the Hokage on his tenth birthday two weeks ago.

Yeah, Naruto's birthday, he definitely thought it was his favorite so far, his team, the old man and his son, Asuma came by. Naruto liked Asuma, he's a laid back guy even though he smokes a lot. Naruto also learned that Asuma was the only person beside him that has a wind affinity. Naruto resolved that he would talk to Asuma about help with his affinity soon.

Kakashi improved the most in his teams opinion, only showing up an hour and forty five minutes late instead of the typical two hours.

xXx Mission Assignment Desk xXx

Walking into the office was team seven, Kakashi reported in, "Mission complete Hokage-sama," handing the Hokage a scroll.

Puffing on his pipe before humming, "Yes, well that makes an impressive 37 completed D-Ranks. Good job." said the Hokage before going through the D-Rank mission scroll.

"Okay we have weeding a councilors garden-"

"no.." murmured Naruto lowly

"-walking some dogs-"

"..no..." Naruto said a little louder

"-Catching Tora again which is a High priority mission." said the Hokage.

".no.."

Kakashi thought about them, "Well all of them sound great I'm thinkin-"

"NO! I can't take it anymore! 37 of these awful things! If I don't get a real mission I'm going to freak the fuck out!" Naruto yelled with a crazy look in his eye. Toushiro and Mika looked at him with blank faces, ' _If he didn't do it, I would_.' they both thought simultaneously.

"Well Kakashi, what do you think, are they ready?" The Third asked Kakashi.

Kakashi let out a breath, ' _Finally one of them breaks, I was a few away from freaking out myself.'_ Kakashi cleared his throat looking at the Hokage, "I believe this team is more than ready despite the impatient blond." Kakashi eye smiled at a glaring blond.

"Well then let me see," The Hokage said going though the C-Rank scroll, "Ah, here is an escort mission to Suna for a merchant, perfect for a first C-Rank." The Hokage said tossing a scroll to Kakashi who caught it.

"Okay my minion—err—students, meet at the front gate in 28 minutes, pack for two weeks." The genin sweat dropped at oddly precise amount of time from the chronically late man before leaving to get ready.

Kakashi stayed behind to talk to the Hokage, "So, what do you want me to do while I'm in Suna?" questioned Kakashi looking 'underneath the underneath' like he constantly told his students to do.

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe before replying, "Jiraiya has informed me of a decline in missions and that their daimyo has also started to cut their funding. I want you to see if you can find a reason this might be happening and whether or not we might have a problem with them in the future." Third Hokage commanded while refilling his pipe before lighting it with a small use of fire chakra.

"Dismissed."


	4. Escort service

**Chapter 4**

 **Enjoy!**

( _revised 9-24-2015_ )

* * *

xXx Somewhere in Ta no Kuni xXx

Jiraiya was bored, walking around the Elemental Nations is great but sometimes, sometimes he really wished Minato showed him the **_Flying Thunder God Jutsu_** , he could mark something in every country and not have to walk 24/7.

Shaking his head before entering a tea house, "Finally, this guy better be here, I really want to leave this boring ass country." Thought an irritable Jiraiya.

In the back of the tea house is a cloaked figure sipping tea, looking up he sees the Toad Sage himself sit down in front of him, "Thank you for coming Jiraiya-sama." A flat voice comes from the hooded man.

"This better be good, I could literally be anywhere else doing anything else." Jiraiya grunts, motioning the cloaked figure to speak.

Nodding the figure responds in a monotone, "A certain snake is here, he betrayed us a few months ago, some Intel we have acquired suggests that he is building up his forces, one of our spies inside says that he will be making a trip to Suna soon." The figure takes a sip of tea before shifting in his seat slightly, "How is he?"

Jiraiya stays silent for a few moments mulling over the new info regarding his wayward teammate, "That's indeed troubling, anything he does will undoubtedly be bad for Konoha." Jiraiya said with a frown.

The Toad Sage looks toward the cloaked figure and lets a small almost unseen frown grace his face, "The old man hasn't said anything about him since the incident two years ago, but from what he has told me after that night he hasn't been the same. I still think he should know at least some truth, he's a major fight risk as it is now." Jiraiya said seriously.

The figure finishes his tea before standing up, "Thank you for coming Jiraiya-sama, I will contact you when I can." The figure says emotionlessly before disappearing.

Sipping his own tea mulling over some of his info, " _Orochimaru leaves this Akatsuki and is now building some kind of army, if that isn't bad enough he is targeting Suna, the country having the most economic trouble...just great, I should head toward Suna and have a look for myself._ " Sighing Jiraiya gets up, he really didn't want to go to Suna but someone has to.

xXx Konoha: Naruto's Apartment xXx

Naruto is packing his backpack, "Sleeping bag...check, couple change of clothes...check, extra shuriken and kunai my froggy wallet, looks like I'm all set." Naruto runs out his door locking it and using the ** _Body Flicker Technique_** get to the gate.

xXx Main gate xXx

Toushiro is looking at the client, the man is in his late Twenties by the name of Fukumo, some wealthy merchants son who is too old to make the trip.

Fukumo looks at the white haired Genin, "When are we going to be on our way? I would really like it if we can make it back before my father dies." Fukumo said irritably he has been waiting for TEN minutes, he has had servants killed for less.

"We will be leaving when the rest of my team arrives, twenty more minutes at the latest." Toushiro said, repressing a snort.

Mika and Naruto walk up to the client and bow respectively, "Hello my name is Mika Uzuki this is my teammate Naruto Uzumaki our sensei should be here soon. Hopefully." Mika said the last word silently.

A poof is heard making all of them turn their heads, "Hello there, I am the Jonin sensei for this team, my name is Kakashi Hatake." An oddly Professional Kakashi says, the Genin thought he was only capable of sounding bored.

"Finally we can get a move on." Fukumo said before walking off

Naruto looks at him frowning, "Great, I can see how this mission is going to go." Naruto says, before following the client.

"Ma ma Naruto, don't worry it is only a five day journey one way one or two days there and five more back...See! Not that bad, it will be fun!" Kakashi chirped cheerfully before following the client himself.

(3 days later)

xXx Border of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni xXx

Naruto was trying to push down the urge to just shove his staff down the clients throat it would be so easy, by the looks on his teammates face, they were trying to stop themselves from killing Fukumo themselves.

For the past three days all Fukumo did was whine and complain about how he shouldn't have to do this and how the help...he started calling them the help... should go and get the supplies he needs for him. Not only that but Naruto was recognized by him immediately which only made him more irritable that the "boy" was escorting him.

Naruto and Co. were around the client in a diamond formation, Naruto up front, Toushiro and Mika on his sides with Kakashi bringing up the rear.

"And another thing! Father never told me about having to walk the whole way, least he could do is buy—" before Fukumo could finish Toushiro pushes him back and out of the way of an arrow that was about to hit him.

"Toushiro keep guard, Naruto Mika get ready it's a group of bandits, don't hesitate they wont!" Kakashi ordered his genin.

Right as Kakashi finished five huge bandits armed with swords burst through the bushes, Naruto and Mika taking one each while Kakashi took the rest.

Naruto unsealed his staff and twirls it in his hands, he ducks under an untrained swing from the bandit. Naruto slams the bandit in the stomach with his staff knocking the wind out of the Bandit and making him double over. Spinning his staff to get some momentum before bringing it down on the back of the bandits head as hard as he could knocking the bandit out.

Mika parried her opponents stab with her tanto then slicing him across the chest, falling to his knees in pain, Mika was going to knock him out before Naruto appears in front of her going through hand seals finishing in the snake seal, " ** _Earth Release: Earth-style wall_** " Naruto muttered before a huge wall of solid earth springs up in front of them blocking a volley of arrows.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Mika says quietly.

Kakashi was tying up his three bandits, he was about to intercept the arrows himself before Naruto did. Turning his head to his client and remaining student Kakashi sighs in relief finding neither one hurt.

Toushiro is on guard, there is one more, an archer, tuning around just in time to go through seals " ** _Water Release: Wild Water Wave_**!" Called Toushiro intercepting the arrows and washing the bandit out of the tree, knocking him out in the process.

"Good job everyone! Excellent job protecting the client, it seems to be just your average bandits looking for a payday from our client." Kakashi said, taking his book back out to read now that the danger was gone.

Fukumo who didn't think that any of them were dependable was relieved to be alive, "Okay, lets continue on." Fukumo said no 'thank you' just started walking.

" _You're welcome, you dick_." All the Genin thought at the same time.

"Well my lovely little Genin, shall we continue?" Kakashi asked, before they all get back in formation to continue to Suna.

xXx Sunagakure no Sato xXx

" _I've got sand so far up my ass my farts will be visible for a month._ " Naruto thought annoyed.

Kakashi turns to his team, "Okay, I will be escorting the client while we are here, you three get us a hotel room and have a look around, see ya later." Kakashi told his team before following an annoyed Fukumo.

Mika adjusted her backpack before looking to her teammates and speaking up, " What do you two want to do now? We will probably have two or so days before we leave?" She asked.

"Well if I don't get something cold within the next hour I am literally going to die." An irritable and sweating Toushiro said, super hot weather like what is found in the desert is his worst enemy.

Even worse is Kakashi, who was more heavily clothed than all of them, but he looked as comfortable as he would back home. When asked how, he said it was a chakra control technique involving circulating chakra through his body to cool him, only Naruto was able to partially get it during the trip much to Toushiro's ire.

Naruto shrugs, "I don't care what we do, something cold does sound good though." looking to Mika to see what she wants to do only for her to shrug they follow Toushiro so they can get some drinks before he melts.

(hours later)

Naruto, not being able to sleep decides walking around Suna would be nice way to relax, night time was actually quite peaceful and pretty cold in the desert.

Getting a strange feeling Naruto turns around to come face to face with a boy around his age with a tattoo of the Kanji for love on his forehead and dark circles around his eyes giving Naruto a look that he really didn't like.

" _What's up with this guy, why is he looking at me like that? …We are to young and I'm not into that kind of stuff I better turn him down before he even asks._ " "Hey listen up buddy I'm not into that—"

"Mother...yes...she wants it...she wants your blood..." said the obviously crazy kid.

" _Mother?... Blood? What the fuck?_ " Naruto looks at the ground, sand starts to move towards him, " _Strange, why is the sand on the ground moving I don't feel any wind_ " Naruto sees the kid move his hand towards him, " _...wait is he controlling sand!? That's bullshit sand is literally everywhere!_ "

Naruto jumps back from the stream of sand coming for him. Naruto weaves through seals for the _Water Release: Jet stream_ , he fires a torrent of water at the sand making it weak, before he can go on the offensive gold dust surrounds the kid.

"Gaara! Stop this at once!" a voice from above Naruto thunders. Looking up Naruto sees the Kazekage and Kakashi on the roof of the shop behind Naruto.

Breaking the hold the gold dust has on him Gaara walks off, but not before giving Naruto one last message, "We will meet again and I will have it...I will give your blood to Mother." Gaara said darkly before leaving.

"I apologize about my son Kakashi-san, he isn't well." Apologized the Kazekage, handing Kakashi a scroll, "Give this to Hokage-dono when you return, thank you." The leader of Suna said before disappearing in a whirl of gold dust.

Naruto jumps up to Kakashi, "That was weird, he felt strange, really strange and," Naruto puts his hand to his stomach over the seal, "I think that kid is a Jinchuriki like me." Naruto said lowly.

Widening his visible eye Kakashi looks at Naruto, "Are you sure? That could also be the **_Magnet Release_** Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto shook his head, "No. I'm sure, that strange feeling, it was definitely coming from my seal, he's a Jinchuriki." Naruto said confidently and more serious than Kakashi was used to seeing Naruto, it reminded him of his sensei.

Kakashi wanted to change the subject, "Anyway, let's get a good night sleep, Fukumo-san got everything he needed so we will be leaving ahead of schedule." Kakashi said both using the **_Body Flicker Technique_** to go back to the hotel.

(5 days later)

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

"Congratulations on your first successful C-Rank, your client had nothing but the best praise for all of you." Third Hokage congratulated.

Team seven all have sweat drops on the back of their heads, " _He didn't sound like he was thankful during the trip._ " They all thought simultaneously.

Naruto head snaps up, "I just remembered something! How are there rumors that Suna is losing funding if their Kage literally attacks with gold?" Naruto asked incredulously. It had been bothering him since he saw the stream of GOLD dust, he was tempted to scoop some up.

The Third and Kakashi both shrug out a "Who knows".

"Okay you three, head to Ichiraku's I'll meet you there in a bit to celebrate our first successful C-Rank." Kakashi told his Three—err two Genin.

"Naruto left when the word Ichiraku was said," The Third told them, making the rest of the team sigh as the Hokage gave out a chuckle.

After the other Genin leave Kakashi turns to the Hokage. "I have some interesting info regarding Suna's Jinchuriki." Kakashi said making the Third lean in seriously, "He is very unstable and has been corrupted by the Biju, referring to it as mother going as far as attacking Naruto when he saw him." Kakashi reported.

"Did he identify Naruto as a Jinchuriki?" Asked a worried Hiruzen, they really didn't need that getting out.

Kakashi shook his head, "No he didn't say it, but if he did know he won't tell their Kage, he doesn't appear to follow orders only really doing what he wants." Said Kakashi.

The Third sighs in relief, "Good, I don't want that known, we have kept it tight lipped after I passed my law. That also might explain the lack of faith the wind Daimyo is feeling toward them, if their leader can't control their strongest weapon it makes him look weak and unreliable." The Third Hokage said, he didn't like referring to jinchuriki as weapons, but Suna's obviously is one.

Waving his hand the Third dismisses Kakashi, " _With the news Jiraiya just sent me about Orochimaru, then learning of an unstable Jinchuriki, I see why he is targeting Suna, something big is coming."_ the Third lets out a sigh, _"I need to start training more often now so if, no, when we get attacked, I want to be in top form. There isn't anyone yet who can replace me since Jiraiya won't do it and Tsunade…not sure how I would feel about her leading…her will of fire has been extinguished._ " The Third thought sadly, he wished he could help his female student, but she didn't want help, she wanted to feel bad for herself.

Looking down on his desk at the larger than normal stack of paper work, a few pieces of paper stick out, most importantly is the Chunin exams in three months, every two years Konoha hosts it. However the request from Iwa and Kumo is most troubling, " _Why would they want to send a team._ " the Hokage thought. " _Gonna be an interesting exam for sure since Naruto will undoubtedly be in it._ "

xXx Ichiraku Ramen xXxt

"… I mean the look in his eye was really strange Ayame nee-chan, I thought he was going to come on to me or something, but thankfully he only wanted to kill me, much easier to deal with than some guy coming on to me, it's way less awkward." Naruto said while stuffing his face with ramen.

A giggling Ayame looks up from her magazine, "Well I'm glad you three had fun and are alright, what are you going to do now?"

Toushiro decides to speak up before the blond can, "Probably train a lot more, we have proven that we can handle a C-Rank so we should get more of them now." Toushiro said, he wants to continue training with his water affinity.

Kakashi sat down next to Mika without making a noise, "Right you are Toushiro," pausing so Mika can yell at him for scaring her, "We are going to train a lot more and take a few more missions and in three or so months I'm going to test you guys." said Kakashi before ordering some ramen for himself.

Curious Mika speaks up, "Test for what?"

"That my cute little Genin, is a secret." Kakashi said annoyingly making them all grumble.

Before Kakashi starts to eat he looks at Naruto, "Oh, I almost forgot I ran into Asuma on my way here and he wanted you to meet him at training ground 21 Naruto." Getting up to leave Naruto yells out a "Bye!" before initiating the **_Body Flicker Technique_**.

xXx Training ground 21 xXx

Asuma watches Naruto run into the training ground and exhales some smoke, "Well not too late but you really shouldn't pick up your sensei's habit." Asuma comments lightly.

"Sorry Asuma-sensei but I came here as soon as I heard." Naruto said, Asuma waved him off and motioned the blond to come closer.

"Okay I want to start giving you instruction on wind manipulation," seeing Naruto start to smile makes Asuma smile, "You are going to have to be very careful, wind is the hardest and most dangerous to control for beginners. Your first task is to cut this leaf," handing Naruto a leaf before picking up one, "The goal is to spit your chakra in half then making them grind against each other finely and sharply like this." Putting the leaf between his palms then opening them to reveal a leaf with a slice through it much like the chakra paper.

"Ok, finely and sharply huh." Naruto said before putting the leaf between his palms and concentrating for a few minutes to reveal a leaf with a cut through a fourth of it.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to get it that quickly, every time you cut it even a little, pick up a new leaf, the objective is to be able to cut the whole leaf in one go." Instructed Asuma.

Four hours later sat an astonished Asuma, "Four hours, wow you really do pick things up fast it usually takes days for someone, a really slow person could even take months, hell years even." Said an astonished Asuma.

Naruto grinned at the praise, "Thanks Asuma-sensei, I really want to master wind as fast as I can so I can move on to the next element." Said a determined Naruto

Admiring the determination, "Well the second step is much harder, but not that nessicary, only for really high level jutsu that I never even needed to use. So I would suggest moving on to another element if you think you are up to it, I heard about what my dad said about your skills by the way, learning a Jutsu and mastering an element are two very different things." Asuma told the blond.

"Just so I know, what is the next level of wind manipulation?" Asked Naruto.

Asuma gave Naruto a grin, "Splitting a waterfall in half." Asuma said, enjoying the shocked look.

Blinking a few times before narrowing his eyes with a frown, "Where even is a waterfall close to here?" Asked Naruto.

"Thats why I was saying you should move on, it isn't completely nessicary but if you master earth and water, you could make a waterfall yourself to do it." Said a smirking Asuma.

"While I'm here I can give you the first steps to each element, which you have probably figured out. It is making a leaf take the properties of the chakra paper, fire is making it burn and turn to ash, lightning is crinkling it, water is making it soggy and earth is turning it to dust. There are only three or four major exercises for each element to achieve mastery, but their are also other ones you can do to up you control even higher, just look in the library. Well when you get access to the second floor." Asuma instructed, before lighting another cigarette.

Smiling at the goldmine of new info, "Thanks for the help Asuma sensei!" Said Naruto.

"Well kid, I think it is time for me to head home don't kill yourself out here." Asuma said before poofing away.

Naruto with a new goal decided since he still has about one hour or so of day light left decided to train so more. " _From what the scroll for the_ ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu_** _said maybe I can use them to train, lets see._ "Naruto thought, making nine clones before splitting into pairs and giving each pair a separate element to train, they got to work.

After about an hour and a half all the clones popped at the same time as per Naruto's command, " _Yeah this is awesome for sure, although I didn't see nearly as much progress as I did for wind, oh well if it were easy everyone would do it._ "

(3 months later)

During the past three months Team seven went on three more C-rank Missions, and continued to train

Mika got a new tanto, it was made from a special metal that makes streaming chakra through the blade much easier, something she liked to do with her fire chakra, after training with it for two months she got skilled enough to do it.

On the jutsu front she continued to train her control so that she can do higher level Jutsu. So far having enough control and chakra to learn the **_Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu_**. Also having the nessicary control to learn the **_Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu_**. Physically she was very flexible much to her teammates annoyance, when a pretty girl starts showing off her flexibility you want to watch not fight and she knew that.

Toushiro has been continuing to train with Mika and Yugao when ever he could, he was starting to get noticed for his talent with a sword some calling him a Kenjutsu Prodigy.

Ninjutsu wise, Toushiro was trying to finish the second level of water manipulation which is touching a body of water, preferably a lake then making a whirlpool the size of the lake and shrinking it until it is the size of your palm. It was really difficult, and to make matters worse the little annoying blond genius was getting it faster than he was, It's was annoying as hell, he should be quicker it was his affinity Dammit!

Toushiro managed to learn a new Jutsu, **_Water Release: Water Severing Wave_** ; a jutsu in which the user expels a stream of water so pressurized it can pierce stone.

Naruto, ever the genius and **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_** abusing ninja, would have fifteen clones going all day, two for each elemental training and the rest for chakra control. He need to constantly to train his control so he can move forward with it, Kakashi-sensei said since he is a Jinchuriki his capacity is growing ten times faster than average, his capacity was now on par with Kakashi's and only growing so he has to constantly train to keep it under control.

Making good on his multitasking abilities with clones, Naruto can research Jutsu while they train his control. He found one Genjutsu that he liked called the **_Mirroring Perception Jutsu_** it can make you think your moving one way when your really moving the opposite. It was hilarious to use on Toushiro in the mornings when he is drowsy.

With elemental manipulation training other than wind, Naruto made the most head way with water and earth already on the second level for both, fire and lightning were coming along, he's got a crinkle in the leaf just not a big one like what kakashi can do, for fire the top part of the leaf is starting to burn, Progress!

Naruto also learned the **_Earth Release: Earth-Flow River_** ; he can make a very strong current of mud to wash away his opponent. Having such a large chakra capacity he learned the Second Hokage's **_Water Release: Water Colliding Wave_** ; with the jutsu he builds up a lot of chakra then spews out water making it a vortex surrounding him then directing it toward his target, he can knock over a tree if he hits it directly, it was that strong. His **_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_** got a decent power boost too thanks to his wind training, he doesn't have the skill to make a waterfall himself so he started cutting rocks until he finds or has the skill to create a waterfall.

xXx Training ground 7 xXx

Team seven is waiting for Kakashi to arrive, they each have been training even harder than before so they can pass this test Kakashi was going to give them.

"Okay, who wants to set Kakashi-sensei's apartment on fire if he doesn't get here in the next five minutes." Asked Naruto.

Mika ever the pyro looks over at Naruto with a gleam in her eye, "Ooo Yes! that would be fun I call dibs!" Mika chirped happily.

"Ma ma, Mika-chan you want to burn your poor sensei's home, thats not very nice." Kakashi said, appearing right behind her scaring the hell out of Mika,

"Dammit Sensei how many times do I have to tell you to stop scaring me!" An Angry Mika yelled.

Toushiro ever the serious one looks at his sensei, "So what is this test we're going to be doing?" Toushiro asked in a business tone.

Naruto snorts at a straight to business Toushiro, "Come on man lighten up, have a little fun!" Naruto said with a smile.

Toushiro rolled his eyes at Naruto but having a small smirk on his face he looks at his sensei, "I have heard a few rumors from some merchants about an upcoming event, are you going to test us to see if we can enter the Chunin Exam?" Toushiro asked, hitting the nail on the head. Naruto and Mika's eyes widen looking at their sensei.

"Well thanks for ruining the surprise but yes, I want to do the bell test again, no time limit but the difference is-" pulling up his headband to reveal his Sharingan, "-I'm going to make this a little more difficult." All three tense at their sensei's Kekkei Genkai.

Kakashi ties a single bell to his belt, "Get this from me and I will let you enter, if not you can wait for the next one…ready, Begin!"

All three jumping away in the same direction, "Whats the plan?" Asked Mika.

"With his eye, surprise attacks are useless, he is faster than us without it so we need to attack him continuously. He knows that we stand no chance against him so he wont go all out, Toushiro when I distract him you charge as fast as you can, go get behind him. Mika you and I will do that wind fire combination we've been practicing." Naruto explained, his team nodded before getting into position.

Kakashi is waiting patiently, his team was watching he knew it, Obito's eye might be overkill but he was confident in them, plus it wasn't like he was going to go all out, just chunin level with his eye active. Feeling a chakra build up to his right he looks over to see six small fireballs heading toward him, before a gust of wind blew through the area enhancing the fireballs making them bigger and white hot tripling their danger, " _Good job you two, you got the combination down._ " thought Kakashi.

It was a very difficult combination, Mika would use the **_Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_** decreasing the amount of fire balls to six and increasing the intensity so that Naruto's **_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_** wouldn't smother the flames. It's very advanced fire manipulation. It also showed that they were coming for the kill, Kakashi was just so proud.

Pushing down the building pride, Kakashi focuses on not getting hit by any of the very lethal fire balls, which wasn't too hard with a Sharingan. Two more were approaching at his one and four o'clock, jumping and twirling between them coming out unscathed, he notices Toushiro coming to late and getting a slice on his right side, flak jacket taking most of the blow, it still got a good cut out of Kakashi.

Naruto and Mika were in the tree watching Toushiro engage Kakashi, "Mika I'm going to throw a kunai, I want you to wait until Kakashi-sensei moves out of the way of it then use the **_Substitution_** on the kunai and attack, okay?" Seeing her nod Naruto takes out a kunai.

Toushiro was annoyed, his sensei was impossible to hit with that eye of his no matter what he did. Toushiro throws a hand full of shuriken as he jumps back using the shuriken as a distraction to let him weave through hand seals. " _Water Release: Water Severing Wave"_ , thought Toushiro, aiming at his sensei's dick just to be an asshole. They both notice a kunai flying towards Kakashi's head, not wanting to get hit by either attacks coming he dodges both of them.

The water Jutsu ending under him mid jump and the kunai just passed his head, Kakashi relaxes, then the kunai busts into smoke to reveal Mika with her tanto. Seeing no way out he switched with a log to his right.

Naruto was waiting, Bo staff at the ready, by a log that was too well placed not to be used by his sensei after the surprise attack, when Kakashi appears he starts going to work.

Going as fast as he can and as hard as he can, Naruto tries to wear his sensei down, Mika and Toushiro charging in in his blind spots, Naruto went for a leg sweep only for Kakashi to jump over it, Mika tries to slice his arm off only for him to grab her wrist then kicking Naruto in the chest knocking him away.

Seeing his opening Toushiro aims for his sensei's shoulder making him turns away, giving him enough time to slice the string holding the bell before he catches an elbow to the face.

Naruto charges back in spinning his Bo staff going for his sensei's neck, Kakashi tossed Mika away to put chakra into both hands and catch the staff only to wince, " _He can sure hit hard with that thing._ " Grimaced Kakashi.

Mika, free from the hold dives for the bell while her sensei's hands are occupied.

"Got It!" Mika shouted triumphantly making all of them look to her.

Kakashi covers up his Sharingan before speaking, "Good job you three, very good team work, I'm proud of each of you." Kakashi said, he pulls out three packets of paper, his students didn't even try to figure out where he was keeping them they just chalked it up to him being Kakashi.

"These are the Chunin Exam signup packets fill them out and be at the academy tomorrow at 9am to take your test, don't be late." Kakashi instructed, all three sweat dropped when the chronically late Kakashi tells them to be on time.

"Alright! We are so going to dominate the Exam! All three of us will totally get promoted!" Naruto boasted, his teammates smile and smirk respectively.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you three have what it takes to be Chunin, however there is word that teams from Kumo and Iwa are coming, be careful with those teams, if they are confident enough to come here for the exam then they will be very strong. Don't forget that you three are the only rookies going into the exam from the leaf so be extra careful." Kakashi warned before his mood brightens. "Now go do whatever you guys do and get a good nights sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

Naruto says good bye to both his teammates before disappearing with the **_Body Flicker Technique_**.

xXx Hokage Monument xXx

Naruto is sitting atop his fathers stone head, " _I'm going to be entering the Chunin exams, Dad, I'm kinda nervous about seeing the teams from Iwa and Kumo. Tell mom I will be careful and not to worry, I'm going to win this thing or my names not Naruto Uzumaki…Namikaze!_ " Naruto thought with determination.

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

 **So there isn't any confusion on the age's.**

 **Toushiro and Mika: 12 almost 13**

 **Team guy: 11**

 **Rookie 9: are 10 with Naruto just turning 10 since he is the youngest.**

 **Leave a Review, even for the smallest of things! I want to read it all.**

 **Peace Out!**


	5. Full metal Ibiki

**Here we go the start of the chunin exams!**

( _revised 9-25-2015_ )

* * *

xXx Iwagakure no Sato: Tsuchikage's Office xXx

Sitting behind the Tsuchikage's desk is Onoki the Fence Sitter. The longest running Kage beating out Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage by two years. He was a feared man during the second and third shinobi wars, capable of destroying entire divisions with his Dust Release Kekkei Tota and the only shinobi to learn the secrets of the Second Tsuchikage's Camouflage Jutsu.

Now, however he isn't addressing a promising team of Genin.

"Now listen up, you three need to be very cautious while you are in Konoha. They will obviously still share our mutual distrust and hatred, but that fool of a Raikage A-dono is sending his best team of genin as well so they will be there to, so Konoha's scorn will be spilt between you. I want you to scope out any potential threats and up in coming legends the Leaf is known to crap out every five years." Obvious scorn could be heard at the end.

It was no secret that Onoki wants to step down, hell he wanted to fifteen years ago. The fact of the matter is, no shinobi has come along that could defeat him and he wasn't going to let someone weaker than him take over. His granddaughter has potential, she is going to show it at the Chunin exams. Then there was Deidara, one of the few that came along with real talent, only to blow a bunch of shit up laughing like a maniac before leaving. Crazy asshole.

However, Onoki found one… by god he found one. Two years ago, a boy orphaned by the Fourth Hokage during the war stood out at the academy and Onoki wanted to test him, and boy was he happy he did. He is compatible… the **_Dust Release_** won't die with Onoki, his new student is learning and hopefully will take his hat in a few years.

"Akatsuchi, make sure my granddaughter doesn't do something stupid." Onoki ordered, Akatsuchi was a large fourteen year old almost six feet tall, chubby but very strong and a talented earth user.

"Hai Tsuchikage -sama." Akatsuchi said, while bowing respectfully.

"Hey gramps! I don't need the giant to baby sit me." Pouted Kurotsuchi.

See is a short 13 year old, barely coming up to Akatsuchi's shoulder having short black hair and pink pupil less eyes. She wields the **_Lava Release_** Kekkei Genkai, the reason she has it, Onoki thinks, is because her body could not handle his Kekkei Tota and only inherited the earth and fire properties.

"And you Demotsuchi, keep that technique in your pocket until the finals got it." Onoki ordered, making sure his young protege understood.

Demotsuchi is an average height 13 year old standing at 5'2, he wore a red shirt and brown pants, spiky brown hair kept out of his face by his head band, he has bandages covering entirely from his elbows down to his finger tips. Practicing Dust Release is very dangerous, he has burned his arms more times than he could count. Getting a wordless nod Onoki dismisses them.

" _Those three each show lots of promise, hopefully enough that I can attend the finals…been a while since I saw that old Monkey._ " Thought Onoki.

xXx Kumogakure no Sato: Raikage's office xXx

Currently curling a five hundred pound dumbbell with one arm is the Fourth Raikage A. He's a huge almost seven foot tall man with a body of a professional wrestler, wearing blue pants and a gold wrestling championship belt with no shirt on.

During the Third shinobi war he encountered Minato Namikaze numerous times on the battle field, A was the only one who could keep up with him and with the death of the Fourth Hokage, he now has the title of the Fastest Shinobi Alive.

Mixing in A's already enormous strength with his signature **_Lightning Release Armor_** , makes an opponent most wouldn't know how or even could handle.

A drops the dumbbell and sits behind his desk, A clears his throat before addressing the genin team before him.

"Now, you three will be leaving to go to Konoha for the Chunin Exams, reports show that they have a very promising shinobi by the name of Naruto family name unknown. I want you to find out who he is and defeat him publicly. Darui out of this team you are the strongest so I want you to take charge while you're in Konoha, also I want all of you to eliminate as much competition as you can before the finals except for this Naruto and the Team from Iwa." Ordered A.

Darui, is the Raikage's top up in comer, he could have been promoted a year ago but with Konoha hosting next exam , A waited. Darui is the only holder of the **_Storm Release_** Kekkei Genkai in the entire village. He is average height for a thirteen year old, he has dark skin and shaggy blond hair with a cleaver sword strapped to his back, he wears the standard Kumo uniform sans flak jacket, sleeveless high collar zip up black shirt zipped up to his collar bone and black pants.

"Hai Boss, it will be dull but I can do it." drawled out Darui not looking interested.

C and Samui were watching in silence knowing better than to interrupt the boss. Samui is a 5'1 thirteen year old girl with a solid C cup, Short blond hair and a cool attitude. She's wearing a deep v-neck with mesh under to show off cleavage and grey pants, having a tanto strapped horizontal on her belt. She is skilled in lightning release and has a solid grasp in genjutsu.

C is wearing the standard Kumo uniform same as Darui only difference is that his shirt was zipped up the entire way. C unlike his team is a sensor, he is still developing his technique, but he is good for about two hundred meters. He isn't as physically strong as his team focusing on genjutsu, ranged lightning jutsu and has started to learn the basics to medical Ninjutsu. He is the ideal support teammate.

Bowing to their leader they take their leave to head to Konoha.

( _Day of the Exam_ )

xXx Konohagakure no Sato: Academy xXx

Naruto is excited, finally he would get to show his stuff and he is ready, he is more than ready. He has trained himself into the dirt for months for this and he would win no matter what stood in his way. Looking over to his Teammates both have matching looks of seriousness and determination.

"Okay guys let's do this, watch each other's back and stay calm and we can win no problem." Naruto said, both nodding to Naruto before they proceed to enter the academy.

Walking up two flights of stairs, they are greeted by the sight of their sensei, "Alright you three, there is some strong competition so don't let your guard down for a second, Naruto can I have a word for a second." Naruto looks at his sensei before nodding and walking a few feet away.

"I have to warn you, the foreign teams will target you since you look so much like your father, so be care full ok. They will most likely go for a kill, your father is to Iwa what the Nine Tails is to Konoha." Kakashi whispered, Naruto's eyes widen when Kakashi said father.

"Of course I know Naruto, he was my sensei, hell I used to body guard your mother while she was pregnant with you, you think I'd let someone else be your sensei?" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto's eyes started to water, giving off one of his rare genuine small smiles not his mega over exaggerated grin.

"…Thanks Kakashi…ni-san" Naruto said the last part shyly and uncertain making Kakashi freeze before a a grin that was visible under his mask took over his face.

"No problem." Kakashi said, ruffling Naruto's hair before shooing him off to the first test, " _…Sensei, Obito… I'm not alone anymore,_ " Kakashi thinks, his eye narrows in fierce determination, " _I won't fail this team, I won't be to weak this time._ "

xXx Classroom 315 xXx

There are a lot of people Naruto thought, more than he expected. He didn't know why but he thought their would only be five or six teams.

"We should find a seat." Naruto said lowly to his team seeing them nod they are about to walk off before someone interrupts them.

"Hi there you must be the rookies I've heard were attending, my name is Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto said walking up to them, he has silver hair pulled into a ponytail. He is wearing a high collar purple sleeveless shirt with a white short sleeve shirt under it, purple pants and fingerless gloves similar to Kakashi's.

"Standing their like a frozen animals isn't making you three any less of a target, everyone here will be gunning for the rookies, but since Im so nice how about I help you out," Taking out a stack of cards, "These are Ninja info cards on everyone here, tell me who and I will give you at least some background." said Kabuto.

Team seven look at each other before Naruto speaks up, "Who are the teams from Kumo and Iwa?"

Taking out two cards, " Okay Kumo first, the Kumo team consists of Darui, C and Samui of Kumogakure, all three have lighting affinities, which is to be expected. Darui's stats look to be much higher than his teammates. Now Iwa, this team consists of Akatsuchi, Demotsuchi and Kurotsuchi, who also happens to be the Tsuchikage's Granddaughter. Not much information is know about them other than they all have high Ninjutsu skill." Said Kabuto.

"What makes you think you can talk about us! Hey four eyes who are these three?!" said an angry Kurotsuchi, she had more than just skill in Ninjutsu thank you very much. She looks at the team who asked about them and narrows her eyes at the blond one, " _He looks familiar._ "

Kabuto takes out another card, "Well this is Team Seven, led by Kakashi Hatake, they are the only rookies attending this exam. Mika Uzuki and Toushiro here both specialize in Kenjutsu, while Naruto Uzumaki," The Kumo team snap their heads up at the name and start listening to Kabuto. " He is our resident genius, graduated top of his class three years early, all it says is he is skilled in all shinobi disciplines." Kabuto summed up surprising the Kumo team that someone so young is that skilled and developed.

Demotsuchi's eyes narrow, " _He is one sensei, a definite legend in the making and future threat unless we take care of him first that is._ "

Kurotsuchi was about to say something when smoke erupts throughout the room.

"NOW listen up you rug munching brats! My name is Ibiki Morino, memorize it, write it down or cut it into your fucking dick sack but make sure you remember it! Because I'm the guy that will haunt your nightmares till they day your shitty excuse for a life decides to come to a pathetic end! Now, Take a Fucking number and have a Fucking seat!" Commands Ibiki.

Everyone scrambles to do what was asked of them nobody opening up their mouths.

Once everyone was in their seat Ibiki decides to praise them, "Well what do you know, it seems that you guys are only partially brain dead! Well whoopty fucking do, your already failing! Chunin should be able to think for themselves not blindly follow orders! What if you sat down and there had been an explosive note?! All you succeeded in doing would have been blowing your asshole apart worse than your uncle did, on your eighth birthday after your daddy took your mommy inside to go swallow some of your unborn brothers and sisters! But I don't give a shit, the more of you that die out their the less work I have to do as head of the Torture Unit." Screamed Ibiki in his warm and affectionate voice.

" _This guy is great_." Thought Naruto amused at the verbal abuse, to him it was more comical than intimidating, but everyone else seems pretty intimidated.

"Now you are going to have one hour to complete this test, if you get caught cheating three times you fail, if one person on your team fails, you all fail! If you feel that you are to stupid to comprehend the simple questions and fear that your pea sized brain will turn to slush then you can quit, do that and the rest of you worthless excuse for a team fails!" Ibiki said, signaling for some chunin to pass out the tests.

"When everyone has a test you will have one hour. But Hurry The Fuck Up So I Can Get My Dick Polished By the Three Whores I Bought But Had To Leave Because I Was Ordered To Test You Worthless Rug Munching Maggots!" Ibiki said politely.

After receiving his test Naruto looked around at the people talking the test, most were struggling, the Iwa and Kumo ninjas seemed to be handling it alright and he couldn't see his team since they were sitting behind him.

( _54 minutes later_ )

" _Okay it didn't seem like this test was to hard mostly high chunin level material even some Jonin stuff…wait, cheat three times? Oh, they want us to cheat…stupid assholes what if you know the material, it makes the real test worthless._ " thought a now finished and bored Naruto, seeing that he has five minutes he decides to take a nap.

"Listen Up you sorry excuses of shinobi! There is one more question. Fail this question and you not only Fail the entire exam, But You Can Never Take The Exam Again! Which Would Make Me Happy Because Just Looking At All Of You Ugly Sacks Of Shit Makes Me Want To Slam My Wiener Repeatedly Into A Tub Of Acid!" Ibiki told them, Killing Intent (AN: KI from now on) going at full blast, most were sweating, team after team started to quit.

Mika is scared, she isn't as strong as Naruto and Toushiro and she definitely isn't as smart as Naruto, he may goof around but he is sharper than her tanto. " _Maybe I should give up, Naruto-kun probably won't care he would brush it off and train even harder,_ " she looks over to Toushiro, " _Toushiro-kun, he will be very upset, he may even hate me, I don't want that we are so close now after training almost every day, but I don't want to Never be able to try again I should just...NO! I won't quit before I even try, Toushiro-kun and Naruto-kun would never forgive me!_ " Mika mentally rallied herself.

Naruto was un intimidated, " _Ya nice try asshole, no way the old man would sign off on that, no way._ " Naruto thought, completely calm.

Toushiro is stone faced, " _Never once have I backed from a challenge, from constantly losing to Naruto in spars since the academy, to constantly losing spars to Kakashi-sensei, to learning and getting my ass kicked by Yugao-sensei…man…I need to start winning some fights, this is getting pathetic._ " Toushiro thought the last part with a storm cloud over his head depressed.

"You Sorry Sacks Of Cow Shit Have Thirty Seconds To Decide!" Seeing that the remaining teams were standing firm he cuts the KI. And starts the ever condescending technique of slow clapping.

"Would Ya Look At That! It Seems That There Are A Few Of You Who Actually Have What's Know As A Spine, I Hope You All Have Fun Ripping It Out Of Each Other In The Next Test!" Congratulated Ibiki.

Right as he said that the window explodes and a banner is held up by shuriken that reads, _The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi._

Standing a solid 5'5 was Anko Mitarashi, she has purple hair in a ponytail oddly resembling a Nara Naruto met in the Academy. See is wearing a mesh body suit that started at her neck and ended mid thigh, she has an orange mini skirt over the mesh and a tan trench coat.

"Oh god she is so hot!" someone said in the back

"Thank you, now lets all play follow the leader to my favorite training ground number 44! You have five minutes or you fail, bye!" She said disappearing with the use of the **_Body Flicker Technique_**.

Scrambling up and out of their desks everyone starts flooding out of the room.

xXx Forest of Death: Entrance xXx

The forest of death, the place is home to all sorts of freaky shit; from giant man sized spiders, to leaches the size of shoes. This place isn't for the faint of heart. Covering almost forty square Kilometers it was the biggest training ground Konoha had to offer and the most dangerous.

It was said that the First Hokage Hashirama Senju created to forest surrounding Konoha. Most believe it, some think its old people bullshit. However, everyone believes that he created the forest of death. When he was alive the forest was always bright and flowing with his life force. After he died, the powerful chakra that was constantly flowing through the trees started affecting the inhabitants, over time giant animals were ruling over the forest.

Anko Mitarashi is the only shinobi to repeatedly go into the forest of death. Ever since she was an academy student the forest had been her training ground, that caught the eyes of the snake Sannin, after observing her repeated training sessions in the forest he took, he in as his apprentice. Something she regrets excepting to this day.

Seeing that the Genin arrived on time and that it was time to start she clears her throat. "Okay listen up! You task is to enter this lovely training ground here-" pausing for the extremely loud and terrifying howl that came from the forest, "-and survive for five days." Anko called out.

The Genin start yelling, "What do we do for food?", "How will we survive?" "What if we get injured?" Anko glares at the Genin.

"If you all can't take this forest for five days then you don't deserve to be here! Now you interrupted me, surviving isn't all you have to do. Each team will receive a scroll, one red and one blue. Your objective is to arrive at the tower which resides in the center, with both scrolls." Instructs Anko, " _Maybe we should make these scrolls something more interesting, red and blue is boring…oh well there is always next time._ "

"This part of the exam you will be allowed to do anything you like! Killing is most definitely allowed!" Anko grins sadistically at the pale faces. "That's part of this life kiddies! I'm going to have a few Chunin pass out some waivers. We have these so if and when some of you die, I nor my Village can be held accountable, 'K" She said the last part with an adorable wink not fitting her sadistic personality from earlier.

Naruto is starting to get nervous, Kakashi-sensei had them kill before, hell Naruto has done it a few times since the first time and would do it again if he had to, but he hated it. He hates ending someone's life, especially other shinobi, something about them fighting for the same reason he was, being ordered to, both sides were ordered to fight each other and when he killed someone who personally didn't want to fight but had been ordered to by his Kage, that would eat at him forever. Luckily it has only been a fear not something he has had to do…yet.

But this exam is starting to bring that fear to life everyone wants to be promoted and he doesn't want to kill someone's son or daughter just to move up in rank even, if they were from Iwa and Kumo, unnecessarily killing is disgusting to Naruto, especially for self benefit.

Mika looks at her teammates, seeing their hesitation starts to make Mika even more nervous, they were the rookies, the fresh meat and easy targets. She knew Toushiro-kun was really strong for a Genin, and Naruto-kun was even stronger, but everyone has more experience and more time to train than them. She would put her all into the test but that didn't mean right now she wouldn't be terrified. She was definitely scared.

Toushiro was scared, not for himself and not for Naruto, his rival and dare he think it, best friend. No, he was scared for Mika, having grown up an orphan he didn't have a lot of people he cared about and his team was his family. Well in Naruto and Kakashi's case they were. He would be lying of he said he didn't have feelings for Mika, hours of one on one sparring alone, it was inevitable. He knew that she was weaker than himself and Naruto and he knew that she knew as well, which would make her nervous and sloppy. He would make sure she got through this, even at the cost of his life.

Naruto was watching his teammates, he wasn't stupid he knew they were growing closer to each other, something he bet with Kakashi whether or not Toushiro would get the balls to ask her out. So he could see the nervousness and apprehension on their faces, about entering the death forest and not wanting to let each other down.

Deciding that saying something to both of them would help, "Hey," Naruto said lowly enough so only the two could hear, "I know that we just became genin less than a year ago, but we have trained just as or even harder than all of them. We have gone on a bunch of missions, learned a lot of stuff, and have impressed sensei enough that he feels each of us could get a promotion. We may face strong opponents looking to kill us, but that didn't stop us on our missions. All we have to do is cover each others back, stay focused, calm and I swear that we will not only survive but pass this test." Naruto surprised even himself with the amount of conviction he said those words with, he just went with it chalking it up to his natural awesomeness.

Both Mika and Toushiro were brought out of their apprehension to sign the wavers and got a fierce look of determination, nodding stiffly they signed and turned them in to the chunin.

"Team seven, okay thank you for signing the forms here is your scroll. Your gate will be number 17 good luck." One of the chunin said, handing Naruto a red scroll.

Now that everyone is done signing the wavers and at their designated starting point Anko clears her throat, "Okay everyone! Five days of hell starts…NOW!" An explosion could be heard signaling the start of the second test of the Chunin exams.

xXx Inside the Forest: Kumo Team xXx

This test was already irritating Darui, having to trek through some god forsaken forest, with who knows what inside.

"C I want you to find the most average signature you can, not the weakest or strongest, just average." Darui's reasoning was that, someone strong would hide their chakra signature, someone really strong would let that shit go at full blast like an invitation. Average signatures were shinobi who haven't learned or didn't need to suppress their chakra which meant they weren't anything special.

Reasoning not lost on C, he nods, "There are three clusters of chakra that are average sized, closest is at out four o'clock 152 meters away heading north." said C.

Darui nods and looks to the third and most quiet of the three, "Ready Samui?" Giving a cold look before nodding, Samui was always ready, it would be uncool not to be.

"Lead the way C" Ordered Darui.

xXx Inside the forest: Iwa Team xXx

"What I'm saying is that why not head to the tower and shit stomp anyone who shows up, it would be easier and less boring than looking around this place for a team with a 50% chance of having the scroll we need!" Kurotsuchi whined, she wants out of this forest, it does't sit well with her and that blond kid looked too familiar to brush off.

Demotsuchi sometime hated the Iwa princess, she was an impatient whinny brat. "Will you be quiet Kurotsuchi, I would rather us not be ambushed by every team here." His annoyance wasn't lost on his teammates. Kurotsuchi hated to admit it, but Demotsuchi was much stronger than her, so she would listen to him.

"Now that you've shut up… we have guests." Demotsuchi said, turning and looking directly at a team from Kusa making them flinch at being caught. Seeing that they were caught any way, they charged in.

Demotsuchi sighed, "They aren't very smart huh." he muttered leaning back from a kick, then shooting out and catching the leg before tossing his opponent into a tree, going through hand seals for the **_Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet._** A dragon head made of mud sprouted from the ground firing a barrage of mud bullets knocking the Kusa Ninja out.

Akatsuchi caught the Kusa ninja's flying punch, tossing him away, coating his fist in earth chakra and charging him. He slams his fist in to the Kusa nin's gut. The Kusa nin's eyes widen in pain before passing out.

Kurotsuchi was embarrassed, she hope the Kusa team had been following then, and didn't find them because of her talking. Dodging the Kunoichi's swing and stabbing her with a kunai in the leg and Kurotsuchi chops the back of her neck. The neck chop was underrated in her opinion.

"Perfect, they have the red scroll we need." Demotsuchi said, holding up the scroll before giving a Kurotsuchi a pointed look.

"I hope you can keep quiet till we get to the tower Kuro-chan" Demotsuchi asked mockingly.

Kurotsuchi blushes in embarrassment, "Sorry…Hey! Don't call me that!"

xXx Inside the forest: Naruto's team xXx

"These are the biggest trees I have ever seen, and living in Konoha that's saying something" Naruto said, looking at the enormous trees that blocked out the sky.

Toushiro grunted, "Stay focused, we need to get a scroll and get the hell out of here."

"I guess we found the one thing we always relied on sensei to do, we never do the tracking." Mika sighed, none of them were all that adept at tracking, something they would all address after the test.

"I suggest we get higher up to travel. Most would stay lower to mid level on the trees so they would run right under us." Naruto said, it wasn't his best plan, but it's a start. His teammates mirrored him and they jumped higher into the canopy.

(3 hours Later)

" _Finally._ " All three of them thought, they were off put seeing it was a team from their village, but they wouldn't discriminate.

xXx Under Naruto's Team xXx

Kabuto is bored. Orochimaru-sama wanted him to fail…again. He hated this stupid test, they were always the same. Ibiki was new, so was the forest training ground, but same in the end. He always gets through the fist two tests then quits on a lack of chakra.

Worse yet were his teammates, he hoped they died, no, he wanted them to die, so he could do some tests on them that way their pathetic lives will have served at least some purpose. " _Whenever you three are ready, I'm curious to see how strong you are Naruto-kun._ " Kabuto sensed Team Seven as soon as they got within fifty yards of them, they are well hidden for chunin hopefuls but he wasn't a Genin or Chunin level shinobi.

"I want Kabuto, he seemed the strongest." Naruto whispered to his teammates. Toushiro rolled his eyes, Naruto loved fighting the strongest opponents he could, he wouldn't stop him though, less work for him.

Naruto weaved through seals when he was ready he disappeared in a burst of speed. Appearing right behind Kabuto's team with the tiger seal " ** _Earth Release: Earth Flow River._** " Thought Naruto.

Kakashi stressed that screaming or even mouthing the name of a Jutsu is stupid, it gives your attack away. The enormous mud slide that came from Naruto's Jutsu is a testament to Naruto's powerful chakra and control of the earth element. The earth flow river is a supplementary Jutsu, thats more of a distraction or small hindrance. Naruto's however, could snap your ankles if you were careless and continued for a good fifty feet, he could harden it at will. It is an underrated Jutsu in Naruto's opinion.

Kabuto saw Naruto coming and recognized the Jutsu, channeling chakra to his legs so as not to get injured, his teammates, not so smart. Screams of pain erupted from his team, Kabuto honestly hoped they die, they were really a waste. If they lived, no, they won't live Kabuto would make sure of it.

Naruto is surprised that his Jutsu worked so well, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Looking over to his, would he dare say, bored teammates, who were watching him prepare himself for the fight he would have with Kabuto.

Naruto tensed, Kabuto has skills. He is staying hidden underground expertly. Naruto narrows his eyes at that, an earth user who was adept with earth chakra, Naruto liked to think he was, could feel someone using earth chakra in close proximity especially if you are currently standing over where that person is hiding. Kabuto however, was completely hidden, that would mean he has mastered earth chakra, to a level that someone his age that was still a Genin shouldn't be able to.

" _Let's get this over with._ " Kabuto sighed before raising out of the ground.

Naruto repressed a flinch, " _Not only has he mastered earth, but to be within twenty feet and still be undetectable, he isn't what he seems._ " Thought Naruto, getting into his Taijutsu stance and concentrated, slows his breathing he waits for—

"I surrender!" Kabuto called out pathetically, making Toushiro and Mika face fault behind him.

"I stand no chance, I'm out matched based on that Jutsu you used, and outnumbered. Here, just take this it's a red scroll. Please don't hurt me." Pleads Kabuto.

" _The old man needs to hear about this._ " Naruto thought seriously,

"Give me the scroll. Toushiro, Mika we're leaving." Naruto says to his teammates.

Jumping away the trio stayed quiet, "Was that weird to either of you, because it seemed weird to me." Toushiro said with a frown

Mika frowned for a different reason, "I thought it was weird too Toushiro-kun, but we should be worried about the test, we have two red scrolls now, but we need to find a blue scroll." Said Mika.

Naruto was quiet, it was slightly unnerving to his teammates, the blond even in serious situations would always be talking about the next step in the plan or what he wanted to eat for dinner, or something. "I can sense a fight, north west, we can ambush after the fight and take both scrolls, less competition the better." Naruto wasn't asking for an opinion he just switched directions and kept going.

" _Something is bothering him._ " Mika and Toushiro both thought.

Amegakure didn't send out teams very often, they promoted their own from inside and were very private. The team sent to this year's exam were sent to kill as many Konoha ninja they could, odd, but orders were orders. They ambushed a Konoha team, killed one and injured another the last one picked up his friend and left swearing vengeance or something, who really paid attention to that stuff.

Naruto was watching the Ame team gather their gear, "Okay, same deal. I'll take the middle, Toushiro start us off please."

Weaving through signs, **_Water Release: Water Severing Wave_** , aiming for the ninja on the left and clipping his shoulder, cutting all the way to the bone.

"Mother fucking ass shit that hurt!" The Ame nin howls.

The other two jump into action, both tossing an umbrella into the air. Senbon rained out like their villages namesake.

Naruto flips through the hand seals, taking a deep breath **_Wind release: Great Breakthrough_** , blowing all the needles away as well as the umbrellas.

Mika jumped in to action, channeling fire chakra into her tanto, it made her tanto slice easier although it was anything but clean, but it definitely got the job done.

Fire chakra being channeled into a weapon wasn't that obvious or common, wind was a blue glow, or whatever you chakra color is, electricity would be sparking around the blade if it were lightning, fire however only made the blade hotter, much hotter but unless you were looking for it you wouldn't know till it hit you.

Not noticing the fire enhanced blade, the Ame nin took out a kunai to block. The kunai stopped the attack but the point of impact the blade started to melt, noticing his mistake took his opponent more seriously. Taking out two more kunai, this time preparing to fight the fire enhanced blade. Then he gets hit and knocked out from behind by...his teammate.

"Sorry Mika, he flew further than I thought, but eh" Toushiro said, not really caring that he ended the fight for both of them.

Naruto was tying up the Ame team, "Look at this! We got another red scroll and a blue one, lets rest up for the night and go to the tower tomorrow." Naruto called out to his team, both nodding in response.

Toushiro looked over to Mika, "How are you holding up Mika-chan" Toushiro said lowly.

She was surprised by the chan, but she liked it. "I'm fine, I thought it would be much worse. Uh thanks for asking Toushiro-kun." she said that last part lower and with a blush, something that made Toushiro force down a smirk. He would ask her out after the exams for sure, before someone else does.

xXx Inside the forest: Iwa team xXx

Demotsuchi was getting annoyed, his sensei always told him to push down but never repress his emotions, sometimes they can help. Right now he was suppressing the need to kill Kurotsuchi, she was so loud, annoying and he hates her with his everything most of the time. It surprises him how much hate he feels for her, he's not sure why exactly. maybe because she has a family. Whatever, he didn't care enough to think about it.

"If we don't find this tower in the next twenty minutes I'm going to burn this forest down!" Kurotsuchi said, in her usually complaining way, making Demotsuchi clench his fist. It would be easy, clap his hands…bad thoughts, really easy but bad thoughts.

Akatsuchi is as quiet as usual, not bothering to complain like Kurotsuchi. She is covering that for him, but he was frowning on the inside for another reason, he noticed Demotsuchi's feelings towards her a long time ago, but he never said anything. Akatsuchi is curious what will happen if this continues the way it has been going, he honestly didn't like Demotsuchi, prodigies like him never turn out nice, usually they go crazy or something; like the Uchiha and Deidara, both were prodigies then started killing their comrades or families respectively. It was only a matter of time in his opinion.

"There is the tower, now please be quiet Kurotsuchi." Demotsuchi sighed, taking out both scrolls and jumping to the tower.

All three Iwa nin landed in front of the tower and pulled on the door, locked, looking at each other with a confused frown. They push the door, locked, then they heard a muffled voice.

A few minutes later two disheveled chunin opened the tower door, the male was smiling, "My bad you three go right in, sorry, I had to feed my cat." the female chunin pinched her nose, they better not report them.

Kurotsuchi is blushing it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing. Demotsuchi is trying not to laugh, he would have given them more time to finish had he known, bro code and all. Akatsuchi is, well Akatsuchi he had a blank face and just walked in.

xXx Inside the forest: Kumo team xXx

Darui decided to set up camp for the night, they fought three teams got two blue scrolls and a red one. C was holding up some fish,

"Samui, uh can you cook, not that because you a women or anything." C said defensively after realizing he could sound sexist.

Samui sighed, honestly, she loved to cook, it was her favorite hobby,\\. But she didn't want them to know that though, one good meal and she was the permanent cook. She was going to burn the fish.

Looking at their designated team leader, he was sharpening that cleaver sword he was so fond of, Samui walks up to him,

"Darui, how far have you come with those Jutsu?" She asked, gesturing to the tattoo on his shoulder, it was a black kanji meaning water and lightning, he was the only person other than the Fourth Raikage that had inherited the secrets to the black lightning. The Fourth Raikage could use them but decided to pass them onto someone who would use them more.

"I have managed to make a black spark" He replied dully, "It is much, much harder than I thought it would be."

"Well something that was invented by the Third Raikage and passed down to the Fourth wouldn't be something everyone could do." She was reassuring him, not what she intended to do but she'll go with the flow, it would be uncool to take back support.

Raising an eyebrow at the support from the ice cold Samui, "Well thanks, go rest up, first light...or in 8 hours we head to the tower." He said, after remembering that no sun was coming through the enormous trees.

xXx Inside the forest: Naruto and Co. xXx

It was a horrible night for Naruto, so much noise, this place smelt bad and he was sure a root was trying to snake up his ass, "Toushiro anything these last two hours?" getting a shake of the head he woke Mika.

After four minutes and thirty seven seconds they were ready to move. "We need to hurry to the tower, longer we are here the more frantic and aggressive the remaining teams will be." Said Naruto.

Toushiro honestly was surprised at how easily they got through the test so far, killing was allowed, most of the teams looked tough maybe it was luck but yeah, to easy.

"Toushiro-kun, you ok?" Mika noticed he wasn't listening to Naruto or herself, "Do you need to take a break?" she was worried, this test was stressful but they haven't been through anything to bad so he shouldn't be this out of it.

"No no, I was just thinking that this test was too easy and it was surprising how simple we got through it." replied Toushiro.

"Toushiro, Mika-chan let's get going!" Naruto wanted out of this forest, he saw a spider that was bigger than him, he didn't fuck with small spiders let alone one that could eat him.

Jumping towards the tower Naruto was honestly shocked, nobody tailing them, nothing. Seeing the tower in the distance he was waiting for the shit to hit the fan any minute now.

Landing in front of the tower all three wait, sweat dropping at the arguing couple to notice them, it looked like they were about to kill each other—nope the guy slammed her against the wall and ripped her jacket off before locking lips with the kunoichi.

Mika blushed, clearing her throat before they went too far, "Umm could you guys let us go in." Mika called out with a beat red blush.

"Dammit, Genin go on in. I need to feed my cat—" The female slapped him on the arm before opening the door.

The room was huge...and empty, nothing in it what so ever except for another door. Looking around for any instructions.

" _What are we supposed to do?_ " The genin thought.

The door behind them opened up the male chunin stuck his head through, "There was a sign up but someone blew it up, just open each scroll." The male said, before closing the door again. The three sweat dropped again. It was like this was the first time they tried this sort of test.

Naruto and Toushiro, opened the two scrolls at the same time, Naruto raised him eyebrows, "Throw it down, it's a summon sign." Both of them toss away the scroll before smoke exploded out. Kakashi in all his slouching, porn reading glory popped out.

"Two days, thats impressive you three, but it is to be expected you are my students after all, we have a few days come on, I'll show you where the rooms are." Said Kakashi, gesturing them to follow him.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **First two tests done, I wanted it to be the same but a little different, like they haven't got all the kinks out of the exam. I thought it was entertaining but eh, whatever.**

 **I get that some of those people are older but yeah, AU ;)**

 **Please Review!**

 **Peace out!**


	6. Battle of the Tower

**Continuation on the Exams**

( _revised 9-25-2015_ )

* * *

xXx Sunagakure no Sato xXx

Jiraiya has been curious about the status of the sand village for awhile now. He has informants everywhere, if shinobi travel through a town or small village he has a person with both eyes open looking for anything strange. The five great villages were different, they had precautions for spies. So he had to look around himself.

" _I've got so much sand up my ass..._ " Jiraiya is tired of this place already.

"Jiraiya-sama, The Kazekage would like to see you now." A sand Chunin said as he appeared right next to the Sannin. Jiraiya pretended that the random chunin asked him instead of ordered. But an international incident wasn't what Konoha needed right now.

xXx Kazekage's office xXx

The Fourth Kazekage Rasa, he is a holder of the **_Magnet Release_** Kekkei Genkai. He uses Gold Dust to bind and crush his opponents, Rasa got the idea from the Third Kazekage who also held the same Kekkei Genkai, but the Third's iron sand was vastly superior to his gold dust. Rasa ascended to Kage seat in his late twenties during the war after the disappearance of his predecessor.

Rasa wants to keep his village strong and safe, the Daimyo is starting to lose faith since Gaara isn't turning out to be as good a weapon as he wanted. He needed to deal with Gaara, but first he had a visitor.

Rasa didn't like the Toad Sannin, no he despised the man. Always barging into his village doing whatever he wanted, his Desert Serpents (1) would never find Jiraiya snooping, but he knew that the sage was.

"Welcome to my village Jiraiya-dono, is there something that you are looking for." He wanted to tell the sage to fuck off or he would kill him, Rasa wasn't stupid enough to say that though, the fight would be too risky and destructive.

"I have heard some things that I think you should be aware of." The Toad Sannin was serious, maybe Rasa should hear him out, gesturing for him to continue.

"Some of my informants—" Rasa would sweep this entire village when the Sannin leaves, "—have informed me that my former teammate has been pulling together missing nin and recruiting people to join him. My informants told me that he would be coming here to see you. Anything you can tell me about him?" Jiraiya wasn't interested in playing games with this fool of a Kage, he wanted to know now.

Rasa was trying to contain his rage, really trying, "What makes you think you can demand anything of me!" He tried.

Raising an eyebrow at that response, Jiraiya just took a breath, "I'm not demanding anything, I want to know if he came here, I want to know if you have talked to him, I WANT to kill him." Jiraiya hated this man, turning his child into a Jinchuriki before he was even born killing his wife, now he was hearing rumors of him trying to kill his son, war really wasn't something Konoha needed but killing Rasa would make Jiraiya happy.

Rasa is quiet and frowning, "...He hasn't been here, I would have killed the snake the second he stepped foot in my village." Answered Rasa, he will contact the snake after this conversation, Jiraiya was onto him. The snake had too good an offer to pass up when he came a few weeks ago, but Rasa gave a maybe. He needed to start training Gaara, he would attend the next Konoha exam.

Jiraiya is quiet, he sincerely doubted the Kazekage would be able to kill Orochimaru. "Well there is something else I'm here for. I was given a scroll by the Hokage to pass on to you while I am here." Jiraiya said, this was actually the only reason he felt comfortable coming here, well openly at least.

Rasa looked over the scroll it was routine border stuff for the alliance with Konoha. The copy ninja came here last time, he wasn't so aggravating to deal with, "Next time the copy ninja and his team will suffice, no need to waste the time of a Sannin for messages." Said Rasa.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in general confusion, Kakashi had a team? "Really who was on Kakashi's team if you don't mind me asking." Jiraiya asked, anyone Kakashi deemed worthy of training would be worth knowing about.

"It was a Genin team, I didn't see two of them but my son was...introducing himself to one, I believe his name was Naruto blond hair looks younger than average." Answered Rasa.

Jiraiya didn't let his shock and anger show, the old man didn't tell him, he didn't know that his godson was a ninja already. He was going home after this meeting.

"Thank you for your time, Kazekage-dono." Jiraiya said, not waiting for a dismissal, he just left.

" _I will enjoy crushing him to slush in my gold dust._ " Rasa thought with fury at such disrespect.

xXx Konohagakure: Forest of Death Tower xXx

Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought, "That is indeed troubling, but why would he hold himself back twice, three times now?" Asked Kakashi out loud.

It was indeed strange, Kakashi would notify Hokage-sama, this Kabuto wasn't what he seemed. Kakashi prided himself in his students abilities, to completely hide from Naruto at that range was something he could do but a Genin who failed the Chunin exams multiple times, no, Kabuto made a slip in his cover and didn't expect Naruto to catch it.

"Good, I was worried that I am starting to become too paranoid, suspecting a comrade and all." Naruto said relieved, he didn't want to think a comrade was a traitor, but if there was a lead he would follow it.

Kakashi let out a chuckle, "There isn't such a thing as too paranoid in our line of work Naruto-kun. Now get cleaned up, we have a couple days of rest before the finals."

Naruto nodded and ran off, he wanted to take a shower. He smelt like shit.

(3 days later)

xXx Forest Tower: Arena Room xXx

Hiruzen looked over the Genin, twelve of them. Two teams were from countries that Konoha wasn't friendly with, if they made it to the finals he would have to deal with the Tsuchikage and Raikage. A preliminary round could help eliminate one Kage from attending, hopefully.

The Third clears his throat, making all the shinobi turn to him, "Congratulations, passing the Chunin exams is no easy matter. However, these exams serve a couple purposes, I won't bore you with all of them. The main one is that the exams are a substitution for war." Pausing to let that sink in. "These exams were made to improve international relations with the Great Five Nations. With that being said, the Daimyo's time isn't to be wasted, so a preliminary will be held to keep the finals short and with the best of the best." Said the Third.

The Genin really have a problem with that, shouts of outrage are heard. The Hokage was patient to an extent, but a bunch of Genin that weren't from his village, disrespecting him like this. No, he would stop that shit.

Most Genin don't know what a truly strong presence felt like. The Hokage flared his chakra and made his presence known. A small flare nothing too much in his opinion, but it was enough, the stone under him cracked and the room became very thick with the presence of pure power. All the Genin were scared, and the Jonin were reminded who exactly Hiruzen Sarutobi was before he was the kind and gentle Hokage. It was terrifying to know that even in his sixties, the Hokage could kill all of them without much effort.

The Third's face never changed, while everyone tried to get their heart rate down. he just lit his pipe, "Now that you all have calmed down we can begin, Gai-kun the floor is all yours." Said Hiruzen.

"YOSH! My youthful Genin please turn your youthful attention to the monitor behind me. Names with cycle youthfully and the two called will fight. No rules but when your opponent is incapacitated or too injured to fight I will end it." The last part was said more serious than anyone thought Gai was capable of being.

The monitor started to cycle through names, Toushiro of Konoha and C of Kumo were the first names. " _Thank kami I'm first._ " Toushiro wanted to get this over with but the Kumo team looked strong, so this was exciting .

All the Genin and Jonin instructors went to the second floor to observe. The Hokage's interest was piqued, Konoha had two teams, Kakashi's team and Iwashi Tatami's. Iwashi was one of the Fourth Hokage's elite guard, his team wasn't anything extraordinary, this was their third chunin exams and they were going to fields that didn't focus on combat.

Kakashi's team however is very special, Mika Uzuki was on the same road her sister Yugao was at her age, and Yugao is one of the Hokage's most trusted ANBU. Toushiro is a Kenjutsu prodigy from what he's heard from Yugao and Kakashi, with skill in water manipulation. Naruto, well Naruto was the first shinobi that Hiruzen saw himself in.

Naruto, Mika and Kakashi were standing by themselves looking at Toushiro, "I hope Toushiro-kun does ok, those Kumo guys look tuff." Mika said nervously, honestly she thought the Iwa and Kumo teams looked really strong and was nervous to fight them.

Darui was eyeing Toushiro hard, C wasn't the strongest but he was getting a vibe from Toushiro that comes with strength. "Samui, this team the one with Naruto, they all look strong, if you fight one of them be on your guard, especially against Naruto." Darui whispered to his teammate.

Bee, their sensei, would agree if he were here, but he wasn't allowed to leave the village by order of the Raikage and if Darui was honest, he was glad Bee wasn't here. Kumo didn't need to take a hit reputation wise if Bee started being himself in front of foreign shinobi. It's an S-Rank secret in Kumo, that nobody can talk about Bee's rapping.

Samui nods with narrowed eyes, "Naruto, his chakra, even though I'm not a sensor, I could feel how strong it was."

"Yosh my lovely little friends, are you both ready to exchange in your youthful passions of fiery youth." Gai asked youthfully. Everyone got a little suspicious of Gai's sexual orientation after that comment. It was weird even for him.

Both nodded, "Begin!"

Toushiro didn't move, Kumo produced lots of skilled shinobi so he wouldn't charge in blind. C frowned on the inside, this guy didn't want to attack first that's fine by him. Rolling through seals, **_Lightning Release: Lightning Quake Flash_** , Lightning crackled onto C's hands and he shot them off at Toushiro.

Toushiro unsheathed his katana as soon as lightning cracked, Kakashi and Naruto have been shooting Jutsu at him quite a lot so he could learn to deflect and block Jutsu. He is the best at blocking lightning. As soon as the lightning got close he channeled chakra into his katana. If Toushiro had wind chakra, the lightning would stop as soon as it hit the blade, but regular chakra would redirect it. Using that redirection to his benefit he aimed it towards the ground making dust fly up obscuring him from vision.

C knows where the guy is, sensing is his greatest tool, Toushiro never left the dust cloud. A stream of pressurized water shot out of the dust with frightening accuracy, jumping away while taking a slice to the right thigh. When C landed shuriken are flying at him with blurring speed, ducking under the shuriken and taking out a kunai to respond.

As soon as C lifted his head from a crouch Toushiro had his katana to his neck. C is ashamed, sensing is what he's best at and he lost his opponent.

"Woo! Oh yeah! That's my teammate! The Soggy Swordsman!" Naruto shouted, he's an amazing cheerleader.

Toushiro gained a tick mark on his forehead, "Don't call me that!" Mika giggled at her teammates antics, while Kakashi has his trademark eye smile.

"What a most Youthful and Wonderful fight. My eternal rivals Youthful Student Toushiro-kun Wins!" Gai exclaimed with a Nice Guy pose. As the two Genin walked off the monitor started flashing through names. Demotsuchi of Iwa vs Tauzen of Konoha.

Demotsuchi frowned, he wanted the blond kid who resembled the Yellow Flash. Jumping down to the first floor and not bothering with a stance just saying here was ready. Tauzen got into a rudimentary Taijutsu stance, he was accepted for an apprenticeship in the IT department so one on one he wasn't the best but he is good. Gai didn't bother with the youthful exclamations just yelling begin.

Demotsuchi didn't want to reveal anything, so he did what was best stood still and watched his opponent. Tauzen threw kunai at Demotsuchi to get him to move. Demotsuchi let out a sigh, this guy wanted to make him move, it would be rude to disappoint.

Demotsuchi pushed chakra to his legs an disappeared inches before the kunai could hit, reappearing behind Tauzen with a snake seal. **_Wind Release: Divine gust_** , Tauzen wasn't remotely fast enough to see Demotsuchi coming to counter. Getting hit by a gust of wind so strong he couldn't even tell that he was about to hit the concrete wall, Gai appeared and caught the Genin before he could.

Gai has a frown on his face, for on,e the Iwa Genin was really fast, his Jutsu was really powerful, he had no hesitation and his face never even changed once. Iwa had a gem with this one. Declaring Demotsuchi the winner and setting down Tauzen so he could go to the viewing area.

While the monitor flashed though names, the teams talked about what they saw. Darui's eyes narrowed, " _That guy is fast, he will be trouble to deal with._ " Samui and C were frowning as well.

Naruto thought over the fight, " _That Jutsu, he has an affinity for wind._ "

Kakashi is looking impassively at the Iwa Genin, he was good but Naruto could beat him.

"You are such a show off!" Kurotsuchi shouted, hating how smug Demotsuchi is, just walking up to fight without a word then walking off.

Demotsuchi's eyes narrowed, "What did I do wrong now Iwa Princess, win the fight, use chakra? Just stay focused on your fight." Demotsuchi said, pointing at the monitor. It reads Kurotsuchi of Iwa vs Mika Uzuki of Konoha.

"Would the lovely little ladies please come down" Gai called out to the Kunoichi's.

Mika froze when she saw her name, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, I know you can do it." Her sensei was eye smiling and for once didn't scare her when he said something suddenly, she nodded and was about to jump off,

"Good luck Mika-chan." Toushiro called to her.

Naruto was cheering loudly making her opponent frown and caused Mika to blush in embarrassment. "Would you tell that twerp to shut up!" Kurotsuchi sneered, she already hated the blond, he is loud and annoying.

Both of them got into a stance and Gai called out for them to start. Kurotsuchi pulled out the tiger sign, ** _Fire Release: Burning Wave_**. The fire Jutsu exploded out covering a wide radius Mika jumped back avoiding the flames. Kurotsuchi wanted her to jump back, most of her Jutsu are better if she wasn't close to them.

Mika pulled out a handful of shuriken, when the fire died down she tossed them and blew through seals. **_Shuriken Shadow Cones Jutsu_** , over two hundred shuriken came flying at Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi didn't have the space or time to move so she slammed her palms on the floor and tries to raise a pillar for some kind of shield. She is hit by seven shuriken on her left side since the pillar since the pillar isn't very large.

"I'm going to kill you! You Bitch!" Kurotsuchi was pissed she never got hit that easy. Going through a dozen seals with practiced ease, her chakra flared and Kurotsuchi's cheeks puffed up, **_Lava Release: Melting Jutsu_**. A blanket of lava came from her mouth but she wasn't done, escape will be impossible, going through more seals, **_Earth Release: Sticky Surge_** , It's a low ranked earth Jutsu, it only made walking difficult. Perfect for when you are terrified of a blanket of lava coming down on you.

Toushiro and Naruto had to be physically be restrained from killing the Iwa Kunoichi, Kakashi was restraining them, well a shadow clone of Kakashi was. Mika didn't see a way out and walking isn't something that is easy for her right now, for some reason. Her left side was burned from the lava being to close. She is going to die, she wants to cry but the tears wont flow down. Water exploded around Mika and she suddenly found herself on the other side of the room in her sensei's arms, she would blush about that later.

"What's the big Idea my combination wasn't done!" Kurotsuchi whined, she already hates this village, but to interrupt her that's just annoying.

"She lost the match Kurotsuchi-san, don't presume to think that we will let her die in a preliminary match of her first exam if we can help it." The Hokage said suddenly, nobody saw the Hokage move, he was just there and started talking.

Hiruzen frowned at the lava, it's a pain to deal with he would need to channel water then flatten it with earth at the same time, but he has done it before on the second shinobi war battlefield, on a whim.

Demotsuchi appeared in front of Kurotsuchi bowing faster than most of the Genin could see. "Please forgive my foolish teammate, she doesn't have manners or sense." Demotsuchi apologized, he really didn't want to be on the Kami no Shinobi's bad side.

"What are you doing-" She was interrupted and brought to her knees, clutching her throat trying to breath. Demotsuchi has had enough, sending out most of his pressure and KI to let her know who was in charge.

Everyone in the room was startled at the scene, Demotsuchi's presence was enough to bring the girl to her knees. Hell everyone could feel it, and Demotsuchi just showed his power and it wasn't reassuring to some of the other Genin of their chances to beat the Iwa genin.

" _This guy is dangerous, he can suffocate this girl so easily, I really don't want Toushiro to fight him, I need to handle him_." Naruto thought, he didn't like to think his teammates are weak, but that Iwa Genin pulled out a presence as strong as his own, maybe even stronger and he knew Toushiro couldn't beat him.

Darui is seriously upset, " _Demotsuchi, this guy, he's strong and dangerous. He doesn't hesitate, I should tell Samui surrender if she has to face him, she couldn't handle that kind of opponent._ "

Demotsuchi is boring into Kurotsuchi with his eyes, he really wanted to kill her. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Let it go, you can't kill her or Tsuchikage-sama will kill you." Akatsuchi whispered to Demotsuchi, he knew what Demotsuchi is thinking and it couldn't happen or else they would both die when they got home.

The pressure on Kurotsuchi stopped, "Listen to me you twerp, if you disrespect even a Genin like that again, I Will Kill You!" Demotsuchi ordered, he wanted the kill part to be clear. The surrounding shinobi were shocked that a teammate would talk to another like that.

Kurotsuchi nodded her head vigorously, "Sorry Demotsuchi, I apologize Hokage-sama for my disrespect." Kurotsuchi said, bowing before she walked back to Akatsuchi. Demotsuchi never did that to her, she knew he was stronger than her but never did she think that he would do that to her.

Demotsuchi watched her walk off before bowing again to the Hokage, "I apologize again for my teammate. This wasn't why we wanted to come to the exams, Tsuchikage-sama wants there to be more positive interaction between our villages, not some hot head causing a war over her ego."

The Third Hokage is shocked that a Genin could be this diplomatic. Most were hothead teenagers, this kid must have been trained by a high ranking shinobi. Basing that assumption on his appearance, those bandages stuck out to the Third. After all, **_Dust Release_** was a volatile technique. Yes, this kid would be interesting in the future, if his assumptions are correct.

After cleaning up the arena, the monitors started to go through names. Samui of Kumo vs Hakuto of Konoha. Hakuto is a medic, not a bad one either. Samui however, is sizing up her opponent and saw that noncombat types was a shared trait among the older Konoha team.

Samui didn't want to draw attention to herself so Genjutsu was her plan for this match.

Gai didn't want to keep this any longer, he wants to get everyone's mind off the last match. So with a quick call of begin the two were off.

Samui flashed a seal while she went to her tanto. It's a low level Genjutsu that slows the opponents reaction time slightly. You would need a keen eye to catch it, but most wouldn't be affected by slightly slower reactions. Hakuto slashed out with a kunai, Samui parried with her tanto and sent out a quick kick to Hakuto's stomach. He rolled back from the force of the kick, Samui charges in fast hoping to finish without too much trouble.

Hakuto felt sluggish after the kick, realizing that it wasn't natural she broke the genjutsu. The Samui charging dispersed into lightning and she felt a chop to the neck. Samui weaved the first Genjutsu immediately when reaching for the tanto, after the kick she weaved the other one. It was mostly a distraction so she could get behind her.

Naruto is getting anxious, all those fights and he still hasn't gone yet. He is crossing his fingers watching the names cycle, there were only four of them left.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled, he finally got his chance he is up against Akatsuchi the last of the Iwa team. It's weird that all of their names ended in tsuchi but he wouldn't judge too much, his name could mean fishcake after all.

Naruto is looking at Akatsuchi, he obviously relied on strength instead of speed. "You know it was bad enough that I had to wait this long. But to get the tallest person here, it's kind of embarrassing." Naruto commented, Akatsuchi was almost six feet tall and Naruto hadn't even broke five feet yet, he was only ten after all.

"Now shall we let this youthful match of passionate fires begin!" Gai yelled youthfully, the sweat drops everyone had could almost be heard.

Naruto got into his stance, he wouldn't use his staff, keeping most of his skills hidden would be for the best. Akatsuchi is just waiting for Naruto to move, seeing that he wouldn't, Akatsuchi punched the ground covering to his fist in rock.

Naruto tensed, that would be a one hit knock out, he would go with lightning and water. Naruto tossed a kunai doing two hand seals and two kunai turned into fifty. Akatsuchi erected an earth wall blocking the kunai only for a small beam of lightning to pierce his shoulder.

Naruto wanted the kunai to be blocked since they were only a distraction. Hoping that the blind shot was successful Naruto made a shadow clone to charge in, Akatsuchi started to attack the blond with wide, powerful and inaccurate swings. The clone was only meant to take attention away for a second so the real one could build chakra.

 ** _Water Release: Jet stream_** , a powerful stream of water that was about to slam into Akatsuchi, the clone jumped back and did two hand seals. Akatsuchi was surprised at the powerful water slamming into him, only to be electrocuted again and knocked out.

"The Winner is the youthful Naruto-kun!" Gai exclaimed, he went to check on the Iwa Genin, who was fine, unconscious but fine. At least one of the genin know restraint.

The last two Genin came down, Darui of Kumo and Ruko of Konoha. Ruko is ready he is the strongest of his team, he also wanted their to be at least one Genin from his team in the finals.

Darui liked the idea of a watery electrocution, he would show off a little but it would be quick.

Gai wants this prelim to be over so he could go work out, "Yosh this is the last of the youthful preliminary matches, Begin!"

Darui leaned back from the high kick his opponent shot at him. Shooting out with a strong punch knocking Ruko back, flashing through seals **_Water Release: Water Wall_** , it was meant to be defensive but only partially shaping the Jutsu could make a huge wave of water. Going through three more seals, **_Lightning Release: Quake Flash_** , lightning flowed from his hands as he spat out massive amounts of water.

To use two elements at once was one of the hardest forms of manipulation there is. You needed to have very high mastery of both elements or a Kekkei Genkai. It was what the Third Hokage was known for, was one of the many things that contributed to the Thirds title of Kami no Shinobi. The Hokage and Kakashi thought it was the latter, mastery of two elements to that extent was very unlikely at his age it had to be a Kekkei Genkai.

Ruko didn't have anything to deal with the title wave of water that was sparking with electricity, it was surprisingly less painful than he was expecting. Gai walked over to the Konoha Genin and checked him, pulse was there, he was unconscious, good.

The Hokage, chunin and Jonin that were assisting with the exams all appeared on the arena floor. "That concludes the youthful preliminary matches will the victors all come down." Announced Gai.

One after another, the Genin walked out on the arena floor. "Now my youthful friends you will pick a number and that will be the match ups for the finals."

Anko walked around with a bowl that had slips of paper with numbers on them. After everyone had paper she took out a clip board, "Call out your number in order please."

Naruto, "One".

Kurotsuchi, "Two".

Darui, "Three".

Toushiro, "Four".

Samui, "Five".

Demotsuchi, "I got six".

After writing everything down she looked up, "The order is as follows. Naruto vs Kurotsuchi, Darui vs Toushiro, and Demotsuchi vs Samui. The winner of the third round gets a free slot to the finals." Said Anko.

The Hokage stepped up, "You will have one month to prepare for the finals, please use them wisely. Those of you who are from a foreign village will be shown to a training ground and Hotel that you can use." Said the Third.

Kakashi put his hands on Toushiro and Naruto's shoulders, "Well, how about we all get some food."

xXx Barbecue Shop xXx

Kakashi decided to take his team to eat, somewhere other than Ichiraku Ramen. Much to Naruto's sadness. Kakashi is also thinking about the competition, Iwa and Kumo didn't send their B teams.

"The Finals are going to be much bigger than they usually are. The Raikage and Tsuchikage will be coming, that Demotsuchi and Darui are probably the stars of their village. We have a month to prepare you two." Kakashi was watching Toushiro and Naruto's faces scrunch up in thought, while Mika was putting meat on the grill.

Naruto is trying to figure out who was the biggest threat he need to prepare for. That Demotsuchi was strong but the others didn't show everything they were capable of. "Sensei how much access do we have to the shinobi library?" Asked Naruto.

Kakashi isn't that surprised at Naruto's line of thought, the library had everything that one would need in their shinobi career. But Genin weren't allowed that much access.

"You can use the first floor, it contains low ranked jutsu, chakra theory and control techniques." Kakashi said, he didn't say that he could just get Jutsu for his team that he thought would help them.

Naruto's head dropped in thought while Toushiro looked at his sensei with a frown, "My opponent has a strong affinity with water and lightning, could you show me some wind techniques sensei?" Asked Toushiro.

Kakashi thought that he should tell Toushiro his thoughts on Darui, "I have been thinking about Darui, to be able to use two elements like that, one would need mastery of both elements." Said Kakashi.

Naruto and Toushiro already knew that so they just kept looking at their sensei. "Or, and more likely, he possess a Kekkei Genkai. The **_Storm Release_** come to mind." Said Kakashi. Toushiro has a real frown now, Kekkei Genkai's were very hard to deal with. He never heard of the **_Storm Release_** Kekkei Genkai but he was sure he would hate fighting it.

"Seeing as how you look like you don't know. The **_Storm Release,_** combines the water and lightning elements, most that I know is that it makes concentrated beams of energy." Kakashi fought in the third war, but he fought mostly against Iwa and Suna. Not to mention the **_Storm Release_** isn't a widely know Kekkei Genkai, it hasn't been seen since the second war.

"Naruto you have to deal with the Lava Release, so I would focus of lightning and water for the time being, I can help with both of those." Kakashi said, he is a Lightning type but he had a plethora of techniques for each element.

"We will start training tomorrow at 8 o'clock. I'll be there on time." Kakashi had to be there on time. He only has a month to prepare them and wanted to be sure they at least won the first match.

xXx Iwagakure no Sato: Tsuchikage's Office xXx

Onoki just received word from konoha that two out of three of his Genin would be in the finals and he was invited to attend. Onoki would have come regardless, even if only one of them passed, but being invited would make it easier.

"Kitsuchi! Get ready we're going to konoha for the finals in a month." Onoki didn't need a bodyguard but he is expected to have one in his position. Plus his son would really want to see his daughter Kurotsuchi in the finals.

xXx Kumogakure no Sato: Raikage's Office xXx

"Bee!" A was really annoyed, his brother's rapping never stopped, ever.

A was trying to read the message from konoha about Bee's team, apparently only two passed. A only really cared that Darui passed, he was his strongest Genin after all.

(AN: I can't rap, I can't even rap badly so yeah…)

"My eyes can see, and I believe that the mighty killer bee's team has passed a weeeee!" A didn't think that Bee knew how to talk normal anymore, but he was family so there was nothing he could do.

A got serious and looked at Bee, "We will be going to konoha for the finals, Darui and Samui passed on to the finals." Said A.

"Thats good to hear, I was starting to fear, that my team wasn't in the clear!" Rapped Bee, A just sighed.

xXx Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage's office xXx

Hiruzen is reading standard reports about the border, reaching the end and seeing that it was routine he signed it. Moving the paper over to the done stack he took out his pipe, packing it and lighting it with fire chakra.

He looks at the wall with a sigh, "You know Jiraiya, you don't have to hide." The Third knew Jiraiya was there the minute he arrived.

Jiraiya blurred into existence with a frown and narrowed eyes, " _Ah I forgot to tell him about Naruto_ ,"

" You never told me Naruto graduated old man. Why?" Jiraiya asked seriously, he wanted to be kept in the loop of Naruto's life. Recently though, he has been very busy with the Snake and this business in Ta no Kuni. But he should have been notified at least.

"Jiraiya, I genuinely forgot to mention it. However you came at a very good time, he is in the finals for the Chunin exams. Kumo sent a **_Storm Release_** user, probably the first one in decades. Even more troublesome is Iwa. Someone other than Onoki might have the **_Dust Release_** , and he is in the finals as well." Hiruzen said, he has faith in Kakashi's training, normally, but Konoha needed to win this exam, it was too high profile not to.

The Thirds face became as hard as stone, "The Raikage and Tsuchikage are going to attend, and when they see Naruto…" Jiraiya knew the implications, when they lay eyes on Naruto they will know who he really is.

Jiraiya started nodding, he knew that Naruto could be in danger when he is revealed to be Minato's son publicly. "Where is he sensei, I will take over his training, and tell me about his skills." The third nodded and let out a puff of smoke.

( _Next morning_ )

xXx Naruto's Apartment xXx

Naruto is looking through all the scrolls he has in his possession; elemental manipulation, chakra control, advanced chakra control theory and Medical theory of the application of Tenketsu. Naruto had an idea involving Tenketsu, it would be amazing if he could figure it out. It's his secret project.

Naruto was getting dressed when someone knocked on his door. " _Who would want to come by in the morning this early?_ "

Naruto opened the door to be greeted by his most precious person, "Jiji! What are you doing here so early?" Naruto said, happily leading the old Hokage into his apartment.

Chucking at the bright blond, "Well a couple things actually. First and most importantly is the exams. The Raikage and Tsuchikage will be here and they will recognize you immediately." Naruto frowned at that, he wanted everyone to know where he came from but his parents had a lot of enemies he wasn't ready to deal with.

"With that being said, you will be presented as Naruto Namikaze." Naruto smiled at that, he loved that he could share that with his father.

However, "Jiji, I don't want to take the Namikaze name." Naruto said, Hiruzen couldn't hold the surprise, he didn't expect that.

"I don't mind if people know but, everyone already knows and praises my father. I don't want my mother and the Uzumaki clan forgotten." Naruto's words had truth to them, most don't remember the Uzumaki clan even fewer remember Kushina it was a shame, after all that she sacrificed her life for the village.

Nodding to the blond with a smile, "I can except that, I find myself puzzled that Kushina Uzumaki could be forgotten so easily, I for one could never forget her." Hiruzen remembered too many of the terrifying things that Kushina did to forget.

"But that isn't all I came here for Naruto-kun, someone wants to train you. He was your fathers sensei and my student, Jiraiya." Naruto's eyes widened at that, a Sannin wanted to train him!

"A sannin wants to train me! Wait, Why?" Naruto asked, Hiruzen frowned at that, he hopes that Naruto will understand.

"He is also your godfather." Hiruzen just said, beating around the bush would be pointless.

Naruto froze, he had a godfather, he had family. "Well why the hell couldn't he visit me! I mean I was alone for so long, the only person who would talk to me was you. Now your telling me I had family!" Naruto shouted angrily.

The outrage wasn't unexpected, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but he had to protect the village from the outside and bringing a child with him would be to dangerous. Plus visiting you every six or so months would be a terrible thing to do to a small child you would always be waiting and lonely." Placated Hiruzen.

Naruto couldn't fight that logic, if he were in that position that is what he would have done anyway.

The Third Hokage took out a scroll, "Here are some Jutsu to help you out, I hope you win the finals Naruto-kun." The Third vanished before Naruto's eyes.

(2 hours later)

Naruto is on his way to training ground seven. He is passing the hot springs, it isn't the fastest route but Naruto liked to take his time to arrive at training grounds. Kakashi is always late anyway.

Giggling isn't something a voice that deep should do, looking up Naruto was graced with the site of a white mane of spiky hair. The man was leaning over the wall to the hot springs.

"Hey shouldn't you go into the trees if you want to spy on the ladies, thats the best spot for me anyway." Naruto called out, he needed to get a look at the female body to develop his new favorite Jutsu after all.

The giggling stopped and the man turned around, the man's eyes were wide. He was tall, really tall over six feet, he has wooden geta shoes and he has mesh armor under his olive green pants and shirt. He wears a Red haori and a scroll on his back.

"You research too!?" The old man sounded strangely happy.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah it was needed to get a good look at a naked lady to finish a Jutsu I was making."

Hugs weren't something Jiraiya did often, crying even less so. But Jiraiya picked up Naruto and hugged him while crying, "Thank you! You like to research to, we will get along just great. My name is-" Dropping Naruto and bitting his thumb to summon a toad, "I am the great and gallant JIRAIYA, the hermit of Mount Myoboku!"

Naruto like the entrance, guy had style. "Thats awesome, cool entrance with you toad WAIT! Jiraiya? As in my father's sensei? Jiji said you wanted to train me for the finals."

Jiraiya dismissed the toad, "No. I want to take you as my apprentice." These times were going to get worse and the finals will paint a huge target on Naruto, he needed to make sure the last of his family was ready to deal with anything.

Naruto had a grin that might split his face in half. "Amazing Jiraiya-shisho! I accept but what about my team?"

Jiraiya had to fight back a tear, Minato didn't even call him master. "Just call me sensei, and you will still be on your team but I will take you on missions every now and then."

Naruto nodded at that, "My team is meeting in a few minutes, I need to tell them. Where do I meet you?"

xXx Training Ground 7 xXx

"A sannin wants to train you, thats crazy Naruto, what would make him want to train a Genin?" Toushiro asked, he is happy for his friend but it didn't make sense.

"Actually it makes sense to me." Mika now had her teams attention. "Naruto looks so much like the Fourth, maybe Jiraiya-sama…I don't know." she thought she had a point but then nothing.

Naruto looks at his team, Kakashi is paying attention but is also reading. Toushiro and Mika were looking at him.

"Actually I know why he is training me. I should tell you both actually, I have been meaning to for a while now." Kakashi closed his book, if Naruto intended to tell either or both secrets he would need to help him.

"I have some secrets I want you both to know. First and the most scary is that, the Kyuubi is sealed inside me." Naruto tried to look at them but he couldn't raise his head from the ground.

Mika and Toushiro were shocked, "Wait I thought that the Kyuubi was killed by the Fourth." Said Mika.

Kakashi decided to insert himself then, "That was a cover up, the Kyuubi is a mass of chakra, it can't be killed permanently only temporarily. Meaning that it would reform in a couple years, causing another tragedy." Kakashi said, making sure they understand the point that it was a necessary evil.

Mika rushed Naruto and grabbed him in a hug, "Im sorry you had to deal with that on your own." She wanted to tell him that she was there if he needed anything, but he knew that. Toushiro just patted his shoulder with a smile.

Kakashi is proud of his team, they didn't only see Naruto's burden. That is better than most of the villagers. Naruto just melted into Mika's hug, happy that his team-no, family accepted him.

Naruto broke the embrace and cleared his throat, "That isn't why Jiraiya-sensei wants to train me though. He wants to train me because he trained my father." Mika and Toushiro were surprised that Naruto knew who his dad was—wait.

"The Fourth is your father!" Mika and Toushiro yelled at the same time with matching looks of shock.

Naruto nodded with a smile, "Yes, but please keep it a secret until the exams." Both were in a daze but nodded.

"Well I'll see you guys in a month, Jiraiya sensei is taking me outside the village for the month to train." Waving good bye to his team before flickering to the Main gate.

xXx Jiraiya's training ground xXx

Jiraiya took Naruto to a Training ground that he used to use a lot in his youth. It was an open field surrounded by trees with a waterfall and a lake. Naruto though it was peaceful.

Jiraiya is thinking on how he should start, Taijutsu was obvious, Ninjutsu was a must and genjutsu well, Naruto was on his own with that.

"Okay Naruto I talked to sensei, I will help you out with Taijutsu you fathers style will work for your body type. Ninjutsu wise I can help you with earth and fire, those are the elements I use. Also I have another thing we will be doing today." Taking out the scroll that was on his back and opening it.

"How would you like to sign the toad contract." Asked Jiraiya.

It wasn't even a question, the kid gushed over his summon yesterday, he obviously wanted to. Naruto practically teleported in front of him.

"Okay write your name in blood then leave a fingerprint of each finger in blood." Naruto did just that and looked to Jiraiya expectantly.

Jiraiya went over the seals with Naruto for a few minutes and when he was confident Naruto had it he told him to try.

Naruto bit his thumb and went through the hand seals before putting as much chakra as he thought he physically could. Naruto had a lot of chakra and his control was pretty good. After slamming his hand down a massive poof of smoke erupted.

A toad with a Sasumata on his back and a hat that looked like it was made of metal emerged.

"Jiraiya-sama did you call me?" The enormous Toad asked.

Naruto was shocked to suddenly be so high up, "No Toad-san I did. I put as much chakra as I could into the jutsu." Gamaken looked up to see a small blond.

Gamaken nodded his head, "It's an honor to meet our new summoner, my name is Gamaken and although I am ungraceful you can call on me to assist you when you need me. I will let Gamabunta know we have a new summoner, what is your name by the way." Asked Gamaken

Naruto is excited that such a powerful looking toad would help him so willingly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki my father was a summoner as well, Minato Namikaze." Naruto said proudly.

Gamaken was shocked to hear Minato-sama had a son, "Well Naruto-sama, Summon us whenever you need to." Gamaken popped into smoke leaving the training ground.

Naruto fell down to the ground where Jiraiya was waiting, "I must admit that I didn't think you could do that without the Kyuubi, but good job." Congratulated Jiraiya.

Naruto frowned, "Jiraiya-sensei, I don't want to over rely on the Kyuubi. I will use it but not exclusively." Naruto said, he didn't want to use it but Jiraiya said the seal was made to utilize the Kyuubi and he wouldn't let a powerful tool go to waste.

"Well the finals are in a month and we have work to do lets get started my student."

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **(1)- Suna's version of ANBU**

 **The Finals will be longer and more interesting than the Prelim fights I assure you.**

 **Jiraiya the Gallant is here! My version Kurenai will be introduced next chapter.**

 **Leave a Review Please They feed my SOUL!**

 **Peace out!**


	7. Chunin Exam Finals

**Chunin Finals!**

 **Fight!**

( _revised 9-25-2015_ )

* * *

(Day of the Finals)

Mika was bored. For the past month her team has been training for the Finals to the Chunin exams. She visited Toushiro and Kakashi-sensei but they were really busy and she didn't want to disturb them.

All wasn't bad though, she went on a few missions with another team, they lost a member and she filled the slot. They graduated the same year as her team but from a different class. Genma Shiranui was the Jonin sensei, laid back guy very talented with Senbon. Humaku Akimichi, just like the other Akimichi he really liked to eat but could hold his own against the best in Taijutsu. Then there was her new friend Kurenai Yuhi, she is the only other person besides Naruto that she knew has an interest in Genjutsu.

Over the past month Mika and Kurenai became good friends. They told each other about their teams, Kurenai is very interested to meet Mika's team, they sound fun.

Kurenai and Mika are walking to the Chunin arena for the finals, they will be starting in about an hour.

"I hope we can get a good seat to cheer on your team." Kurenai was excited for the exams, her team decided that they weren't ready for the exams, so she wanted to see what to expect for when she participated.

Mika is excited and nervous, she saw the participants during the preliminaries, and they looked really strong. "Yeah, that Iwa guy and Kumo guy are very strong, I hope Naruto and Toushiro-kun do well." Said Mika.

Kurenai has been interested in meeting Naruto for a while, he is younger than her and much more talented than she is from what she heard. He is also the only other Genin she knew of that had an interest in Genjutsu.

xXx Academy Room 103 xXx

Iruka is grading papers waiting for his students to arrive. He has a surprise for them today, normally for the chunin exams kids would go with their parents if they got permission, but he would take his whole class. After all, one of their age group who had been in this class would be in the exams.

Once the rambunctious academy students all took their seats he cleared his throat, "Now during the exams we would have a normal class, but since your former class mate Naruto Uzumaki will be in the finals, I thought we should go cheer him on." Iruka announced, he saw all their face lighten up, not only will they get a free day from class but get to go watch the chunin exams!

Sasuke Uchiha's interest is piqued. He remembers Naruto, he was better than him at everything by so much. His brother told him to make Naruto his rival and he tried to, but he couldn't keep up. He is excited to see how far ahead of him Naruto is now a days.

"I don't remember this Naruto guy!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled. Honestly couldn't remember the last weeks let alone some kid from years ago, but if he got out of class for a day he wouldn't complain too much.

Ino Yamanaka isn't known to be the biggest gossip in Konoha for nothing, she knows who Naruto is. "Quiet!" Ino yelled, getting everyone's attention, "Sensei, isn't Naruto Uzumaki the blond kid that was in our first two years then moved to the last year and graduated a few months ago?"

Iruka is surprised that she remembered but nodded, Ino squealed "Yes! He's hailed as a genius and prodigy, and is super cute! I can't wait to see him in action!" She loved a cute boy and Naruto was up there with Sasuke.

Sakura had a Tick mark on her for head, "No way Ino-pig! He can't be better than Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was Sasuke's biggest and most loyal fan.

Sasuke hated every single fan girl with a passion. But he won't delude himself into thinking he is stronger than Naruto.

"Actually pink hair," Sasuke knows her name, but just refused to say it. "Naruto was better than me at everything when he was in our class, and he wouldn't have graduated before me if I were better." He said in a deadpan expression to get his point across even better.

Everyone in class is surprised to hear the Uchiha speak. He never said more than necessary to answer their sensei when he was called on.

Sakura is depressed, her Sasuke didn't even know her name, she just wanted to disappear. Everyone else is shocked to hear any humility come from the Uchiha, all the guys thought he was an arrogant prick.

Iruka decides to get everything on schedule so they can make it on time. "Okay settle down we will be leaving to go to the stadium to watch the exam." Iruka said as he opened the door to lead the class out.

xXx Stadium: Kage Booth xXx

Hiruzen Sarutobi is sitting in his chair waiting for the Kazekage and Tsuchikage to arrive, he wished one would have declined but that would have been too convenient.

His guard gestured to his left, looking over he sees that both were arriving at the same time.

A is looking around at all the people, he is surprised that more of them didn't look angry or scared of him. He supposed that either the Hyuga incident isn't public knowledge or the people here were more forgiving than he thought.

Onoki is bored, he has been here before and even though the Kyuubi attacked the place hasn't really changed at all.

"Ah Hiruzen-dono, it is actually good to see you." Onoki wasn't lying, he has lots of respect for the old monkey, he was the only one who could beat him repeatedly.

Hiruzen nodded his head in greeting, "A-dono, Onoki-dono glad you could make it. I hope the trip wasn't too hard on you Onoki." The Hokage's guards tensed, they we honestly terrified, two Kage that weren't exactly friends with their village and that didn't sound like a complement.

Onoki barked out a laugh, "My back isn't too happy about it but I managed old friend." Onoki was old and everyone knew it he didn't really care anymore.

A grunted, "When is this going to start Hokage-dono." A didn't want to make friends he wanted to see this Naruto and Demotsuchi he's heard about.

Hiruzen didn't let the disrespect bother him, "It will be starting soon once everyone arrives."

xXx Arena ground level xXx

Toushiro, despite Kakashi wanting to be late, arrived first. He was hoping that Naruto would be here so they could catch up, he missed his loudmouth friend. But he hasn't arrived yet, actually everyone else is here except Naruto.

Genma was asked to be the proctor for the Finals, everyone except for Konoha's front runner was here, technically he wasn't late but they could have started already.

Naruto is running as fast as he could. The stupid Toad sage forgot that today was the exam and they slept in, now he will be late. He is tempted to summon Gamabunta to get him to the arena, but that would take most of his chakra and he would need that. Naruto channeled chakra into his legs to speed up, the stadium is coming into site, he'll make it!

Toushiro is seriously getting worried that Naruto forgot today is the exam. He closed his eyes with a sigh, suddenly the crowed started to cheer wildly. Opening his eyes he saw his teammate falling next to him from the roof of the stadium wall.

"Sorry I'm late, I slept in thinking the finals were tomorrow." Toushiro sweat dropped, he knew it.

Genma looks up to the Hokage who nodded, clearing his throat. "Welcome to the Finals of the Chunin exams. Our first match will be with Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha vs. Kurotsuchi of Iwa."

Cheers erupted from the audience, Naruto is the front runner for Konoha and everyone bet on him to win the whole thing.

The other contestants went up to the viewing booth, leaving Naruto and Kurotsuchi waiting to begin.

xXx Kage Booth xXx

"AH HAHAHAHAH!" Both the Tsuchikage and Raikage are laughing. The recognized the kid immediately, he is obviously the Fourths brat. They thought it was hilarious nobody recognized the brat, he is being hidden behind the Uzumaki name and apparently it was working. Dumb asses.

"I didn't think he had a kid." Onoki said wiping a tear from his eye, he was surprised that the Yellow flash had a kid, but this exam got a lot more interesting.

Hiruzen frowned at the two Kage, "I hope you both won't make this an issue." It didn't come out as a threat but it was one.

Both of the Kage frowned, why would they care. "That brat wasn't even a stain on his fathers pants during the war, why the hell would I care who he, is I'm too old for war." Onoki honestly doesn't care, but looking at A he seemed to care.

"I am most interested in him. I wonder how strong he is compared to his father." A liked fighting the Fourth, he considered Minato his rival even though he usually lost to him.

Hiruzen is relieved that they didn't start yelling for Naruto's head. "Well then, I am most interested in this match with your granddaughter Onoki." Hiruzen said making Onoki smirk, he doubted she will win but Demotsuchi can handle the blond brat.

xXx Arena Floor xXx

Genma looks at the two contestants raising his hand, "BEGIN!" He jumped away.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi stood still, "I'm going to make you pay for trying to kill Mika-chan." Naruto said, dead serious.

Kurotsuchi smirked, "Well I hope you bring your A game mini Fourth Hokage. I remember where I saw someone who looked like you. It was the Fourth Hokage, you must have been his son huh."

The Stadium went silent, now that someone mentioned it, Naruto did look like the Fourth.

Naruto frowned, "Well your right he was my dad but I'm my own person. Let's get started" Everyone was in shock but that did stop them from cheering harder than before.

Naruto got into a stance, he was tired of talking. Kurotsuchi is ready. She went through seals for the **_Fire Release: Burning Wave_** , stronger than before a wave of fire comes at Naruto. Naruto disappears in a burst of speed, no seals only pointing at Kurotsuchi when he appears to her left. **_Lightning Release: Lightning Stream_** , a stream of lightning shot at Kurotsuchi, she jumps back out of the way only for Naruto to reapply the Jutsu at her where she lands, piercing her arm.

Kurotsuchi grunts in pain, "You bastard!"

Kurotsuchi goes through more seals. Naruto notices that and decides to take advantage and charges. Kurotsuchi doesn't have time to finish the Jutsu, blocking a powerful kick and engages Naruto in Taijutsu.

Naruto quickly got the upper hand in Taijutsu he starts to overwhelm her and gets a round house kick knocking her back. Going through seals and building chakra. Kurotsuchi shook her head but Naruto wasn't there.

Naruto appears behind her with a tiger seal, **_Earth Release: Earth-Flow River_** , Kurotsuchi didn't have time to react. Getting washed up in the river of mud she starts to regain balance, Naruto goes through more seals, **_Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet_**.

Kurotsuchi is about to be pelted with a barrage of solid rock bullets. She uses the only thing she can think of, **_Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu_** , it hurt but she got out of the Jutsu before something could happen. Rising up a few meters away with the snake seal in place.

" ** _Lava Release: Melting Jutsu!_** " Kurotsuchi yelled, she wants Naruto to know that he was going to die to her strongest technique.

Naruto blurred through fourteen seals faster than most in the crowed could keep up with. **_Water Release: Water Colliding Wave_** , Naruto spit out a massive amount of water making a giant vortex surround him before a tidal wave charged the lava and Kurotsuchi. Naruto isn't done, going through four more seals, ** _Lightning Release: False Darkness_**. As the wave charged the lava, a giant spear of lightning shot from Naruto's mouth into the water.

A blanket of lava was cooled by the tidal wave and the left over stone was destroyed by the lightning. Kurotsuchi didn't know any wind techniques and created an earth wall to try and get over the wave. It was futile, the wave over took it and Kurotsuchi was electrocuted.

She screamed in pain then falls to her knees. Naruto used the **_Body Flicker Technique_** to get behind Kurotsuchi and chop the back of her neck knocking her out.

Genma appeared looking around at the damage, the kid made a lake. He calls for the repair squad to fix the arena.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowd shook the stadium with cheers.

xXx Audience xXx

Mika is cheering loudly, while Kurenai's eyes were wide, she wasn't anywhere near that level.

"Mika-chan has Naruto always been that strong with Ninjutsu?" Kurenai asked, it is unheard of for a Genin to know two elements.

Mika looked to Kurenai, "Naruto-kun has always been stronger than us, he is a true genius."

Sasuke frowned watching the match, " _I wish I activated my Sharingan, those were some awesome Jutsu, they would help with my goal. I need to start training more._ "

Ino is cheering loudly, "That was amazing! Naruto totally kicked that girls ass!" Inoichi next to her was clapping himself, " _Your son will have my vote Minato, he will be an amazing shinobi._ "

The rest of the academy students were trying to form words but couldn't, Naruto was their age and is worlds ahead of them. It's unreal.

xXx Kage Booth xXx

Onoki grunted, "I didn't expect her to lose without at least landing a hit on her opponent." Onoki said, he knew she would lose but that was kind of embarrassing.

"You got a gem with that one, Hokage-dono. But I think Darui will be able to handle him." A didn't give a complement to someone not of his village without saying that his was better right after.

Hiruzen chuckled, "We will see Raikage-dono, we will see."

xXx Arena Floor xXx

Toushiro's fight is next, he has to fight Darui. The crowd cheers for the next match, Toushiro is said to be a Kenjutsu Prodigy, so they were excited. Darui didn't look to be into the fight, he just looked bored.

After the arena is finished getting fixed, Genma announced the next match, "The second match will be Toushiro of Konoha vs. Darui of Kumo!" Genma announced, the crowd roared wanting the next fight to start. The Raikage leaned forward, Darui is his favorite.

Genma raises his hand, "BEGIN!" Jumping back to get out of the way for the match.

Darui unsheathes his cleaver sword, lightning crackled over the blade after using chakra flow with lightning chakra. The higher up shinobi are surprised that a Genin could even do that.

Toushiro trained for this, he concentrated on his katana and flowed wind nature chakra through it. His month with Kakashi was about learning to counter the lightning techniques that Darui would use.

Both stared at each other, neither were the trash talking type. Both rushed each other and clashed in the middle of the arena. The Kenjutsu fight that both had was more of a dance between masters, the swords flowed through the motions when Toushiro would go low Darui would redirect the blade higher and continue the dance.

Locking swords and engaging in a power struggle both grunted at the other strength. "You're stronger than you look." Darui grunted, he didn't think that Toushiro was that strong, but here he was fighting for dominance against him.

Toushiro didn't answer, cheeks puffing up while they were close he spat out a Senbon made of compressed water. Darui leans back getting a cut on his cheek. Darui sheaths his sword, he would be overwhelmed if he continued with Kenjutsu.

xXx Kage Booth xXx

"Good, Darui will start getting serious." A said, he didn't like that bout of Kenjutsu he just watched, Darui wasn't the winner of it.

Onoki snorted, "Yeah, otherwise that other kid would have beaten him." He loved antagonizing that giant fool of a Kage.

Hiruzen interrupted before anything could start, "Let's not start antagonizing each other, this fight has only just begun." Placated Hiruzen.

xXx Back in the Fight xXx

Darui started going through seals, **_Lightning release: False Darkness_**. The same Jutsu Naruto used, only much more powerful, shot out at Toushiro who took a deep breath, **_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_**. It isn't Toushiro's strongest Jutsu, but it is enough to weaken the lightning and let Toushiro charge in with his sword.

Toushiro got in close to give a wide slash at Darui, who brought out his cleaver sword to block just in time. They reengaged into a Kenjutsu bout, Toushiro went for a low slash to Darui's leg to make him block, with speed Toushiro didn't show yet, he slashed Darui on his arm. Darui channeled lightning chakra though his sword badly so it will be volatile. When their swords clashed lightning exploded, Darui was expecting it and managed to lean back to avoid the shock while Toushiro got electrocuted.

Using Toushiro's stunned stated to go through seals, **_Water Release: Water Severing Wave_** , going through two more seals, **_Lightning Release: Quake Flash_**. The resulting beam of lightning enhanced high pressure water would be enough to slice stone like butter. Toushiro was pierced through the gut. Eyes wide, Toushiro fell to the ground with blood leaking out of the hole through his stomach.

Genma arrived with medics trailing him, he checked over Toushiro. He is surprised that Darui aimed for a non vital spot, the kid would be fine if the medics stop the bleeding fast enough.

xXx In the Audience xXx

Mika's eyes are wide and is about to jump down to try to help Toushiro, when a hand grabbed her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Mika, Toushiro wasn't hit in a vital spot, he should be fine with the medics there to stop the bleeding." Kakashi said from behind her, his Sharingan active so he could see the wound from the stands.

Mika calmed down after hearing that and turned to Kakashi, "Where were you sensei? You missed Naruto's match."

Kakashi pulled his headband down to cover his Sharingan, "I was here for it, I was watching from up higher. I didn't want anyone to see me arriving on time." Reasoned Kakashi.

Mika sweat dropped at that but didn't think Kakashi was lying, it sounded like something he would do after all.

Kurenai decides now was a good time to introduce herself, "Hello my name is Kurenai." She bowed in respect, this was Kakashi of the Sharingan, she wouldn't disrespect him.

Kakashi looked at her for a second, "Ah your on Genma's team, sorry about your teammate and thanks for spending time with Mika-chan here." Kurenai's teammate was injured beyond what a Shinobi was able to bounce back from, he lost all function in his right leg from a Lightning Jutsu mishap.

Kurenai looked down sadly, "Yeah, at least he didn't die, we can still visit him. And no problem, Mika here is a good friend now." She really liked Mika they had good teamwork, Mika would rush in and she would stay back and confuse them with Genjutsu.

xXx Kage Booth xXx

Hiruzen took out his pipe and started to smoke, "Good match Raikage-dono, I wonder when he will use the **_Storm Release_** I am very interested in seeing it again."

A didn't respond to that, he just stared at the battlefield while Onoki chuckled at the Two Kage. The Hokage didn't really care about his Shinobi's loss, he just wanted to poke at the Raikage. While the Raikage is waiting for his next contestants fight to start.

xXx Arena Floor xXx

Genma is watching the next two Shinobi walk onto the field. The Kumo Kunoichi looked calm and ready to fight, the Iwa guy looks like he didn't even care who he is fighting, like the whole exam is inconsequential.

"The next fight is between Samui of Kumo vs. Demotsuchi of Iwa." The crowd gave a polite applaud for the two fighters, even though they were foreign it should still be a good fight from the rumors about the Iwa Genin.

Genma looks between them, Samui is in a stance with her tanto out and Demotsuchi had a hand in his pocket looking at him. Not bothering to ask, just raised his hand and called out "BEGIN!"

Samui rushes Demotsuchi with a lightning enhanced tanto ready to kill. Demotsuchi slowed his breathing in anticipation and is raising his hand at the tanto that was about to cut off his head.

The tanto was blocked, the entire crowd is silent, nobody could think of a response. Demotsuchi channeled wind chakra into his palm and caught the blade with out changing his face, he still has a bored expression. Grabbing and tossing the tanto away while kicking Samui in the gut with considerable power making her fly back.

Samui corrected herself mid air and landed on her feet, only to barely dodge a blast of fire managing to singe her arm. She looks around for Demotsuchi, she frowned, he's gone.

Two hands burst from under her, grabbing her ankles pulling her underground to her neck. Demotsuchi raised from the ground in front of her and sat down in front of her.

"So, you can surrender or I can melt your skull." Demotsuchi didn't care which as long as the fight ends now.

Samui isn't adept enough with lightning to break the ground fast enough to get away. She was finished, "I surrender."

Demotsuchi nodded and pulls her to her feet.

"Winner: Demotsuchi of Iwa!" The crowd cheered, it was a very entertaining match. They had to applaud.

xXx Audience xXx

The future rookie nine are shocked at how easily the Iwa ninja finished the Kumo Kunoichi.

"That was really fast and...wow" Ino was having trouble putting it into words. The Iwa Genin didn't even look like he wanted to be there and finished the fight without any trouble. She's going to up her training with her father.

Ino turned to Inoichi who was sitting next to her, "Daddy, can we up my training, that was kinda scary. I don't want to be in that situation." Ino asked, Inoichi is smiling but frowning on the inside, he really didn't want his baby girl fighting against a monster like that. But he would up her training considerably, so that she will be safe.

With the Hyuga's. Hiashi is laughing his ass off on the inside, but his face never changed from the stone look he keeps on the outside. He loves watching a Kumo ninja get humiliated.

"Hinata, we will up your training, at the way you are progressing, you will be in danger in the field." He hated that his daughter was so meek, he thought training her harder would toughen her up but it had the opposite effect.

Hinata nodded but didn't say anything. " _That was scary, I doubt I would be able to beat someone like that. Father will just berate me more when we train. I hope I can be strong enough to not disappoint you, Mother._ " Hinata never let go of her mother's death, she always looked after Hanabi, who was a normal little girl with talent, while she could never live up to her father's expectations.

Sasuke is enjoying himself, other than the girls surrounding him who kept talking to each other or trying to talk to him. It is fun to watch fights between competent shinobi. " _These guys are strong, I can't wait to test myself when I become a Genin. The first one I want to fight is Naruto, to see where I stand._ " Sasuke knew that he would lose, but he wants to know how badly.

Mika and Kurenai have their eyebrows raised in shock. " _That was almost as fast as his preliminary match. He is really strong and I doubt that has shown everything he's capable of._ " Thought Mika.

Kurenai heard about the prelims from Mika and doubted how strong he really is, but seeing him fight herself, she wasn't doubting anymore. She is nervous for Naruto, he has two strong opponents ahead of him.

Kakashi is analyzing the Iwa Genin, " _This kid, Hokage-sama told me he might have the_ ** _Dust Release,_** _but if he can do all this with just speed and wind how will he do with all his techniques._ "

xXx Kage Booth xXx

Onoki is smirking, his student was showing everyone else up. "Well thats my student." He wanted to take his credit for Demotsuchi, he trained him after all.

A grunted and looked over, "That's quite a kid you got there, he didn't even look like he was trying. I'm going to be watching his career from now on." A assured the Tsuchikage.

Hiruzen is silent but sent the signal to Genma to continue with the exams.

xXx Arena Floor xXx

Naruto is walking down the hallway leading to the Arena when he bumped into Demotsuchi, who is leaning against the hallway wall.

"Keep your strength in this match, I want you close to full power when we fight. Make it fast and good luck." Demotsuchi said before walking off.

He felt Naruto's power when they met in the first test, and has been excited to fight the blond since.

Naruto emerged from the hallway to see Genma and Darui waiting.

Genma saw the Hokage's signal and cleared his throat. "Okay everyone this is the semi finals; Darui of Kumo vs. Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers for the last Konoha Shinobi in the Exam.

Darui is serious, this is his mission. Not to mention winning this match would make the final have no leaf shinobi in it, further humiliating Konoha. Naruto is calming himself and channeled chakra into a scroll to reveal his Bo staff.

Darui frowned for a second at the new information, he had no idea Naruto used a Bo staff. Unsheathing his cleaver sword and getting ready.

Genma didn't even ask, "BEGIN!" He jumped away so the two could begin.

Naruto didn't wait, rushing in a zig zag at close to his top speed. Darui channeled lightning into his sword and blocked the incredibly strong hit from the staff, he is surprised that the staff stayed in one piece after hitting the lightning enhanced sword. Looking closer he notices a slight blue glow that is hard to notice on the already blue staff.

During the month Jiraiya introduced him to Fuinjutsu. He's only a beginner, but Jiraiya is a master. As a project, Jiraiya helped him make a seal for his staff so he could harden it, making it much more durable by channeling chakra through it.

Naruto goes for a leg sweep to off balance Darui and spun his staff around to get some momentum. Instead of going for a swing he jabbed his staff into Darui's stomach, Darui blocked it with his sword and spun around the staff to get inside Naruto's guard. Going for a decapitating cut, Naruto ducked under it, jumping from a crouch to head butt Darui's stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Naruto went through seals while back stepping, **_Wind Release: Vacuum Wave_** , Darui sensed the danger and dived away looking back he saw the concrete wall behind him had a crater in it the size of him in it.

Darui went through seals of his own after managing to avoid the wind Jutsu. **_Water Release: Water Severing Wave_** , Naruto didn't even react, only using the snake seal and a wall of solid earth rose from under him. Naruto manage to master the **_Earth Release: Earth Wall_** to the point of only needing one hand sign, it is very helpful.

Atop the wall, Naruto made a clone, both running through seals, **_Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld_** , underneath Darui the ground started to suck him under at an alarming rate. Using his cleaver sword that has lightning running through it to slash his way out. After managing to escape he was hit in the leg by a beam of lightning.

Naruto loves the **_Lightning Release: Lightning Stream_**. It could kill if he aimed it right and it was really fast and accurate. Perfect for disabling and precise blows when Naruto didn't want to kill.

Darui knew he has to do something fast or it would be over. Putting his hands in the snake seal with his finger facing Naruto atop the wall a Ring of energy surrounds his hands.

 ** _Storm Release: Laser Circus_** , a dozen of concentrated beams of energy came at Naruto at a very high speed and in a seemingly random pattern.

xXx Kage Booth xXx

Hiruzen's interest is piqued, it has been thirty years since he has seen that Kekkei Genkai. It is just as impressive as he remembered.

A was smirking, "Good fight, Darui isn't messing around anymore."

"Well, Naruto-kun isn't exactly going all out, he will manage I assure you." The Third responded smoothly. A was about to retort but their attention was brought back to the fight.

xXx Back in the Fight xXx

Naruto was waiting for this, Jiraiya prepared him for this. Gathering double the chakra necessary for his Justu. After cutting the water fall, wind techniques came much easier and were even stronger. His control allowed him to over load Jutsu with chakra to make them even stronger, as long as his chakra control was good enough to handle the influx of chakra.

 ** _Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere_** , Naruto waits until the Beams were close enough to hit all of them. The wind Jutsu only disrupted the lightning chakra, but the water became significantly less dangerous, only splashing him with the power of a slap.

Naruto uses the **_Body Flicker Technique_** to get close enough to slam his staff into Darui's chest knocking him back. Not having the speed to respond and with a hole in his leg, Darui has nothing left to do. Laying on his back in pain Darui looks at the Jonin Spectator, "I surrender." Darui called out in his lazy voice.

"Winner: Naruto of Konoha." Genma announced making the Crowd cheer like maniacs.

xXx Audience xXx

Mika fell back into her seat, "Wow, he did it. Amazing." She was scared after seeing that Storm Jutsu, but like always, Naruto had a plan or was just quick on his feet. Whatever works she supposes.

Kurenai is impressed, "Wow he is really good Mika-chan. I thought he was done after that Jutsu." Kurenai said making Mika smile.

"Naruto always has a plan, and if those don't work he is really, really lucky." She once seen Naruto get three royal straight flushes in a row while playing poker, which should be mathematically impossible.

Kurenai smiled, "I guess so. But now he has to fight that Demotsuchi, who looked much stronger than Darui, I hope he wins." Mika nodded with a worried look, she didn't even remember the Iwa Genin.

Kiba is cheering loudly, "That's my friend right there. He totally got those Jutsu from me!" Kiba boasted, trying to impress the group of girls sitting behind him.

Shikamaru snorted, "Kiba stop being troublesome and lying to those girls." Shikamaru turns to his left where his father is sitting.

"Naruto looks to be good at three elements, Dad isn't that impossible?" Asked Shikamaru.

"No it isn't, but to be that developed at his age, it is truly extraordinary." Shikaku didn't say that the only person that adept in Ninjutsu at that age from what he's heard was the Third Hokage. But saying that would be Bothersome.

Yoshino Nara looked at her son, "You should start training harder Shikamaru-kun. You could be just as good if you got off your lazy ass and trained."

Shikamaru just grunted something like "Troublesome Mothers" under his breath making his father and Choji chuckle.

xXx Kage Booth xXx

A is trying to keep from destroying something, his star Genin just got beat by the Yellow flash's brat. "That was something but with who he is, it's not unexpected."

Hiruzen frowned but Onoki responded, "Well of course A-dono. The Father he has never met has trained and made sure he is strong." Onoki may hate the Yellow Flash, but he wouldn't give away the kids win out of a grudge. A just snorted not having a response.

Hiruzen had to hide his shock, the Tsuchikage defended Naruto, never in his life did he think he would see this.

xXx Arena Floor xXx

The cleaning crew flattened the landscape again and Naruto is waiting for Demotsuchi to get down to the arena. Demotsuchi emerged from the hallway with a grin, he has been waiting for this.

"I'm glad you took care of the Kumo guy. I have been waiting to fight you since I felt your chakra in the first test. I knew you were strong like me, I going to enjoy this." Demotsuchi stretched and got into a stance.

"Well, the feeling is mutual." Naruto got into a stance with his staff at the ready.

Genma feeling the excitement from not only the two about to fight but the crowd too.

"BEGIN!"

Naruto and Demotsuchi started flaring their chakra at each other, both have significant chakra pressure. Around both of them is a glow of chakra Demotsuchi has a dark blue glow while Naruto's was almost golden in color. Both charged each other at top speed.

Demotsuchi and Naruto met in a flurry of fists. Demotsuchi goes for a wind enhanced fist only for Naruto to block it with his staff and go for a leg sweep. Demotsuchi jumps over the sweep and goes for a kick. Naruto backs away from the kick and spins his staff, with as much power as he can he brings it down on Demotsuchi, seeing the danger he decided that avoiding the staff is in his best interest.

Deciding that the staff will be a problem, Demotsuchi took out two kunai. Engaging Naruto again he waits for the best opportunity. Channeling wind chakra flow through both kunai and brought them in a X guard under the staff and used as much power as he could to break the staff.

Naruto is shocked that even with the seal, his staff could be broken, backing away and sealing the remains of his weapon before looking at Demotsuchi.

Both stayed still. The crowd is silent in anticipation. Demotsuchi took a deep breath and used the horse seal. **_Fire Release: Great Burning Wave_** , a wall of fire to high and wide to dodge erupted from Demotsuchi.

Naruto stayed calm using the snake seal and spat out a line of mud in front of him. **_Earth Release: Earth Wall_** , the Jutsu can be made two different ways, touching the ground, or spitting out mud to create the earth for the wall. Creating the wall from mud was significantly stronger than doing it any other way. A One meter thick five meter high wall of solid stone rose from the line of mud protecting Naruto from the fire storm.

Demotsuchi didn't let the wall bother him, he actually expected it. Five Naruto's appeared a few meters away surrounding him in a circle. Each Naruto channeled chakra of a separate element with a separate hand sign.

A five Jutsu combination was beyond Naruto at this skill level, but using the chakra manipulation for each element to create a stream of each element that were quite strong, is enough.

Demotsuchi's eyes widened, he didn't expect this at all. Demotsuchi only had one option, he claps his hands together.

xXx Audience xXx

Seeing all five elements being utilized by a Genin using five shadow clone simultaneously is shocking to say the least.

Ino looked at her father, "Daddy, is that possible?" Inoichi knew it was possible, they were seeing it after all. The Third Hokage was famous for his mastery of each element so it wasn't the first time it was done, but by a Genin, it was absurd.

Inoichi looked at Ino, "Well Hokage-sama is famous for that. But for a Genin to do it. He really is a genius." Ino just nodded and continued to watch the fight.

Sasuke is shocked, " _This is crazy, what am I doing wrong to be this far behind someone?! I need to triple my training! I'm still too weak. I'll never kill Itachi._ " Sasuke is frowning but didn't let any of the anger show past that.

Mika isn't too surprised, she has seen Naruto use each element and the clones before but never all at once,

"I knew he could do all that but I never thought he would do it all at once, that was really cool." She didn't sound too surprised, only mildly so.

Kurenai looked at her like she was crazy, "Cool!? Cool, that was incredible!" She couldn't believe that a Genin like her could do half of the stuff she has seen today.

Jiraiya is on the roof of the stadium with a smirk, " _Showoff._ "

xXx Kage Booth xXx

Onoki is surprised but isn't angry, "It is nice that both of us have students in the finals Hiruzen, based on his performance, you obviously had a hand in his training."

Hiruzen just smiled, "Yes I suppose your right." Words couldn't describe how proud he was of Naruto.

A is seriously upset, " _Those two down there are going to be a threat. I will have them marked in the Bingo book when I get home._ "

xXx Back in the Fight xXx

There was and explosion and Naruto is waiting to see the result of his combination. When the dust cleared, Demotsuchi looked fine. Naruto couldn't hide his shock.

Demotsuchi smirked, "Well that would have beaten me, if I was ordinary." Clapping his hands and a another square of energy appeared between his palms. "But as you can see, I'm not ordinary."

xXx Audience xXx

"What the Hell is that!" Mika yelled she thought that Naruto had won it, now the Iwa guy had an even better technique she has never seen before.

Kakashi had his Sharingan out, "That is the **_Dust Release_** Kekkei Tota. Only known users were the Second and Third Tsuchikage's. But it seems like this kid can do it to." That was troubling to Kakashi, if Naruto wasn't careful he would be obliterated.

Kurenai is silent, " _How will he deal with this, that is a legendary Kekkei Tota. Hopefully he won't die._ "

Toushiro was walking down the stairs when Demotsuchi brought out the Jutsu. He heard what Kakashi said, "Hopefully Naruto can deal with it alright." All three turned around surprised that Toushiro is up and out of the Hospital.

Mika rushed him, "Are you sure you can be up yet? Are you okay? Come sit down, you shouldn't be walking around." Mika was talking too fast for Toushiro to understand and just sat next to Kakashi. He looked at the girl next to Mika with a raised eyebrow.

Kurenai notices the look, "Oh I'm Kurenai Yuhi, I'm from Team Genma. Mika has been doing missions with us since your team started training for the finals." Toushiro nodded, she was cute for sure but her red eyes are unusual.

xXx Kage Booth xXx

Hiruzen frowned, " _I thought as much, I wonder if Jiraiya helped Naruto. Judging by Naruto's look I would say he forgot._ "

Onoki was grinning, " _That a boy Demotsuchi._ "

A stayed silent, but that bingo book entry would be significantly higher now.

xXx Back in the Fight xXx

" _Well shit. How am I going to deal with this_ " Naruto didn't really have a plan for this, so he would wing it. He works well under pressure anyway.

Demotsuchi charged the Jutsu and fired it at Naruto, **_Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World_**. A Square of energy surrounded Naruto, the ball in the center erupted and the square became engulfed in light.

The entire place was silent and most were shocked that the blond was gone, no trace what so ever.

Demotsuchi let out a breath, that Jutsu was difficult, and used a massive amount of chakra. Naruto suddenly emerged from the ground under him and uppercut Demotsuchi's chin. He is too shocked that Naruto was alive to react. Then he realized that he must have switched with his clone after his combination was over.

The crowd erupts in a thunder of applause.

Demotsuchi corrects himself mid air after the hit. Landing on his feet and going though hand seals. But Naruto is faster and appeared behind him, this was a combination that the Third gave him before the finals now he was going to use it.

Naruto has the tiger seal out, **_Earth Release: Mud-Flow River_** , he goes through ten more seals, **_Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet_** , as the earth bullets shot from the mud dragon's head Naruto went through five more hand seals, **_Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet_**.

The combination is ridiculously hard, it took him three days with twenty clones going at it all day to get it right. But the results are well worth it, Demotsuchi didn't have a response to it and is blasted by earth bullets that are on fire.

Demotsuchi is in excruciating pain. The mud slide banged him up the fire—earth dragon jutsu combination after was just mean in his opinion. When the mud went away he was laying face up on the ground with a pained expression.

"Yeah, I give." Moaned out Demotsuchi

"Winner of the Match and the Chunin Exams, Naruto Uzumaki!" The Crowd was going crazy, the kid beat all of the strongest contestants and overcame a Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tota.

xXx Audience xXx

"He did it!" Mika jumped up with a cheer. Kakashi was clapping with an eye smile at Mika's cheering. Toushiro and Kurenai were both clapping like normal people, Toushiro was happy for his friend.

Kurenai really wants to meet him now, he is interested in Genjutsu talented and cute. Yes, she would like to meet him. " _What a guy._ "

Ino is clapping loudly while cheering. Inoichi is astonished at the earth and fire combination at the end, that was very high level elemental manipulation. " _A few years of experience and he could be a Jonin. Minato your son is quite the Ninja._ " Shikaku was thinking along the same lines, only thinking it was more bothersome.

Sasuke is clapping, " _I wonder who his sensei is. And I hope he will consider training me._ "

xXx Kage Booth xXx

Onoki is clapping politely, "I'll admit that I'm upset that Demotsuchi lost. But that was a good showing for both of our Villages."

Hiruzen nods his head, "Yes, Naruto-kun can certainly give a good show. Thank you both for coming to the finals, Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono." Hiruzen said politely wanting to get them out of his village as fast as they could.

A wanted to leave to add those two to the bingo book. "That was a good exam Hokage-dono, we will be taking our leave in the morning." The Hokage nodded when Onoki said the same thing.

xXx Arena Floor xXx

Naruto is jumping up and down in excitement. He won the Chunin Exams! People were rushing him from the stands, someone is ruffling his hair. Looking up he sees Jiraiya-sensei smiling down at him.

"Good job kid. That was what I expected from my apprentice. We will have to Celebrate when you get promoted." Jiraiya said, grinning at the last part.

Mika grabs Naruto in a hug, "Good Job Naruto! That was amazing, you won the whole thing!" Mika was even more excited than he was.

"Thanks Mika-chan. Thanks for cheering me on guys" He told his other sensei and teammates.

Mika face suddenly looks like she remembered something, "Oh I almost forgot, this is Kurenai Yuhi. She is my new friend from the team I have been doing missions with while you guys were training." Mika said, gesturing to Kurenai.

Naruto looked the girl over, she has unruly black hair, strange ruby red eyes. Beige shirt and red shorts with mesh underneath. She definitely isn't unattractive.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto extended his hand to hers as she did the same with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." Kurenai said with a smile.

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

 **I hope the fights weren't too bad, they aren't my field of expertise but I like to think I'm getting better.**

 **Leave a Review!**

 **Peace Out!**


	8. A New Mission

**Chapter 8!**

 **Commence with the Chapter!**

( _revised 9-25-2015_ )

* * *

xXx Barbecue Restaurant xXx

After everything was over and the people left the stadium, Naruto and his team along with Kurenai decided to celebrate at the Barbecue restaurant.

Kakashi guided them to a booth and ordered some food, "So where did Jiraiya-sama go to Naruto?" Kakashi asked, he thought that Jiraiya would have wanted to come, or at least pay.

Naruto just snorted, "Sensei said that we would celebrate tomorrow, after the Kumo and Iwa shinobi leave and we see if we get promoted." Said Naruto.

Toushiro isn't too optimistic on being promoted, he did well in the beginning but he was outclassed.

Mika decides to ask about the blonds training with the Sannin. "What did you do over the month Naruto? You must have learned a lot." Inquired Mika.

Naruto nods with a grin, "Oh yeah, Jiraiya-sensei taught me a lot but you guys saw all of my new Jutsu during the exam. He helped me refine my Taijutsu and I learned five Jutsu, but I didn't use the summoning Jutsu during the exam." Naruto said, while everyone was shocked that Naruto already signed the legendary toad contract.

Kurenai is looking at Naruto with wide eyes, "You signed Jiraiya-sama's summoning contract. That's incredible." Said Kurenai, Naruto snorted at the respectful title.

"Kurenai you should just call him Jiraiya, trust me. He isn't anything like you probably think he is." Naruto said, he doesn't want to ruin everyone's image of his sensei. Jiraiya was perfectly good at that on his own.

Kurenai frowns, "Jiraiya-sama is one of the legendary Sannin I should show him respect."

Naruto just laughs and shrugged, "So Toushiro, how much did you learn training with Kakashi-sensei?"

Toushiro was eating some pork when he was asked. He learned a lot but it was mostly refining his skills and training with wind. "I worked on my physical strength, speed and started to learn wind to counter the lightning techniques Darui would use. But his jutsu were much stronger than I expected." Toushiro said, he hoped he gets promoted. He is better than he got to show, but he never got the chance.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, Toushiro got the handle of two wind Jutsu; the one you saw and the **_Wind Release: Wind Bullets_**. Plus he finished the water chakra training, he should be promoted. How far are you on elemental training?" Kakashi asked, but seeing the level of jutsu Naruto used during the exam, Kakashi would bet that Naruto is pretty far.

Naruto swallowed the pork in his mouth before thinking, "Well I used clones to multitask, I finished wind since Jiraiya-sensei's training ground had a waterfall. Fire and Earth were the other elements I worked on. I finished the first level for both and with earth I'm closer to finishing the second task than with fire. Sensei is a lot of help since those are his best elements."

Kakashi is impressed, the kid has a good handle on each element but was close to mastering two. That was better than where he was at that age, he only used three elements until he got the Sharingan.

"Impressive, with clones you can improve so much quicker than anyone else. How many can you use now?" Asked Kakashi, knowing that using more than twenty caused Naruto to lose to much chakra before he could make headway.

Naruto frowns, the only draw back from the clone training method is the chakra consumption, "I can use almost twenty seven at a time for upwards of seven hours nonstop."

Kurenai decide to interrupt at that, "Wait, Shadow Clones! Twenty seven for seven hours! That has to be impossible!" She couldn't fathom the chakra drain, she would die if she tried.

Naruto chuckled, "No way not for me! I have an enormous amount of chakra. That's the reason I'm able to do the variety of Ninjutsu I do. If an element isn't your affinity, until you master it the Jutsu will be higher cost and less powerful. But since I have so much, the only drawback is just the power. " Naruto said, he saw the difference in power when Darui used the same lightning Jutsu as him with less hand signs with way more power and speed.

"Mika-chan told me that you have an interest in Genjutsu. I'm aiming to become the foremost master of Genjutsu in the village." Kurenai said, it was her dream to master Genjutsu and show the village that there were other ways besides flashy Ninjutsu.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Really! That's awesome I only had time to learn one Genjutsu and I only really use it on Toushiro in the Mornings, it's hilarious. I do want to become a master of each discipline. After all a Future Hokage has to be the best at everything!" Confidence radiated from Naruto and with him staring at Kurenai she really had to fight back a blush.

Kurenai, after getting her cheeks under control she clears her throat, "Well thats a great goal, and I hope you do it." She wasn't kidding. Deep down something is telling he that he would become Hokage, maybe it is his self confidence and conviction but she believed it.

Naruto smiled even more after that, not many people believe in his dream, only his team and the old man. "Thanks Kurenai-chan, if you want to train together anytime let me know. It will be fun to fight someone who won't go down as easy as Toushiro here." Laughed Naruto.

Toushiro threw his chop sticks at him with a glare. Mika starts giggling at the common occurrence. Naruto always makes fun of Toushiro or the other way around but those two never meant any of it.

Kurenai couldn't hide the blush at the chan, "I would like that Naruto-kun."

"WOAH HO HO! Look at my apprentice, already has a girlfriend, that a boy!" Jiraiya voice came out from well...somewhere. Naruto looks above him with a glare, Jiraiya is sitting upside down on the roof.

"We are just friends you old perv. What are you doing here sensei? I thought you would meet me at the Hokage's office tomorrow?" Naruto really didn't think Jiraiya would skip out on any time he had to go research.

Jiraiya dropped down and sat next to Naruto and across from the laughing Mika and still blushing Kurenai.

"Well I wanted to get something to eat with my student. Plus after that showing and with you now know as the Fourth Hokage's son we will have to start being more careful. You now have a very large target on your back. Don't think that because Onoki himself didn't care who you are means that the rest of Iwa will take kindly to it." Warned Jiraiya.

Naruto understood, his dad destroyed hundreds of Iwa shinobi during the war single handedly. They never got over it.

Kakashi nodded, "And by the way Naruto, are you going to take his name now that everyone knows?"

"No, everyone knows who he is, but barely anyone remembers the Uzumaki clan, even fewer my Mother, so I want to keep the Uzumaki clan going." Naruto said, he is adamant about this. He won't let his mother's name be forgotten, his father will be remembered forever as the Fourth Hokage so he didn't have to worry about it.

Everyone at the table nods at that, it makes sense after all. The rest of the meal finished and everyone said their goodbyes.

Jiraiya and Naruto are walking towards Naruto's apartment, "So kid I have no doubts that you will be promoted. What do you want to do with your career now? Your father went into ANBU for a couple years after his Chunin promotion, and was made a Jonin after his resignation from the ANBU. Kakashi is a legend in the ANBU even to this day."

Naruto is quiet, "I don't want to go into ANBU, or at least not yet. I don't think I'm ready for something like that, I want to become a Jonin first, then maybe. But I would like to continue training and going on missions to get more experience, even with everything I know I can barely manage to land more than one or two hits, while your going at like half speed." Said Naruto.

Training with the Toad Sage is infuriating, he is so much better than Naruto at everything. The Sage would counter anything like he has seen it before or would simply dodge.

Jiraiya laughed loudly at that, "Of course you couldn't beat me! You're still ten years to young to even hope to beat me kid! But I think that is a good idea, getting more experience and training. Well I will see you in the old man's office tomorrow." Jiraiya said before walking off to…Naruto doesn't want to think about what the Toad Sage does by himself.

Naruto went into his apartment so he could pass out, the exams were tiring and he wanted sleep.

(Next Day)

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

After the Iwa and Kumo shinobi left the village, Hiruzen relaxed into his chair. Having two Kage in his village is stressful not to mention the Hyuga's were on very high alert with the Kumo shinobi and the Raikage in the village.

The old Hokage heard a knock on the door and called out a "Enter." Naruto and Toushiro walked in with Kakashi trailing behind them reading his book.

Hiruzen took out his pipe and revels in the familiar tobacco taste, "Yes, Naruto-kun and Toushiro-kun do come in. We have a lot to discuss."

Both of the Genin are standing at attention in front of the Hokage's desk, "Toushiro, your performance was good, you kept a level head, stayed in the fields you have expertise, have excellent skills in Kenjutsu and control over two elements, with these things in mind I have decided to awarded you the promotion to Chunin. Congratulations." Naruto high five'd the surprised Toushiro, he really didn't think that he did all that well in the exams, but maybe he was too hard on himself.

The Third looks at Naruto, "Naruto you showed and unheard of ability in Ninjutsu, adept skills in Taijutsu and Bojutsu. With those things in mind, not to mention the fact that you won the whole exams you are hereby awarded the rank of Chunin. Congratulations." Naruto and Toushiro high five'd again and an eye smiling Kakashi patted both of them on the shoulder, he was so proud of his two students.

Naruto and Toushiro both look at their new vests with pride, they passed their first exam! Naruto is trying to decide if he wants to wear it when Jiraiya appeared next to him.

"Congrats kid." Jiraiya said, patting him on the shoulder with a grin.

"Toushiro, Kakashi has told me of your aspirations to join the ANBU, if you continue to improve at this rate, in a year or two maybe even less you could be accepted into the division." Toushiro was even happier, his goal was to become an ANBU captain like his sensei had been.

"With your promotions to chunin you are allowed access to the second floor of the Shinobi Library, and will be asked to be on higher leveled missions or even called to lead missions. With that out of the way, Dismissed." Hiruzen said.

Naruto decided to stay, he has something he is still curious about. Toushiro walked out, he wanted to go train.

"I've been wondering, what do you think about the Kabuto situation, Hokage-sama?" Naruto discussed it with Jiraiya, and Naruto wants to hear what the old man thought.

The Hokage nods his head, "Yes, this is most troubling, especially if he failed on purpose and with those ninja cards, it certainly raises some flags." Hiruzen said, he had given the silver haired Genin some thought, he suspects that he is a spy but had no proof on the matter.

Jiraiya steps forward, "I think you should give him a tail, see what they come up with. I mean his teammates died in the exam, but Naruto said that his team only knocked them out. So either Kabuto killed them or they were ambushed again without a scroll." Jiraiya didn't live as long as he did without becoming suspicious of shifty characters like Kabuto.

Hiruzen lets out a puff of smoke, "I think that would be a good idea, I will put an ANBU on him to see his day to day and what he gets up to. Hopefully we can see if he has any loyalties of that besides the village."

Naruto is satisfied with the answer and bows his head and left the office.

xXx Naruto's Apartment xXx

Naruto is changing his clothes, now that he is a Chunin he thought it was appropriate to wear the standard blue outfit with the Chunin flak jacket. Satisfied with the new outfit Naruto decided to start going over his scrolls.

The scroll the old man gave him before the finals was finished, it contained the earth Dragon Jutsu and the ideas and mechanics behind the combination. He decides that it is time to get something in the Genjutsu department, since he has seriously been lacking. Getting an idea he raced out of his apartment.

Running down the road Naruto freezes, he didn't know where Kurenai lived. Deciding that Mika probably knew he change directions.

xXx Mika's House xXx

The Uzuki house isn't that big, it is a quaint two story house that Mika and her sister live in. It was left to them by their parents after they died ten years ago during the Kyuubi attack.

Naruto ran up and knocked on the door. After a few minutes he heard some talking and Mika came to the door. "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"I was wonder where I could find Kurenai." Asked Naruto.

Mika gave a sly smile, "Oh really? Hmm, well she will either be at the library or training ground 3. Good luck." Mika had a grin on her face seeing Naruto run off.

xXx Shinobi Library xXx

The Shinobi library is a large building. It has three visible floors, the fourth floor was under barriers and Genjutsu so nobody would know where the S-Rank information and Jutsu is being kept. The only reason Naruto knows is because Jiraiya told him that the best Jutsu were on the fourth floor, when Naruto asked what he was talking about Jiraiya told him and made him swear to secrecy.

The Library is perfectly in-between the ANBU headquarters and the Hokage's office. It is one of the most protected buildings in the village, with ANBU teams always on patrol in the shadows while chunin would be on guard inside the building.

Naruto walks inside and showed his Ninja Identification Card to the Chunin behind the desk. After the Chunin nodded to him he starts looking through the library. Each floor has different sections. The bottom floor only has Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu in three main sections. With theory and chakra control in the two other smaller sections. Naruto went to Genjutsu section, it is much larger than he was expecting but Genjutsu required a lot more study and theory than the other disciplines, so it isn't that surprising when he thought about it.

Naruto spots Kurenai reading a large book with a look concentration on her face. "Hey psst, Kurenai." Naruto whispered from the seat across from Kurenai.

Kurenai looks up from her book, "What are you doing here Naruto?" Nobody every comes here, at least never while she's there.

Naruto smiles, "Well I was going to train in Genjutsu, but I don't have a partner and I wanted to train with you."

Kurenai smiles, "Sure, but how about you use that fancy promotion to get some higher level stuff, I'm getting bored with this low level stuff." She gave him a pleading look.

Naruto looks at the book she is reading, it's titled _Advanced Application of Genjutsu_. He's never read that book and she looked like she was just reviewing it. He's really neglected Genjutsu.

Seeing the look she was giving him Naruto tries to look away, "Okay fine, but if you help me with Genjutsu I want to help you with Ninjutsu. You can't favor just one thing, deal?" He was serious towards the end, only relying on one type of fighting is a bad idea.

Kurenai looks to be thinking it over, "Sure! But get some Jutsu for us to practice. I will meet you at training ground 3." She got up and starts putting away all the books she took out.

Naruto nods and went to the second floor.

The second floor of the library has more people in it, it is the floor that all the C and B ranked information and Jutsu is located. Average ninja, in their career never get more than one or two A-ranked Jutsu since the chakra consumption was so high. Most ninja only rely on low level B-rank Jutsu since the consumption wasn't that high and with good control they can be very reliable.

The Genjutsu section is significantly larger than the one on the first floor. It has multiple rows with books and jutsu. Before the second Shinobi war the library had been much smaller with way less Jutsu, but during the war a lot of the last Senju died out. With the Senju clan almost being extinct when the village was established, the First Hokage had a will set up for the contents of the clan library. If the clan died out, the contents would be given to the village to benefit the non clan born shinobi.

Naruto is going through the genjutsu section trying to find something that is good but not to hard to learn. After searching he finds the **_Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique_** the victim would start to see their worst fears or nightmares come to life. Happy with his selection Naruto darted off to Training Ground 3.

xXx Training Ground 3 xXx

Kurenai is waiting for Naruto and is going through some stretches. She is thinking what she wants to learn or ask Naruto to teach her. Her reserves are not that large but she knows that knowing at least some Ninjutsu is needed to be a good shinobi.

Naruto arrives to the site of a stretching Kurenai in front of him, it wasn't the worst site he's been graced with. "Um Hello." Kurenai jumped up with a blush, she was bending over when he arrived. How embarrassing.

"Uh..hello. What did you bring?" Kurenai wants to change the subject as fast as possible and was excited about learning some higher level Genjutsu.

Naruto smiled, "I have the **_Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique_** , it is a C-rank Jutsu but I think it will be perfect for us to start. And for you I brought a piece of chakra paper."

Kurenai is about to burst with excitement then she frowned, "That Jutsu sounds good but chakra paper is expensive you didn't have to buy it for me."

"Oh don't worry about it I bought a pack of them for myself and my team, it was a pack of ten. So don't worry I have plenty." Handing Kurenai the chakra paper and telling her how to use it.

Kurenai may not want to be a Ninjutsu specialist but is curious about what her affinity would be. After channeling chakra into the paper it burst into flames, a Fire affinity. Naruto was both surprised and unsurprised. "Well fire, that is the most common element for where we live so its not that big of a surprise, but I was expecting lightning since your chakra control is so good. But I can help you with fire no problem."

Kurenai smiles and took the genjutsu scroll from Naruto's hand and started to go over it. Naruto read it from over her shoulder and asked questions. When it came time to practice Kurenai tried to put Naruto under it only for it to fail. " _This is harder than I thought, maybe I'm not putting enough chakra into the technique._ " She wondered to herself.

Naruto is reading the scroll again and is trying to figure out how to get the jutsu to activate. The user was suppose to have their chakra invade to users mind to have them hallucinate, it took a good amount of chakra and very good control. Demonic Illusions were made by the Kurama clan, who were a clan of Genjutsu specialist ones that were said to rival or even surpass the Uchiha.

"Kurenai, I don't think you are using enough chakra, try again slowly." Naruto sat down with his eyes closed waiting for Kurenai to test the Jutsu on him. He didn't like being the test subject, but it is a necessary evil.

After a few minutes he looks around, he hears a roar and a Giant Fox is destroying the village he starts to see the village being set on fire, it felt real. Around him is his friends with their throats slit he starts to get scared. Shaking his head and flaring his chakra he broke the Jutsu,

"That was, well…you got it. Good job."

Kurenai rubs the back of her head, "Sorry but at least I got it down now. Are you okay?"

Naruto rubes his forehead where a little sweat is, "Yeah I'm fine, that was something though."

Kurenai is about to respond when they hear a eagle circling above them. After a shinobi is promoted to Chunin they are filled in on a bunch of new protocols and rules. All chunin are required to go on border patrol at least once every other month, all chunin must be available for missions around the clock by messenger bird. Their were more protocols but those were the most important.

Naruto lifts his arm so the Eagle could land and he took out a scroll from the Eagle's leg.

 _Chunin Naruto Uzumaki,_

 _You are being requested for a Border Patrol Mission in sections 45-55. Report to Mission assignment desk in 30 minutes._

 _Mission Assignment Department._

Naruto sighs, "Sorry Kurenai, I have to go on border Patrol, I should be back in a weeks time." Kurenai frowns but nodded. Missions were Missions,

"Okay find me when you get back so we can train some more." Said Kurenai.

(5 days Later)

xXx Naruto's Apartment xXx

Naruto officially hates border patrol, it is essentially walking around a section of the Fire Countries border, checking papers and making sure no Missing Nin or Bandits were anywhere. In five days his team found nothing, it was really boring.

Naruto arrived home and took a shower before passing out on his bed. His comfortable sweet bed.

The smell in his apartment woke him up, Naruto frowns, who is cooking in his apartment?

Walking into the living room he is greeted by the site of his Sensei the Toad Sage, eating his food. That he only made for himself.

"Sensei if your going to come in and cook, at least make for me some to." Naruto whined, it smelled really good.

Jiraiya laughed, "Hell no! I wanted some food this morning and made it for myself, you can do it yourself like a big boy."

Naruto made some toast and got some milk before sitting in front of his Sensei, "So what brings you by Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya's face got serious, "We will have a meeting with the old man in a few minutes, I wanted to come and get you. So finish eating and get dressed."

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived in the Hokage's office, there is an ANBU there with his arms crossed, he has a turtle mask and a Tanto over his soldier.

The Hokage greets them with a nod. "Now that everyone is here we can get started. Naruto you brought to our attention the possible security risk that is Kabuto Yakushi, this ANBU named Turtle was the agent assigned to tail him. However, Kabuto noticed the tail immediately" The Third paused to let that sink in, noticing an ANBU tailing you was extremely difficult, but to notice immediately that person is deadly.

"With that being said, one of my best ANBU codenamed Tiger marked him and is tracking him as we speak. After Kabuto noticed the tail he left the village knowing that his cover was blown." Said the Hokage.

Naruto frowned, he was right about Kabuto this was huge, finding a mole in the village is a big deal. "What do you want me to do Hokage-sama?" In a situation like this, Naruto would show the appropriate respect.

The Hokage closed his eye with a nodding gesturing to Jiraiya. "Well kid, Sensei and I think we know who Kabuto is working for and I was going to bring you on the mission, I am going to be meeting up with Tiger and continue following him till we get to where ever it is he is going."

Naruto gave a firm nod, "Of course I want to go! But who do you think it is Kabuto is working for?"

Jiraiya and the Hokage had stone faces, "Orochimaru, he was a former Sannin and my teammate. As well as this village's most notorious criminal." That was frightening, Naruto had no delusions what would happen should the Snake Sannin show up to fight him.

"You can drop whatever your thinking, if we run into the snake I will handle him. You will fight Kabuto or any other accomplices should it come to that." Jiraiya's face is firm leaving no room for discussion, not that Naruto had anything to say to that.

"You two will be leaving tomorrow to meet up with agent Tiger and continue the tailing of the traitor Kabuto Yakushi." The Hokage commanded in his Kami no Shinobi voice.

Turtle left without a word, Naruto is dismissed and is told to meet Jiraiya at the main gate tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock.

xXx Training Ground 7 xXx

Mika and Toushiro are engaged in a Kenjutsu match, Toushiro's only change since being promoted is that over his normal clothes is now a chunin flak jacket.

After yielding to Toushiro, Mika took out a canteen and got some water. "Man Toushiro-kun you have gotten way better than me, I'm falling behind."

"No the month of one on one training with sensei has really helped me, now that he is helping all of us again you will catch back up. Have you seen Naruto?" Asked Toushiro.

Mika has a grin at the question.

"No I haven't, but Kurenai has. She told me that she and Naruto were training together and he got called away on a border patrol mission, Naruto should be back today or last night." Said Mika.

Toushiro nodded and got a thoughtful look, "He and Kurenai were really friendly during that dinner at the Barbecue Restaurant the other day, huh." Commented Toushiro.

Mika nodded with a grin, "Yeah they were, Kurenai wanted to meet him since I told her that he wanted to learn Genjutsu. But I think that she likes him, anyway, how is being a Chunin now Toushiro-kun?"

Toushiro sighed rubbing the back of his head, "Not to bad, lots of stuff they tell you about protocols and what not. But I like have access to higher level techniques. But I have been meaning to ask you something.." He kinda trailed off towards the end

Mika looked at him confused, "What is it?"

Gaining a determined look on his face, only for his word to come out lamely "How..uh..how would you like to get some dinner sometime, with me?" Toushiro asked, he is trying to be confident but he couldn't keep the nervous look off his face.

Mika is shocked, "You want to go on…on a date?" Seeing him nod her face brightens up,

"Sure!" Toushiro let out a breath, that was nerve wracking.

Naruto ran into the training ground. "HEY! Guess what I just found out."

Both of them were startled by Naruto's sudden appearance, "What is it Naruto?" Asked Mika.

"Remember what I told you about Kabuto?" Seeing them both nod he continued. "Turns out that when we had an ANBU tail him, he noticed it and fled the village. We have someone following him right now. Me and sensei are going to meet up with the ANBU and see where he is going tomorrow." Naruto has an excited look, it's the first mission he would be going on with Jiraiya.

Kakashi, whether he has been there the whole time or just showed up started talking, "Good luck Naruto and be careful, Hokage-sama told me about the mission. Don't lose focus and listen to Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto nodded and said goodbye. He needed to get some training in.

xXx Training Ground 49 xXx

Naruto has all but put his name on this training ground. It is a decent sized field with a river flowing through it. Naruto has twenty five clones working since he left his apartment this morning. Each of them are doing elemental training and chakra control, Naruto himself started going through his physical exercises.

Naruto went through all of his exercises push ups, sit ups, pull ups and laps. Naruto is looking into a seal that would raise his resistance making his muscles become denser, increasing his speed and strength drastically.

Jiraiya told him he that his father went through the same regiment with resistance seals, until he was sixteen and peaked at level 10. His father is incredibly fast, even before he used the **_Flying Thunder God Jutsu_**. Naruto wants to be that fast, after all you couldn't be hit if you were faster than your opponent.

Naruto went through some of his Jutsu trying to get a better handle on them. Dispelling all his clones and going through signs he did the **_Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld_**. The resulting swamp was almost as large as the training ground, it is much thicker than the one he used during the exams. It was one of Jiraiya's favorite Jutsu since it required a low number of seals and could immobilize anything if the user was good enough.

Naruto spent hours going through all of his Jutsu, then brought out fifty clones. He could hold this many for about three hours.

xXx Naruto's Apartment xXx

Naruto felt that even though it is only one day of training, he got even better control over his Jutsu he hoped it was enough for his mission tomorrow.

After eating some food he passes out.

xXx Ta no Kuni: Underground Base xXx

Orochimaru is one of the most powerful Shinobi in the world at the moment. Any Kage would be wary of facing him one on one. He is a master of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu. He wielded the Grass Cutting Sword, Kusanagi. It is said to be able to cut through anything and Orochimaru hasn't found anything to disprove this rumor yet.

Orochimaru loved to manipulate his followers. To do it was amusing to him, like watching insects trying to please their god. He is upset that Kabuto, his most trusted follower and right hand man was discovered in Konoha. It was very annoying, especially now that he's got the Kazekage to agree to help with the invasion during the next Konoha Chunin Exams.

A random and irrelevant ninja under him bowed, "Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-sama has sent word that he will be arriving here in three days time."

Orochimaru nods and waved his hand. After Kabuto arrives they will have to start planning their movements more carefully, no doubt Jiraiya is still tracking him and he couldn't stay in one place for too long lest he wants to be discovered.

Jiraiya is one of the few people Orochimaru believed would be a troublesome opponent, up their with the Tsunade and his sensei. No matter what he thought, Orochimaru knew that in his prime he could never beat his sensei, but now he is old man and Orochimaru is researching a way to give himself an advantage for when he goes to kill the old monkey.

He is in the process of switching bodies, he is in his first different body, currently a Ninja from Kumo. He is looking for another so he could get in a stronger vessel for when he invades Konoha. He has a lot of preparation to do.

xXx Konoha: Main Gate xXx

Naruto is waiting at the main gate for his sensei, he looks over and is surprised to see Kurenai walking up to him. "Do you have another mission Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto immediately felt bad, he forgot to see if she wanted to train again after his mission. "Yeah sorry, I have a mission with Jiraiya-sensei he should be here any minute." Said Naruto.

Speaking of the devil, Jiraiya walks up to them with a frown and a book in his hand, "Well we knew this was coming but take a look at this."

Jiraiya handed Naruto a Book he and Kurenai looked at it.

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 10-11

Gender: Male

Origin: Konohagakure

Clan: Uzumaki

Affiliated with Konohagakure no Sato

Rank: B

Physical Description: 4'10, Has Bright Blue eyes, Golden Blond Hair. Also has six whisker like scars with three on each cheek.

Elements: Seen using Jutsu ranging over each element.

Special Note: Naruto Uzumaki is the only know Uzumaki and son of the Fourth Hokage AKA The Yellow Flash of the Leaf.

Bounty: Dead or Alive-5 million out of Kumogakure no Sato, 5 million out of Iwagakure no Sato

Naruto knew that he would be wanted, but that bounty was quite high. He will have missing and Hunter Ninja after him now.

"B-Rank and with that high of a bounty, Naruto that is quite the Reputation you have. Be careful, when you come back I want to continue our training." Kurenai said, she has a cute serious look on her face.

Naruto nodded with a salute, "Yes Ma'am! See you when I get back!" Kurenai smiled and walked off.

After she walked off he looks over to a giggling Jiraiya, who is furiously writing in his note book, "Yes, this is good stuff, you should have gave your girlfriend a kiss goodbye kid." Giggled out Jiraiya.

Naruto has a scarlet blush on his face, "She is not my girlfriend! We are friends and I like training with her since she is better than me in Genjutsu."

Jiraiya nodded, " _Thats how it always starts._ " Thought Jiraiya, thinking of his other student and a red headed firecracker.

"Lets Go. We have a snake to catch."

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Not much but it was more of a transition.**

 **Leave a Review!**

 **Peace out!**


	9. Battle In the Base

**Yo! Welcome Back!**

 **If you are fine with how Naruto is in the story so far don't bother reading the AN, if you aren't liking him read it for a second.**

 **AN: I want to talk about Naruto's skills Ninjutsu wise for a second. Yes can use Jutsu over each element, however only he only has completed wind and is close to finishing earth he isn't close to lightning and fire. The reason I gave him those skills is because in cannon, Sasuke who is a "genius" not only mastered lightning but learned an A-Rank assassination Jutsu and significantly increased his speed in only a month, granted he had the Sharingan but yeah that's really fast for all that. Hell it took like a thousand shadow clones going at it all day and night for like a week or two for Naruto to get wind which is like a fuck tone of time(granted he isn't that smart or talented whatsoever). So over the course of a few months during Naruto's off time he learned 5 low ranked Jutsu for each element for diversity, not to fast in my opinion. Then graduating and has clones help him like every day and him being a Genius in my story it isn't farfetched that he is where he is having a wide variety of Jutsu. Kakashi pre Sharingan is another example he used like earth and lightning I think since he was like 6 or 7. Anyway, I just wanted to put my thought process out there. Leave a review or send a PM if you disagree.**

 **Commence!**

 _(revised 9-26-2015)_

* * *

Kabuto was angry with himself for underestimating the Uzumaki. It was reflex to avoid being detected and unfortunately, Naruto caught him. Now he is running to one of the many hidden bases his master has made. When he noticed the ANBU tailing him he knew that it was time for him to get out of the village.

He is glad that the old Hokage didn't send a tail after him when he left. Maybe he left the village to quickly that they didn't have time, regardless, Kabuto knew he got lucky that it didn't turn out worse.

Kabuto is headed to Ta no Kuni or the soon the be Oto no Kuni, when Orochimaru-sama deals with the Daimyo. Kabuto is actually happy to be out of that stupid village. Now, he can do things way more interesting than the occasional C-Rank mission with his stupid teammates. Kabuto is happy he killed those two, they were really annoying.

xXx Northern Hi no Kuni xXx

Naruto and Jiraiya are running through trees, Naruto is getting nervous about the chance of running into the Snake Sannin. "Jiraiya-sensei, what are we going to do when we catch up to Tiger?"

"We are going to continue to track Kabuto and hope he leads us to Orochimaru. When we get to where Kabuto is going, I will show you a Jutsu to help you get into the base." Jiraiya knew that the kid was nervous but honestly he should be.

After running for hours they settle down for the night, "Naruto we should catch up to Tiger tomorrow, he's been hanging back so we can catch up. When we infiltrate the base I want you to keep your head Naruto, no matter what you see." Jiraiya's voice was serious and face was like stone, he knew personally what kind of things they could find.

Naruto gulps, "I will, is Tiger going to be helping us when catch up or is he going to leave after we catch up."

"Yes, now get some sleep."

xXx Border of Ta no Kuni xXx

ANBU Captain Tiger is a village secret for the most part. Only his fellow ANBU and The Hokage know who is and what he can do, but for the most part the village doesn't know about him. During his early childhood, which he doesn't remember, he was abducted by Orochimaru and injected with the DNA of the first Hokage. Now he can utilize the **_Wood Release_** Kekkei Genkai. Not to the extent of the First Hokage, but he can use it quite well.

With his Kekkei Genkai, Tiger is an expert tracker he could leave seeds that his target would step on and follow them till his target finds them and removes them, which it very difficult.

Currently Tiger is tracking Kabuto Yakushi, a traitor of Konoha and suspected ally of Orochimaru. From Tiger's observation, Kabuto is arrogant, after discovering his first tail he left and thought nobody would follow him. Which told Tiger they are going somewhere important.

Tiger is keeping back from Kabuto so Jiraiya-sama and his apprentice could catch up and the three of them could infiltrate the place Kabuto is going.

(4 Hours Later)

Jiraiya and Naruto are running on tree tops trying to find Tiger. After a few minutes Jiraiya stops on a branch, then an ANBU with a Tiger mask appeared in front of them.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama, Naruto Uzumaki. Kabuto is up ahead moving to the north." Jiraiya nodded and looks over to Naruto.

"Tiger lead the way." Tiger nodded and ran ahead to the direction Kabuto is in.

xXx With Kabuto xXx

Kabuto is looking for the right tree, every base has a sealing mechanism that will trigger a secret entrance. It's been a long time since Kabuto has been to this particular base, finally finding it he channels chakra into the seal and the ground a few yards away starts part and shows a staircase.

Tiger who is watching, nods to himself, " _Good thing Jiraiya-sama is here otherwise I would be out of luck, I have mediocre skills in Fuinjutsu and wouldn't be able to change that seal._ "

Jiraiya is watching Naruto go through seals again for Jiraiya's very own Jutsu that he created, **_Transparency Jutsu_** , it's a C-Rank supplementary Jutsu that allows the user to become invisible...or to spy on naked girls, it depends on the situation.

Tiger came back making Jiraiya and Naruto look over at him, "Jiraiya-sama, Kabuto entered a hidden base that requires specific chakra channeled into a seal to access." Said Tiger.

Jiraiya nods to himself, it's definitely Orochimaru. He needs to be careful at how he approaches this, he didn't know what he will find inside. "Naruto when we are inside leave Orochimaru to me and Kabuto to Tiger here, I don't know how strong he is but I will assume that he is Jonin level, something that is beyond you at the moment." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded and continues to try to get the Jutsu down. After trying a few more times he got it down enough that Jiraiya was satisfied. They all left to head to the entrance of the base.

"Okay, I will unlock the seal so we can get in and when we are inside we will split up, I know that most of Orochimaru's bases look the same on the inside, otherwise it would be annoying to remember each one since he has dozens." Explained Jiraiya, Tiger and Naruto nodded.

Arriving to the entrance of Orochimaru's base Naruto and Tiger watch as Jiraiya went through the seal and changed it so they could open it. Naruto is impressed at the ease at which Jiraiya broke and reconstructed the seal to allow them entrance.

After the ground opened up and the stair case was shown.

"Okay lets go."

xXx Inside the base with Jiraiya xXx

After separating from Naruto and Tiger, Jiraiya crept through the base looking for the main hall that Orochimaru would most likely be in.

Hearing a noise, Jiraiya stops and waited for it to pass. Two ninja with a headband that Jiraiya didn't recognize, a sound note, Peculiar but he didn't linger to think on that. Once they walked off towards Naruto's direction he continues moving forward.

A few minutes going through the base, Jiraiya realizes that he was right in that all the bases did in fact look the same. It made sense after all, since having fifty bases all being different would be an unnecessary hassle to deal with.

Turning left at the next hallway he continued down the hallway coming to a set of big doors he took in a breath, "Hopefully this is it."

xXx Inside the Base with Tiger xXx

After separating from Jiraiya and Naruto, Tiger went straight forward and entered the first room he sees. Using his mastery of earth to meld with the wall so that he wouldn't have to open the door and be caught instantly.

Feeling the chakra in the room, there are only five signatures. Entering the room slowly and taking a look around, he notices that everyone was asleep. Taking out a kunai and going to work.

Three minutes later he left the room to go on to the next one. His mission was to find Kabuto while eliminating every enemy ninja that he finds. Continuing through the base he starts to hear talking, melding into the wall he waits for the person coming to pass.

"Kabuto-sama, what do you want me to do with the new bodies?" A sound ninja asked the silver haired traitor.

"Put them into storage, I want them ready for when Orochimaru-sama needs them. Now I need to see someone." Kabuto answered before walking to the next room

Tiger waited for Kabuto and the other ninja walked off before coming out of the wall to follow his primary target.

xXx Inside the Base with Naruto xXx

Naruto uses his new Jutsu and proceeds to infiltrate the base. Naruto is looking for a room. He sees a light down the hallway and crept forward to check it out.

He hears voices as he got closer, "We need to finish this before Orochimaru-sama calls for it, because he'll kill us if he has to ask." The other person nodded his head.

Naruto is creeping into the room when he sees that the two voices are cooks, or ninja that are cooking. Getting closer to observe them, "Kabuto-sama arrived recently and he is apparently going to see what is wrong with Kimmimaru. He's getting sick or something."

Naruto's curious at who this Kimmimaru is and was about to leave the room when the doors opened, two more ninja came in carrying a badly beaten person who is still conscious.

"We need the surgeon to have a few hours with this one, he isn't talking at all, we need an expert at making people scream out their secrets. Then we can send him to the research wing for testing." One of them said.

Orochimaru needs intel from every nation so to stay up to date on all the people hunting him, so he has every new captive interrogated before experimenting on them.

Naruto is disgusted at the brutality of the torture that the person has gone through, the guy is missing fingers and has burned stubs, slashes and holes throughout his body and burn marks all over. It looks like who every was doing was doing it, was doing it more for fun rather than information, seeing that the cuts and burns look like happy faces.

Naruto has to calm himself less he would go in and kill all of them. Deciding that he would need to leave the room or his cover would be blown he snuck out.

Continuing down the hallway he was in previously, he noticed a door that was made of iron. Going up to it he notices that it is cracked open enough to slip through.

xXx Inside the Base with Jiraiya xXx

Going into the double doors he enters a huge room with a throne in the center. Orochimaru is commanding some ninja who are bowing at his feet.

Jiraiya is about to let go of the Jutsu, "Well it seems that Kabuto was careless, huh Jiraiya?" Orochimaru hissed out to a seemingly empty room, but he knew better, he knew when he wasn't alone.

Jiraiya blurred into existence in front of the throne, " Hello Orochimaru, finally I can finish you, leaving you alive all these years has been one of the biggest regrets in my life." Jiraiya's face was stone and he's ready to strike at any moment.

Orochimaru nods his head and stood up from the throne, "Well Jiraiya let's see if you can correct that today, or if I'm going to rid myself of one of my biggest annoyances." Orochimaru says before charging Jiraiya at high Jonin speed to get the fight started.

Jiraiya intercepts Orochimaru's kick with one of his own. The two continue a bout of Taijutsu that most would describe as on a whole other level, beyond elite Jonin.

Jiraiya made the ram sign and covers himself with his hair to block the dozen snakes that came flying at him. He swings his head a shoots out hundreds of razor sharp hair strands at Orochimaru. After being turned into a pincushion, Orochimaru sheds his skin and came out looking no worse for wear.

While Orochimaru is shedding his skin, Jiraiya charged his chakra in his palm and rotated it to create his students Jutsu. The **_Rasengan_** , when Orochimaru was done shedding Jiraiya charged him at top speed and slammed it into his back, grinding for a second before Orochimaru burst into mud.

Orochimaru used that second to bring out the Kusanagi Sword, and charges Jiraiya, looking to end the fight.

xXx Inside the Base with Tiger xXx

Tiger is following Kabuto to his room, when Kabuto suddenly turned and charged him with a glowing palm. "It seems that I did pick up a tail, no matter I'll just deal with you now." Kabuto said, while he was striking with his chakra infuse palm with expert accuracy.

Tiger is getting nervous, " _If I don't take him serious he will kill me with the Chakra Scalpel, but if I get serious it will attract a lot of attention. I'll stay on the defensive and see if I can lead him somewhere else, where hopefully no one else is at._ "

Kabuto stays on his ANBU opponent and is striking as fast as he can, the most he got is a redirected strike making him miss. The ANBU shot out with a strong punch, Kabuto let it come before moving barely out of the way and touching Tiger's wrist. Tiger instantly felt like moving his right wrist would be a problem. " _Luckily he didn't completely sever the tendons in my wrist or else hand signs would be out and I would be dead in the water._ "

Deciding that a tactical retreat is in his best entrance he came across a metal door, he senses something happening inside but he also felt Naruto's chakra, so he knew it was okay.

xXx Inside the Base with Naruto: Moments Earlier xXx

Naruto slips through the metal door and looks around the room. He notices that it was quite dark and he hears someone breathing hard, it sounds as if they're doing sit-ups.

Kimmimaru is trying to get some kind of work out in before Kabuto came and he would be required to stay in bed for a week with no physical activity. He froze for a second when he felt something before continuing his sit-ups.

Naruto crept forward to the Ninja on the ground doing sit-ups to try and get the drop on him and slit his throat. But before he could do the deed the ninja on the floor charges him with a white sword and swings wildly.

Kimmimaru may not know exactly where the intruder is, but he knew the general direction and starts attacking at a high speed to catch them off guard.

Naruto back steps, the break in concentration caused the Jutsu Naruto was using to drop and for him to become visible. Kimmimaru raises an eyebrow at the child intruder before charging to kill.

Naruto sees the intent in the ninja's eyes, he gets serious and took out two kunai to block the sword. Kimmimaru engages the kunai wielding Chunin for a few seconds before managing to get first blood. Naruto is getting nervous, the ninja is very fast and precise with his white sword.

Throwing a shuriken before doing three hand seals **_Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu_** , his one shuriken turned into hundreds that fly at Kimmimaru, none of them did any real damage they just bounce off his body.

Naruto's eyes widen, the shuriken didn't even pierce him, ducking under a swing from his opponent before going for an uppercut to Kimmimaru's stomach only to feel as if he hit metal. He almost gets pierced by several spikes coming from where Kimimaro's ribs should be.

" _That's really weird, what the hell is that technique? It almost looked as if it were bone_." After getting a good enough distance, "Were those your bones?"

Kimmimaru stops and looked at the blond, "That's a good catch for trash, yes, they are indeed my bones, it's the Kekkei Genkai of my clan, the Kaguya clan. It's called the **_Dead Bone Pulse_** , I can harden my bones and grow them at will by manipulating my calcium." Kimmimaru didn't see the harm and telling the blond, he would be dead shortly anyway.

Naruto's about to charge forward when a door to his right suddenly bursts open with Tiger and Kabuto following shortly after, both jumps to their respective comrades.

Tiger looks at Naruto, "Naruto who is that? How strong is he?" Asked Tiger. Naruto Tiger over, he is clutching his right wrist and his left hand had some kind of small green glow.

"Well he's from the Kaguya clan and uses a Kekkei Genkai that allows him to manipulate his bones as weapons. He's very fast and precise with his bone sword, so be careful I would say high chunin level maybe even better." Said Naruto, Tiger nodded he has heard of but never seen the **_Dead Bone Pulse_** Kekkei Genkai.

"Be careful, Kabuto is solid Jonin level from what I have seen so far. With his speed and Chakra Scalpel technique, one touch and he can sever an artery or muscle it's very…troublesome." Said Tiger. Naruto nods, it sounded like a handful, looking at his opponents Kabuto is smirking and Kimmimaru has a face void of any emotion.

"Kimmimaru-kun, how strong would you say Naruto-kun is?" Asked Kabuto, Kimmimaru looks at Kabuto with bored eyes "He is trash."

Kabuto nodded, it's all he really expected from Kimimaro.

Kimmimaru, thinking that they have wasted enough time charges in, his bone sword poised to strike the blond chunin. Naruto, sees the strike coming and uses a kunai to parry the blow and try to stab Kimmimaru only for the kunai to fail to get passed the skin.

Tiger uses the snake seal and beams of wood started to attack Kabuto, momentarily surprised at the seemingly dead Kekkei Genkai being used against him before moving out of the way only for the wood to correct it self and follow him. Kabuto is busy using all of his agility to avoid the beams of wood trying to bind him. Kimmimaru sees the trouble Kabuto is in and disengages from Naruto and charges Tiger.

Naruto sees that Kimmimaru will strike before Tiger could respond and throws a kunai in-between Tiger and Kimmimaru.

Tiger is busy trying to wrap up Kabuto and finish the fight when he senses something to his right, looking over he sees that he's about to be decapitated.

Suddenly the bone sword was blocked by Naruto who appeared in between Tiger and Kimmimaru, " ** _He threw a kunai between us and then Replaced himself with the kunai to save his partner, ingenious._** " Kimmimaru thought, before reengaging the blond.

Kabuto uses the momentary distraction to slip underground to get away from the wood for a few moments. Rising from the earth a few yards from where Tiger is, he charges him with a special curved kunai.

Tiger notices that Kabuto is coming and uses three hand seals, **_Wood Release: Great Forest Jutsu_** , Tigers arm became several pointed beams of wood and they shot at Kabuto with impressive speeds.

Naruto is having a hard time with Kimmimaru, he's covered in cuts and gashes when he hasn't managed to draw a drop of blood yet. Kimmimaru raises his fingers and hundreds of little bone projectiles shot at Naruto, who erected an earth wall to protect himself.

Kimmimaru jumps over the wall to continue the fight, only for the blond to be gone. Naruto burst out from under the ground with kunai that was glowing with wind chakra. Kimmimaru easily parried the strike to stab Naruto in the gut with his bone sword.

The Naruto in front of him popped signifying that it was a clone before Kimmimaru felt himself being stabbed in the back. Naruto had another wind enhanced kunai stabbed inside of Kimmimaru's back with blood leaking out of the wound showing that he did indeed get through the bone defense.

" _So he has to focus on the point in which he wants to defend making surprise attacks the only way that I will get a clean hit in. I wish I knew some kind of Jutsu that could put his body under pressure maybe that would get passed the defense._ " Naruto analyzed from the wound.

Looking over to the fight between Tiger and Kabuto and takes a breath. They have a long way to go.

Before the whole place starts to shake wildly.

xXx Inside the Base with Jiraiya: Earlier xXx

Jiraiya has been dodging and deflecting the damed Kusanagi blade for the past few minutes before going through seals, **_Fire Release: Great Flame Bullet_** , a giant bullet made of oil enhanced fire shot at Orochimaru at frightening speeds.

Jiraiya tenses as he sees the fire over take Orochimaru, " _Too easy_ ". Sensing danger below he jumps back in time to dodge the Kusanagi Blade that shot up from where he was standing before.

Orochimaru rises from the ground with a smirk on his face, "We aren't going to get anywhere like this. Why don't we kick it up a notch." Right as he finished his neck elongated and shot at a tremendous speed towards Jiraiya. Extending his hair and hardening it to keep him safe from the bite making Orochimaru smirk, thats what he wanted.

Orochimaru made a clone and both went through signs, a high-powered fire and wind combination, making a white hot firestorm with Jiraiya at the epicenter.

Inside the fire Jiraiya is feeding chakra into his hair technique like there was no tomorrow. When the fire died down and only the smoke remained, Orochimaru waits for it to clear to hopefully see a white stain on the ground. Suddenly from the smoke a white mouth with emerged, " _Tricky Jiraiya using the_ ** _Wild Lions Mane_** _right after the Jutsu ended._ " Orochimaru gets busy jumping back while dodging the rapidly approaching streams of hair.

Jiraiya is panting, he had to put a lot of chakra into keeping himself safe from the fire Jutsu, he is going to have to enter **_Honored Sage Mode_** if he wants to finish this.

Summoning a human sized toad with two katanas on its back, "Gama, I need you to stall him for a few minutes so I can summon Ma and Pa." The toad nodded and jumps into action.

Orochimaru finished cutting the last tentacle of spiky hair when he was forced to block a huge katana pushing him back a few feet from the strike. " _Great it's this one, every time I see him I get a headache._ " Leaping into action to start to engage and hopefully finish the annoying toad once and for all.

Meanwhile Jiraiya is staying completely still with his hands in a prayer like sign. " _Only a bit more now then it is over_." Continuing to build chakra only for Gama to come flying back into his view with Orochimaru hot on his tail swinging his Kusanagi blade rapidly and angrily.

Smirking at the frustration Orochimaru is feeling, Jiraiya concentrates on gathering more chakra making it a point when this is over to go and finish the training so he can do this faster and easier.

Orochimaru would elongate his sword and go for a stab only to be parried and almost decapitated, he has to give it to the toad, this is the best kenjutsu fight he has had in a while. Managing to get a slice on the toads leg only to feel a huge burst of chakra coming from his left.

Jiraiya is now in **_Honored Sage Mode_** and the entire room is shaking from the power he is emitting.

"What did ya bring us here for Jiraiya-boy?" The Male toad asks.

"I was about to cook dinner you better have brought us out for something important!" Yells the Female Toad.

"I apologize but I want to finish Orochimaru once and for all." Jiraiya's toad like face is dead focused on the Snake a few yards away from him.

"Well lets get this over with Pa, I want to be home for dinner." Said Ma, Pa toad nodded with a smirk.

Jiraiya pushes off from the ground with massive force crushing the ground he was just standing on. Charging a massive amount of chakra to his right hand before a Rasengan appears, when he got within a yard of Orochimaru he jumps and pushes his hand towards Orochimaru.

"Created by my student and made even better by me! Witness the **_Gallant Rasengan_**!" Jiraiya's Rasengan grew to a massive twelve foot in diameter, then slams it into Orochimaru, it shakes the entire base.

xXx Inside the base with Tiger and Naruto xXx

Feeling the massive tremor Tiger and Naruto look at one another before turning back to their opponents. Kimmimaru enters his curse seal level one before taking out another bone sword, he charges in at a much higher speed.

Naruto is shocked that Kimmimaru had another level he could go to at will, when he has been going his hardest the whole time. Coating two kunai with wind chakra before bracing himself for the onslaught.

Tiger managed to get a few good cuts into Kabuto with his wood Jutsu only for them to close up seconds later. Kabuto has a vicious smirk on his face.

"You didn't think that those woulds would be even remotely an issue for me did you? I'm the greatest medic around, bar none! I can heal any wound in seconds with no seals, thats greater than even the Slug Sannin!" Kabuto boasted, pushing up his glasses when the light caught them.

Kabuto charges in at a renewed speed getting into Tiger's guard and tapping his right shoulder making the arm useless. When he was going to strike his heart the clone turned into wood and he was pierced several times from the ground by wood, the wood then blinded Kabuto in place, making escape all but impossible.

"You talk to much, I made a clone when you were bragging." Tiger stated flatly, enjoying the angered look on Kabuto's face. Tiger looks around to see how Naruto is faring, he isn't too pleased.

Naruto is bleeding from many different cuts all over his body, and is being pushed around by Kimimaro, after the markings spread over Kimimaro's face Naruto was outclassed. Naruto didn't even have time to make seals for a jutsu since Kimimaro was on him the whole time. Naruto is cut along the chest and kicked back landing in rubble. His vision subtly got blurry.

 _Drip_

Feeling hazy, Naruto sits up only to see that he is laying in what appears to be a sewer. Forcing himself up to see where he is he notices that he is in front of a massive gate with a giant tag in the center, with the Kanji for seal written on it.

" **Interesting, you have come before me sooner than I expected.** " A very deep voice growled from behind the gate. Naruto starts to get up and try and move forward as the area behind the gate lights up so he can see what lies behind it.

Laying behind the cage is a massive Fox with nine tails swinging behind it, like the flames of a fire. The giant fox opens on of its eyes showing a blood red eye with a slit pupil.

"So you must be the nine tailed fox huh. Interesting." Said Naruto, hiding his apprehension pretty well.

Angered at being taken lightly the fox starts to thrash around and roar, releasing an ungodly amount of KI bringing Naruto to his knees.

" **Filthy Human I will teach you respect! Why have you dragged your sorry sack of meat before me?!** " Howled the Kyuubi.

Naruto just took a breath before gaining some confidence, "You live here, theres no changing that. This is my body. When some one lives in something that belongs to something else they have to pay rent. Give me some chakra for rent and I will go." Said Naruto.

The fox eyes Naruto for a second, " ** _If I give him chakra slowly, I can slowly force the seal to widen to the point that I can break through and be free._** " " **Fine! Take my chakra and leave! Don't come before me again!** "

Naruto is forced out of his Mind feeling a strong influx of power that could be sensed for miles.

xXx Inside the base with Jiraiya xXx

Feeling the Kyuubi's chakra, Jiraiya fears the worst. Not taking another second before speeding off toward Naruto and Tiger using his sage mode to feel their chakra signatures. Unfortunately giving Orochimaru time to get away after shedding another time.

xXx inside the Base with Tiger and Naruto xXx

Using Naruto's display as a distraction Kabuto used **_Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole_** to escaped from the wood tentacles, getting away from the wood user.

Tiger is getting nervous, if Naruto lost control then he would have to try and suppress him, but he wouldn't kid himself into thinking that he could if it got to far.

Naruto felt strong, really strong. Looking at Kimmimaru he snarls and charged him with animal like ferocity. Naruto has a red bubble like cloak surrounding him, dodging Kimmimaru bone sword and punching him in the chest with all the strength he could possibly muster.

Kimmimaru tries to cut the blond in half, he's shocked that the blonds red chakra gave him a such a boost. Getting slammed in the chest by a red coated fist. His eyes widened at the force behind the punch. Flying back towards the wall before blasting through it.

Kimmimaru manages to harden his bones to absorb the blow but the force and the strange red chakra manages to injure him. Usually he would only get a minor scratch and his bone would stop the blow. However, the red chakra is burning his chest and his bones impacted his internal organs.

Kabuto is frowning as he observes Naruto, who is snarling and looking for him, he needs to get Kimimaro out of their he is still useful to their plans.

Before any of them could do anything, the wall burst apart revealing Jiraiya who ran over to Naruto who is looking at him with wide eyes "Ji **raiya s** ensei w **hats going o** n why **d** o yo **u hav** e two t **oads on y** our s **houlders and** look like **a toad**!?" Naruto's voice is fluctuating between a deep snarl and his normal voice.

Jiraiya looks him over, "Never mind that. Naruto calm down you are using its chakra, I need you to calm down." Jiraiya ordered, he is worried, he always planned on training Naruto to use the Kyuubi's chakra but he is still too young and he wants his body to develop more as it could be potentially harmful to him.

Naruto stands up straighter and took in a couple breaths trying to calm down, feeing a lightheadedness before collapsing unconscious.

"Little Naruto-boy still isn't used to the Foxes chakra." Fukasaku said looking the unconscious blond over.

"Poor little tad pole tuckering himself out." Said Shima.

Jiraiya looks over to his right and eyed Kabuto who is standing still thinking over his options, before bursting into flames and disappearing with Kimimaro; escaping the area. They ultimately failed the mission.

"Tiger lets go, the kid probably won't be up for a day or two. Thanks for the help Ma, Pa. I'll be sure to come by again soon." Shima and Fukasaku nodded and wished him good by before going back him.

Tiger went to go check the blond over, he isn't very good at medical ninjutsu but every captain is required to know at least some basic Jutsu. He notices that a lot of his wounds are closed already, looking up and nodding to Jiraiya, the Toad Sage picks Naruto up before they made their was back to Konoha.

(2 Days Later)

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Jiraiya and Naruto are standing in front of the Hokage, Tiger had already written and submitted his report when they got there. Naruto is quiet the hole time, seemingly in thought. " _Before the Kyuubi gave me some chakra, I was totally outclassed. I need to up my Taijutsu training, unfortunately I might need to take into consideration what Jiraiya-sensei told me during the training for the finals._ "

Naruto is brought out of his thoughts when the Third looked at him, "What can you tell me about you opponent."

Naruto get into his serious mode, "He's about two or three years older than me. He is a member of the Kaguya clan and possesses the **_Dead Bone Pulse_** Kekkei Genkai. Also toward the end of the fight he had black markings spread across his face and his physical abilities and chakra capacities increased." Naruto finished, looking at the Hokage who is nodding, he received a similar report from Tiger.

"That's consistent with the report Tiger gave me. Dismissed Naruto." The Third said and Naruto walked out.

"Jiraiya what happened? I thought you would have been able to finish Orochimaru off." The Hokage knew that Jiraiya is the strongest of his students, hell he has known for years.

"I entered **_Honored Sage Mode_** and I was going to finish him before I felt Naruto use the Kyuubi's chakra and I feared the worst. I didn't know what could happen if Naruto used the Kyuubi chakra so young. I was going to wait until he was thirteen until I got him to try to use it. So I wanted to make sure he was alright." Explained Jiraiya.

Hiruzen nodded, that actually made sense to him. Kushina never used the chakra, neither did Mito to his knowledge. But Naruto's seal is different, he could use the Kyuubi's chakra at will if he wanted to, but the previous containers never did so they didn't really know what would happen.

"I see, what do you plan to do now?" Asked Hiruzen.

Jiraiya thought quietly for a few minutes before nodding, "I want to get back out there and track Orochimaru while his trail is still fresh. I want to see some of my contacts, especially about this new group Crow is in." Said Jiraiya.

The Hokage's face became stone at the mention of Crow, before nodding. He knew about this group that his undercover agent joined and Jiraiya is tracking. Any group with that many S-Rank shinobi in it could potentially do anything.

"Keep in contact Jiraiya." Ordered Hiruzen, The Sage nodded before jumping out of the window.

xXx Naruto's Apartment xXx

The first thing Naruto did after reporting to the Hokage was go home and get some sleep in his bed, he had a lot to think about.

( _Flashback during the month of training before finals_ )

Naruto is training with Jiraiya with his staff, before Jiraiya signaled him to stop. "Kid, your good with the staff. But I don't think it fits you body style, you have a body that is suited for speed and accuracy, same as your father. He was quite strong, but he stuck to his special kunai and Taijutsu." Jiraiya said, liked that someone was using his sensei's style of fighting but Naruto is kidding himself if the thought that his body type fit the style.

Naruto frowns, he thought the same thing for the first few weeks "I know but I really like using Jiji's style." He liked sharing that with one of the very few precious people he has.

Jiraiya didn't say anything, he just let it go. Either the kid would manage somehow, even though he doubted it. Or Naruto would realize that he should change it up to something that fits his body type.

Jiraiya isn't surprised that Naruto was using a weapon that didn't fit him. Minato used a Kusarigama for the first month as a genin, he was good with it but after a disaster of a mission, he stopped using it and exchanged it for just Taijutsu and eventually his special Kunai. He knows that Naruto will find his weapon.

( _End Flashback_ )

Naruto woke from his almost thirteen hour nap. It is ten o'clock in the morning and time for him to get some training in. Jiraiya-sensei told him that the staff isn't the weapon for him, he's thought about that since his sensei told him. During the exam, he got by with the staff until Demotsuchi broke it, he wasn't going to fool himself into thinking that he would have come out better from his fight with Kimmimaru if he had his staff. He need to get some opinions from Kakashi-sensei.

Going through his normal morning routines and having breakfast before he left to find his sensei.

xXx Dango Shop xXx

Kurenai, Mika and Toushiro are eating some Dango, Mika and Kurenai just got back from a mission and Toushiro was about to leave for one in a few hours.

"When do you think Naruto will be back? Its only been a few days, but he was with a Sannin. It shouldn't take that long right." Kurenai wouldn't admit it, but she was worried for him. He has a huge bounty on his head for just a fresh Chunin.

Mika smiled, "I'm sure he will be alright, in fact I think he is perfectly fine."

Kurenai frowned, "You know about the bounty and that he is on an A-Rank mission." She was surprised that his team wasn't even slightly nervous or worried. Mika started to laugh which annoyed Kurenai before pointing behind her.

Kurenai lost her anger and became confused, turning around, her eyes widen. Naruto is walking down the road with a thoughtful look on his face. Getting up and running up to Naruto but not before looking back at a smirking Mika and Toushiro who had an eyebrow raised.

"Hey! I thought you would come and tell me when you got back so we could continue are training!" She yelled, she is kind of annoyed, this is the second time he didn't tell her when he got back, she thought he like training with her. Plus it isn't like she had Genjutsu partners lining up to train with her either.

Naruto looks up to the voice to see a pouting Kurenai walking up to him, "Oh! Sorry, I got back yesterday and after reporting in I went to my apartment and passed out. I just woke up, I'm looking for Kakashi-sensei."

Kurenai nods and told him to follow her, she led him to the Dango restaurant. He looks around to see that his teammates are eating at a table. "Good thing you didn't die, Kurenai would have been broken. She was pinning the whole time." Mika said, laughing at the end and Toushiro just shook his head.

Naruto looks over to a frowning Kurenai who had a small blush on her cheeks,"Well have you guys seen Kakashi-sensei? I wanted to ask him something, well while I'm here, Toushiro what weapon do you think I am fitted for?" Naruto asked, he sparred the most with Toushiro outside of Kakashi and maybe he would have thought of something that would fit him better.

"I'm not very sure, but you don't flow through the motions naturally with the staff. You have speed and your Taijutsu is precise, so get something that fits that I suppose. Like a Tanto or Chokuto. Katanas, I would think are to large and other weapons require more strength, to much for a small fry like you." Said a smirking Toushiro. Naruto has a tick mark but lets the comment slide.

Naruto is silent and thought, " _I want to hear what Kakashi thinks before I go to the weapon shop._ " "Well I'm going to find Kakashi-sensei, see you around." Said Naruto.

Kurenai got up and walked over to him, "I'll go with you I'm done eating anyway." Naruto smiles and nodded while Mika and Toushiro watched silently. When the two of them walk out Mika smirked before finishing he Dango.

(2 Hours Later)

Naruto and Kurenai are really annoyed, they have been to every spot they thought that Kakashi would be at. Kurenai looks at Naruto with a frown, "Why don't we just got to the Weapons shop before we waste the whole day looking for Kakashi-san." Kurenai said, she really didn't want to keep wasting the time she was spending with Naruto looking for the elusive Jonin.

"Yeah no need to waste all of our day light." Said Naruto.

Turning around and heading to the weapons shop before they notice that Kakashi is reading his book walking a few feet behind them.

"Sensei! Where have you been? We've been looking for you for like two hours." Naruto is really holding himself from attacking his sensei, plus he knows that he doesn't really want hear the answer.

"I have been following you guys for a bit wondering what you two have been up to. But then I realized that you two were on a date so I was supervising." Kakashi said, he looks to be genuine but Naruto knew that on the inside he was laughing crazily.

Kurenai is red from anger and embarrassment, she just snarled and lunged at the Jonin, but was grabbed by Naruto. "TWO HOURS! We have been looking for you for two hours! And you have been FOLLOWING US!" She screamed, she looks like she's about to burst, so Naruto just stepped in to calm her dow.

"This is actually quite common with sensei, don't take it personally he is just an asshole." Said Naruto.

Kakashi sweat dropped at that, "So you needed me Naruto?"

"I want to know what weapon you think I am more fitted for." Asked Naruto.

"Chokuto." Kakashi didn't even pause, he's been thinking it since he saw how Naruto fought, plus with his affinity for wind he could cut through almost anything and a Chokuto is typically lighter than a katana, while still having good reach. In his opinion it'd be perfect for the blond, plus his mother used a Chokuto and had a style that he could use.

Naruto nods and thanks Kakashi before dragging Kurenai away before she completely lost it.

xXx Higurashi Weapon Shop xXx

"Welcome to Higurashi Weapon Shop I'm— ah come on in Naruto." Taiji said, noticing that it was the blond again he didn't bother introducing himself again.

"Hello Taiji-san this is my friend Kurenai Yuhi, I'm looking for a Chokuto. I need it to be top quality." Naruto said, he wants to get the best he could since he got a lot of money from his mission with Jiraiya.

Taiji nodded in thought, "Well I could order one from Tetsu no Kuni, but it will take a while and will be quite expensive."

"Okay, put in the order please." Naruto knew that a quality weapon from Tetsu no Kuni would be better than anything he could get from Konoha.

"I will put in an order to one of my friends there, it will take a few weeks I will let you know when it is here."

Naruto thanks the man before he grabs Kurenai so they can get in some much needed training.

( 2 Years Later)

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Not much change in the two years thats passed. Naruto would take missions with his team, Kurenai's team or just another random team that was assigned to him. Naruto's made a huge leap in skill in the past two years of training.

Using the resistance seal method of training that his father used worked remarkably on his speed. Naruto also was given a scroll left behind by his mother for his sword style, it's a style she made herself. It is fantastic, especially when he was ambushed by a few missing-nin a few months ago, they didn't even stand a chance.

Naruto made liberal use of his clones to research Jutsu in the library and to train in chakra control. He is now at least Jonin level in nin, tai, gen, and Kenjutsu. He is learning the intro to Medical Ninjutsu because of a scare he had on a mission he was leading where one of his teammates was badly injured, he had nothing he could do, that wasn't a feeling that Naruto wants to feel again. His Fuinjutsu is coming along as well, he really likes experimenting with explosive notes.

Naruto also spent a lot of time with his Nai-chan, he and Kurenai were now very close with each other, spending most of his time with her whenever he got the chance. Especially after Kurenai made chunin, since they could take missions together much more often.

Toushiro and Mika are still an ongoing couple and Toushiro was given the ANBU invite 3 months ago. Naruto has only seen him once since then so he couldn't ask how it was. Mika is training as much as she could so that she could hopefully move up to Jonin in a few years.

Kurenai is being looked at to become a Tokubetsu Jonin for Genjutsu, she is quickly making a name for herself with her talent in Genjutsu, much to her pride. She is also improving in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu thanks to constantly training with Naruto.

Naruto wasn't idle either, constantly going on missions and training. He made a lot of friends much to his happiness, and most of the ninja he went on missions with are starting to respect him for his skill.

Right now Naruto is walking to the Hokage's office with a curious look on his face. He was called to appear before the Hokage two days ago for an appointment. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, but the request sounded like he was in trouble.

Knocking on the Hokage's door and opening it when he heard the callout of "Enter".

Walking in and standing in front of the desk he starts sweating, "Uh I Haven't done anything to get in trouble right." The look he was getting from the Hokage is unnerving, he didn't like being on the receiving end of it.

The Hokage for his part is amused, " _Man it's good to know I still got it, no words and he's sweating. Hail to the King!_ " Hiruzen clears his throat, "You have been a chunin for two years, you have gone on quite a lot of missions in those two years as well."

The Hokage then reached into his desk and pulls out a stack of papers then put them in front of Naruto, "Do you know what these are?" Seeing the blond shake his head, "These are recommendations for you promotion to Jonin, there are quite a lot of them."

Naruto's eyes widen when he heard promotion, he didn't think that he would be promoted this early. He gave up on beating Kakashi, he made genin after Kakashi, chunin later than him and he missed the Jonin record like five months ago.

"With all these recommendations I would be foolish not to take serious consideration into promoting you. So for the last five missions you have been in charge I was having you looked at. Chunin Naruto Uzumaki, I herby promote you to Jonin." Announced Hiruzen.

Naruto is waiting for the rest of the speech then frowned when nothing came, "That wasn't what I was expecting from a promotion to Jonin."

The Hokage smiled, everyone thought that. "Everybody expects more of a speech, but usually it's a piece of paper with a seal that has the Jonin vest sealed into it."

Naruto makes a mental note for when he becomes Hokage that he would try and make it a little more of a ceremony, if he could. "Thank you Hokage-sama, I accept the promotion and will serve the village to the best of my ability." Naruto bows to his leader only to be slapped on the back.

"Congrats Kid! Jonin already look at that! We have to celebrate!" Jiraiya said, he heard from his sensei that he was looking at Naruto for a promotion. Jiraiya made an effort to make it back to the village to be there like he was for Minato.

Naruto is grinning like crazy and felt a rush of joy at his sensei's proud grin, "This is so amazing! So what now?"

"Nothing really changes, you'll lead the missions you go on now and will be asked to go on A-Ranks possibly even higher should it be required, but other than that nothing much." Hiruzen always found it funny that everyone, even himself thought that the promotion to Jonin was a huge deal that the whole village would be apart of. Everyone is always underwhelmed.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Well I'm going to tell everyone I know."

Naruto leaves the office wearing a slightly different vest, it's a darker shade of green. All the shinobi nodded to him respectfully seeing the promotion.

* * *

 **Chapter End!**

 **Well I got us to Cannon, we are like a week before the graduation so Naruto is like almost 13. Kurenai, Mika and Toushiro are 16.**

 **College is back so updates will slow down now.**

 **Leave me a review or send a message.**

 **Peace Out!**


	10. Firing the Cannon into the Wave

**Chapter 10!**

 **Welcome back, we are now to the start of cannon so lets get the show on the road. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this or my new story!**

xXx Naruto's Apartment xXx

Naruto was in his apartment working on a new explosive note, it would be his best one yet. He was grinning madly almost maniacally. For the past week after his promotion he was training and waiting for his first mission, also Kurenai was on a mission so he couldn't celebrate with her.

xXx Road to Naruto's Apartment xXx

Kurenai was currently walking to Naruto's apartment. In the past two years she has grown quite a lot now at almost 5'6 she was taller than Naruto by two and a half inches something she really likes to make fun of Naruto about. She is wearing a tight red shirt with mesh under it and black tights that come down to her mid thigh.

Her training with Naruto has been very helpful, Naruto helped train her in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu so that she wasn't completely relying on Genjutsu. She used her Fire Affinity and was learning Lightning Jutsu to use in conjunction with her Genjutsu also to become a full Jonin she needed two elements. Her Taijutsu was coming along well she was fast and defensive, she liked to stay back and keep her opponents at a distance but should they get too close she could defend herself and get away.

She was coming up on Naruto's apartment, Mika told her that Naruto wanted her to come by as soon as she got back from her mission. Not even nocking just walking in to see Naruto stick an explosive note to his chest over his heart.

Naruto looked at the door to see Kurenai walk into his apartment, he grinned and made a hand sign and the tag started to burn. Koreans eyes widen and yells "NO!"

The explosion was small but it was right over his heart Kurenai was starting to cry, Naruto must be dead no way he would survive it. She heard laughing and looked at the clearing smoke.

Naruto was laughing and didn't look any different for the most part, although he stopped laughing when he saw that Kurenai was crying, "Woah, Nai-chan. I'm fine these are my new explosive notes they explode in only one direction. It is so safe you can put it on your chest and the explosion wouldn't hurt whatsoever."

Kurenai was frozen before she punched Naruto. "What the hell! Don't ever do that again! What the hell made you test that on your chest what if it wasn't finished."

Before she could continue freaking out. Naruto hugged her with an amused expression, he didn't think she would freak out but in hindsight he probably have waved and mouthed I'm sorry before blowing it. The joke was in bad taste.

Taking a few breaths and letting go of Naruto, "So, what did you want to see me about Naruto-kun? Mika-chan said that you had something to tell me as soon as I got home from my mission."

Naruto smiled widely, " I was promoted to Jonin last week!"

Kurenai was shocked, she knew that Naruto was stronger than her by a lot the only thing she is better than him in is Genjutsu but he was able to keep up for the most part until she started using her best techniques. But to be promoted this soon it was incredible.

"You must have the record for the fastest promotion to Jonin." Kurenai said impressed.

Naruto just shook his head, "Kakashi was promoted faster and so was Itachi." He was still upset at not breaking the record. "But, I was promoted very fast and I am still the most impressive ninja in the village if I do say so myself." Kurenai just snorted with a smile on her face.

"So, Nai-chan want to celebrate? I would love some ramen." Kurenai nodded and they left to Ichiraku's.

xXx Close to Ichiraku xXx

Naruto and Kurenai were walking to the ramen stand, when Naruto noticed that a lot of ninja were running around frantically.

Naruto jumped up and stopped a chunin, "Whats going on?" It seemed like there was some sort of emergency.

The chunin looked at who stopped him, "Naruto? Nice you got promoted to Jonin already, incredible." The chunin shook his head to focus on the task at hand, "Someone, we are suspecting Mizuki has stolen the Scroll of Seals."

Both Naruto and Kurenai who jumped up during the explanation were shocked someone could steal the scroll from the Hokage vault. Naruto took a good look at the chunin before snapping his fingers, "Oh! Your Iruka, good to see you Iruka." Iruka and Kurenai sweat dropped at his sudden realization. "Well lets go see if we can find the traitor."

Naruto and Kurenai sped off to the surrounding forest to look for Mizuki, "Naruto-kun, do you feel that?" Of course he felt that it was a sudden explosion of chakra to their east.

"Lets go."

xXx Scene of the Chakra Burst xXx

Mizuki was laughing crazily, he just used the curse seal that Orochimaru had given him as incentive to steal the scroll. He felt so much more powerful, now that he was using his masters chakra.

"Mizuki! What do you think you are doing!?" Naruto and Kurenai landed in the opening next to Mizuki.

"I'm leaving this pathetic village Kyuubi! Now die!" Mizuki didn't know why but he really wanted to kill something and Naruto was the perfect person to do that to he rushed the blond and the confused Kurenai.

Mizuki took one of the huge shuriken off his back and tossed it at the blond. Naruto unsealed his chokuto from his wrist where a seal was tattooed and blocking the huge shuriken. Naruto managed to stop the shuriken and grabbed it in the center before he tossed it back at Mizuki and went through seals for the _**Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ turning one huge shuriken into over a dozen.

Kurenai wasn't idle either she managed to camouflage the shuriken as birds that Mizuki ignored and charged the two, but was knocked off his feet and noticed that he was impaled by three enormous shuriken and that his right arm was missing. Naruto was standing over him with his chokuto over his heart. "Anything you have left to say traitor?"

"Curse you Kyuubi you should have been kil—" He was silenced by Naruto who pierced his heart with his chokuto.

A frowning Kurenai looked over to the blond who picked up the scroll and put it on his back. "What did he mean Naruto-kun? Kyuubi? I don't understand your father took care of the Kyuubi when you were born." Naruto looked down silently at the dead traitor.

"No. I never said anything to you about it. But…I, the kyuubi is sealed inside of me." He didn't dare look up at Kurenai fearing the worst, he never told anyone his secret.

He was thrown off balance by a powerful hug. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kurenai, "Why didn't you tell me." Kurenai whispered almost too low for Naruto to hear Naruto tightened his hold on Kurenai, "I didn't want you to know what I was."

Kurenai flinched against Naruto, "What you hold not what you are. You're still my Naruto-kun nothing will change that." She looked Naruto in the eye who was looking at her with shock. He never talked to anyone about the Kyuubi, he hated it. It's a useful tool but he didn't like what it made he feel like, he felt like a monster. But to hear that the girl that has managed to steal his heart during the last two years say that she accepted him and didn't care.

Naruto looked at her for a second before pulling her in a kiss. Kurenai was surprised for a second before responding to the him. Naruto held her tighter before releasing her lips and putting his forehead against Kurenai's. Both of them were content to just look at each other, Naruto kissed her one more time before backing away.

"You don't know how good it is to hear that, since I realized how I felt about you it's only been harder and harder to convince myself to tell you. I just didn't know what you would do." Naruto had a small smile, it wasn't everyday that you confess to someone that has all but confirmed that the feelings were mutual.

Kurenai smiled, "Naruto-kun, you should have told me. We are together almost every chance we get, don't think that just because you have something sealed in you that I would hate you." Naruto grabbed her hand and started to walk toward the village, all this romance, he didn't want to forget to return the scroll that Mizuki stole or that they found him in the first place. The hunt was probably still going.

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Naruto reported everything to the Hokage about Mizuki and the most troublesome thing was the use of the curse seal. This was obviously organized by Orochimaru.

"I see… so he was helping my wayward student was he." The Third was troubled, anything that involved his student was bad news and if Orochimaru was getting this bold then he was getting close to something.

"Hokage-sama has Jiraiya-sensei said anything about Orochimaru recently?" Naruto wanted to know and he also wanted to know what his perverted sensei has been up to.

"No, he hasn't said anything other than the new village, the Sound village, was starting to become bigger and that he was still involved. Something we have know for two years since the Kabuto incident that you were apart of." Naruto did know about that, he was lucky he hadn't died. Kimmimaru outclassed him in speed and technique. He would rectify that loss the next time he saw the bone using shinobi.

"If that is all Hokage-sama?" The Hokage nodded and dismissed the two shinobi but not before, "I'm glad you two are finally together, although I wish you had done so three months sooner so I would have won the bet!" A chuckling Hokage called out.

Naruto turned around with a confused look while Kurenai was curious on how the Hokage knew and furious that people were betting on hers and Naruto's love life. The Third seeing the confusion pointed to their hands that they haven't separated from each others since the forest. Blushing at being caught, "WAIT! You were betting on this old man! Who else was in on it?!"

Barking out a laugh while the new couple glared, "Well your sensei's and team's some of your friends, a few that worked in the office some civilians that have seen you in the street, and a couple emissaries from Suna." Both were shocked that so many people were involved, pretty much everyone who has seen them together most likely placed a bet.

Both fuming, decided it was better to leave before they had an incident.

xXx Kurenai's Apartment xXx

Naruto walked Kurenai back to her place, "Even though tonight definitely started out bad with the whole Mizuki thing, I'm glad you still like me even though you know that I'm a container Nai-chan." Naruto had a huge smile and was tightly hugging Kurenai, pulling back from the hug before kissing her again.

Kurenai this time took the lead in the kiss between sucking on his tongue or exploring his mouth with her tongue it didn't matter she wanted to do this for a while and she would enjoy it. Naruto was happy to let her do what she wanted she was his and he was hers no need to fight over it. Separating from the kiss with a trail of saliva between them Naruto whispers a good bye before leaving.

( _Next Day_ )

xXx Classroom 219 xXx

The newly graduated Genin were waiting for their sensei's to come and announce the new teams. Sasuke was brooding in his seat, the fangirls were yelling and he was trying to decide if killing them would be worth it.

Sakura Haruno managed to get the seat next to Sasuke, she was trying to look cute so that Sasuke would notice her, ask her out then they would fall in love. Then after the first date they would show their love for one another at his place all night until she was pregnant and then he would be hers for every not to mention whenever she wanted…a girl could dream. She quickly wiped away some drool before Sasuke noticed.

Sasuke shivered for some reason but managed to keep his bored facade up. He heard the door open and in walked Iruka with a clipboard. "Okay everyone I would like to congratulate you on becoming Genin. I will be assigning the three man teams then you will wait for your jonin sensei's to come and pick you up."

Everyone in the room was waiting with anticipation. "Team One is…" Going through the irrelevant teams Sasuke zoned out until he heard his name, "Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and" the door opened up and a blond kid with a Jonin vest and some really pale kid walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka. But it took forever to find this kid." Naruto was glaring at the pale boy, he wasn't going to tell them that he was having a hard time finding the kid. It would be embarrassing for a Jonin to have trouble finding a genin.

"It's okay Naruto, you must be Sai right?" Iruka questioned the extremely pale kid.

Sai gave a very weird smile, "I am Sensei-san." Naruto just grumbled about weird kids wasting his time.

Sai went to go take his seat in the only spot which was next to Sakura. She eyed him strangely before looking ahead toward Iruka to find who was the third person that would be on her team.

"HEY! You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" Kiba yelled out to the blond. He looked familiar, the name caused Sasuke to perk up.

Naruto just looked at the source of the noise, "Yes I am. uh…Inuzuka-san." Naruto didn't know anyone other than the Uchiha's name, and to be honest he didn't really care that much either.

After hearing who he was most of the students started whispering about him. Sasuke just eyed him angrily " _He is already a Jonin. I need to start training harder, next time I see Naruto i will challenge him to a spar._ " Sasuke thought resolutely.

"Do you need me to stay Iruka?" Iruka just waved him off so he left.

"Now, Sai will be the third member of team seven. Team eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi." Now that he was done he just left, the sensei's will be coming in to take the students any minute.

Sasuke waited, he was ignoring the pink haired girl who, despite begging god to keep her out of his life somehow managed to be his teammate. Life really liked to fuck with him, maybe she would die or just never spoke again whichever worked, he didn't care either way. Then their was the Pale kid who was eyeing him and was calling the pink haired girl ugly which if he was anyone he would laugh hysterically.

Some guy smoking took team ten then a few minutes later and lady that Sasuke would readily agree was smoking hot came and took team eight, she was in a trench coat, tight almost see through shirt amazing body and a mini skirt. Sasuke wasn't gay but even if he were he would still find her sexy. She took team eight much to his sadness. He was confused when nobody came and got them, where was their sensei.

xXx Naruto's Apartment xXx

Naruto growled and tossed his advance theory to the applications of Tenketsu book he was reading across the room his project wasn't coming along as fast as he hoped.

Naruto walked into his kitchen to make some lunch when he heard his window open up, "Yo, Naruto." Kakashi wanted to visit he former student now Jonin.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the academy picking up the Uchiha and the other two." Naruto didn't like that his sensei was taking more students that meant that he would be going on missions with him as much, which the more he thought about it the sadder he got. His team was all but done, Toushiro was making a name in ANBU and Mika was training to become a hunter ninja ever since she met Hana Inuzuka and they became friends.

Waving him off, "Maa maa, I'll get around to it. Want to help me test them?" Kakashi lazily asked the blond Jonin.

"No, I have a meeting with the old man. And don't be lazy you go do your job." Naruto wasn't going to do his work for him.

Nodding to his student before leaving to get his new team, he was like four hours late or something.

xXx Classroom 219 xXx

Sasuke was going to burn something to the ground, it would only take a few hand signs. _"_ _FIVE HOURS! I have been waiting five hours for some asshole to come and get us._ _"_

The door finally opened and some silver haired cyclops walked in eyed them for a second, "Meet me up on the roof don't be late you guys have wasted enough time already."

Sasuke almost killed him right there. But just before he could the Jonin puffed away.

Arriving to the rooftop Kakashi eyed them, " _Naruto told me about the pale kid he suspects that Sai is from the foundation, Danzo_ _'_ _s private ANBU force. The Hokage confirmed it and said that he wanted me to keep and eye on him and that he was there to assure Danzo that Sasuke is safe and receiving appropriate training. Sasuke is said to be some kind of prodigy and genius even though he is graduating at the average age and doesn_ _'_ _t have his sharingan so we will see if it is true or if its just pandering to the last Uchiha. Sakura is a smart girl with average physical abilities I will work her into the ground or I will get Kurenai to help me out she hates wannabe Kunoichi_ _'_ _s plus it will be hilarious._ "

Seeing that they were waiting for them to start, "Hello you three, how about we introduce ourselves."

Sakura didn't really know what to say, "You go first sensei since you kept us waiting for so long."

Shrugging before beginning, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are my former team and other things, dislikes are annoying people dreams for the future is…well I like to read." He shared a lot more than he intended. "You next pinky."

Sakura frowned at the nickname, "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are… I'm mean the person I like is. Dislikes are Ino-pig! Dreams for the future is… OH My!" She started to giggle and blush making Kakashi sweat drop and Sasuke shiver again.

Sai went next, "My name is Sai, I like to draw I hate traitors, and I have no hobbies or dreams." Quick and to the point, Kakashi might like this kid.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't particularly like anything there are many things I hate and I don't have a dream what I have is a goal because I will accomplish it. I will restore my clan and kill a certain man." Sasuke said cooly.

Sakura had stars in her eyes, Kakashi was eyed him before sighing. Sai on the other hand was noting to let Danzo know. " _Danzo-sama will want to hear this, it seems the Uchiha is indeed a fight risk he has no ties to the village and will do whatever he can to gain power._ "

"Okay you three tomorrow we are going to have a little test, meet me in training ground seven at seven. Don't eat any food and be ready to fight for your right to become full genin." Sasuke and Sakura were shocked that they weren't genin yet.

"What do you mean sensei, aren't we already genin?" Sakura didn't understand what her sensei meant.

"Well your test was to see if you were eligible to become genin. You didn't think making a clone made you a ninja did you. " He almost laughed when he saw in their eyes that it was indeed what they thought.

"See you tomorrow Ja-ne!" Kakashi left to go read his book in peace. The three almost genin left to go do their routines to prepare for their test tomorrow.

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Naruto was listening to the Hokage tell him about a situation in Wave that was getting worse and if the bridge builder that arrived today was any indication, they were getting desperate since he was asking for a C-Rank mission.

The Hokage wasn't stupid he has read the reports and knew what was gong on, This was a B maybe even A-Rank mission. "Naruto you will be escorting the Bridge builder to Wave and keeping him safe until he is done. Your team should be here any minute."

As if on cue the door opened revealing three shinobi, a Hyuga, a green wearing bowl haircut kid and a girl with her hair in Chinese style buns. Only the boy in green had a chunin jacket on. Team nine or team Gai as it's called now was promoted during the last chunin exams four months ago, Naruto was one of Lee and Neji's sparring partners he helped them get ready and went on missions with them from time to time, but Lee has picked up something really annoying from his sensei.

"My ETERNAL RIVAL! It is good to see you Naruto-kun in such a youthful Jonin Jacket I will train five times Harder to achieve a promotion to the youthful position to Jonin in the next year or I will do 500 laps around the village on my hands." Lee said in his usual exuberant way.

Ever since becoming a Genin now Chunin under Gai he named Naruto his eternal rival and would challenge him to spars whenever he saw him. It wasn't too bad since Lee was a very good Taijutsu user probably top five in the village. But it was exhausting, Lee is an animal whose stamina rivals his own.

Naruto nodded to Neji and Tenten both nodded back respectfully, "Good to see you too Lee, So I guess Gai is busy or on another mission." The third nodded.

"You can come in now Tazuna!" Hiruzen called out and in walked a drunken old man who sneered at the team, "This is who I get as protection a bunch of kids!" It was laughable, sure he asked for a C-Rank but still.

Naruto stepped forward, "Don't worry Tazuna-san I am a Jonin of this village and these three are all chunin we will be more than capable of protecting you." Naruto said in his professional voice.

Tazuna didn't look convinced but nodded, "Okay guys get ready and meet me at the gate in thirty minutes." Team Gai nodded and left and Tazuna decided to make his way to the gate himself.

"There is something going on isn't there old man." Naruto did buy that this was a simple C-Rank, a Jonin with three chunin would be overkill for something like that.

"Sharp as ever Naruto-kun, no I believe there will be shinobi opposition since the situation in Wave is deteriorating." Naruto nodded and left to get ready.

( _1 Day Later_ )

xXx Road to Wave xXx

Naruto was walking next to Tazuna with Neji behind them with his Byakugan active Lee and Tenten were leading them down the road.

Neji eyes widen slightly before walking up to Naruto, "There are two enemy ninja disguising themselves in a Genjutsu 300 meters ahead." Naruto nodded.

"Lee, Tenten stay here with Tazuna Neji and myself will take care of the two ninja up ahead." Lee and Tenten nodded and flanked Tazuna.

Gesturing for Neji to lead the way to the two ninja they ran off.

Getting closer Naruto makes clones to look like Tazuna, Lee and Tenten they walked forward past the obviously fake puddle, when they past the puddle two ninja rose out of the puddle and charged Tazuna with their chain.

Naruto unsealed his chokuto and cut the chain, before kicking the the one on the left into a tree knocking him out. While Neji disabled his target with ease. Naruto ties them up and summons a toad to tell the Hokage to send ANBU to retrieve them.

"Good as usual Neji lets go get the others." Neji nodded and they rushed off.

Lee was bored he wanted to go fight the ninja up ahead to show off his fiery passion in youthful combat. He heard someone coming before seeing it was his eternal rival and his other rival arriving without a scratch on them.

"As expected of my rivals, not even a scratch after engaging the enemy." Lee said in a surprisingly normal volumed voice.

"Right, Tazuna-san. The two ninja targeted you. Is there something that you want to tell me about the real nature of this mission?" Naruto already knew but he wanted to hear it from him.

Tazuna started to sweat before spilling the beans on the whole situation in Wave. Between Gato taking over the country and squeezing the life out of it, to all the poverty and starving children.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, Hokage-sama knows the situation of Wave and that is why we were sent instead of a Genin team. So we intend to complete the mission although when you have the money we expect you to repay the village the appropriate amount of money." Naruto surprised everyone on how professional he was being since he was the youngest person present. Tazuna bowed in thanks before they started walking again.

"Although, the next person who will attack us is going to be a jonin like me not anymore chunin's like the last ones." Naruto told them and team Gai all nodded seriously.

xXx Nami no Kuni a few hours away from Tazuna's house xXx

Neji was doing another scan he noticed two people talking a few meters behind them before the bigger one started sneaking forward while the other was getting in a different position.

"Naruto. We have two people sneaking towards us one is waiting back the other is—DUCK!" Right as Neji yelled Naruto pulled Tazuna down right before a massive sword flew over them.

The giant sword impaled the tree with a shirtless man with camouflage arm warmers and his face covered in bandages stood on top of his blade.

Naruto frowned, "Zabuza Momochi The Demon of the Mist. One of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist." Naruto said, Team Gai flinched at the powerful opponent that was looking at them like they were ants.

"Hmm your the Fourth Hokage's brat huh. Well how about you hand over that old man and we can go our separate way." Zabuza didn't think it would work but he was offering a way out for the blond up in comer.

"Not going to happen." Naruto looked over to Neji, "I want you to go and handle the other ninja watching. Lee, Tenten you stay and guard Tazuna, I will need to focus on this fight." Naruto whispered to his team and Neji jumped away.

"I guess the Hyuga chickened out, smart kid." Zabuza taunted. Naruto didn't respond just got ready.

Naruto took out his chokuto and channeled wind chakra through the blade, his blade was very strong one of the best swords the blacksmith in Tetsu no Kuni has ever made but under the weight of Kibikuriboucho it might snap.

Zabuza jumped off the tree before laughing, "I guess you want to cross swords with me, well your funeral." He didn't care, he put his hands in a strange seal and mist started to cover the field.

Naruto knowing exactly what Zabuza was trying to do made a seal and used the _**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_ to blow away the mist before charging in to handle Zabuza.

Zabuza swung his sword down onto Naruto who parried it and went for a stab through the heart only for Zabuza to dodge and almost take off his head. Naruto tried backing away, but Zabuza kept pressuring him, Naruto decided to go back on the offense dodging a swing and trying to cut Zabuza in half. Zabuza leaned back but still received a gash on his chest, he noticed that Naruto's blade was glowing and that it was almost a foot longer thanks to the blue glow that he identified as wind chakra.

"The _**Flying Swallow Technique**_ , it's been a while since I have seen that. You're impressive brat." Zabuza jumped back onto the lake where he started going through hand signs. Naruto not wanting him to finish pointed two fingers at the lake and using the _**Lightning Release: Lightning stream**_ to shock Zabuza.

Using the few seconds of Zabuza's shock he went through more seals to use the _**Blade of wind.**_ Zabuza didn't notice the near invisible longsword of wind that tore through him as he touched the ground. Naruto went through more seals as he walked over to Zabuza.

He kneeled and paced his hand on Zabuza's forehead and a seal appeared on him. It was a seal that all ANBU Black Op members use, so that their bodies are never taken by the enemy. He stood up and used the Ram seal and Zabuza burned and turned to ash.

xXx With Neji xXx

Neji jumped away from his team to attack the masked ninja who was watching Naruto and Zabuza talk back and forth. When he was about to attack four senbon came at him with perfect accuracy, but with the Byakugan it was easy to dodge.

"Why are you attacking me, I am a hunter ninja for Kirigakure no Sato." The ninja lied making Neji snort.

"My Kekkei Genkai allows me to see all, I saw both you and Zabuza talking before he attacked us so I know that both of you are working together." Neji said cooly and the masked ninja flinched.

"I see, please don't make me fight you shinobi-san." The masked ninja almost pleaded making Neji raise his eyebrow.

Neji didn't respond before rushing in. The Masked ninja engaged Neji in Taijutsu that went back and forth. Neji kept getting in pokes all over his arms and the masked ninja caught his right hand. "I have the advantage, you have lost one of your hands and I can do this."

The masked ninja went through one handed seals and looked at his hand with confusion when his jutsu didn't activate. "You think I was just poking you for fun. I have been sealing you Tenketsu you chakra cant run to your hands making jutsu impossible, you have lost."

Deciding that he wanted to end the fight he used the fact they were close to use _**Rotation**_ to blast the masked ninja away and got into a strange stance, "You are in my field of divination."

" _ **Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms**_!" Neji rushed forward and in blinding speed disabled all of the masked ninja's tenketsu. The masked ninja was about to say something to Neji before Neji hit the Masked ninja's heart killing him instantly.

Neji nodded to himself before placing a tag on the body making it burn away and jumped away to join his team.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Sorry for the Shorter than usual chapter and the longer than usual wait. College fall semester started so I was busy last week.**

 **We got Mizuki done, Kurenai and Naruto are now a couple and a new take on the wave mission is happening. I like my fights to be faster than the cannon ones, no long dialogue during a fight or waiting for the other person to finish seals and what not. I hope you like what happened to Haku and Zabuza, almost every story is the same as cannon or for some reason they join the leaf. Ya not in my story kill the fuckers lol, Character deaths for both good and bad guys should be expected.**

 **For those who will wonder about Naruto** **'** **s Fuinjutsu, in cannon Minato uses Fuinjutsu with his hand or hand signs. So I like to think it is possible and is just a fannon thing that EVERY seal needs to be written (correct me if I** **'** **m wrong) I know a lot of seals are written but it can be both ways in cannon, I** **'** **m pretty sure at least.**

 **If you haven** **'** **t yet check out my other story Resurgence of the Senju Clan.**

 **Leave a Review or send me a PM!**

 **Peace Out!**


	11. The Brewing Storm

**Chapter 11!**

 **Rating is now M, to be safe. I wasn't sure what I planned to have in this story but I don't want to sensor myself to just T, so now its M.**

xXx With Naruto and Co xXx

After dealing with Zabuza, Naruto sealed away Kibikuriboucho into a storage scroll. Maybe he could keep it or just sell it, who knows. Tazuna was looking at Naruto with awe, the blond kid has managed to stop all the threats to his life quickly and efficiently, it was very impressive and much more than he expected.

"Neji should be back any minute now, then we can resume our journey to Nami. Tazuna-san, is there a place that we can stay while we guard you." Naruto doubted that there are hotels in Nami but it didn't hurt to ask.

"You all can stay with me. Its the least I can do and its not like there is anywhere else other than the street." Tazuna said the last part angrily, Nami used to have many tourists and places to stay until Gato took over, closed everything down and started to squeeze the life out of his home.

Nodding to the old man they wait for Neji to arrive, "Naruto-kun, what will we be doing with this most unyouthful Gato when we arrive at Nami?" Lee, from the moment he heard about the state of Nami he wanted to end Gato's unyouthful rein of unyouthfulness.

"I'm not sure yet but, we can't leave him how it is. Once Tazuna-san finishes the bridge, Gato could just put up a toll and make it harder to enter and leave. So we will have to take care of him once we evaluate the situation and how many guards he still has." Naruto fully intended on ending Gato but before that he would have Neji scout Gato's compound, once they find it. He'll have Neji do that as well, Hyuga's are very helpful.

Neji landed next to them, "My opponent wasn't anything to powerful, fast but hesitant, which is strange to find in someone who is a missing nin." The masked ninja seemed like he didn't want to fight Neji which didn't make a difference to him, it just made killing him and moving on easier.

Naruto nodded, "Okay lets move out, Tazuna-san said that we can stay at his home for the duration so thats where we will be heading."

Everyone nods and they resume their journey.

xXx Amegakure no Sato xXx

Pein was overlooking his village, he felt pride in that Yahiko's dream was close to being completed. It was time for them to start…pushing the villages where they want them so they can take the Jinchuriki without much trouble.

A blue haired woman walked up behind him, "Pein-sama, everyone is waiting." She left without another word.

Turning back towards the village under him he goes through seals, " _ **Art of Astral Projection**_." Pein thought and he suddenly appeared in a room with only a lantern inside with eight other projections inside all wearing the same black cloak with red clouds on them.

"Its been a while since we have all gathered hmm, not since Orochimaru." A man with a shark like grin commented.

"Yes we need to move this along, bounties to collect and money to make." A deep voice growls.

"Quiet! I have called you here to notify you that we will begin the hunt for the beasts, we have collected the appropriate amount of funds and are currently ready to start the sealing ahead of schedule. Sasori, Deidara, you two will capture the Ichibi as soon as you can. However make it look like it was an assassination by Konoha, the relations between the villages have become strained and it would do well for them to enter a war so we can better mask our movements. Zetsu will leave a clone to trick Suna into thinking the Ichibi was killed and not taken. Kakuzu and Hidan, I want you two to kill any Konoha shinobi near Suna's border and make sure it is by blade or Futon Jutsu." Pein was about to continue but Hidan decided to start laughing about all the bodies that he was going to sacrifice to the great Jashin.

"If you are done, Itachi and Kisame you two will continue your surveillance on the Yonbi and Gobi. Don't be afraid to stir up some trouble as well but make sure it isn't close to Iwa, they know who we are and what we look like so stay away for now or this will all be pointless. Zetsu will notify you when the Ichibi is captured. Dismissed!" Pein watched as they all left one after another until he was looking back at him tower with his blue haired companion.

Pein looked up at the perpetually raining sky though the eyes of Tendo Pein. " _We are nearing it, the peace that Yahiko dreamed of it is within my grasp._ " He got up and went back inside of his tower, he has work to do.

xXx Nami no Kuni: Tazuna's House xXx

Unaware of the brewing storm, Naruto and Co were eating a lovely breakfast with Tazuna's family; Tsunami and Inari. Tsunami was a nice lady that was widowed when Gato publicly executed her husband after he tried to stand up to Gato.

Inari was a small child about the age of the Thirds grandson, he was a little brooder that only thought about all the suffering he has felt and how nobody would understand. And normally Naruto would talk to the kid and try to help him but he has other things to worry about other than playing therapist for a damaged kid.

"Neji I want you and Tenten to start searching around for Gato's place while I guard Tazuna while he is working. Lee I want you to stay close to Tsunami-san and Inari, no doubt Gato will try to harm them once Tazuna-san gets back to work." The three chunin nod and all get up to eat so they can get ready.

xXx Bridge with Naruto and Tazuna xXx

Naruto has been watching Tazuna and his helpers work on this bridge for the better part of four hours, all of them were very dedicated and hard working, most didn't even stop for more than a minute or two for a break.

Naruto walked up to Tazuna, "Is there anything I can do to help Tazuna-san." Tazuna eyed the kid for a minute, he didn't know how much the kid could help since he was so small.

"Not sure, what can you do to help?" Naruto took the time to look around at everyone to see what would help, after a minute he put his hands in the seal for the _**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ creating a huge plum of smoke over the bridge everyone waited for it to clear to see what was going on.

When the smoke cleared over a hundred clones were standing at attention. "I made about ten for each worker, they will listen obediently to the instructions given to them." Naruto said loud enough for all the workers to hear.

Tazuna was frozen, it would take a few more days to finish the bridge instead of weeks! "Thank you so much Naruto I don't know how to repay you." Tazuna was shaking the Naruto's hand wildly.

Brushing off his thanks Naruto looks over to where he thinks Neji and Tenten are and hopes that they find Gato soon so they can put this mission behind them so they can return home. He has a strange feeling in the back of his mind that he will need to be home soon.

xXx With Neji and Tenten xXx

Neji and Tenten were getting annoyed, they went to several places that Gato was rumored to have his hide out only for it to be empty. It seemed that Gato was smart enough to stay hidden for real.

"This is the last area that we have to search if he isn't here then we will just have Naruto burn the forest down." Tenten just sweat dropped at Neji's lack of patience.

After running through the forest Neji stops, "I found it, the base is high up suspended in the treetops." Tenten grinned, "You could say that they are hidden in the leaves." She waited for Neji to laugh only for him to glare at her.

"Please stop." Neji glares for another second before they leave to notify Naruto that they found the hideout.

xXx Tazuna's home xXx

Naruto was cleaning his chokuto when Neji and Tenten walked inside the house. "Please tell me that you found Gato." For each second that passed Naruto got nervous about being away from Konoha

"Yes we found him. When do you want to strike?" Naruto thought it over.

"Tomorrow night you, Lee and I will go while Tenten guards the family." Naruto made sure that Lee got some action on this mission, it would be mean to make him guard the whole time.

"Yosh! I finally get to show my flames of youth!" Lee exclaimed, he would finally get some action he knew that his eternal rival was testing his flames of youth by making him keep guard the whole time. But his fiery passioned burns to hot to be kept away from the fight.

All of them heard someone slam their hand on a table, "Why! Why are you all trying so hard! Gato will just kill you!"

Naruto looked at him for a second, "Don't worry Inari, we will take care of Gato and with my clones your jiji will be done with the bridge in less than a week." Naruto finished with a smile.

"There you go again! Always smiling saying that you can save this place! Hero's don't exist! You don't know how hard life can be!" Inari has had enough with these people always happy and saying that they will fix everything.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that, "Kid, you know that we are shinobi right? Anyway, I'm not going to tell you that life is never hard, but what I will tell you. Is that giving up is the same as dying, so if you want to give up on making your life better than you might as well die." Naruto said to the kid that was tearing up. Nobody said anything when Inari ran off.

"Sorry about Inari Naruto-kun." Tsunami was embarrassed that her son would talk down to their potential saviors.

Waving her off, "Don't worry Tsunami-san, he is a kid who lost his dad. I would be upset too, but when we clean up the country he will see that hero's are real." Naruto swore to himself that he would prove Inari wrong.

Naruto got up from the couch and sealed away his chokuto and went to go to bed. " _Tomorrow is going to be a big day, stop Gato and save a country. This is why I wanted to be a ninja._ " What Naruto did't know is that tomorrow changed a lot more than just Nami's situation.

xXx Sunagakure no Sato xXx

"WHAT!" Rasa was livid, his shinobi discovered Gaara's body outside of the village. This would normally be a good thing but Gaara was going to be instrumental to the invasion in a month. Rasa, thought about it for a second and it could be worse, Gaara wouldn't likely listen to the plans anyway so it could still work for the better.

"T-Thats not all we found K-Kazekage-sama, we found some of these in the sand." The chunin presented some konoha headbands stained in blood as well as a scroll that contained a dead Konoha Jonin that looked to be crushed by sand.

The office started to shake from the chakra Rasa was releasing, Rasa was shaking with furry not only was their weapon killed but Konoha was the responsible. Rasa was thinking over what he was going to do, originally he was only going to bring a few Jonin and chunin to the invasion. But now, he was going to bring everyone he could spare for the invasion. His golden dust would crush the leaf.

Rasa took out a scroll to write a letter to Orochimaru. He was changing the invasion, if Orochimaru had a problem then he would just kill the snake like he told the Toad Sage he would years ago.

"BAKI!" Rasa's strongest active Jonin was in the office a second later. "Hai, Kazekage-sama?"

"I want you to up Kankuro and Temari's training, you won't be given any missions till the exams in a month. I will find someone to replace Gaara just make sure that they are as strong as they possibly can be in the next month. After the second round Konoha always gives a month for training so you will have that time as well. Dismissed." Baki left without a word. Baki hoped that Temari would be okay, she loved Gaara more than she could express. He was her baby brother and she could never get close to him and now not only was he dead but was assassinated by Konoha. It didn't bode well for her.

xXx Kazekage Mansion xXx

Temari was practicing with her fan, she was getting very good with wind release, her father praised her saying that in a year or two she would be on par with her sensei Baki. Kankuro was tweaking his puppet, he was learning fuinjutsu and wanted to add seals that would shoot weapons from hidden compartments.

Baki appeared in a _**Wind Body Flicker**_ causing both of the students to jump in surprise. "I have news for the both of you, Gaara is dead." He wanted to get that out of the way before he told them the rest.

Kankuro let out a breath, "Well I hope he is at peace." Despite Gaara being his brother Kankuro wasn't extremely sad about it. Gaara would constantly try or threat to kill them and has killed their comrades for just talking to him, so he wasn't going to break down in sadness, over his psycho brother's death.

Temari on the other hand was on her knees clutching her chest. " _H-he, no no. Gaara I…I was such a horrible sister. I always thought that you would calm down one day, I never thought…Oh Gaara._ " She continued to shed tears for her dead brother while her sensei and brother gave her a few minutes to mourn, they knew her feelings towards Gaara and Temari's sadness was worse that Gaara's death for the both of them.

After a few minutes so that Temari could compose herself, "I'm sorry but that isn't all, he was assassinated by Konoha." Kankuro and Temari's eyes widen in shock before they hardened in anger.

"They What!" Temari snarled, not only was he killed, but by their enemy in their own country. Temari would make them pay.

Baki nodded seriously, "Yes, for the next month we will be training as hard as possible, the invasion has been altered and will be much bigger. Temari I will be helping you with your wind, Kankuro you will be coming with me. I will get you help from the honored siblings." Temari nodded and went back to training even harder with a frown on her face.

Baki and an excited Kankuro left.

xXx Mansion of the Honored Siblings xXx

The honored siblings were sitting around the koi pond in the middle of their living room, Ebizo was enjoying the peace when his head snapped up to look at the door, in walked the jonin he recognized as Baki and the Kazekage's oldest and now only son.

Baki and Kankuro bowed to the siblings, "Ebizo-sama, Chiyo-sama." They both said.

Baki stepped forward, "Chiyo-sama, I request that you test Kankuro to become your apprentice." Baki was smart enough to not force her into taking him but to ask her to consider it.

Chiyo eyes Kankuro for a minute, without warning or even a gesture a kunai flew at Kankuro's throat. Kankuro barely had time, but managed to avoid it.

"A puppet master's strength is in their ability to use a puppet. So they must be masters at avoiding harm, that was a test to see if you knew that. My kunai flew at you at a speed that is average for Jonin, only someone who has trained at dodging could hope to dodge it at your age." Chiyo said the last part with a bit of an impressed look in her eyes.

Kankuro bowed in thanks, "Baki-chan leave us I will take Kankuro here as a student at least until the invasion. Tell Kazekage-sama that we talked it over and Ebizo and I will be going." Baki bowed and left in a swirl of wind.

"Now Kankuro—"

xXx Nami no Kuni: Gato's Hideout xXx

Naruto, Neji and Lee looked up at the Hideout, "Well you could say that they are hidden in the leaves." A grinning Naruto said to Neji and Lee.

Neji face palmed with a groan, "A most youthful comparison my life long rival!" The ever youthful Lee commented.

Neji activated his Byakugan to inspect the hideout. "Naruto we don't have that many targets and none of them have chakra reserves larger than the average civilian." Naruto nodded with a serious look on his face.

"How many?"

"Forty seven including Gato." Naruto nodded, and thought about it for a second.

"Neji, since it would be the easiest for you, I want you to make your way to Gato and take care of him, search his office for anything useful. Lee, you and I will be the diversion." Naruto was grinning at the last part.

"Yosh! If I cannot eliminate more unyouthful enemies than you I will run around Fire Country on my hands!" Lee gave himself a self challenge that he would do anyway regardless if he wins or looses.

"Alright lets get up there." Naruto went through seals for the _**Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart**_ so that they can enter the suspended hideout.

Lee and Naruto charge straight into the entrance to the base and engage the bandit guards, it wasn't even a contest of strength it was like a hot knife cutting through butter. Neji used the Mayhem created by Naruto and Lee to sneak in to kill Gato.

After about three minutes a youthful yell is heard, "That makes twenty two Naruto-kun!" Naruto looks over to his green leotard waring rival.

"Me too!" Naruto and Lee spot the two remaining bandits and exchange a challenging look. Both of them charge in a blur of speed that the bandits couldn't even follow before both of the were slammed into the wall unconscious.

"Well that was fun but it was a tie Lee, lets go find Neji." Said a slightly disappointed Naruto at not being able to beat his rival.

xXx Gato's Office xXx

Neji, for the past five minutes has been watching Gato beg for his life and offering everything he owned in exchange for it. "—and I will give you every whore I own! Anything….SAY SOMETHING!" Neji hasn't said a word the whole time only looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Neji walked forward, "Here is what I will do." Neji used his Gentle fist style to strike his heart killing him instantly. " _How annoying he didn't even let me get a word in the whole time, oh well lets see what we can find._ " Neji started to go through the office finding ledgers and financial statements.

Naruto and Lee entered the room to find Neji gathering a stack of paper. "I have his financial statements and his check books. I'm ready to leave when you are." Naruto was surprised with the efficiency that Neji completed his tasks.

"Well lets take the body to the town so they will know and burn this place down." Neji nods and Lee solutes and they gather their things to leave.

xXx Town Square xXx

The citizen of Nami were walking around with the typical gloom that they were used to. Naruto, Neji and Lee arrived at the Town square with Gato over Naruto's shoulder.

"Citizens of Nami! We have slain Gato and gotten rid of his bandits you are now safe from his rein of terror!" Naruto was trying to find out if he was laying it on too thick but judging by their faces, he wasn't.

All of them looked at the body that was thrown on the ground and started to cheer now that they were free.

xXx Tazuna's Home xXx

Tsunami was tucking in Inari and was about to kiss his forehead when they heard someone run up the stairs. "Tsunami, Inari! Gato has been killed and his forces are gone Naruto and his team did it!" An ecstatic Tazuna said after he burst into the room.

Inari shot up from his bed, "Really jiji! So Naruto actually did it." He was shocked that someone was strong enough to take out Gato. He needed to thank them. Inari rushed down the stair to find the blond and stopped when the door opened and in walked Naruto, Neji and Lee.

"Hey Inari! Did Tazuna tell you the news?" A grinning Naruto asked already knowing the answer based on the fact that Inari was at the door looking like he was about to leave.

"Naruto! I can't believe it…you ended Gato! Thank you so much!" Tazuna said coming down the stairs.

Inari managed to get out of his stupor at seeing Naruto and hugged him, "I'm sorry that I said you would die Naruto." Naruto ruffled his hair with a smile before retiring to his room to go to sleep.

( _1 Week Later_ )

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

"—well that is certainly interesting, they want to establish a trade agreement with us. Well Naruto if you hand over the sword you retrieved I'm sure that Kiri will offer a reward for returning it." Naruto handed the scroll to The Third.

"That is all, Dismissed." Naruto waited for Team Gai to leave before looking back at The Hokage.

"I want to recommend Neji be looked at for a promotion, or at least given the opportunity to lead missions. He is mature, strong and reliable." Naruto was giving Neji solo tasks where he was in charge while he was on the mission and Neji preformed flawlessly.

"Yes, Gai has been commending him in the his reports recently, we will start giving him missions where he leads and in a year or so we will see if he is capable of being promoted." The Third wasn't about to promote someone without them having at least a two years of experience and at least a five recommendations to Jonin. It wasn't that easy to become a Jonin despite what Naruto and Kakashi say.

"While I'm here—" Naruto was interrupted by a chunin rushing into the office with alarm on his face.

"Hokage-sama, urgent news!" Naruto and the Hokage looked at the Chunin with surprise.

"We have had a series of disappearances along the border of Kaze no Kuni and Ta no Kuni in the past week." The cumin hands a report to the Hokage, Hiruzen nods and dismisses the chunin.

Naruto looks at the Hokage with a frown, "We know its Orochimaru, for him to start attacking us in the open like this. He is ready for something big." Not to mention the border of Suna, something fishy was going on

"Yes, I fear that we have lived out the short times of peace we have managed to keep in the years since the Third Shinobi World War." Hiruzen said with a frown.

Naruto looked down for a minute and faced the Hokage with a fire in his eyes. "If war is coming then we will need to prepare, and with all do respect you need to get some training in old man it has to have been a while since you have had a real fight. I will send a toad to Jiraiya-sensei to see what he knows. If you want or need it I can be your training partner for the time being." Hiruzen looked down at that.

It has indeed been a long time since he was in combat and over three months since he has really trained, he would need to dedicate time to seriously train for the upcoming storm. Looking at the blond in front of him he narrowed his eyes, Naruto was one of the few people who could somewhat keep up with him in Ninjutsu. Hiruzen closed his eyes, his wayward student, the one he was too weak to kill, one of his biggest regrets was going to attack his home and kill his comrades, no, his family. Hiruzen opened his eyes with a fire in his eyes that was usually found in Lee and Gai's eyes.

Hiruzen looked out his window over the village. This was his home, the village that his sensei's left him so that he could keep safe and his chosen successor died sacrificing his son to protect. Hiruzen would show them why he was called the Kami no Shinobi and that it was suicide to attack his home and his people.

"Naruto!" The blond was brought out at the tone the Third was using. "We will be meeting in training ground zero every morning at six am starting tomorrow. I will be calling back our shinobi slowly over the next month in preparation to the Attack, I want you to notify Jiraiya about what has happened and have him check out what is going on in Ta no Kuni, then report here. Dismissed." Naruto nods and leaves to go do something productive, The Third's tone was one he has never heard before. It was the Kami no Shinobi tone in the old man that has been dormant since the war.

Hiruzen sat behind his desk quietly going over what he could in preparation for the up coming storm. " _I will need to call a meeting for the Jonin to have them start to train the Genin in war time seriousness, not this lax peace time stuff. I need to have Danzo tell me the situation in Suna, I'm sure that he knows something. Naruto and I need to train, hopefully I can get Naruto to a much higher level in the next month so that he will be an even better asset. So much to do._ " He has a lot of work to do in such a little amount of time. Better start doing paperwork so he has an extra three hours to train everyday.

xXx Training Ground 27 xXx

Naruto summoned Gamakichi and had him bring a scroll to Jiraiya, now he was starting to go over all of the jutsu he knew in his head, he had quite a lot now that he thought of it. Naruto made ten clones and had them spread out.

"Okay I want you all to work on that new jutsu I have been making." Naruto summoned fifty more clones. "You all separate into five groups and work on jutsu for each element to get more practice using them in combinations." Naruto would sometimes learn a jutsu and never need to use it so he wanted practice using the jutsu he knew.

Naruto himself started to do his physical routines, laps, sit ups, pull ups, push ups and anything else that would help him why being under his new gravity seals. The gravity seals were a high level fuinjutsu that would make your body feel like it was under multiple times the normal amount of gravity. The Third told him that his sensei the Second Hokage had him do this training around his age and it was working wonders for Naruto.

Using another seal he is using is a basic weight seal for his chokuto, Naruto made it weigh fifty pounds more so that he could become faster with the swings, it was dangerous to become used to a different weighted sword so he used this sparingly.

( _4 Hours Later_ )

Sasuke Uchiha was walking around the training grounds looking for an empty one, sometimes he likes to get out of the Uchiha training grounds to get a new environment. When he got to training ground 27 he noticed that a shirtless blond was doing push ups. Since this was the first training ground with less than five people he approached the blond.

Naruto sensed the person approaching a few minutes ago, he was wondering who it was, when he heard the person get close he looked up. "If it isn't Sasuke Uchiha, whats up." Naruto never stopped doing push ups, he just lifted his head to look at him.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, he recognized the whiskers, this was Naruto Uzumaki. This was his chance to fight him. "You're Naruto Uzumaki correct?"

Naruto nods with a raised eyebrow, it didn't sound like Sasuke was in a nice mood.

"I want to fight you, I know you will win but I want to test myself." Naruto eyed him for a moment before getting to his feet. They were about the same height so Naruto couldn't really intimidate him.

"Okay, lets see what you got Sasuke." Naruto and Sasuke got into their stances and waited for the other to charge in.

Naruto decided since he was the superior he should go first. Naruto charged in at a chunin speed, not to fast, but it was perfect for fighting a genin like Sasuke. Sasuke readied himself, when Naruto's fist came at him he grabbed the arm and tried to pull him in to land a hit on his face. Naruto allowed himself to be pulled in and went under Sasuke and flipped the Uchiha on the ground.

Sasuke not one to be caught so easily back flipped off the ground to land on his feet but tossed a handful of shuriken an Naruto who dodged them easily. Sasuke grinned, that was what he wanted, using his teeth and hands he pulled the ninja wire attached to the shuriken and got Naruto caught in the wire.

Not one to be caught so simply, Naruto channels wind chakra around his body to sever the wires before looking to Sasuke and blazing through hand seals for the _**Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage**_ to avoid the massive fireball flying at him.

Sasuke using what his sensei taught him of not waiting for the jutsu to finish, started to move around to keep an eye out of Naruto. Naruto emerged from the ground a few meters away from where he went under, Naruto pointed his index and middle fingers at Sasuke and used the _**Lightning Release: Lightning Stream**_ nailing Sasuke in the arm making it numb.

Taking out a Kunai, Sasuke waits to see what Naruto does next. Naruto who eyes the Kunai decides to do the same and take out one as well and charges Sasuke. Both engage and a blur of attacks that is only signified by the sparks from the kunai striking each other until Sasuke takes a slash to his chest. Sasuke pauses before he starts to push himself even more while Naruto keeps slowly upping his speed and is getting more and more hits in on Sasuke.

Sasuke blinks and starts being able to follow Naruto's movements even better, not looking a gift horse in the mouth he goes on the offense. Naruto looks at Sasuke and notices that he now has the Sharingan, one with two tomoes and the other having one tomoe. He is brought out of his thoughts when a now even more precise Sasuke engages him at an even faster pace.

Naruto ups his speed but is to late because he receives a cut to his shirt. Naruto blurs away and holds up his hand, "Thats enough Sasuke, you are at a chunin level in Taijutsu for sure." Sasuke was about to respond when he heard clapping two his right, looking over he notices his sensei and team are there clapping.

"That was amazing Sasuke-kun!" The ever loyal Sakura cheered while the strange Sai had his off smile and Kakashi was eye smiling.

"Impressive, you managed to hit Naruto while he was at a chunin speed. Good job." Kakashi wasn't kidding a fresh barely a month out of the Academy genin landing a hit on a jonin of Naruto's caliber, holding back or no. It was impressive.

Sasuke doesn't respond to the praise but he had an unnoticeable blush on his cheeks and his chest was out a little more. "I think congratulations are in order as well Sasuke. You activated your Sharingan." Naruto said almost like an after thought freezing Sasuke in his place.

Sasuke stopped the flow of chakra to his eyes and noticed that his vision was different than before, channeling chakra back into his eyes the world slowed down and became clearer. Flashing a smile at his accomplishment he looks around at the people smiling at him.

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke didn't feel quite so lonely.

 **Chapter End!**

 **Hope you are enjoying the direction the story is going, I have big plans and even bigger expectations for the future of this story. I hope my fight scenes are slowly improving, a lot more are coming.**

 **Tell me who you want Sasuke's pairing to be, he needs a girl to help him open up more. Konoha shinobi less it doesn't have the affect I want it to.**

 **Leave a Review or send me a message. Or Both!**

 **Peace Out!**


	12. Preparing for the Storm

**Chapter 12!**

 **Thanks for the Feedback, either from the PM's or messages.**

 **I got questions about the Akastuki, and other than stirring up trouble and taking Gaara. Don't expect them to start taking the rest of the Jinchuriki, Gaara was the weakest besides Fu right now, and the Sanbi hasn't formed yet so yeah, they wont start doing everything for a while or until an opportunity presents itself. So yeah, any more questions let me know. I just thought I would clear up any confusion right now.**

 **Onward!**

xXx Training Ground Zero xXx

Naruto groaned while he was thrown onto his back, he was covered in mud, his hair was singed, his pants were wet and his shirt was shredded. " _I_ _'_ _m really starting to think the old man just likes to kick my ass for fun, these fights aren_ _'_ _t even fair! He can switch through elemental jutsu faster than I can finish one jutsu, this is absurd!_ "

Naruto wanted to crawl back in bed and just sleep for a week. For the past month, Naruto and Hiruzen have met in Training Ground Zero, otherwise know as the Hokage's private training ground. The only people who know it exists are the people the Hokage tells. But right now, Naruto wasn't thinking how much of an honor it is to be allowed to train here, rather than thinking about when the pain in his entire body would stop.

Hiruzen was eyeing a prone and…whimpering Naruto. " _He is progressing at an absurd rate. If I were to have taught him jutsu over the month he would be on par with Kakashi, but as he stands now. I would put him at solid A-Rank, right about where Asuma is at. His speed is high jonin, strength is high Chunin at best, chakra control is excellent and stamina is of the charts. Ninjutsu wise he is high Jonin level having a library of jutsu ranging each element and his wind and earth elements are his strongest for sure having several A-Rank jutsu for each. Taijutsu he is solid jonin level but he mostly uses his chokuto and with that he is even better than Hayate, who is our foremost Kenjutsu user. While genjutsu is at jonin level if only for the variety of jutsu he knows, no doubt a benefit of being in a relationship with the villages rising Genjutsu Mistress. He will need time for him to bridge the enormous gap that is between A-Rank and S-Rank. But I think he can do it in a year._ "

Hiruzen was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto stood back up, "Well, that was fun. What else to you want to do on our last day since tomorrow is the start of the Chunin exams?" Naruto wanted him to say, your too strong to train any longer take the week off to rest, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"I want you to rest for today and continue training tomorrow. I recommend that you find someone to spar with that can challenge you other than Gai or Kakashi since they have there own teams to train." Hiruzen would like for Naruto to get more experience in the field but having him out of the village now a days would be foolish.

Naruto was about to respond when the doors to the training ground opened up, revealing an old man walking with a cane. Upon further inspection Naruto recognized him as Danzo Shimura, the old man's former rival.

"I believe you want someone to train the young Uzumaki, Hiruzen?" Danzo asked in his usual monotone voice.

Hiruzen eyed him for a second, "And you will be offering to train him? Or at least spar with him?" Hiruzen was willing to except the offer, Danzo was the only person other than his students and himself that is S-Rank in the village and having him spar or train with Naruto would be a huge help since he would be extra busy with the Exams.

"I would like to spar with him for a while then I will decide if and how I will approach helping him." Danzo wanted to train Naruto, he was the next Hokage, nobody else in the village other than maybe Hatake would Danzo except taking the Hat over him. But he would have to know how Naruto thinks before he gives his full backing to the blond.

Naruto was watching the two old legendary ninjas talk back and forth about his training like he wasn't there or didn't have any choice in the matter. Matter of fact, not once had either of them even looked at Naruto since they started talking, it was starting to annoy him.

"Well, he will be here tomorrow at six am for you to test him Danzo."

Danzo nodded and eyed Naruto, " _From what Hiruzen tells me about his skills, he is at least jonin level in everything except for his strength, which I can give to the fact the he is only thirteen. I wouldn_ _'_ _t expect him to be as strong as Hiruzen was at his age, since Naruto is built more for speed rather than overwhelming strength like the monkey. He is the only person other than myself, Hiruzen and his father to master any of the vacuum jutsu, which shows that he has mastery over wind to the highest level. Unlike that lazy Sarutobi who stopped at the waterfall level. So I will help his Fire element and combat experience in the mean time._ " All of this was concluded in a minute by the War Hawk.

"So I'm guessing that I don't get a say in this right." Naruto knew it was folly but thought to ask anyway. Seeing the old man shake his head and Danzo give him a blank star he nodded.

"Well I will be off then, Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama." Both of the legendary ninja inclined their heads and watched the blond walk out with a small limp.

"I see you have started conditioning him yourself, I didn't think you to be so direct with him." Danzo knew since Naruto's chunin promotion that hiruzen had his eyes on Naruto to replace him, but he didn't think he would look into actually conditioning him until he was in his late teens.

"With how the winds are blowing, I want him to be as strong as possible so that he can step up when I step down or when he is forced to step up. I trust that you will help him reach the next level soon, I estimate about a year maybe more before he hits the next level if he continues to improve at this rate." The Third didn't want to start pushing the blond this hard this soon, but it was all he could to to not only make sure Naruto survives the brewing storm, but that so he can take over for him when the time is right.

"Yes, I will push him as hard as I can. I will also be helping his Fire abilities while I am here, with clones and in conjunction with his wind…he will be capable of destroying armies himself. Like father like son I suppose." replied Danzo.

"Originally I wanted Naruto to learn his fathers jutsu, and I have had Jiraiya ask the Toads if Minato left any of his jutsu notes with them of if they know where they are, all they know is that Minato had several safe houses with his scrolls in them. So until we find those we are out of luck with having Naruto learn the _**Flying Thunder God Jutsu**_." It was off putting that nobody knows where Minato's safe houses are to get access to them but, Minato's death was anything but planned so its not like he needed to tell anyone where they were.

Danzo stayed silent, he knew where some of the safe houses were, but until Naruto proved himself worthy in his eyes, he would keep their locations to himself. Danzo shrugged of the right side of his robe, revealing a pale arm with metal bands and locks over the entire arm.

"Lets see how we far we have fallen, old Friend" Hiruzen said blurring through seals in the speed he was know for and summoning the legendary monkey king Enma.

" **Hmm, I see you have a different opponent today than the blond, lets see if the month brought you back up to more respectful levels Hiruzen.** " Enma said before transforming into the Adamantine staff, Hiruzen just grunted and got into his stance looking over at Danzo who was doing the same.

The training ground became silent, both Danzo and Hiruzen tensed before blurring towards each other, while the multiple sharingan in danzo's right arm were sealed he still had enormous strength in his arm allowing him to keep up with hiruzen.

Hiruzen was only testing the water with his former rival, he had Enma extend towards Danzo's stomach only for Danzo to dodge and charge into his guard. Hiruzen wasn't going to allow him to get in so easily, he channeled chakra into the staff and Enma retracted almost instantly and extended again over and over again at Danzo who was dodging and blocking with his special arm.

Danzo saw his opportunity and slapped the Staff away with his right arm and channeled wind chakra to his arm and used the _**Wind Release Slash**_. This along with his right arms enhanced abilities made the already powerful jutsu even stronger.

Hiruzen knowing the jutsu approaching him went through seals himself before stopping mid seal and starting a new jutsu making the _**Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall**_. The resulting wall was almost sliced into gravel by Danzo's jutsu and was blow apart by Hiruzen's own wind jutsu the _**Wind Release: Great Gale Palm**_. The already damaged wall was blown apart by Hiruzen's jutsu and sending wind enhanced shrapnel at Danzo. Hiruzen blurred towards Danzo almost keeping up with his jutsu to attack Danzo.

'Danzo' was nailed by huge pieces of earth causing him to pop into smoke showing that he was a Shadow Clone. Hiruzen stretched his senses trying to find the Yami no Shinobi. Danzo who was tunneling underground was planning his next form of attack. Using his prowess with earth manipulation, Danzo created an _**Earth Release: Shadow Clone**_ , while underground.

Hiruzen was trying to sense Danzo, he felt a small spike in earth chakra under him, he was about to destroy the ground when Danzo shot up behind him with a kunai that was enhanced with wind chakra. Hiruzen twirled his staff in his arms to gain momentum, when Danzo charged in Hiruzen acted quickly and faked a wide swing, instead extending his staff into 'Danzo's' skull turning it into mud.

Danzo chose that moment to appear directly under Hiruzen with another wind enhanced kunai and slashed it at Hiruzen getting a cut on his lower stomach. Hiruzen was idle either however and slammed his staff into Danzo's knee knocking him to one knee, both went through seal simultaneously.

Hiruzen anticipating the wind jutsu used his _**Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bomb**_ that engulfed almost half of the entire training ground. Danzo had no options other than to cancel his jutsu and soften the ground under him to avoid the enormous fire jutsu.

Hiruzen fed the jutsu more chakra, knowing that his rival went underground to avoid it.

with the enhanced chakra the fire dragon became white hot and started to heat the entire training ground. The ground under the area the fire was encompassing was starting to become extremely hot and was turning to molten tar from the fire.

Danzo was using his years of experience with earth chakra to keep the ground around him from become hot. Hiruzen decided to cut the jutsu and went through seals to do the _**Earth Release: Explosive Core**_ causing Danzo to be launched from the ground, using speed that only those of S-Rank could follow Hiruzen launched forward as his jutsu was taking affect and landed a devastating combo on Danzo while he was barely a foot out of the ground launching him to the other side of the room.

While Danzo was flying to the other side of the room Hiruzen used a flawless Body flicker to blur past the tumbling danzo. Using the master of ninjutsu that still hasn't been surpassed till this day, Hiruzen weaved through hand seals mid Body flicker to use the _**Water Release: Water Trumpet**_ immediately after appearing infant of danzo.

Danzo was blasted with a large torrent of pressurized water to the back nocking the wind out of him, using his decades of battle experience he managed to switch with a piece of rubble on the other side of the training area as he was hit.

"Well my friend, it seems that I will take this fight. If you weren't keeping that arm sealed you could probably keep up with me or even match me." Hiruzen said while nodding his head. He might have gone about seventy percent in that little exchange, he didn't use many ninjutsu nor genjutsu, it was more of a spar to stretch his legs against someone faster and more experienced than Naruto. The blond was good but he was only about a third as good as Hiruzen while, not knowing exactly how strong Danzo was with all the implanted eyes, Hiruzen knew that Danzo was still inferior to himself, but a good challenge.

"Yes, despite the blow to my pride, I have to say at my strongest with the arm, I would only push you, not be capable of actually beating you." Danzo hated that even after all these years he was still weaker than Hiruzen, but both were only a fraction of what they were ten years ago.

"What have you found out with Suna?" Hiruzen was worried about their sandy allies, not only were they really quiet but their shinobi were disappearing on that border as well.

"I haven't gotten that much intel other than they have a large amount of movement, possibly preparation for something big. What has Jiraiya found with Orochimaru?" Questioned Danzo, he was a little embarrassed that his root didn't learn that much in Suna.

"He has heard the talk of an invasion, he is suspecting that they will attack during the finals to kill me. Jiraiya and myself have a plan for that, but he is suspecting that Suna is allying with Orochimaru. If this is true it will be the start of yet another war." Hiruzen was honestly tired of war, this would be his fourth one. It sickened him how many deaths were caused for a meaningless feud.

"If that is the case we will have some characters to worry about, they have the ichibi and the honored siblings both S-Rank, adding their Kage, they match us in S-Rank shinobi. But Naruto can destroy the Ichibi so we will have to make sure that he faces him or have Tenzo close by." Danzo was grateful that Orochimaru succeeded in creating at least one _**Wood Release**_ user in his experiments, otherwise they would have to rely on Naruto to kill the ichibi's jinchuriki or himself to suppress it with Shisui's eye.

"Yes that will pose a problem, however we have gotten ruffly sixty percent of our shinobi and eighty percent of our ANBU in the village. We will have numbers hopefully, but who knows how many places Orochimaru has gathered to destroy us." To this day Hiruzen doesn't regret anything more than letting Orochimaru live, should he have killed him this whole situation wouldn't be happening.

"I will have some root squads waiting in the surrounding towns so as to flank the invasion force from behind, if that is all I would like to make a trip to my hot spring, you didn't pull that many punches, neither did Enma." Danzo said with a light tone, the only person that made Danzo lighten up was Hiruzen. Despite them being rivals and not seeing eye to eye on a lot of things, they were still the closest of friends and there wasn't anyone that the other trusted more.

"It seems that you have gotten frail in that basement then huh, Danzo." A smirking Hiruzen called to the retreating Danzo who didn't even grace it with a response.

Hiruzen looked over the almost destroyed training ground, he went through five seals and touched the ground. A seal appeared across the entire ground, that fixed the entire area to look like nothing even happened. The seal used was made by the Second Hokage, it was a mix of Time Space and Barrier fuinjutsu. The entire area was inside of a barrier that had time space seals covering it, when the seals were activated, the base returns to its original state. It was the genius work of the Second Hokage, that was only surpassed by the late Fourth Hokage.

Hiruzen looked around and nodded at the refurbished training ground before leaving to go to his own private hot spring. He wouldn't tell Danzo though.

xXx Konoha Market District xXx

Kurenai was doing some shopping, she needed to resupply on he groceries and shinobi supplies. As she was about to enter the Higurashi weapons shop she felt a spike in chakra a few meters to her south, deciding that the potential threat was more important she headed towards the source of the disturbance.

The cause of the disturbance was non other than Temari who was walking towards the hotel that her team were staying in when a small kid ran into her. The small boy was happy, far to happy for her liking since he was a tree hugging scumbag.

"Watch it brat, or I might turn you to shreds." Threatened Temari, she wasn't kidding either, with her now mastery of her element and expert use of her war fan she could destroy boulders with a single swing.

"S-sorry lady, I was just leaving." Konohamaru stuttered out, he was terrified of the blond girl, she was putting out some scary vibes that he wasn't used to.

Kurenai who landed on the roof top by the altercation between a suna kunoichi and the boy that hangs around Naruto whenever he gets the chance. She was able to feel the small amount of killing intent coming from the girl and decided to intervene.

Kurenai appeared in-between Konohamaru and Temari with he hands up, "Now lets stop this before it gets out of hand okay." Kurenai said in her nicest tone, hoping to ease Konohamaru's near trembling form and calm the infuriated suna kunoichi.

Konohamaru was instantly calmed by the appearance of the bosses girlfriend she was nice and he has seen her spar with Naruto ni-chan before so Konohamaru knew she was strong.

With renewed courage Konohamaru stepped forward, "Kurenai nee-chan, this girl was about to attack me just for running into her, even after I apologized."

Temari blocked out everything after the boy said nee-chan…nee-chan. She was reminded of how horrible of a nee-chan she was to her baby brother, her killing intent spiked at the two in front of her, her baby brother was taken from her so she would take the konoha kunoichi's from her.

Before she could do anything a hand grabbed her shoulder, Temari was about to remove the arm when she noticed that it was her sensei.

"Temari, thats enough don't cause an incident over something so small. I apologize for my student, have a good day." Baki said before both of them were gone in a whirlwind of wind.

"Konohamaru-kun I think that you should stay away from foreign shinobi until the exams are over okay." Kurenai didn't know why that girl was so infuriated by them but it didn't bode well for village relations.

"I will, wheres boss? I haven't seen him in almost a month, when I asked jiji he said that Naruto was doing very important training but I haven't seen him in any of the training grounds." Konohamaru and his friends had all but forced Ebisu to help them find Naruto with no luck.

"I haven't seen him that much myself this week, why don't we go yell at him for ignoring us?" Kurenai asked with a smile, she adored the little Sarutobi who happened to look at Naruto with something akin to hero worship. Konohamaru got a huge grin on his face at the thought of bothering his boss until he trains him.

xXx Naruto's Apartment xXx

Naruto was passed out on his bed in only some baggy pants, he barely managed to get himself through the shower and make it to the bed before passing out ruffly two hours ago. He was brought out of his much needed rest when he heard someone knock on the door, he got up and walked to the door with a groan.

Opening the door he was welcomed to the site of his girlfriend and his little subordinate/surrogate little brother. Naruto waved them both in not noticing the blush on Kurenai's face at seeing Naruto half naked.

Konohamaru and Kurenai both explained what happened with the suna kunoichi and were watching Naruto think things over with a frown.

"That is…unsettling. So she seemed very aggressive over something like that huh. Well good job Nai-chan for saving little Saru." Kurenai nodded with a smile.

Naruto looked over to Konohamaru, "You and I will have to do some work on your people skills, you could have caused an incident before the exams even started. For the time being I think you should stay away from all the foreign shinobi, I don't think any of them will be to friendly." Konohamaru nodded already hearing the same thing from his nee-chan.

Deciding to get to the real reason he came, "So boss what kind of training were you doing? How come you didn't tell me or let me watch boss!?" Even if he couldn't participate, Konohamaru would have loved to watch Naruto train or even spar with someone on his level.

"Sorry Saru, but I was training in some secret stuff, next time I will take you I promise." Naruto was sorry, he like spending time with Konohamaru. Ever since Naruto met the kid a few months ago in the Hokage's office he liked the him, he was like he was when he was younger.

Konohamaru had a huge grin on his face at the promise, "Awesome! Well I have to go I promised Ebisu-sensei I would meet him at the training ground at one, bye!" Kurenai watched the young Sarutobi leave, when the door closed she grabbed the still half asleep blond and pulled him into a kiss.

Naruto was caught off guard for a second before returning the kiss in full, both were just exploring each other with their tongues before Naruto pulled back for air. "Sorry I have been busy, what have you been doing for the past week?"

Kurenai nodded her head getting into her reprimanding mood, "It will take more than just a sorry mister, I have only seen you twice in the last month! What have you been doing?" Kurenai wasn't that angry but if she pretended she was, Naruto would answer much faster.

Starting to sweat at his less than happy girlfriend, "I was training with the Hokage alright. It is supposed to be a secret that we were training together. And I will continue to train until the finals for the Chunin Exams." Naruto replied sadly, he wasn't going to see Kurenai that much over this next month either.

Kurenai frowned, "Why all this training, you are a jonin, why is the Hokage personally training you?"

"We have all but confirmed that during the finals there will be an invasion." Naruto said dropping the bomb.

Kurenai froze, invasion meant war, this meant another war was about to start. "I-I need to start upping my training, will you have time to train with me over the next month?" Kurenai only really liked training with Naruto, since he was better than her at almost everything she could go all out.

Naruto shook his head, "Sorry Nai-chan, but I think this next month will be even worse. I think you should train with Kakashi-sensei's team. He was talking about the kunoichi on his team being a fangirl, maybe when they get the month off you can help her before you train with Kakashi. Or you can see if Mika will train with you, I'm sure she would if you found her." Naruto said to the still frowning kurenai.

"I will find Kakashi tomorrow after the first test starts. Now I was about to shop when I found Konohamaru and I know you are tired so I will see you tomorrow after we both are done training." Kurenai leaned in and captured Naruto in another kiss before leaving.

( _Next Day_ )

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Hiruzen called Naruto to come by the office at his earliest convenience after his training with Danzo. Naruto was still sore from the work out that Danzo made him go through, not to mention his throat from all the fire jutsu he practiced.

"Thank you for coming by Naruto-kun. I have some things I want you to know, I let the other jonin know earlier but you were passed out so I will tell you now. I am making you the proctor of the third test, I want someone who knows exactly whats going to happen to be on the arena floor, and you are my choice." Hiruzen didn't say that other than Kakashi and Gai by the time the month was over there wouldn't be a jonin stronger than Naruto outside of the ANBU.

"Okay, you want me on the ground when shit hits the fan then. By the way where is the ichibi jinchuriki, I would have sensed him if he were here but I haven't?" Inquired Naruto, he was worried that if a jinchuriki could hide this well then they were in trouble.

"The ichibi jinchuriki isn't attending the exam this year, I think he is still back in Suna. I want you to keep an eye out and you senses sharp incase he tries to show up early. If you sense him tell either myself or Danzo as soon as you can." told Hiruzen, Naruto nodded to his Hokage.

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking up, "Actually I think something is going on with the Suna nin, one of the kunoichi was about to attack Saru for bumping into her."

Hiruzen frowned, "That is troubling, thank you for helping him if you did. And I find it strange that you call him Saru, what made you call him that?" Hiruzen was curious as to why Naruto gave his grandson the same nickname he was given by his sensei.

"It is short and fits him, plus it makes me laugh calling him monkey all the time." Laughed Naruto, he liked little Konohamaru, and if it was possible he wouldn't mind being his sensei when the time came.

"That is what my sensei said when he gave me the same name." grumbled Hiruzen, the Second loved teasing Hiruzen and calling him monkey in public was one of his favorites. Finding that they didn't have anything else to say Hiruzen dismissed Naruto so he could get back to his paper work.

( _5 days Later_ )

xXx Forest of Death: Central Tower xXx

After what was a cluster fuck of a second task. In which not only did the Snake Sannin himself sneak in, but he attacked and marked Sasuke with the curse seal. Temari and her brother showed how ruthless they were with their teammate Shira, who was a Taijutsu prodigy who like Rock Lee was unable to use ninjutsu and genjutsu.

Naruto was standing at attention behind the Hokage with all the other jonin in the arena for the preliminaries, he was in his standard Jonin attire so as not to be confused with the chunin hopefuls in front of him.

Naruto heard that The Third was about to tell them the rules for the prelims and decided to step in, "If I may Hokage-sama, I will explain the rules since I am the proctor." Hiruzen nodded and walked to the side.

"Okay the screen behind me will randomly go through names and the two on the screen will be the ones to fight, it doesn't matter who they are foreign or family, teammate or other wise if you name is up their you will fight. Killing is allowed but if I call the match, stop fighting." Naruto flared his chakra at the end to get the point across, he frowned when the suna kunoichi only twitched.

"Now lets begin…"

( **AN** : Same as cannon Shira instead of gaara and Sai instead of Naruto. Plus no team guy otherwise the same.)

"This will be the match ups for the finals." Naruto read out the finals matched

 _Sai vs Kankuro_

 _Sasuke vs Shira_

 _Temari vs Shikamaru_

 _Shino vs Dosu_

"Are there any questions? No? Good, you will have one month to prepare for the finals, good luck." Naruto said to the remaining chunin hopefuls who started to leave.

Naruto made his way up to the Hokage, "Ah Naruto-kun I have some news for you, instead of you spending the month with Danzo, Jiraiya got back a little early and you will be meeting him in training ground zero at the same time, but don't tell anyone he is here no matter what." Hiruzen said the last part seriously which made Naruto stand up straighter and nod.

"Good, get out of here. I want you to pass by when you can during the month to give reports on your training and so that I can update you on plans and come by the day before the finals. Dismissed." Naruto nodded before he disappeared with use of the _**Body Flicker Jutsu**_.

( _Next Day_ )

xXx Training Ground Zero xXx

Naruto arrived at the training ground early so he could stretch and get warmed up for the no doubt intense training he would be doing with the Toad Sage.

"Its good to see you brat, how've you been?" Jiraiya asked with more enthusiasm than was necessary at six in the morning.

Naruto frowned, "Calm it down sensei, its too earlier for yelling, and I am doing fine, lot of training you?"

"Eh," Jiraiya shrugged. "Now I was instructed to help you with you fire element which will be easy, and other than that kick your ass everyday so you will gain experience, sound good?"

Naruto's eyes widen and he was frozen in place, he never thought Jiraiya would take training this seriously like Danzo and the Third. All of them saying that if he loses a fight he is just gaining experience on how not to fail the next time even though he always looses.

Naruto got into his stance before frowning, this was going to be a fun month.

 **Chapter End**

 **Strange place for a chapter to end? Nah, I don't plan to show the training, the next chapter will be at the start of the finals.**

 **Sorry about the prelims, since you know how they go I won't waste time writing it over again wasting almost a full chapter.**

 **I need more Sasuke pairing ideas I am between Tenten, who is underused and believe it or not one of the Kumo girls even though I said that they would need to be local for it to have a point but long distance work…kinda and marriage stuff is a cliche but good tactic. Let me know.**

 **Leave a Review or send me a message!**

 **Especially on my fight scene, hopefully I'm not making them unbearable or something.**

 **Piece Out!**


	13. Invasion I

**Chapter 13!**

 **We have reached the finals of the cannon Chunin Exams!**

Naruto moaned in pain as he was thrown back, "Man sensei, you could let me get in a few hits." groaned Naruto.

"Ah shut up you baby, you have definitely improved you Taijutsu. I want that finished and get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day." Instructed Jiraiya while pointing to Naruto's clones, Jiraiya didn't have anything left to say so he Body Flickered away.

It was the day before the finals, Naruto and Jiraiya managed to get in some last minute sparring. For Naruto the past month has been very beneficial, he learned or was learning a new A-Rank jutsu. Jiraiya finally deemed him worthy, or finally remembered, to teach him the _**Rasengan**_. The spiraling sphere was the pinnacle of shape manipulation, Naruto learned that his father intended to add his affinity to the _**Rasengan**_ however he never managed to.

Naruto has fifteen clones putting the final touches on step three, so far he can hold it for ten seconds before it destabilizes. So far Naruto learned one thing about the _**Rasengan**_ , in that he was a long way off from adding his wind affinity to the jutsu.

Naruto has made good progress on his Fire manipulation since his training started with Jiraiya, he learned a few jutsu non beyond B-Rank but he liked adding to his jutsu arsenal.

During the month like he thought, he has had very little time to spend with Kurenai, much to his frustration. He barely had time to do anything other than train and sleep. Right now Naruto was trying to will himself to move, Jiraiya hit with the force nature…sometimes literally.

Naruto groaned again, " _Sensei beats the shit of me, then leaves me here_ _…_ _what a dick. I need to get up and go see Nai-chan no doubt she will be pissed that I haven_ _'_ _t tried to see her, not like it_ _'_ _s my fault sensei is such a slave driver. Dammit, and not only that but tomorrow is pretty much the beginning of a war, fuck me, war is exhausting._ "

Naruto just laid their…adapting to the pain.

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Hiruzen was reading over Jiraiya's report on Naruto's training, he was pleased that Naruto was improving so rapidly.

Hiruzen and Danzo have been working on getting their ninja into position, Danzo has three squads of his Root waiting outside of the village to attack the invaders from behind. All of the shinobi were in the village, all of the Jonin and chunin knew what to expect and the Genin were give the evacuation orders in case something happens.

While they didn't know exactly when the attack was going to happen Hiruzen assumed that it was going to be during the finals. After all Orochimaru made it a point to mark Sasuke with his curse seal, so chances are he was interested in seeing how Sasuke progressed. The biggest surprise was that the ichibi hasn't been spotted the entire time, Tiger and Naruto were given orders to put the jinchuriki at the top of their lists should he surface. It wasn't the best plan, but with the limited intel that they have it was the best they could work with.

Tomorrow was going to get ugly, maybe it was the Kami no Shinobi in him, but Hiruzen's blood was pumping with anticipation.

xXx Undisclosed Location: With Danzo xXx

Danzo looked over the remaining twenty shinobi, the rest were in position outside the village. Danzo just finished telling them Hiruzen's plan, foolish as it was, it was the best they could do.

Unfortunately, Danzo wasn't going to be able to use his right arm to its full capacity tomorrow. He was only going to be able to use the arm not unseal the Sharingan inside, even though it would be helpful, it would cause too much trouble for himself and Hiruzen if word got out about it.

Danzo was reading over a report on the Uchiha's training, Kakashi taught him the Chidori, that was what he has been hoping for. Now the Uchiha was getting strong, he wished that Itachi would have allowed him to put Sasuke under his care. But the Hatake wasn't doing a terrible job training him so it wasn't that bad.

A whirl of ink let him know that someone appeared in front of him, "Danzo-sama, I have been watching the other rookie teams, team eight has made excellent progress, the Hyuga heiress has made progress with her confidence under the care of Mitarashi-san. The Inuzuka and Aburame are excelling under their parents as expected. Team ten however has barely but anymore effort into training, the Yamanaka trains with her father normally as does the Akimichi but they don't train with the Sarutobi. The Nara is the only one who trains with the Sarutobi but it is mostly strategy. Team seven has been focusing on team work, the Haruno doesn't do very much training so it is usually myself and Sasuke, who is improving rapidly ever since Naruto helped him unlock his sharingan." Reported Sai emotionlessly.

Danzo stayed quiet, he was pleased with team eight, he wasn't surprised with team ten since Hiruzen's son is quite lazy. Kakashi unfortunately isn't producing as good of results as his first team but it wasn't entirely his fault, Sai was already strong thanks to his training in root. Sasuke is good for his age but is no Naruto and the pink haired girl that Danzo refuses to acknowledge is an average Genin to focused on her love life, she has potential but until she become serious Danzo won't care what happens to her as she is dead weight.

"Dismissed," commanded Danzo.

xXx Miles away from Konoha: With the Kazekage xXx

Rasa was looking over his reports, both of his children and Shira have made it to the finals. Which was good but he was going to promote them regardless, and the exam was irrelevant to him.

He was waiting in his tent, Orochimaru wanted to meet him today to look over the final plans, he should be here any second. As if on cue the Snake Sannin walked in with his usual smirk that Rasa was sure was stuck on his face.

"Good to see you Rasa, I only want one thing tomorrow before the invasion. I want you to allow Sasuke-kun his chance to fight, I want to see how he has progressed." said Orochimaru, he wants to know how his future vessel has progressed.

Rasa frowned, "Very well, as soon as his fight has shown enough of his skills against Shira I will start the Invasion." Rasa, was originally going to start it when everyone was in position and when Orochimaru's little lap dog started the genjutsu over the audience. But an extra bit of time was inconsequential.

"How will you deal with the Third?" Asked Rasa, he didn't want to admit it but he wasn't sure if he could walk away from a fight with the Kami no Shinobi. He wanted Orochimaru to fight the Third that way hopefully, they would kill each other.

Orochimaru smirked, "I will deal with my sensei, I have a plan for him. All I need is for you to have my bodyguards near him so I can trap him in my barrier."

Rasa nodded, "Is that everything?" Asked Rasa, done with this conversation whether or not the Snake was.

Orochimaru didn't say anything, he just…slithered away. Rasa frowned, " _If I didn't need him I would kill him right now. Just you wait Orochimaru, after this invasion if you are still alive, I will kill you myself._ " Swore Rasa.

He normally would brood for a while over the upcoming invasion, but he has a lot of reports to go over before tomorrow.

( _Day of the Finals_ )

xXx Chunin Exam Arena xXx

Naruto looked up to the stands from the Arena floor with a blank face, he just wasn't in the mood to be excited with everything that was going to happen. Naruto looked over to the arena hall where the genin were walking to the middle of the field.

The suna shinobi were looking around the one with the puppet was smirking, the other boy looked like he is bored and the girl looked ready to kill. He would have to keep an eye on her.

Naruto noticed that the Uchiha wasn't here yet, typical of Kakashi to be late. Naruto sighed and looked up to the Third, the old man gave a nod to go ahead and start.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Welcome to the Konoha Chunin Exam finals! The first match will be with Sai of Konoha and Kankuro of Suna, everyone else go up to the viewing area." said Naruto, the genin left leaving only the two fighters and Naruto.

"The rules are the same as the prelims, any Questions?" both of the genin shook their heads.

"Begin!" Shouted Naruto.

Sai wasted no time and took out his scroll, Kankuro took Karasu off his back to prepare for the on coming assault.

xXx Kage Booth xXx

Rasa leaned forward, he was curious of his sons skills after being trained by old lady Chiyo. "I don't think that kid will stand much of a chance against my son, but good luck to you." said Rasa without really meaning it.

The Third looks over to him for a moment and holds back a grin, that wouldn't be appropriate. "We will see won't we." The Third said.

xXx Arena Floor xXx

Kankuro was having a tuff time with Sai, not only was he also a long range fighter like himself, but his abilities were something he has never seen before. Karasu was going in for a stab on Sai's neck only for an ink snake to wrap around it and start to squeeze the puppet.

While the puppet was being occupied, an ink lion was charging Kankuro, who was finding it very difficult to operate karasu and dodge the lion simultaneously.

He used one of Chiyo's techniques and manipulated a kunai from his pocket and launched it forward at the lion stabbing it between the eyes. Now after given some breathing room he was able to have karasu break free from the snakes bindings.

Sai looked on blankly as the bladed puppet charged him, as it got close he used the _**Body Flicker Jutsu**_ to charge into Kankuro's guard. Kankuro ducked under a kick and jumped back only for Sai to follow, the pale ninja took out a handful of shuriken and tossed them at Kankuro's legs.

The sand ninja jumped over the shuriken out of reflex right as a pair of ink snakes jumped at him mid air, with nothing left to use mid air Kankuro was trapped by the ink snakes.

Sai let out a breath, that went better than expected.

"I surrender," called Kankuro.

Naruto went forward and nodded, "Winner: Sai of konoha!" announced Naruto to the now roaring crowd.

xXx Kage Booth xXx

The Third wanted to laugh, he really did, but that would be inappropriate, "Good match Kazekage-dono." muttered The Third, he wasn't replied to as the Kazekage just grunted.

It was obvious to Rasa that his son was holding back so he could hide his puppets secrets for the invasion. Before realizing that the Uchiha was up next.

"This is the fight everybody wants to see, the last Uchiha. I don't see the hype myself, they were good but not unbeatable, their status is proof of that." Rasa said managing to stay in a polite tone while insulting one of the most prestigious clans in the nations.

The Third wanted to agree, he really did, but that would be inappropriate. So he just looked on as the Uchiha and Kakashi arrived in a swirl of leaves, making an entrance like an invasion wasn't about to happen, stupid Hatake.

xXx Arena Floor xXx

Naruto sighed when Kakashi and Sasuke arrived with a swirl of leaves, " _Does he not remember what is going to happen at any moment? Its like Kakashi doesn't give a shit, any other situation and I wouldn't give a shit but this is important dammit arrive on time and get into position Jackass!_ " Thought Naruto, he eyed Kakashi for a second before shaking his head.

"I hope we aren't to late right, he's not disqualified is he?" Asked a nervous Kakashi.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I doubt if you would have arrived thirty minutes late he would be disqualified, they all want to see him fight," Sasuke smirked, ", for whatever reason." Finished Naruto making Sasuke deflated.

Naruto clears his throat again, "Now, we have Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha against Shira of Suna!" The cheers nearly shook the arena. The crowd needed to calm down, they were entirely to excited in Naruto's opinion.

Sasuke and Shira got into a stance, "You going down loser, I'm top dog around here." Sasuke said smoothly making the girls in the audience swoon.

The moment would have been cool if, "Man is it hot in here or is it just me? That was amazing Sasuke-kun! You are so cool! How about you start fighting." Naruto said while fanning himself before he turned deadpan toward the end.

Most of the audience laughed while Sasuke grumbled.

"Can we fight yet?" Asked a bored Shira.

"Yes!" yelled Sasuke before he charged in Sharingan blazing.

Shira readied himself, he took in a breath and attacked Sasuke with everything he had, Sasuke was taken off guard at the sheer speed that the Suna nin had but shrugged it off not a moment later and engaged Shira in Taijutsu.

Shira was clearly the superior in Taijutsu, the only reason that Sasuke hasn't lost was that he was about as fast and possessed the Sharingan to compensate for his skill. Shira landed a hard punch to the Uchiha's cheek making him fly back.

Sasuke corrected himself mid air and landed on his feet, as he landed he finished the seals for the _**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu**_. Shira was greeted by the sight of an enormous fireball flying at him in a speed that shouldn't be possible for a fireball of that size.

Shira did the only thing he could and that was to run out of the way, this was one of the times he cursed the fact that he was unable use ninjutsu. Shira charged back in but was nailed in the face by a kick from the last Uchiha, he shook his head and went back into the fight. Shira attacked high as a distraction to change on a dime to sweep the legs, Sasuke's eyes anticipated the movement and he jumped up to avoid the sweep.

Shira repressed a grin, he wanted the uchiha to jump, while he was mid air he used one of his techniques, _**Anticipated Delivery**_ this is Shira's very own technique. Using the force and the speed he delivered his punch, it launched a condensed blast of wind that nailed Sasuke in the stomach. To a spectator the punch didn't look like it was going to do anything but made them anticipate what was going to happen, hence the name.

Everyone watching was stunned at the level of skill in Taijutsu the Suna nin had. Two green wearing ninja were looking at the fight with fire in their eyes at the sight of another youthful Taijutsu user.

xXx Kage Booth xXx

Rasa was impressed with Shira's abilities, he never expected the kid to push the Uchiha but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the eye.

"That Shira boy is quite talented Kazekage-dono." The Third said to the wind shadow.

Rasa nodded his head, looking over the field he decided that it was enough and signaled for the invasion to start when Shira landed the next decisive blow. All the ninja who knew the signal tensed, this was it.

xXx Arena Floor xXx

Unaware of the coming invasion Sasuke doubles over after being nailed in the gut by condensed blast of wind. Shira wasn't going to waste time and took out a kunai and charged, as he was about to stab the Uchiha in the neck Naruto appeared and grabbed his wrist.

"Thats enough. Winner: Shira of Suna!" Announced Naruto, he was surprised that nobody was clapping. Sure the Uchiha lost but it was still a good fight, thats when he felt his chakra be invaded and feathers started to fall in his vision. Noticing that he was under the influence of a genjutsu, hell he knew the jutsu himself, Naruto broke the jutsu and observed the now raging battle in the stadium.

In the stands the shinobi of chunin and up were engaging while the genin were moving the civilians out of the line of fire. Naruto was shocked at the explosion in the Kage booth and that the Kazekage was jumping down and crushed two konoha chunin with his gold dust. So it was like that, Suna was against them as well.

Naruto leaned back from the strike that Shira tried to hit him with. Naruto sighed and knocked the kid out and jumped away after leaving a clone to restrain him and another take Sasuke to safety.

Naruto got thirty yards away before a Oto ninja jumped in front of him.

"Look at what I found here, the little Uzumaki!" The Man taunted. Naruto grew angry, it was on of the things that could set Naruto off, he was average height for his age dammit!

Naruto wasted no time and charged in, the Oto raised his hand to strike but Naruto ducked under it and moved his arm in a stabbing motion before a chokuto popped into existence and Naruto rammed it into the Oto ninja's stomach. The man grunted for a second before falling to the ground dead.

Naruto sighed, he really didn't like kill but he would if he had to and right now it was a necessity.

xXx Stadium Rooftop xXx

The Third was grabbed from behind and taken to the rooftop by someone from behind him while four guards went to set up a barrier. The Third Hokage looked at the four about to use a Barrier and broke from the hold with monster strength that shouldn't belong to a old man and charged the fat guard with speed the Oto nin could dream of following before the Third severed his head with a kunai.

Orochimaru cursed, not only was the barrier plan ruined but his guard was dead, this wasn't turning out like he wanted at all. The rest of the guards were engaged by ANBU who would have made quick work of them before they decided to used their cure seals, the ANBU were smart enough to lead them away from the roof to allow the two legends to continue.

Deciding to go with it Orochimaru puts the smirk back on his face, "Well sensei, does this anger you? Seeing your home being brought to its knees and on the precipice of destruction?" Mocked Orochimaru.

The Snake Sannin was right to, the shinobi had small fights spreading across the entire village while multiple snakes attacked from outside the border, the Third hopes that Naruto takes care of them with the Toads soon.

"Im not worried Rochi." The Third said plainly, Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, Sarutobi never called him that only one person did.

The Third removed his robes and hat to reveal Jiraiya, who was grinning.

"Jiraiya!" Hissed Orochimaru, clearly infuriated.

That made Jiraiya smirk before readying himself for combat, he had Ma and Pa ready to summon at a moments notice but he would have to wait for an opening to gather the chakra for the jutsu.

"Sensei and I knew you would come for him, so I told him I would take his place so I could kill you myself." Jiraiya said seriously, getting into his stance and waiting to begin.

Orochimaru had pure hatred in his eyes, not only was sensei not here, not only were his guards most likely dead but he was going to have to fight Jiraiya. This was completely wrong! He was supposed to fight sensei, so he could kill him after he made the monkey watch as his village burned to the ground. Now he would have to fight the fool.

xXx Main Village Area xXx

Naruto was making his way towards the front of the village so as to get into position to deal with the snakes with his Toad summons, Jiraiya-sensei was going to be occupied with the snake Sannin so it was up to him.

Naruto dodged a sudden kunai that would have embedded into his skull and noticed it was tossed by a Suna nin with a few friends.

Naruto smirked, "What shall I do for I am outnumbered!" Mocked Naruto before he brought his hands into the seal for the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ , the village was littered with over two dozen clones to match the number of his ambushers.

The Naruto's and Suna nin charged each other, engaging in a small war of their own. Naruto felt some of his clones get killed easily, he was growing frustrated not only were the Suna nin annoying but they had surprisingly good teamwork.

Naruto noticed that he was about to be shredded by a wind jutsu and used the _**Earth Release: Double Decapitation Jutsu**_ so as to go underground to move to the nearest Suna ninja. Naruto grabbed his leg with a firm hand and pulled him underground, Naruto gutted the suna nin as he is being pulled under. " _Convenient._ " Thought Naruto, he pulled the nin under and killed him, he saved them the burial costs!

Naruto appeared behind the Suna shinobi who were fighting his clones, taking a second to go through some seals he used the _**Fire Release: Running Fire Jutsu**_. This created a wide stream of fire that didn't go higher than the enemies knees. A clone of Naruto saw the jutsu coming and used two seals for the _**Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld**_. Trapping almost half of the ninjas and pulling them in the swamp before being killed by the fire.

Six of the twenty five were left after engaging his clones and the jutsu he used. Naruto readied his chokuto and waited for the first person to charge in.

Naruto suddenly jumped as a huge pair of metal jaws tried to bite him in half. He looked to see that one of the Suna shinobi, most likely the Jonin in the back probably put several traps underground during the earth jutsu. Naruto would have to be careful.

Naruto mid air was hit by a wind technique that sliced into his left arm badly. When he landed on the ground he was forced to constantly dodge and block with his sword, Naruto was now realizing that all of the ninja were most likely jonin based on their speed. Knowing that he was out matched for the time being he stayed on the defense waiting for a moment to strike or when his arm would be usable again, kyuubi is taking its time to heal today.

One of the Suna Shinobi broke off from the group onslaught and went through seals of his own, as he was about to finish an ANBU appeared behind him and severed his head before he had a moment to respond.

The ANBU noticed that Naruto was being beaten into a corner and had no real options with a messed up arm. The ANBU charged into the fray to help out the blond.

Naruto ducked under a kick, rolled from a jutsu and was hit by a shuriken in the leg. " _This is just unfair, why do I have to fight so many at once…huh, so thats what it feels like to be outnumbered constantly._ " Thought Naruto having new respect for people who lasted against his clones for long periods of time.

Naruto blocked three kunai flying at him and sidestepped a punch and swung his chokuto as fast as he could and sliced the Suna nin's arm off. The Suna shinobi screamed in pain but was silenced when Naruto stabbed him in the chest.

The Suna ninja were infuriated by another casualty caused by the blond, two of the suna ninja were going through seals to finish this. They were hit in the back by a barrage of kunai, the two suna ninja cried out in pain causing the rest to look to see what was wrong.

An ANBU appeared behind the now turned around Suna Nin and stabbed one in the back killing him instantly. The last one that was uninjured let out a battle cry before charging the ANBU.

Naruto appeared in between the two ninja with his right arm extended with a spiraling ball of pure chakra in it and plunged it right in the suna ninja's chest, grinding him to a bloody mess.

" _ **Rasengan**_ , wow I never thought it would do that, or at least hoped it wouldn't. How gross." Naruto commented after seeing the affects of his newest jutsu.

Naruto was brought out of his musing when he felt a sensation on his left arm, looking over he saw that the ANBU was healing his arm. Naruto looked over the ANBU for a minute and smiled, " _I almost didn't recognize you Toushiro, but bright white hair isn't that common._ "

Naruto started to move his left arm without much pain, the combination of the kyuubi's healing and the ANBU's healing sped up the process to be even faster than normal.

"Thanks ANBU-san." Naruto said, even though he wanted to hug his friend that he has barely seen in the past two years. The ANBU nodded and patted Naruto on the back before disappearing. " _No, your welcome or don't mention it, man Toushiro, your still a douche huh._ "

Naruto shook his head to get back in the fight, he could loose focus right now.

xXx With Hiruzen xXx

Hiruzen was showing the invasion force why he was not to be messed with, moving faster than most could keep up with a striking harder than most could deal with. The Third Hokage was cutting through the enemy like a hot knife in butter.

Hiruzen twirled his legendary staff before disappearing and reappearing in front of two Oto nin, lashing out with his staff his knocked one off his feet and broke the others collar bone. The one on the ground was about to get up when he noticed it was the Third Hokage standing above him with the legendary Adamantine Staff, the Oto nin couldn't even scream out before his scull was crushed by The Third Hokage.

Hiruzen was looking around for someone too strong to leave to his ninja to fight, he hasn't seen the honored siblings yet nor the Kazekage. Hiruzen sped off to another part of the village hoping to find one of them.

While Hiruzen was running through the village, he noticed that a group of Suna ninja were about to ambush a genin escorting a group of civilians. He changed direction to intercept the group before they could make it to the genin.

The Suna nin all jumped back to avoid who ever just landed in front of them, when the dust cleared they saw it was the legendary Kami no Shinobi. All of the Suna nin gulped, he was supposed to be fighting the Snake Sannin, not in the battle field.

Hiruzen sparred them no words and charged in. He lashed out with Enma on the closest suna ninja who dodged the first strike and went to retaliate but was nailed in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Hiruzen would have finished the job but was forced to dodge several wind jutsu.

Flying through seals himself Hiruzen used the _**Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work**_ firing a medium sized fire ball towards the group of Suna ninja who easily dodged it. Hiruzen was going through more seals as the second part of the jutsu happened and the fire ball exploded and created a huge firestorm, finishing his seals Hiruzen used the _**Wind Release: Expanding Tornado.**_ Releasing the palm sized tornado from his hand towards the epicenter of the fire, creating a massive tornado of fire that burned the Suna ninja to ashes. Hiruzen jumped off to continue his search for the S-Ranks Suna ninja.

A spectating Oto ninja with round glasses watched the Kami no Shinobi kill almost a dozen jonin without breaking a sweat, " _This is bad, Orochimaru-sama was suppose to deal with the Hokage. Im afraid that other than him nobody here will be able to kill the Third. I will have to find Orochimaru-sama, if he isn't here that means something messed with his plans and he couldn't trap the Hokage._ " The spectacle wearing Oto ninja thought before jumping off towards the Arena Rooftop where explosions could be seen.

xXx With Kakashi and Gai xXx

The copy ninja and the blue beast were working with flawless teamwork in the stadium. Kakashi had his sharingan active and was cutting through the Oto and Suna ninja before they could react. While Gai was picking apart the enemy with practiced ease, not even bothering to open a gate yet.

Kakashi replaced himself with a piece if rubble to avoid the earth jutsu that was about to crush him. Kakashi went through three seals for his _**Lightning Blade**_ , using the enormous speed boost for the jutsu he started to cut through more of the Oto and Suna ninja in the arena.

Gai who could see what his rival was doing smirked, he wouldn't fall behind his rival, his flames of youth would never allow it. Gai collected himself and charged in with almost double the speed and was a blur to everyone besides the elite ninja who were there. Gai kicked a Suna ninja while he was moving, with the speed he was moving and the natural strength he possessed the Suna ninja flew towards the arena wall and made a human sized crater.

Kakashi ended his _**Lightning Blade**_ before he used to much chakra. Thanks to his Sharingan, Kakashi managed to catch Gai who was flying towards him. Shocked that someone possessed the skill and strength to do that to Gai he looked over to see an old an with very long and bushy eyebrows with a Suna headband on. Kakashi sighed, that was one of the honored siblings Ebizo, he and Gai were going to have their work cut out for them with the S-Rank Suna Elder.

xXx With The Kazekage xXx

Rasa hasn't moved very much since he started fighting, his gold dust was perfect for all ranges and he has the magnet release to deal with the weapons that got could get around it.

Rasa lowered his hands to make the Gold dust drop to the ground, he changed positions as he felt a group of Konoha shinobi start to charge his way. When they were close enough he put his hands in the Ram seal and the Gold dust started to ensnare the konoha ninja grabbing anything it could to trap them. When he managed to trap them, he covered the Konoha ninja completely and using his late sons jutsu and crushed them with the gold dust soaking it with blood.

Smirking at yet another group of Konoha Ninja killed he started looking for his next targets, when he was forced to used his gold dust to block the fire jutsu that flew at him from his blind spot. Looking over he saw non other than a furious Third Hokage, Rasa guessed that he saw him crush his shinobi and sent the old Hokage a smirk.

Seeing the Kazekage smirk after crushing his comrades almost sent him over the edge, Hiruzen cared about everyone in the village like they were his family and to see someone he thought was an ally smile after killing them…Hiruzen was going to enjoy ripping apart the punk.

"How do you like it Hiruzen, seeing you comrades being killed, watching as your home is being destroyed." taunted Rasa with a cruel smirk. While on the inside he was preparing himself for the hardest fight of his life, he pushed away the thought of what happened to Orochimaru and focused on the Hokage.

Hiruzen looked around to his village, he saw that smoke was rising from several spots in the village, the sounds of metal hitting metal and the screams of pain. Giant Snakes were at the edge of the village being pushed back by Gamaken and Gamahiro, Hiruzen sent a silent thank you to the blond for making it in time to push back the snakes before they entered the village.

But seeing all the death, for both sides and that the Kazekage was enjoying it with a smirk on his face made him angry. Hiruzen took in a slow breath before letting out an ungodly amount of KI towards the Kazekage, while at the same time flaring his chakra in preparation for the fight which started to crack the surface of the roof Hiruzen was standing on.

Nobody since he was made an S-Rank shinobi when he was fourteen has anyone survived a fight with an angry Hiruzen, and the Kazekage has just infuriated The Kami no Shinobi.

xXx Edge of the village xXx

Chiyo was using three of her sacred puppets with practiced ease, having fought in the three great wars and being a ninja since she was seven years old she had decades of experience with fighting and the konoha shinobi trying to engage her weren't using any new tricks.

Seeing a fire jutsu fly at her she replaces herself with a konoha chunin who was going through seals. Using the moment the konoha shinobi were shocked at the underhanded tactic, Chiyo used the three puppets to get into a triangle formation and initiating the _**Three Jewels Suction Crushing**_. A very powerful vacuum started to such the konoha shinobi towards the epicenter or the vacuum.

The technique was powerful enough to pull someone who was using chakra to stick to the ground off their feet towards it. The konoha shinobi had nothing they could do as they watched the first of their comrades being pulled to the center and crushed under the pressure of the vacuum and spit out the other side. The shinobi who were being pulled in started to yell out after seeing what was going to happen.

Chiyo watched with a blank face as the last of the konoha nin she was facing was crushed in her jutsu.

Chiyo was about to move on but her senses told her to dodge and move away, but her arm was still grazed by a wind jutsu. She looked around and was saw a bandaged old man using a cane to walk approach her, like he didn't just try to kill her.

She frowned, this was Danzo Shimura, one of the few Konoha shinobi that would prove to be a challenge.

"I'm afraid that this is as far as you go Chiyo." Danzo called out sounding bored.

Chiyo narrowed he eyes, "I'm going to enjoy killing you Shimura, you have killed a lot of my comrades over the years." Chiyo shot back with a hard look.

Danzo wasted no more time and dropped his cane and freeing his right arm from his black robe, and got into position before rushing the Suna elder.

xXx With Naruto xXx

Naruto was cutting his way through the shinobi outside of the walls while his two summons fought with the snake summons. Naruto had about twenty clones around him helping him keep anymore shinobi from entering the village.

A clone landed next to him that was going through seals he recognized, the real Naruto went through four seals before using the _**Water Release: Water Colliding Wave**_ to send out a huge wave of water. While his clone used the _**Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**_ to enhance the killing potential for the wide spread water jutsu.

The incoming Oto and Suna nin watched as a huge wave of lightning enhanced water was rushing them through the trees, some of the Suna ninja used wind jutsu to push the water back while others used earth jutsu together to block the lightning enhanced water. When the wave hit the earth using shinobi were mostly saved from the wave but the others when hit and crushed under the water or sent flying towards one of the many trees breaking their bones.

Naruto pushed wind chakra into his chokuto and went to work attacking the invading force that was trying to recover from the wave of water. Naruto and three clones broke through the earth wall and started to engage the enemy who were trying to defend from the onslaught but their weapons were being cut through by Naruto's wind enhance chokuto.

Naruto sidestepped an Oto ninja and stabbed another, his clone replaced itself with the real Naruto before he could be stabbed. Naruto now in a new spot charged back in and blocked two attacks then lashing out with his sword while in his left hand he created a _**Rasengan**_ and slammed it into the chest of another Suna nin.

Naruto felt that the last of his clones were destroyed by an unknown shinobi who was much faster than the rest. Naruto was forced to duck a decapitating swing from a familiar white sword.

Naruto looked over to where he was and saw Kimimaro, "Long time no see bone boy." Naruto called out.

"Yes it has been, but I will finish you today. Orochimaru-sama told me about that red chakra from the last time, I wont be caught off guard today." Kimimaro replied with his usual flat voice.

"We will see." Naruto said before getting getting into his stance to prepare himself, Kimimaro was better than him two years ago and he no doubt has improved since then. Naruto was going to have to go all out to kill the bone user.

 **Chapter End!**

 **I know, no real fighting yet. But the invasion is going to be over a couple chapters so I wanted to set up all the fights. I hope it was enjoyable, having an invasion while switching between fights was kinda hard so I hope it wasn't all confusing.**

 **Warning for the invasion. People Die! This isn't like cannon where everyone lives. Hell no! People gonna get killed! Anyway, see you next chapter and if I'm up for it will be in the next three or so days.**

 **Leave a Review or send me a PM, whichever works. Love that feedback!**

 **Piece Out!**


	14. Invasion II

**Chapter 14!**

 **Once I'm done with the invasion, I will start back working on Resurgence of the Senju clan for those of you who messaged me.**

 **Back to the Action.**

xXx Ninja Academy xXx

Kurenai wasn't having the best of time in the invasion, she wasn't a front line fighter by any means. But right now she was playing the part of one as best she could, she was thinking of the ways she could thank Naruto for making her train in Nin and Taijutsu over the years, she would be dead if he hadn't.

Right now Kurenai was busy defending the academy children from the Oto and Suna ninja. One of the Chunin instructors was helping her, if she recalled his name was Iruka, much to her surprise he was very good in Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu.

Kurenai weaved through signs to put the four Suna shinobi approaching Iruka under a Genjutsu that altered their depth perception. Iruka wasted little time and rushed the Four shinobi.

Iruka ran right in and threw a hand full of shuriken at the two ninja on the right who dodged late and were impaled all over there bodies. The other two ninja flared their chakra to rid themselves of the genjutsu. As soon as they did a tree grew around both of them and Kurenai appeared behind both of them and slit their throats.

Iruka did the same two his opponents and looked to his female comrade, "Your very good Kurenai-san. What was that genjutsu?" Asked Iruka, he knew about a lot of jutsu so he could teach as best he could but he hasn't heard of that one.

Kurenai smiled, "It's called the _**Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death**_." Informed Kurenai before getting serious, "Now normally I would love to talk about Genjutsu but we have more important things to do." Kurenai said before flashing through seals and becoming invisible.

Iruka nodded and internally berated himself for getting distracted by an intriguing jutsu during an invasion.

xXx Kage Booth Rooftop xXx

Orochimaru was not having a good time. He was right now in a fairly even fight with an opponent that had no interest in talking like his sensei would have. Jiraiya wasn't holding back either, and Orochimaru was having an annoying amount of trouble backing off to get a breath of fresh air.

Jiraiya grunted when Orochimaru took out his kusanagi blade, Jiraiya bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground and two toads appeared. Gama, who has fought the snake many times before and a new one by the name of Gamayuki, who used a bo staff.

Orochimaru frowned, " _Ugh just great, now I have to fight that troublesome Gama and his friend. Jiraiya does this almost every fight and yet every time it's annoying. Oh well here I go, I swear I will kill this toad once and for all._ " Thought Orochimaru resolutely.

Jiraiya made four shadow clones and each took several positions around the roof. While the real Jiraiya was further off gathering nature chakra so he could finish this fight.

Orochimaru was not having an easy time, he would rate the kenjutsu skills of the toad Gama at least A-Rank which was better than Orochimaru was in pure sword skills. Orochimaru ducked under the katana from Gama and went for a stab and was parried by Gama's other sword. The Snake went to extend his neck to bite the toad until the other toad slammed his staff into the unguarded back of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tumbled across the rooftop before righting himself with his anger effectively doubled. Orochimaru flared his chakra and pushed it to his legs to enhance his speed. Gama and Gamayuki braced themselves for the onslaught, Orochimaru swung his sword at Gama and extended the blade to stab Gamayuki who was unprepared for the extending blade and was pierced in the shoulder.

Gama engaged at his fastest speed and went to slam down both blades on the snake Sannin's head. Orochimaru brought his blade up to block and was pushed into the roof under the sheer pressure of the toads attack. One of the Jiraiya clones put his hands on the rooftop and used all of its chakra to use the _**Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld**_ to capture Orochimaru.

Orochimaru instantly recognized the jutsu, using lightning chakra channeled to his legs and tried to jump out. However Orochimaru's lightning manipulation was inferior to Jiraiya's earth manipulation, so he was forced to slowly pry himself out rather than jumping out easily.

While Orochimaru was slowly pulling himself out of the sticky mud two of the other Jiraiya's went through seals, one of them used the _**Toad Oil Bullet**_ and coated the mud with it. The other Jiraiya used the _**Fire Release: Flame Bullet**_ to ignite the oil.

Orochimaru finally got out of the mud when he noticed that Jiraiya used a fire jutsu and the entire area of oil infused mud exploded.

Gama, Gamayuki and the last Jiraiya watched as the smoke from the fire started to clear. Orochimaru was in agony from the pain but his face betrayed none of it, he quickly shed his skin and charged the two toads and shadow clone.

Slithering faster than the three were able to counter Orochimaru was in their guard and opened his mouth after coiling around Gamayuki and stabbed Gama in the chest. Gama's eyes widened and disappeared in a puff of smoke signaling that he returned to mount Myoboku, Orochimaru felt happier than he thought possible since the poison used in kusanagi was so potent only the likes of Tsunade could heal it, Gama would be dead in an hour.

The Shadow Clone Jiraiya used as much of its chakra barely having enough to stay active and made a _**Rasengan**_ before charging Orochimaru who was still coiled around Gamayuki.

Orochimaru was about to release his hold over Gamayuki when the toad grabbed the snakes leg holding him in place. Jiraiya slammed the spinning ball of pure chakra into Orochimaru's head and he exploded into mud.

Orochimaru rose from the ground from behind the shadow clone of Jiraiya and slashed through it dispelling the jutsu. All thats was left is Gamayuki who readied himself by twirling the staff and taking a stance.

Orochimaru charged the bo staff wielding toad with the Legendary Kusanagi blade aimed towards him. Orochimaru used his chakra to extend the blade at its top speed, Gamayuki used his staff to deflect it and jumped over Orochimaru to try and hit him of the head with his staff. The snake Sannin evaded the strike and sent his sword out to impale the air born toad who blocked it with his staff and landed.

Orochimaru had enough, flashing through seals faster than Gamayuki could follow Orochimaru used the _**Wind Release: Pressure Funnel**_. The foot in diameter pressurized funnel of wind tore through the space between the Toad and Orochimaru at an incredible speed. Gamayuki hand no other option unless he wants to be killed by the A-Rank wind jutsu, he release the summon and returned home.

Orochimaru watched as his jutsu blew of the entire side of the roof that the jutsu struck. Orochimaru tried to stretch his senses to find his former teammate, he was probably preparing something, while he had a minute Orochimaru looked through his person for his special jutsu that he was saving for the Third Hokage.

Jiraiya who's face has become similar to that of a toad and the blood tears on his face became wider and more pronounced stood up and readied himself. Ma and Pa toad were on his shoulders, for once they weren't bickering about what was happening, both were informed of the invasion and were prepared to fight and hopefully finish the snake off once and for all.

"When this is over, remind me to finish the Sage Training Fukasaku-sama, I should have done that years ago its time I finish it." said Jiraiya.

Fukasaku nodded and slammed his fist into his palm. "You got it Jiraiya-boy! Now lets deal with Orochimaru."

Jiraiya jumped from his spot and noticed the rooftops surrounding where he and Orochimaru were fighting were broken and destroyed, most likely from his two summons, clones and Orochimaru having at it.

Jiraiya was at one with Nature, so while he wasn't in a fight he decided to feel around the battlefield, he didn't sense that Naruto and his sensei were in mortal danger so he focused and honed in on his former teammates signature.

Orochimaru felt a very large amount of chakra approaching, he quickly realized that it was his real teammate and not a shadow clone. Orochimaru observed his teammates appearance, his appearance was toad like and he has two small toads on his shoulders. He recognized this technique as the same one from the base where they fought two years ago.

"So you are resorting to that technique are you Jiraiya. Makes sense, you need to be at your absolute max level to hope to survive against me." Mocked Orochimaru. He still believed that he was the strongest of the Sannin, being a genius prodigy and having two wars of experience, Orochimaru doubted that other than the Raikage or some of the Akatsuki he couldn't be beaten.

Jiraiya snorted, "Rochi, I could kill you without this form if I had to. But I want their to be nothing left of you disgusting existence." retorted Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was brought out of his thoughts when he was hit on his head…hard, "If that is the case why are we here!? I could be making dinner right now, but I'm here to help you kill this unhealthily pale boy." Shima yelled, she never really liked being called to fights, especially by Jiraiya who was far to strong to need her help.

"I just want to be sure Ma he is a slippery one and I don't want him to escape, something he is very good at and without sage mode he could get away easily." placated Jiraiya who was still nursing his head.

Orochimaru started to chuckle, his fool of a teammate never ceased to amuse him, "You are always going to be a fool Jiraiya, come let me put you out of your misery." taunted Orochimaru, who knew full well that Jiraiya was going to be very troublesome to fight right now.

Jiraiya spared Orochimaru no more words, he just sped toward his former teammate.

xXx Middle of the Village xXx

Rasa was out of breath, he wasn't used to his gold dust being unable to block every jutsu that came at him. But the Third Hokage proved to be too powerful in Ninjutsu to be completely impeded by the gold dust.

Hiruzen flashed through seals, while two clones beside him did the same. One of his clones finished his seals and Exhaled a large amount of water that shaped itself like a dragon signifying the _**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet**_.

The other clone pushed both its palms forward and a shrieking gale of wind was released enhancing the already fast jutsu's speed to an even faster level. While the real Hiruzen pointed all ten fingers toward the wind enhanced water dragon and used the _ **Lightning Release: Multi Lightning Stream Jutsu**_. Ten concentrated beams of lightning slammed into the wind enhance water dragon, further enhancing it with lightning.

All of this was done over the course of four seconds. The wind and lightning enhanced water dragon flew at the Kazekage who bring up the gold dust to block the jutsu. The dragon slammed into the wall of gold dust and broke though losing its lightning coat and a majority of its speed. But a water dragon enhanced or not was still dangerous and Rasa jumped away to avoid the water dragon.

Hiruzen grunted, he was hoping that would be the end of it but Rasa wouldn't have become a kage had he been slow.

Hiruzen charged in and engaged with his staff and swung at and incredible level of speed easily breaking through the Kazekage's weak guard. Rasa was on the receiving end of an expert barrage of Bojutsu strikes.

Rasa molded wind chakra and swung his arm at the Third Hokage using the _**Blade of Wind**_. Hiruzen acknowledged the high-level wind jutsu and flashed two hand signs and blew out a wall of fire at the Kazekage enhancing his jutsu with Rasa's wind jutsu creating a blade of white hot fire.

Rasa cursed silently and used his gold dust to block the fire sword. And sent tendrils of gold dust to grab the Third hokage.

Hiruzen used agility that shouldn't be capable of someone his age and used the Adamantine Staff to destroy the gold dust before it could grab him. Hiruzen without hand seals gathered water into his palm before condensing it.

Hiruzen sent out the _**Water Release: Tearing Torrent**_ , a powerful wave of pressurized water blasted at Rasa who blocked it with the gold dust, the dust was moisturized and Hiruzen extended one finger which crackled with lightning and used the _**Lightning Release: Lightning Stream**_.

The lightning broke through the wall and Hiruzen charged through the opening and did a leg sweep to Rasa knocking him of his feet and was about to finish the Kazekage before he was grabbed around the leg by gold dust and threw across several rooftops.

The elderly Hokage pushed debris of him self and dusted his ancient body armor off, Hiruzen wiped the blood from the corner of him mouth and started to run at Rasa hoping to finish the fight.

Rasa sent of a wave of gold dust at the aged Hokage, Hiruzen saw the approaching wave and put his staff to the ground extending it to shoot him over the gold. While he was mid air Hiruzen went through seals for the _ **Fire Release: Ash Burning Pile**_ , the resulting smoke screen covered the roof the Rasa was on.

When Hiruzen was happy with the amount of gunpowder he clicked his teeth making a spark igniting the gunpowder causing a firestorm in area the gunpowder was covering. Hiruzen landed from his pole vault and waited for the fire to end or something to leave. He doubted that would be the end of it.

xXx Chunin Exam Arena xXx

Kakashi put Gai back to his feet, looking at the slowly approaching Suna Elder Kakashi sighed. "Gai, we are going to have our work cut out for us. Open the gates while I distract him."

Gai put his arms in an X before building his chakra. There were two known ways to open the gates, using your chakra to flood the individual gates themselves was the way Gai was taught by his father. But the other way that was invented to help his student was different. It utilized the incredible strain the of the _**Primary Lotus**_ to open the first gate and after the technique was finished the body would naturally open the second gate. After the second gate was open Lee had the chakra necessary to further open the gates.

Gai was using the way he was taught and opened the fifth gate, the Gate of Limit. Gai with his now enhanced speed and power charged into the fight.

Kakashi was covered in scratches and was starting to pant. Ebizo was old, but he was still fast and strong and his experience in dealing with the sharingan allowed him to fight Kakashi without much trouble.

Ebizo was forced to replace himself with a stone on the other side of the Arena. Gai followed at his enhanced speed given to him by the gates. Ebizo noticed that Gai's speed and most likely strength was now in the S-Rank territory, that made the Suna Elder frown, Konoha was only supposed to have three S-Rank shinobi.

Kakashi smiled at his rival, it never ceased to amaze kakashi at the boost in speed and strength Gai got from the gates. Kakashi himself was able to open two of the gates but it took an incredible toll on his body to the point he was bedridden for over a week after opening the second gate.

Kakashi ate a soldier pill to replenish his chakra, it was Kakashi's main weakness, his substandard reserves. Kakashi has copied over six hundred jutsu over his time in ANBU, rumors over time exaggerated his actual number and he thought it was better to have people fear him than correct the claims. Since Kakashi could usually back up the rumors of his strength with about fifteen or twenty jutsu. However, with his reserves Kakashi was unable to really use most of the jutsu he has copied.

Now with four fifths of his chakra replenished Kakashi weaved through seals for a fire jutsu, bringing his hands to his mouth Kakashi used the _**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu**_.

Ebizo was for the most part keeping up with Gai, despite being enhanced by the gates Gai has only broken the barrier of S-Rank speed which Ebizo was already capable of achieving. Using the decades of experience to his advantage, Ebizo was able to redirect and dodge most of Gai's blows that despite being strong for his age would kill or cripple Ebizo in one hit.

Ebizo ducked under a spinning kick and sent out his fist with a lightning fast strike into Gai's stomach and following up by spitting out a _**Wind Senbon**_ that pierced Gai's leg. Ebizo was about to finish the attack but he felt a large amount of heat and noticed a huge fireball approaching, he replaced himself with another piece of ruble but not without getting burned on his right arm.

Kakashi flashed behind Ebizo Sharingan blazing and chakra enhancing his movements, and started to lash out with Taijutsu. Ebizo not one to back down returned the onslaught and was dodging most of Kakashi's strikes, Ebizo ducked under a punch and grabbed Kakashi's arm and pierced Kakashi's chest with his arm. 'Kakashi' suddenly turned into lightning completely shocking Ebizo.

The real Kakashi and Gai rushed in Ebizo's blind spots, the Suna elder was still under the effects of the lightning clone was unable to defend himself from the blinding speed pincer attack. Gai jumped and used both legs and kicked the Suna elder in the shoulder breaking it completely and cracking his spine. Kakashi used the Lightning Blade to pierce Ebizo on the opposite side.

Under the combined attacks of Gai and Kakashi, Ebizo fell to the ground dead.

Kakashi collapsed to one knee panting, the lightning clone two lightning blades and constant use of his sharingan and enhancing his speed with chakra was way to much for his stamina and reserves. Gai released the fifth gate and sat down next to his rival with a heavy pant and a bleeding leg.

"That was a good fight Kakashi, hopefully our students make it out of this." said a strangely calm Gai.

Kakashi nodded, "When we were fighting I noticed that toads were fighting snakes outside of the village. So I think that is where Naruto is but other than him I didn't notice any of our other students." said a tired Kakashi, who was also worried about his students…all six of them. Kakashi blinked at the amount of precious people he now has…when did that happen.

"We trained them well, and it is quite convenient that nobody is attacking us or is in the Arena while we are recovering. How much longer do you have?" asked Gai.

"Give me ten minutes and I will take another pill and be good to go." replied Kakashi, who was starting to meditate.

xXx Village Gate xXx

Mika was fighting as hard as she could with her fire enhanced tanto, every time she cut someone they caught on fire, either killing them or stunning them enough for her to kill them.

She was cutting through the cannon fodder Suna and Oto ninja that were dumb enough to attack through the main gate. Mika sent chakra to her feet and flickered to outside of the gate to try and start to push the enemy back now that the opposition was starting to slow down

Team Gai was about to follow her, Mika was impressed with the skills of the team. All of them were chunin with a year of experience, but they fought like a team with years of experience.

Lee is using his overwhelming speed and taijutsu mastery to quickly deal with his 'unyouthful' opposition. Neji was using his byakugan and prodigious skills with the Gentle Fist to destroy his opponents. Tenten ever the team player, was attacking from afar with her weapons, while covering her teammates. She was currently using a bow and arrow with explosive fuinjutsu notes on them curtesy of Naruto.

Lee redirected a punch from a Suna ninja and blocked a kick from an Oto ninja. He responded by jumping and kicking the Oto nin in the neck and spinning and doing the same to the Suna ninja, knocking them both out. Two kunai from one of the other Chunin in the area pierced the unconscious ninja in the skull killing them, it was protocol to kill any unnecessary ninja that were unconscious and weren't high-ranking enough to take as a hostage.

Neji jumped to attack a ninja from Oto that had purple hair and was looking at him like he was an inconsequential pest. Neji flickered in front of the purple haired Oto nin that raised her arm to block Neji's strike, but before Neji reached her crystal came down her arm and pierced Neji's hand and expanded inside of his hand. Neji screamed in agony as his right hand was turned to a shredded mess.

Lee looked to his screaming teammate and frowned before rushing the purple haired Oto ninja. "A most unyouthful thing to do to my teammate. I shall take you down for hurting Neji." Called Lee as he rushed the Oto nin.

The Oto nin almost snarled, "Trash like you could never take me."

Lee went to attack but a crystal formed on her forearm and Lee had to redirect his kick. Going for a leg sweep making The Purple hair kunoichi jump back to avoid the attack. Lee followed up by sending out punches faster than she was prepared for but not faster than she was able to deal with. She quickly jumped back to gain some breathing room.

Lee didn't back off, he did a powerful round house kick to her left side which knocked her off her feet. When she flew through the air and landed on the ground an arrow landed next to her before exploding.

The smoke from the exploding arrow cleared, Lee and Tenten saw that the kunoichi wasn't there. Both were forced to duck under a barrage of crystal shuriken.

"I'll give you both credit, you dodged my attack pretty well. As a reward I will tell you my name. I'm Orochimaru-sama's most loyal servant, Guren." Said Guren.

The two of them prepared for the next round of their fight. Neji watched from cover as he clutched his now useless hand.

xXx Forest of Konoha xXx

Two shinobi were clashing over and over again so fast that they appeared as blurs to anyone watching. The sounds of metal on metal were echoing through the forest every time Naruto and Kimimaro crossed swords.

Naruto was getting angry, " _Even after training with the old man and Jiraiya-sensei. I still barely match up to the bone freak. He has gotten in more hits than me and every time I land a blow his bones harden and its useless. I have to think of something or this will end up like the last time._ "

Naruto blocked a swing from Kimimaro and kicked the bone user back and made a dozen clones. Naruto blurred through seals, he expelled a huge condensed ball of wind towards Kimimaro who weathered the attack. The only thing that marked the attack landing was that his skin appeared more pale than the rest signifying that it was all bone and no skin.

Kimimaro forced down the pain and re-engaged Naruto with double the ferocity. Kimimaro activated his first level curse seal, further enhancing his speed and strength.

Naruto frowned at the curse seal using bone user, this was going to get even harder. Naruto further enhanced his _**Flying Swallow Jutsu**_ making the sword extend another foot off the tip. Naruto engaged Kimimaro with increased speed himself and matched the bone user blow for blow.

One of the Naruto clones flashed seals for the _**Wind Release: Pressure Damage**_ , it was a long sequence for the A-Rank jutsu requiring twenty seven seals. Another clone next to that one was building chakra and held the tiger seal.

The real Naruto ducked under a swing and sent out a stab that bounced off Kimimaro's stomach. Naruto used the tiger seal and sent out the _**Earth Release: Earth-Flow River**_ , Kimimaro jumped to the side to avoid the jutsu.

The real Naruto replaced himself with a clone that just finished the seals for the _**Wind Release: Pressure Damage**_ and release a high density orb of pure wind chakra that flew towards Kimimaro who dodged easily. Naruto smirked this was when the orb expanded covering several meters in diameter before the clone in the tree used the _**Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu**_.

The two jutsu combined into a storm of extremely hot fire that turned everything inside to ash. Kimimaro was burned badly before he escaped the fire, Kimimaro released his seal to the highest level going into the level two state.

Naruto frowned when he felt the vile chakra come from the direction of the fire. Naruto barely had time to dodge the bone whip, he was shocked when he took in the appearance of his opponent; his skin was dark and had several bones protruding from his back. The bone user started to engage the blond in kenjutsu at an even faster pace.

Naruto frowned, " _What the hell is this form?! Has he always had a second form or is this new? I might need to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra._ " Naruto thought grimly.

Kimimaro kicked Naruto away, "Now that I am at my peak level of strength, you will die like the trash you are." called out Kimimaro.

Kimimaro looked at the blond jonin in front of him with no emotion before vanishing in a burst of speed. Naruto brought his sword up to block the bone sword but was unable to block the bone whip the wrapped around his left leg causing him to grunt in pain.

Naruto tried to cut the bone whip but was unable to even with wind chakra enhancing his sword. Kimimaro jumped back and pulled the whip ripping a huge gash through Naruto's leg, who didn't try to hold back the scream of pain. Kimimaro didn't spare a second and kept on attacking at the same speed.

Naruto was only still in the fight thanks to the clones that kept replacing themselves with the real Naruto before he was stabbed. Naruto blocked a strike and ducked under the whip before he could swing again he was in another spot, his clone replaced itself with him. Kimimaro shot out a volley of bones from his finger tips at Naruto who was on a branch.

With a volley of bones flying at Naruto he replaced himself with a log. Naruto was not in a good place, his leg was almost useless, he was covered in cuts, tired, kind of hungry and just wanted to go home and sleep.

Naruto tried to heal his leg but he couldn't focus his control to heal effectively. Kimimaro appeared in front of Naruto and re-engaged him with kenjutsu. Naruto dodged the sword, deflected the whip and stabbed Kimimaro between two ribs. The wind enhanced sword managed to pierce but it was a non-vital area, Kimimaro frowned at being stabbed by the blond.

After kicking away the blond the bone user charged back in at his top speed, Naruto was unable to block the stab to his stomach. Naruto grunted in pain before his eyes became red with a feline slit.

Naruto started to release a large amount of killing intent and was starting to be covered in red chakra healing him and making his features more animal like. Naruto backhanded Kimimaro launching him several feet away.

Naruto growled at the bone user, " **Now, lets start round two!** " Naruto's voice was more gruff and way more intimidating. Kimimaro put his spine/bone whip back and made another bone sword. The now dual wielding bone user faced off against the Biju enhanced Naruto.

xXx With Team Baki xXx

Team Baki was cutting their way through the village, their objective is to make it to the hospital and destroy it with explosive notes.

Baki was getting worried about Temari, she wasn't acting crazy but she wasn't showing any remorse after her fifteenth kill, even Baki didn't handle killing that well when he was her age during the Third Great Ninja War.

Kankuro was starting to flinch less after each kill so for the most part was dealing with it fine. Kankuro is using his puppet crow with practiced ease, after training with the elder Chiyo he was faster with his puppets movements and had faster reaction time to avoid attacks that came for him.

The Suna jonin was killing without remorse, he was a war veteran and knew his duty and carried it out. He was hailed as Suna's strongest jonin and being high A-Rank on the precipice of becoming S-Rank, he didn't have many people who could stop him.

Baki noticed that he and his genin were about to reach the Hospital. When they got within eyesight of the hospital they were attacked by a large man with red hair and battle armor.

Baki regarded the man for a moment, "You are Choza Akimichi. One of the three for the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho formation." called out Baki, this also served as a warning to his team. Before the invasion they were briefed on all of the notable Konoha shinobi, before them was easily an A-Rank opponent and if the other two were near an S-Rank team that was to be avoided at all costs.

Choza nodded, "And you are Baki of the Desert. I suppose they tasked you with destroying the hospital. This is as far as you three go." The Akimichi patriarch said before attacking the Suna team.

Baki rushed in to take Choza head on while his team offered support from the background. Choza was finding it difficult to deal with not only the Suna Jonin but dodge the attacks from the genin simultaneously.

Choza used his staff and considerable strength to bat away Baki, who winced in pain from the powerful blow to his side from the Akimichi's staff.

Seeing his sensei get hit, Kankuro sent out crow to attack the konoha jonin. Choza blocked the puppets attacks, the speed was about chunin level maybe higher but not something that was to much for the Akimichi patriarch.

Crow started to spin rapidly with blades protruding from many different points on its body. Choza started back stepping to avoid the no doubt poisoned blades. Normally he would have grown with his _**Super Muli-Size Technique**_ to deal with his opponents but with the poison the puppet user could easily hit him with it was better to stay normal sized and play it smart.

Temari channeled chakra into her fan and used he _**Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon**_ , swinging he fan towards the sky causing the clouds to darken.

Choza managed to bat away the puppet and was assaulted by a tornado of slicing winds that started to cut him all over. When the technique ended Choza started was panting, he looked over to the suna kunoichi who looked surprised that someone survived the Attack.

Baki who watched the wind jutsu hit the konoha jonin was impressed that his student managed to hit the Akimichi. Baki body flickered in and kicked Choza into a building making an indention the size of Choza.

Baki snapped hit fingers and wind started to gather before he swung his arm in the direction of Choza, the _**Blade of Wind**_ did what it was made to do and severed Choza's head.

Baki took a huge breath, "Lets keep moving, we have to finish our mission." ordered Baki to his genin, both of them nodded before following towards the hospital.

xXx Edge of the Village xXx

Danzo was weaving in and out of the Suna elders puppets, Chiyo proved to be a decent adversary even though she was older than Danzo and he doubted she still trained regularly. He was forced to keep a high-level genjutsu over his right eye making it look like it was still covered in cloth when he was in fact using Shisui's sharingan.

Chiyo observed Danzo dodge another sneak attack from her puppets like he anticipated it. Danzo waved his right arm at chiyo and sent the _**Wind Release Slash**_ at the Suna elder who dodged it effortlessly, she was almost insulted that Danzo was using her villages main element against her but knew he was a master of wind so that it wasn't arrogance but his preference.

Chiyo was still using three of her sacred puppets, she refused to use more than three puppets on one opponent. However, if Danzo kept going the way he was she might have to bring out one or more to help.

Danzo made a seal less earth clone beneath him, the he used two seals and exhaled dozens of vacuum bullets at the puppets who weathered the attacks but not without taking a considerable amount of damage from attack.

Chiyo frowned at her puppets, she was unfamiliar with Danzo's branch of wind jutsu's, they packed way more piercing power than any she has seen. Chiyo was brought out of her thoughts when another Danzo shot up from the ground and slashed Chiyo's gut. The Suna elder clutched her stomach before having one of her puppets destroy the clone before it did anymore damage.

After seeing his surprise attack was successful Danzo rushed in at his top speed. Chiyo was forced to control her puppets with one hand, not something difficult for someone of her skill but that meant she was limited to five puppets if she needed more.

Danzo brought out a shuriken and kunai, enhancing both with wind chakra he threw the shuriken towards the puppets who moved out of the way while he used his kunai to cut the chakra strings controlling the puppets.

Chiyo immediately went on the defensive, she was trying to make her way back to her puppets to attach her strings again or get the time to release more from her scrolls. Danzo was attacking her relentlessly, she would lean back from a strike and would almost be stabbed in the chest. Every move she made Danzo countered or disregarded without a second of hesitation.

Chiyo watched as Danzo threw a dozen shuriken at her, she avoided shuriken and watched as Danzo readied his kunai with more chakra.

Then she was stabbed in the back, the image in front of her blurred before changing to show that Danzo wasn't in front of her and she had a wind enhanced kunai sticking out of her chest. " _When did he?…I guess this…is the…end._ " Chiyo thought before she dropped dead.

Danzo looked over the dead Suna Elder, " _Chiyo, the only reason you didn't use more puppets is because you believed I was unworthy for more than three. You were strong but you skills have deteriorated over the years without practice. Typical complacent shinobi, this is why I push Hiruzen to make training mandatory for our shinobi so this exact thing doesn't happen to our ninja._ " Danzo thought before covering his Sharingan eye.

An ANBU with a blank mask with the symbol for Root on it appeared before him bowing, "Danzo-sama, we are managing to hold the enemy from taking any key points, but we are suffering casualties. Naruto is using his beasts chakra against his opponent on the outside of the village and the Hokage is pushing back the Kazekage. I don't have word on the status of the two Sannin. However, we have a…dangerous adversary destroying its way to the Hokage tower, it looks to be one of Orochimaru's. And a strange crystal using woman by the entrance overwhelming team Gai." droned the Root ninja.

Danzo nodded and dismissed his soldier, " _Its expected that Hiruzen is easily dealing with that fool of a Kazekage, if the fool of a Sannin lets Orochimaru go this will all be for nothing and I might have him killed. Naruto, you better know what you are doing, we haven't had you train with your biju yet. Now, lets go see this intriguing crystal user at the gate._ " Thought Danzo before flickering away towards the main gate.

xXx Hokage Tower xXx

Homura, Koharu and a team of ANBU were atop the Hokage tower directing shinobi to points of the village with Inoichi Yamanaka using his telepathic abilities to relay the information.

One of the ANBU looked to the elders, "Koharu-sama, Homura-sama we have a huge chakra signature approaching, we should relocate you both." Informed the ANBU captan.

Both the elders looked at each other for a moment before frowning. Homura stepped forward, "We will meet this adversary, we did not become the elders because of our age." Homura said to not just the captan but to all of the shinobi on the roof.

Both of the elders and ANBU team jumped off to meet the large chakra signature. When they arrived they were greeted with a dark skinned, orange haired…monster.

Koharu narrowed her eyes, "What do you think that is Homura?" She asked refusing to acknowledge the doubt of being capable to kill the thing in front of her.

The orange haired beast looked towards the new comers, "ALL RIGHT! I GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU! COME HERE SO I CAN BLAST YOU TO BITS!" Yelled the psychotic Oto ninja.

Homura held in a chuckle, "Well that sounds promising." He said trying to lighten the tension, the others ignored his comment and focused on the crazy ninja.

xXx With Hiruzen and Rasa xXx

Rasa was inside of the fire beneath a dome of gold dust, he didn't escape unharmed his right side was severely burned from the surprise fire storm.

Rasa frowned, " _With the_ _ **Magnet Release**_ _I have Wind and Earth, never before have I cursed myself for disregarding the other elements. I cant use wind since Sarutobi is very quick on the Fire jutsu's and he is probably just as fast with lightning should I use earth. I will have to hold out with the gold dust since thats all I have that isn't countered by a specific element._ "

Rasa has never needed much more than his gold dust and the occasional wind jutsu to finish his opponent, but this was his first Kage vs Kage fight he has been in. And Hiruzen Sarutobi was hailed as the strongest Kage of his generation, so he was angry at his overconfidence in thinking that the old man was past his prime and would be an easy kill.

When the fire cleared Hiruzen frowned again, Rasa managed to erect a dome of gold to shield him. Hiruzen had Enma extend and push through the Gold dome and slam into Rasa blasting him out the other side.

Hiruzen charged in at a speed so fast it could be considered a body flicker, when Hiruzen came upon the Kazekage he looked half burned and was clutching his right side that his staff no doubt hit.

Rasa knew that the fight was effectively over, he couldn't hope to move at his top speed nor use both his arms to control the Gold dust. " _I guess being killed by the Kami no Shinobi isn't the worst way to go._ " thought Rasa, content with his end.

Hiruzen looked on with a stone face, "Any last word Rasa?" Asked Hiruzen, he only asked this for opponents of S-Rank caliber or of those he respected, and Rasa was S-Rank.

"Finish it Sarutobi." Snarled Rasa.

Hiruzen spun his staff for a second before swinging it at Rasa's neck. The sheer strength behind Hiruzen's swing severed Rasa's head from his shoulders.

" **That, by my count marks your tenth S-Rank kill Sarutobi.** " Enma commented, Hiruzen looked down at the eye that was on his staff, and nodded with a hard face, he didn't enjoy killing but killing a Kage was necessary in a war.

Hiruzen felt a huge chakra signature starting to overpower his teammates chakra towards his tower, with his new mission he charged off towards the Hokage tower.

 **Chapter End!**

 **Now that was fun right! List of dead so far are: Gama, Ebizo, Chiyo, Rasa and Choza.**

 **I want to say that the reason Ebizo was killed by Kakashi and Gai was that if either of them pushed themselves they could stand against S-Rank opponents, hell with the seventh gate Gai kills fucking Kisame! So it wasn't that much to expect that together they could take on Ebizo who was a retired shinobi.**

 **Chiyo was good but without Sakura she would have died against sasori, who I think was a low S-Rank ninja, Danzo is very strong, with Izanagi he could push Mangekyo Sasuke quite far. Plus chiyo seemed like the kind to hold back because of her pride. And Sharingan, especially Shisui's sharingan, was more than enough for Danzo to handle Chiyo with three puppets.**

 **Guren is fighting Team Gai with Danzo on the Way!**

 **Jugo is fighting a team of ANBU and Homura and Koharu. With Hiruzen on the way!**

 **Kimimaro in my opinion is S-Rank or very High A-Rank since Kabuto said that without his sickness he would be on par with a Kage, Naruto is about mid A-Rank and in being pushed to use the kyuubi cloak by level two curse seal Kim, I think that would be about right. Naruto can't control the kyuubi but in the Valley of the end against Sasuke he used the kyuubi without any real training so yeah.**

 **Rasa, I don't know much about him other than gold dust and magnet release, he was killed by Orochimaru off screen so he must be a scrub, plus the wiki doesn't have much either. He put up a fight but Hiruzen is God Tier lol.**

 **Sorry about the long AN.**

 **Leave a Review or Pm me your thoughts or suggestions!**

 **Piece Out.**


	15. Invasion Final

**Chapter 15!**

 **Lets get back to the carnage!**

 **BTW: I went back and fixed chapters 1-9, first 5 were pretty bad, but this is my first story so its to be expected. Now they are readable! If you want to check them out, if not…whatevs. I'm going to fix the others but they aren't as bad as the first one's were.**

 **Fight!**

xXx Konoha Hospital xXx

Hiashi Hyuga is defending the hospital, he was tasked with leading a team of chunin. Hiashi is the head of the Hyuga clan and is the strongest of the Hyuga clan.

Two Suna nin tried to get the drop on him, but thanks to his blessed eyes, he can never be snuck up on. Using the _**Rotation**_ to blast the two ninja away, Hiashi charges both of them and blasts both of their heart with a concentrated burst of chakra, killing them instantly.

Hiashi uses his Byakugan to scan the surrounding area, his team is alright, Hana is closest and is batting away Oto nin with ease.

Hiashi sees three ninja come into his sight, it's one jonin and two genin that Hiashi recognizes from the exam. The three Suna ninja appear in front of him.

Baki tenses, it's like Konoha wants them to fight all of their clan heads, and Hiashi isn't the weakest one. "Hiashi Hyuga, looks like we get to take down another clan head. Hopefully you can put up more of a fight than Choza did." Baki taunts.

Hiashi isn't just a Hyuga in name, he easily pushes down the emotional response and settles for a frown.

Temari grows impatient, channeling chakra into her fan she unleashes a wide spread wind jutsu. Hiashi uses _**Rotation**_ then charges the three Suna nin.

Hiashi pushes chakra into his rights palm, he waits for the right moment them blast the puppet user with the _**Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm**_.

Kankuro didn't know that the Hyuga have a jutsu like that, Kankuro does the only thing he could think of, he puts his puppet in front of him as a meat shield. Crow is obliterated under the pressurized blast of wind chakra.

Hiashi flickers toward the female Suna nin, he was about to kill her when the Jonin appeared in front of him. Hiashi wouldn't lie and say that the jonin is weak, he is actually quite strong. Hiashi however wields the strongest Taijutsu form around.

Baki quickly feels his tenketsu start to seal one after another. He needs to get his team out of here, they couldn't proceed any further.

Temari bites her thumb and whips it along her fan, she uses her _**Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Jutsu**_. The jutsu unleashes over a dozen vacuum blades towards the Hyuga, who could only use the _**Rotation**_ again.

While the Hyuga uses his signature defense, Team Baki quickly escaped.

After the jutsu finished, Hiashi uses his Byakugan to find his opponents. He sees team Baki running away with haste, Hiashi smirks, chasing away enemies without even breaking a sweat.

Hiashi starts looking for more Suna nin, there aren't anymore in his area, either they are being killed faster or are retreating. Either way, Hiashi is happy that this invasion is almost over.

xXx With the Elders and Jugo xXx

Jugo is completely insane while he is using his curse seal. Right now he is crushing the scull of some sunglasses wearing ninja that tried to kill him, pathetic fool.

He sees some old people and masked fools, and smiles maniacally. Jugo laughs insanely and uses chakra to create boosters and practically flies at the old fools. He forms a giant axe in his forearm and starts swinging wildly without any form.

Homura and Koharu start to evade the wild swings, Homura ducks under the axe and uses hand seals for the _ **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet**_. The resulting fire dragon was quite…unimpressive. Homura wishes that he still trained.

Koharu pushes he palm forward and uses the _**Wind Release: Gale Palm**_ , the winds produced by her wind technique was…unimpressive. Even as it enhances the fire dragon, it only makes it brighter and she frowns, she wishes she still trained.

Jugo laughs at the pathetic attempt, he charges through the fire dragon towards the old man and tackles him to the ground.

"I'M GONNA BLAST YOU TO BITS!" Yelled Jugo.

Homura tries to push the monster off of him, but Jugo is insanely stronger than him. Jugo's back starts to morph and forms several cannons. From the cannons concentrated balls of chakra form.

The ANBU and Koharu tense, there isn't anything they can do. If the fire jutsu at Jugo, they will hit Homura.

The balls of chakra fire at Homura, the ground under Jugo and Homura is destroyed, making a bloody crater. Elder Homura is no longer…solid.

"HAHA! THAT WAS FUN! WHO'S NEXT—" Jugo is knocked into a building by an Adamantine Staff, curtesy of one Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"ANBU! Escort Koharu out of here to the shelters, I will handle this." Ordered Hiruzen.

The ANBU disappear without a whisper of noise. Koharu is frowning at the underline message, she is a liability. Not to mention that one of her oldest friends was just turned into a puddle. She leaves without a word almost sending Hiruzen a silent good luck, but she knows he won't need it.

Hiruzen has a stone face and his chakra is flaring wildly. He was too late to save his teammate, now he's going to destroy the abomination.

xXx Kage Booth Rooftops xXx

Jiraiya is currently kicking Orochimaru's ass across their rooftop battlefield. Jiraiya isn't holding back, he isn't going to let the snake escape this time.

Orochimaru was nailed in the face by a nature enhanced fist, which is painful. Jiraiya, Fukasaku and Shira start building chakra.

When the Snake comes back with the legendary Kusanagi prepared to kill, the three sages unease their combination jutsu, _**Sage Art: Goemon**_. The resulting title wave of boiling hot oil rushes Orochimaru with frightening speed.

Orochimaru has one jutsu that is capable of taking the Goemon head on, he bites his thumbs and uses the _**Summoning: Rashomon**_. The hell gate springs up from the ground blocks the boiling oil. Orochimaru is behind the wall concentrating on his jutsu, if he lets up on it the boiling oil will melt right through his defense.

Jiraiya flickers behind the Rashomon and hits the snake with a sage enhanced Taijutsu combination. With Nature chakra, Jiraiya hits as hard as his teammate. However Tsunade releases her chakra all at once, Jiraiya's punches didn't release chakra in a burst, they are just that strong. Orochimaru can definitely feel the difference, he would prefer getting hit by his female teammate.

Jiraiya uses one of his secret tools the Stone swords. These are sacred sage chakra enhanced swords from Mt. Myoboku. After kicking Orochimaru away he takes his sword and charges in, the blade is humming from Jiraiya's sage chakra. Orochimaru sees Jiraiya approaching with a sword and sends out a mental command to Kusanagi to come.

Jiraiya is able to dodge the levitating sword thanks to his sage reflexes. He and Orochimaru engage in a bout of Kenjutsu. Jiraiya is no where near as good as his teammate in Kenjutsu, however he is batting him away thanks to his superior strength.

Fukasaku and Shima both use the _**Fighting Tongue Slash**_ , Orochimaru is forced to dodge and reflect the incredible fast and dangerous tongues. Jiraiya uses the opportunity to sever the snakes right arm. Orochimaru howls in pain, he just lost his right arm, the fight is as good as done.

Jiraiya throws the stone sword away, and starts punching away at his, deranged and traitorous teammate. Then he grabs the Kusanagi blade of the ground and stabs it into Orochimaru's stomach then throws him into the Goemon, that was still flowing past the Rashomon.

Kabuto has been watching the two former teammates fight in a battle that he isn't dumb enough to get in-between. When he saw his master get stabbed by the kusanagi blade he flows his chakra outward.

Kabuto replaces himself with his master right before he is about to be thrown into the Goemon. Kabuto silently sends out a thank you to his adopted mother Nono for taking care of him and apologizes to his brother Urushi for being killed before he could see him once more. Kabuto is melted instantly in the few thousand degree wave of boiling oil.

Orochimaru watched as his right hand man was thrown into the boiling oil in his place. The Snake sannin hisses angrily, that was his most trusted ninja. Jiraiya will pay, Orochimaru takes out a scroll and creates four shadow clones.

Jiraiya felt the switch, but if someone is so loyal to the snake that they are willing to die for him. They deserved to die anyway. Jiraiya jumps up to where Orochimaru is and sees him slam his hand onto a scroll and two coffins rise up from the ground.

Jiraiya frowns, " _What is this jutsu?_ "

Orochimaru smirks, "This is the jutsu that I was going to use against sensei, but you'll work I guess."

Right as he said that the two coffins open up, revealing the First and Second Hokages. Jiraiya and the two toads tense at the site of the legendary Senju's.

"This is the _**Summoning: Edo Tensei**_." Orochimaru said with his smirk still intact.

The two Hokage look around, both were confused.

"Whats going on?" Hashirama asked.

"This is my jutsu." Said Tobirama.

Jiraiya looks at the two Hokage and flickers in, both of the revived Hokages looked dead and weren't attacking so Jiraiya took the initiative. Hashirama and Tobirama quickly evade the Toad Sage, Orochimaru is cursing violently, he never got to implant the talismans.

Jiraiya is engaging Orochimaru in Taijutsu, he sends a kick at the snakes head who leans back, but the nature chakra land a hit on the Snake knocking him away.

The two Hokage are watching the two Sannin fight with confusion, " _what the hell is going on?"_

"Hokage-sama's, please help me take care of Orochimaru. He is leading the invasion against Konoha." Jiraiya calls to the Hokages.

Right as they were about to respond they turn to ash. Orochimaru walks up with a frown, he has failed. "You will this round Jiraiya, but I swear to you I will be back." Hisses Orochimaru.

The Orochimaru before him popped showing that it was only a shadow clone. Jiraiya can't feel the real Orochimaru and destroys a wall in rage.

"WHEN WILL I GET A CHANCE TO FIGHT HIM WHERE HE CAN"T ESCAPE!" Jiraiya screamed in rage. Every time he fights his teammate, he gets away. Jiraiya feels around the village, Rasa is dead, his sensei is fighting…something strong and Naruto is still fighting outside the village walls.

"It's okay Jiraiya-boy. We'll get him." Fukasaku soothes, he felt the failure just not as bad as his student.

Jiraiya nods and dismisses the Sages, he reverts back to a normal appearance. He just rushes off to kill someone, maybe that will help.

xXx With Naruto xXx

Naruto feels like he could fight an army, he and Kimimaro are fighting at an even faster speed than before. Both are masters of Kenjutsu, well Kimimaro is but Naruto is enhanced enough by the kyuubi to keep up with the Bone user.

Kimimaro would admit that he is only still alive because of his almost indestructible bones. Kimimaro ducks under the Naruto's sword and goes for a stab but the red chakra lashed out against him.

Naruto forms a Rasengan with the kyuubi's chakra that turns purple in color, thanks to the influx of biju chakra. Naruto appears in front of the bone user and slams the orb of condensed chakra into Kimimaro's chest.

Kimimaro gets launched backwards with a hole in his chest. Coughing up blood, Kimimaro pulls himself to his feet. He only has one thing left, his illness is already taking its toll and the wound in his chest is going to finish him.

"You are strong, I'll give you that. However, this is where we both end." Kimimaro's chakra flares wildly.

Naruto tenses, Kimimaro blasts towards him with incredible speed. Naruto notices that his arm is in the form of a drill. Naruto, under the influence of the biju chakra makes him more feral, so he doesn't have the insane reaction time he usually does and the bone drill goes through his leg.

Naruto punches away Kimimaro and jumps toward him with a Rasengan in hand. Kimimaro coughs a few times before using his last bit of chakra to use his last trump card, the _**Dance of the Seedling Farm**_.

Usually, Kimimaro is capable of making thousands of bone spikes at his peak he could make tens of thousands. But on the verge of death he can only made a couple hundred. Naruto mid-air sees the hundreds of bone spikes rise from the ground. Naruto makes a clone to pull him out of the way of danger.

Naruto lands toward the edge of the field, he is pierced all over his body by the spikes that are on the edge of the bone forest. The outer spikes are smaller, but that doesn't make them any less painful.

Kimimaro rises out from one of the bones nearest to Naruto, he goes to strike Naruto but collapse before he can. The illness, injuries and using the last of his chakra succeeded in finishing off the bone user.

Naruto's head drops in exhaustion, " _Even after all that I didn't even kill him, he killed himself from chakra exhaustion._ " Naruto thought before passing out.

A root ANBU that has been observing the fight jumps down to remove Naruto from the spikes and takes him to the Hospital.

xXx Konoha Main Gate xXx

Lee and Tenten are being pushed to the brink of defeat. Guren is extremely strong, she could switch between offense and defense at a moments notice.

Guren puts her hands in the snake seal and uses her _**Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns**_. Lee and Tenten start running back and dodging the spikes of crystals, when one misses another shoots out from the side towards them.

Lee didn't have anything in his arsenal he can use against Guren, to open the gates he needs to first use the lotus, he doubts that he can get her into position to use the lotus. Tenten is firing explosive arrows at Guren while she dodges.

Guren is getting really annoyed, the trash ninja in front of her just wont die. No matter what she throws at them they are experts at dodging, not to mention the random ANBU that would attack her before she would skewer them.

Guren is about to charge into the fight to kill them with her bare hands when she is forced to dodge a wind jutsu that would have shredded her.

"That is quite the fascinating jutsu you have there, tell me is that is Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota?" Danzo asked with genuine curiosity, he has never heard of _**Crystal Release**_. Leave it to Orochimaru to find such a gem…or crystal in this case.

"Shut up trash! I will kill you for Orochimaru-sama." Declared Guren.

"Then I will have you know that Orochimaru is currently fleeing from the village. It seems that your master is indeed a spineless coward, what does that make you who is a loyal servant of a coward?" Asked Danzo.

Guren snarls, she can't feel her masters presence, she couldn't feel that bastard Kabuto's presence either. She looks over the shinobi in front of her, she goes though two seals and uses a jutsu. All the shinobi in front of her look at her like she is crazy, nothing happened. Until they hear someone collapse.

"NEJI!" Lee and Tenten yell in concern.

Guren smirks as she makes a crystal dragon to fly away on. The Hyuga that she stabbed earlier still has crystal particles inside of him, so she expanded the particles and skewered the Hyuga as a goodbye present to the Konoha scum.

Neji lies on the ground, he isn't dead yet but he knows that he wouldn't be walking away anytime soon…or ever.

"Lee…Im…sorry. You're…a sp-splendid shinobi—" Neji trails off succumbing to the permanent darkness.

"NEJI!" Cried Lee. His teammate and his rival has just died.

One of the Root shinobi walk forward and touch the back of Neji with a glowing palm, the Root ninja turns to Danzo and shakes his head.

Danzo frowns at the scene, " _Neji Hyuga, what a waste. He was going to be the strongest Hyuga since Hizomu Hyuga, Hiashi's grandfather who is still hailed as the strongest Hyuga of all time. Such a shame you died so early._ "

Danzo orders his root to clean up the rest of the lingering ninja around, while he starts back towards the Hokage tower.

xXx With Hiruzen and Jugo xXx

Hiruzen is currently destroying the chakra monster, he maybe strong but he is a berserker in this state, something that Hiruzen is capable of dealing with.

Jugo charges in wildly, Hiruzen extends his staff and it slams into Jugo's gut. Hiruzen flies through seals, _**Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears**_. Jugo is impaled by dozens of spears, he starts screaming insanely before shattering the spears and breaking free.

Jugo launches himself at the Third Hokage, he makes two axes on his forearms and starts swinging wildly trying to slaughter the elderly Hokage.

Hiruzen tsked, it would seem that he will need something much stronger to deal with the chakra beast. Or something sharper. Hiruzen puts Enma down and he returns back to his normal form, hiruzen is flowing through seals, _**Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves**_.

Hiruzen shakes his head while blowing out wind, everything on the receiving end of the wind jutsu is sliced in half. Jugo didn't realize what was coming and just charged right in, he didn't know what hit him. Only that everything felt cold. Jugo fell to the ground, bisected at the waste.

" **If that is all Hiruzen, most of the enemy is retreating, they must have found the Kazekage's body and given up.** " Said Enma.

Hiruzen dismisses the King of Apes and starts making his way back to the Hokage Tower. Konoha's will of fire let them succeed in kicking away their enemies, now he needs to see who has died and the status of his top shinobi.

" _What a day._ "

( _3 days later_ )

xXx Konoha Hospital xXx

Naruto felt like shit, he blinks his eyes and tries to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"No you don't, your not allowed to get up until the doctor allows you to." A female voice says making Naruto smile, he recognizes the voice.

"Nai-chan, I'm glad your ok. What happened?" Asked Naruto.

Kurenai frowned, quite a few people died, "We suffered quite a lot of damage and suffered a lot of casualties. Neji was killed." Kurenai said sadly, others died but Neji is the only one that Naruto knew well enough.

Naruto closes his eyes and sends a silent prayer to the fallen Hyuga. Neji may have been a little stuck up but he was an excellent shinobi that died too young.

"Anything else I should know about?" Asked Naruto with hesitation.

"Orochimaru got away, he used a jutsu and a shadow clone as a distraction to escape from Jiraiya, but Kabuto was killed." Kurenai said, hoping that the death of the traitor would raise his spirits a little.

Naruto just took in a breath. "Well that is a little good news, but we still have to deal with the Snake. Now, more importantly, how are you?" Naruto said with a smile.

Kurenai giggled at the blond trying to be smooth. They are interrupted by the door opening.

A nurse walks in reading her clipboard, not even bothering to look up, "Well Uzumaki, you are clear to leave. Just be easy for a day or to so the wounds don't open." The nurse said before leaving.

Naruto looks over to his girlfriend, "Now where were we." He said before kissing Kurenai.

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Hiruzen rubs his eyes with a sigh. This war is going to be a pain in the ass, Konoha lost quite a few shinobi during the invasion, so they will be spread quite thin. Their Daimyo demanded compensation from the Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni, when they refused Hiruzen declared war on Suna.

Not to mention that Orochimaru is still out there, however the Snake lost almost all of his noteworthy shinobi. Naruto finished the Bone user, he himself killed the chakra monster and Kabuto was killed by Jiraiya. However, Orochimaru still lives and he still has the crystal user.

Hiruzen, despite all his knowledge he has never heard of _**Crystal Release**_ , maybe she is the first of her line, and from what he has heard it is quite powerful.

Hiruzen is tired of waiting to be hit, he needs to start hitting first. He'll have Jiraiya search high and low for the snake to finish him. Plus it is time for Tsunade to come home, she has wallowed enough.

"You might want to take a break old man." Jiraiya said from the window, bringing Hiruzen out of his thoughts.

Hiruzen looks at his student then back to his paperwork, there is so much of it.

"I'm tired of this Jiraiya, I need to find a replacement. I shouldn't even be the Hokage right now." Hiruzen said while looking at the picture of the Fourth Hokage.

Jiraiya looks at his sensei for a moment, "There is one person who can replace you right now, we just need to find her." Said Jiraiya

Hiruzen sighs, "I'm not sure that she would be a good Hokage, but if you think you can bring her back. I wont stop you." Honestly, Hiruzen would gladly give the hat to Tsunade, it is pretty much her birthright. But he needs to first make sure that she would be a good Hokage, at least until Naruto is old enough to take the mantle.

"I'm going to make a few rounds to my informants, Crow has been trying to get ahold of me for the past month, something urgent. I will be back in a month or so, after that Naruto and I are going to see about getting hime back." Said Jiraiya.

Hiruzen nods to his student before he leaves. The Third Hokage lets out a tired sigh, there is paper work to be done and a war to be fought.

xXx Training Ground 7 xXx

Kakashi is watching Sasuke train, ever since he got out of the hospital Sasuke has been training even harder. Right now Sasuke is practicing the _**Chidori**_ , so far the Uchiha can manage three without collapsing.

"That's good Sasuke, you might want to do the other lightning manipulation training, with more control you will be able to do more of them with less chakra." Commented Kakashi.

Sasuke grunts in acknowledgement, he has been pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion everyday since the finals. He heard that they are at war with Suna and Oto, this is his opportunity to fight strong opponents and grow strong. He needs to increase his reserves, and to master his affinities, his lightning and his natural fire. Lightning is coming along faster than fire, but Kakashi said that his affinity for lighting is twice as strong as his fire affinity.

" _I'm still so weak, I'm not progressing fast enough. I need someone stronger to train me, otherwise I'll never be strong enough to kill Itachi._ " Thought Sasuke. In the times that he is alone the curse mark on his neck would flare and he could hear whispers of someone promising strength.

But until he can find who that is, his is busy training with Kakashi and working on the skills he already has.

Sasuke has been training with his Fire Release on his own in the compound. So far he has learned three B-Rank jutsu since unlocking the Sharingan, once he masters his eyes he can proceed to the A-Rank library, written by Madara himself.

Sasuke is brought out of his thoughts when he hears a hawk above him.

"Well it seems that I have a mission, you be careful now." Kakashi said before leaving in a body flicker.

Sasuke didn't even look over to his sensei, he just charges his left hand with lightning chakra and produces another _**Chidori**_ before plunging it into a bolder. The creator is bigger but not concentrated enough.

" _Still not good enough!_ "

( _2 Days Later_ )

xXx With Naruto xXx

Naruto is on his way to the Hokage's office, he has been called for a mission, even though he got out of the hospital two days ago. So much for relaxing with his girlfriend, stupid war.

Knocking on the Hokage's door, he enters when he hears the call of "Come in".

Hiruzen looks up from his desk towards the blond, "Good your here, I have a mission for you with these three." Said Hiruzen.

Naruto looks to where Hiruzen is pointing and sees three people his age, genin if he isn't mistaken.

One of them is a blond much like himself, she is in a purple shirt and skirt with bandages covering the upper thighs and her stomach.

Naruto recognizes the boys, they sat next to him during his first two years in the academy. One of them is Shikamaru if Naruto isn't mistaken and the other is Choji. Shikamaru looks more or less the same if a little more serious.

Choji however is different, Naruto got a look at the chubby Akimichi during the exams and he was more cheerful then. Now he has a blank face and isn't even eating chips, he just looks dead.

"Your mission is on the border, I have a scroll I want you to deliver to the front lines. Naruto is in charge." Ordered Hiruzen.

"You three pack for a week and meet me at the gate." Said Naruto.

After the three genin leave Naruto looks over to the Hokage with a curious look. "What happened to Choji?" Asked Naruto

Hiruzen lets out a sigh, "The Akimichi clan suffered a loss in the invasion, Choza was killed in the line of duty." Said Hiruzen.

Naruto nods grimly at the news, Choji lost his father. "If that is all." Hiruzen waves him off.

xXx Main Gate xXx

Shikamaru is worried about his friend, Choji hasn't been the same since the invasion. All he has seen his chubby friend do is train ever since his fathers funeral.

Ino is also worried about he teammate, he is usually so happy and always eating. But for the past few days, she hasn't seen him touch any potato chips. All he does is train.

Choji is focused on the mission, he doesn't care what he needs to do, he will complete his task then come home to continue his training. He wont lose anyone else that is precious to him, he'll die before he does.

All three were brought out of their thoughts when Naruto appeared next to them.

"Hey guys, lets get a move on, it should only take about a day to get to the border outpost." Said Naruto.

Team Ten nods and follows Naruto out of the village.

xXx Sunagakure no Sato: Kazekage's Office xXx

Baki is sitting behind his new desk, he was made Kazekage after the rest of the village learned of the Fourth Kazekage's death. Baki didn't feel that he is strong enough to be Kazekage, but he is doing his duty for the village.

The council has been pushing for ending the war, Suna lost both Honored Siblings, their Kage and quite a lot of shinobi. Now they are in a war with Konoha that they know they can't win.

Baki is looking over a report from the border, Suna is being pushed back into their country by the Konoha front. Baki is considering the idea of reaching out to Iwa for assistance, maybe if he tells them about the Fourth's heir and how strong he is becoming they would consider it.

Baki nods to himself, he would reach out to Iwa. That is their only hope of coming out alive.

xXx Kumogakure no Sato: Raikage's Office xXx

A is looking over the reports he has received about the recent invasion that Konoha suffered. Normally A would use this as an opportunity to invade himself but he and his council agreed that an unnecessary war would be foolish.

A received word that there has been some dispute on the border he shares with Iwa. Something about how some Iwa shinobi have been disappearing. He doesn't know whats going on but he isn't going to let his shinobi die because some Iwa shinobi think he has been killing their comrades.

For now A is going to have a few teams on constant border patrol. He wants to make sure that the Iwa shinobi stay in their country, or the people behind this don't come into his country and take his shinobi.

A is starting to feel nostalgic of the times right before the Third Great War, tension was high and the countries were waiting for someone to fire the first shot. Much like how it is now.

xXx Iwagakure no Sato: Tsuchikage's Office xXx

Onoki's furious, not only are his shinobi randomly disappearing but he doesn't know who is behind it. He isn't sure that Kumo is behind the abductions but all the signs point to it. However, Onoki hasn't survived the life of a shinobi and Kage by being a fool, he knows something is going on. Someone is playing a dangerous game with his village, and he is going to turn them to dust when he finds them.

The council has been asking if Onoki wants to help Suna with their war against Konoha. As much as he would love to, war isn't something that Iwa needs, or can afford. Most don't like to think about the costs of war; weapons, training, food, medical supplies. Not to mention the most expensive and time consuming thing a war destroys faster than anything else, shinobi.

During the Third Shinobi war, Minato Namikaze put a major hurting on their forces. In just one of the many battles, that Iwa was winning, the Flash came along and wiped out over one thousand shinobi in less than a minute. Years of training, years of schooling…gone, in a blink of an eye. And in the thirteen years since the war, Iwa hasn't even gotten half of their numbers back and Onoki doesn't plan on leading his people to die for a war he has nothing to do with.

What the oldest living Kage plans to do, is recall Han and Roshi. Onoki wants them in the village, then he is going to put his son in charge of a strike force on the border. Onoki isn't going to be lead into a conflict by someone from the shadows, he's going to play it smart and wait it out. History will not see Iwa as the ones to start the Fourth Shinobi War.

xXx Amegakure no Sato xXx

Pein has received word from Zetsu, it would seem that Suna and Konoha are currently at war. His plans for leading the two countries into war seemed to have worked. Now all he needs to do is gather more locations for bases, have Hidan and Kakuzu gather more funds and have Sasori check his network. They may have the Ichibi but it will be a while until they can go after a biju that is protected by their village.

Next on the biju list is the Nibi, but Pein isn't ready to poke Kumo by stealing one of their 'Guardians', the Akatsuki will need more time to prepare.

Pein's main priority right now is to have Zetsu find Orochimaru, they need the Sky ring back so they can recruit another member. His masked accomplice has told him of a few promising recruits, but before that they need to retrieve the ring.

Tendo Pein walks out onto the balcony of his tower and looks over his perpetually crying country. It may still be a ways off, but Yahiko's dream is on its way.

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope the ending to the Invasion isn't to terrible, I kept Orochimaru alive because, he is the best villain in the story, and he can escape from like any fight during cannon. I mean in the Sannin ark Tsunade and Jiraiya should have gone after him. Anyway…**

 **List of dead. Kimimaro, Kabuto, Jugo, Neji, Homura, Ebisu(the sunglasses wearing shinobi that jugo was stepping on.). A lot dead, but there are more left on both sides that can still kick ass.**

 **I looked in the wiki, and the Talisman made it so that Orochimaru could control the two Hokages, so if Jiraiya were to attack before Orochimaru could then…ya.**

 **Any comments or thoughts send them to me in the form of a Review or PM. I read them all.**

 **Piece out!**


	16. A New Threat

**Sorry for taking so long! If you're wondering, college exams/papers all kind of attacked me at once, after finishing those, writing for fun wasn't really high on the list, but at least I didn't stop on a crazy cliffhanger. Not to mention Halo 5 and Fallout 4 in two weeks.**

 **Anyway here we go!**

* * *

xXx Northern Hi no Kuni: Tea House xXx

Jiraiya doesn't really know what to expect. For the several years he has been working with Itachi, Jiraiya hasn't ever seen or read any sort of urgency in his reports, like what he felt Itachi was trying to convey in the most recent message.

It's kind of off putting that a high S-Rank undercover ninja is startled, they shouldn't get startled, yeah not looking good.

For the past week Jiraiya has been checking on his network close to the Kaze no Kuni border, nothing to out of the ordinary is going on. Only the standard patrols and evacuation of civilians.

Jiraiya fells the presence of Itachi and braces himself, he knows that he won't like this conversation.

Itachi enters the tea house in a all black cloak and a hood shouting his face. He walks over to Jiraiya and doesn't spare a word before he locks the Toad Sage into _**Tsukuyomi.**_

Jiraiya blinks a few times trying to formulate why the world is in only two colors now, bursting his chakra trying to break the jutsu, the Toad Sage is momentarily surprised that the jutsu didn't even flicker.

"I'm not here to hurt you, with this jutsu we can talk for as long as we need to without any real time passing in the real world. Not to mention, one of the Akatsuki agents might be listening, I can't be certain." Explained Itachi.

Jiraiya nodded in acceptance, "So what is so important that you need to see me ASAP?" Asked the Sannin.

"I now know the main goal for the Akatsuki, and it isn't good. Our main goal now is to monitor the eight remaining Biju, nine when the Sanbi reforms. We are monitoring them, so that when we are ready, we can capture them. Although the End Game is unclear, it can't be nice or peaceful." Itachi said gravely.

Jiraiya closed his eyes in thought, this certainly isn't good. Ten shinobi of S-Rank level, currently preparing for a hunt on jinchuriki. Jiraiya will need to rush home to warn his godson, not to mention up his training.

"What are they doing now other than observing?" Asked Jiraiya.

"We are gathering funds and closing in on Orochimaru, we're going to kill him and retake some of our property." Answered Itachi.

Both of them are quiet, Jiraiya is thinking of what to do next and Itachi is giving Jiraiya time to think before telling him the rest.

Itachi clears his throat, "You should know the reason for wanting this meeting to happen as quickly as possible. The Akatsuki is stirring up trouble on all of the borders, the kumo and Iwa border as well as the Suna and Konoha border. You should know that on top of that prior to the invasion, months prior, two of our members captured the Ichibi. They left behind a special clone of the jinchuriki to fool Suna as well as dead Konoha shinobi to fool the higher ups in Suna making them think it was an assassination."

Jiraiya takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. This is really bad, the Akatsuki are playing the five great nations like children, and have already captured one of the nine. At least one good thing out of all of this is the fact that the Akatsuki want Orochimaru dead as well. Small miracles.

"Who will be the ones coming for Naruto?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Myself and Kisame." Replied Itachi.

That is at least some good news, Itachi won't attack if Jiraiya or The Third is around, so until Naruto is strong enough he will have to stick close to them. Although, Jiraiya will admit that if Itachi and Kisame were to attack, he would be hard pressed to beat them both by himself, if he even could.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" Asked the Toad Sage.

"No, I would suggest you prepare Naruto-kun, he is going to be the last one sealed but he will be captured as soon as we can." Warned Itachi before the Genjutsu shattered.

Jiraiya chugs his tea and orders a bottle of sake, he needs a drink. After he gets drunk and has a stress relieving session with an entire brothel he'll rush home. But now he needs to get his blood pressure down. He's getting to old for this shit.

xXx Konohagakure no Sato xXx

Naruto and the genin of team ten re-enter the village, the genin let out a relieved sigh while Naruto smiles. The mission wasn't two, bad but the team of Suna ninja they encountered on the way gave the genin a scare, although they got out of it without much trouble, first real shinobi on shinobi combat is always scary.

While Naruto is signing his team back in, shikamaru looks over to his team captain.

"Hey Naruto, it's a tradition for team ten to have BBQ after a successful mission. You want to come with us?" Asked Shikamaru.

Naruto looked back at the three genin and fights back a grin, he never gets to hang out with people his own age.

"Sure it sounds great—" Naruto is interrupted when he senses a presence approaching, suddenly Naruto flinched, he knew he forgot to do something before he left on the mission.

Team ten are looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, they can feel something coming but not something that should make a jonin freeze up. Ino suddenly smirks, she knows the feeling of feminine fury.

Suddenly a glaring Kurenai walks right up to Naruto getting right in his face.

"Is it so much to ask, that during WAR TIME, you can at least tell me when you have to go on a mission. So you can give you girlfriend—"

While Kurenai chews out Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji are looking over Naruto's girlfriend. Both will freely admit to the dark haired woman is at least a nine. Both are brought out of their fantas—thoughts! When they're hit in the head by Ino.

"It's rude to stare you know." Growled out Ino, she's slightly put off by Kurenai's obviously superior looks, although Ino chalks it up to the age difference.

Naruto walks up to Team ten hand in hand with a seemingly mollified Kurenai.

"So is it alright if Kurenai comes along?" Asked Naruto.

Ino nods enthusiastically, "Of course! It will be nice having another lady around for a change."

Kurenai smiles at the Yamanaka, "I know the feeling, my team was all boys other than me."

"Let go people the pork is calling to me!" Called Choji who was already walking away. Shikamaru smiles at his friend, he may have changed after losing his dad but nothing will change his appetite.

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Hiruzen tosses his now finished stack of paper work over to the complete pile. Most like to think he hates paper work, and he usually does but right now the mundane routine is keeping his mind off the war and other stressful things.

"You know, your secretary can do that work Hiruzen." Said Danzo, greeting his long time rival.

"It keeps my mind off everything going on, I'm pretty much doing this on muscle memory so I can sort of meditate at the same time. Now what do you need Danzo?" Asked Hiruzen.

Danzo takes a seat in front of the Hokage's desk and lets out a sigh, he puts up a front in front of others so they don't think he's becoming weak. But in front of Hiruzen who is two months older he can relax and act his age.

"I came to talk to you about a few things, actually." Said Danzo.

Hiruzen gestures for him to continue. " The invasion took quite a few promising ANBU, not to mention several chunin and Jonin. I want to recruit Naruto into ANBU, among other things." Said Danzo.

Hiruzen's face went blank for a few moments to think over the offer. "I won't force him into ANBU, we can offer but not order him in. What are the Other things?"

"I want to up the practical training in the academy rather than the theory. And we have several chunin and tokubetsu jonin that can be promoted." Explained Danzo, with the war going on they need to bolster their forces and show they are strong. Naruto slowly and steadily getting under his influence before he is inevitably made Hokage is just a small bonus.

Hiruzen nods he has been thinking the same thing. "We should also look over some of the genin. We may have been interrupted during the finals but they're still chunin candidates." Said Hiruzen.

Danzo nods slowly, "I recommend the Nara to be promoted. For Jonin promotions, I recommend Anko Mitarashi, she's still a tokubetsu jonin even though she is a sensei. As well as Kurenai Yuhi, she is the second best genjutsu user behind you and her other skills are strong enough thanks to her training with Naruto." Said Danzo, he went over several recommendations, all of which Hiruzen would either nod or squint his eyes in thought.

"I will take them into consideration, but Shikamaru will be promoted, I'll ask Naruto if he agrees since he just went with team ten on a mission." Said Hiruzen, Danzo nods and leaves.

Hiruzen gets back to his paper work thinking about all of the people going through a mental list of all of the people that Danzo recommended, some were not going to get the go head yet, he has a small lists of yes's and a few he will need to go through files to check their records.

( _Next Day_ )

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Kurenai doesn't know why but she feels that she isn't ready for whats about to happen, she is surrounded by several experienced chunin and tokubetsu jonin. The Nara heir is also here and Naruto's here for some reason.

"Hey have you ever wondered why, the chunin and jonin vests are exactly the same?" Asked Naruto out of no where. He is also right, jonin should have a slightly different vest, maybe darker or larger. Why is she thinking about this it doesn't matter!

"I don't know Naruto-kun, but I agree they should be slightly different." Commented Kurenai.

Naruto is about to say something when the Third clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I've called you all here today for a very important meeting. All of you have been considered for a promotion." Hiruzen let the excited group calm down, while Naruto looks around wondering why he's even here.

"Starting with the only genin, Shikamaru Nara, you have been approved for a chunin promotion." Announced Hiruzen.

Shikamaru flinches, of all the things that could happen he has to be promoted. Now his kaa-san is going to make him train even more, how troublesome.

Naruto laughs at his friend's mood, he knew the lazy Nara would hate being promoted.

"Now on to the chunin, when I call your names come up and get your scrolls with your tokubetsu jonin gear." Said Hiruzen before going through quite a long lists of names, "And finally Kurenai Yuhi."

Kurenai smiles, she knows that full jonin is still a ways off but she feels that Tokubetsu jonin is well within her skill range. Naruto gives her a huge grin while she walks up to receive her scroll.

"Now would Anko Mitarashi and Genma Shiranui to step forward." Announced Hiruzen.

Naruto couldn't keep the anticipation down, he knows that Anko will be surprised and very mad at the lack of ceremony or anything for being promoted to full jonin.

"You both are now full jonin of Konohagakure no Sato. Congratulations." Hiruzen said flatly, using his decades of experience to keep a straight face while both of the now jonins faces slowly loose their excited expressions.

"Well…" Anko bit out, she has been training her ass off and proving herself so that she could eventually become a jonin and now that she is, this is it…oh hell no.

"That is all…all of you are dismissed save for Naruto." Hiruzen said, trying not to look Anko directly in the eye otherwise he'll loose it.

As everyone slowly makes their way out of the office Anko is steadily become redder and redder.

"WHAT! I didn't work my ass off just to receive barely a sentence of congrats. I want a poster and a trophy and and SOMETHING!" Yelled Anko.

"Thank You! I thought the same thing. Don't worry Anko, when I become Hokage I'll make it more of a big deal. " Said Naruto, some how that seemed to satisfy Anko.

"Good, when your hokage you can through me a huge party. Maybe I'll thank you properly." Anko walks up and whispers in his ear, "That girlfriend of yours isn't to bad either." Anko whispered seductively.

Anko walks out while Naruto stands frozen with a trickle of blood flowing from his nose. A seemingly forgotten Kurenai walks up to her blond boyfriend.

"So…what did she say?" Asked Kurenai they underlying, so I can kick her ass, was not missed.

Naruto shakes his head and wipes his nose. "Uh…nothing important."

Seeing that his future successor needs some help, Hiruzen interrupts. "Naruto, the reason I asked you to come today is to extend you the offer of entering the ANBU. My self and Danzo acknowledge your abilities." Said Hiruzen.

Kurenai widens her eyes, she doesn't know how she feels about this but she'll let Naruto do what he wants. Even though she doesn't want him to accept since his already small amount of free time would be eliminated by entering the black ops.

Naruto looks down in thought, after a minute of thought he looks up at Hiruzen, "I want to wait to decide. When will Jiraiya-sensei be back?" Asked Naruto, he doesn't like not being able to consult with his sensei on something like this, not to mention Kakashi, he will definitely ask Kakashi his opinion on the matter.

"I believe he should be back in two or three weeks." Answered Hiruzen.

"Can I have some time to decide?" Asked Naruto.

Hiruzen nods.

"Thanks, I want to talk to Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei before I decide. Do you know where I can find Toushiro?" Asked Naruto as an after thought, he hasn't seen his best friend in, not counting the invasion, almost nine months.

Hiruzen flips though signs and an ANBU kneels in front of the hokage's desk. The only thing about the ANBU that is different from every other ANBU is the spiky white hair and the sparrow mask.

"You can take the rest of the day off Sparrow." Said Hiruzen. It's not every day that a day off is granted to an ANBU but Sparrow has been one of his most helpful ANBU and deserves a few hours or relaxation.

The ANBU nods, and gestures for Naruto and Kurenai to follow him out.

"Actually, you two go ahead to Ichiraku's, I need to speak to Hokage-sama for a minute." Said Naruto, both of them look at him for a minute before nodding and leaving.

When they are alone Naruto looks over to the back right corner of the room. Nothing happens for a minute until the corner starts to blur and Danzo walks into the middle of the room.

"When did you realize I was in the corner?" Asked a slightly impressed Danzo.

"When Anko freaked out after being promoted to jonin I felt a slight flutter of chakra behind me. I didn't know it was you but I knew someone was there." Explained Naruto.

Danzo nods, "Very good, now how do you feel about the offer?" Danzo asked not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I'm not sure yet, I want to help with the war but I just don't know if ANBU is for me or not." Said Naruto.

Hiruzen nods at the reasoning, it takes a select type of person to enter the ANBU. Only those who can operate in the worst conditions and take the very worst of jobs with very little time in between missions can survive. Then there is the matter of the high mortality rate ANBU operatives have. Only 60 percent make it past two years without being KIA. The job doesn't have the most appealing description.

"Very well." Commented Danzo, he won't push the blond he doesn't want to make Naruto think anything that will compromise his trust.

Naruto looks back to the Third, "Has anyone found any of tou-san's armories or anything yet?" Asked Naruto.

Hearing that Danzo thinks over his options, he could reveal the locations of the armories right now and gain more of the blonds favor, or let them sit for a little while longer. Normally he would use the techniques for his own gain but sadly, Minato's skills with fuinjutsu far outclass the war hawks so the armories can only be entered by use of the _**Flying Thunder God Jutsu**_ or blood seal.

Danzo stays quiet, war or not, he doesn't feel Naruto is ready for the contents that reside within the armories. Further thinking about it, unless the situation deteriorates further, he's going to keep the location of the armories hidden for a while longer.

Hiruzen sighs, "Sorry Naruto, we haven't found anything yet."

"Well if that is all, I'm going to get some food." Said Naruto leaving in a body flicker.

Hiruzen eyes Danzo for a moment, "When do you plan to tell either Naruto or myself the locations of Minato's armories, I know you know where they are." Hiruzen accused accurately.

Danzo isn't even surprised that Hiruzen suspects him, "I have known for a while actually, until I feel that I can trust him completely and he has earned the right for those jutsu, those armories will remain lost." Said Danzo.

Hiruzen stays quiet for a moment. Naruto is a strong candidate for Hokage, other than Kakashi, he is the only one that Hiruzen would trust with the hat. If it were an option he would hand the hat to his students, but the Toad Sage adamantly refuses the position. And if Hiruzen were honest, he really doesn't feel Tsunade would be a good leader, prestige or not, the last Senju abandoned the village. If it weren't for the fact that she is a former student and surrogate daughter, Hiruzen would have snapped her neck years ago.

So with those things in mind, Hiruzen strongly feels that the only real candidate for Fifth Hokage is Naruto. Which is why he is sending out two man ANBU teams to search the village and surrounding areas to find the armories. Since he wants Naruto as strong as possible as fast as possible so he can ascend to the Hokage seat as soon as he can.

"I want Naruto to have access to everything he needs so he can become as strong as possible. Not only is there a war going on but he is my chosen successor, so tell me the location of the armories." Argued Hiruzen.

Danzo stares at Hiruzen for a moment, "He is already absurdly strong for his age, we don't need to hand him army killing jutsu right now. Let him make his own name in the world, he needs to be the next legend not the second coming of our last one. Further more, strong enough or not, he still has four years minimum before he can realistically take the hat." Replied Danzo.

Hiruzen nods slightly, Danzo isn't exactly wrong. "Very well we'll come back to this discussion after Naruto decides whether or not he will join ANBU."

"Very well Hiruzen, until then." Said Danzo before vanishing.

( _A few Hours Later_ )

xXx Training Ground 31 xXx

Let it be known that Konohagakure no Sato has a very diverse array of training grounds. Right now Naruto's on the run from a variety of ink monsters, the occasional fire balls and kunai. All of that while he's running over water and a variety of waterfalls all ranging from the size of a faucet to potentially landmark size.

It still boggles his mind that while Naruto was a genin he could never find a water fall but here he is in a training ground that is almost entirely water falls. Whatever, he might need to start taking these three a little more seriously, their starting to get closer to hitting him.

Across the training field is team seven, sans Kakashi, who was called away for an emergency mission.

Sasuke was about to head to training ground seven when he spotted team eight, Naruto and some women leaving a BBQ restaurant. Sasuke wasted no time asking if the blond wanted to train, who agreed on one condition; its him versus the entire team seven. Sasuke would have taken it as a slight to his skills if he didn't interrogate Kakashi for info on Naruto, after Kakashi finished talking, Sasuke realized that one on one against Naruto would most likely end the same way spars against Kakashi normally go.

Now about an hour into this spar, Sasuke's quite impressed with his female teammates abilities and how effective those ink things are that Sai uses.

"Sakura, do you have any long range jutsu you can use?" Asked Sasuke.

"No, I've only been training my taijutsu and chakra reserves." Answered Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, he didn't know what he expected, she only just started taking this shinobi shit seriously after all.

"Ok, Sai you and Sakura take to the sky and pepper him with kunai and Ink…things, while I engage him on the ground." Ordered Sasuke.

Sai didn't think that this is the best plan but he is all about seeing the extent of the Uchiha's abilities. Sakura just nods with a smile.

Sasuke waste no more time and burst forward at his top speed. The Uchiha launches over a dozen shuriken at the blond jonin, who deflects them a small application of wind chakra.

Sharingan spinning wildly, Sasuke engages Naruto with near perfect Uchiha style Taijutsu.

Naruto has to admit that Sasuke is very talented, he's fast and ferocious. Naruto ducks under a kick, he sends two lightning fast punches into Sasuke's gut. Naruto starts to run though seal but is forced to stop and dodge the volley of kunai raining from above.

When he lands four ink snakes wrap around him. Naruto channels lightning chakra thought his body to dispel the ink snakes.

Sasuke sees that Naruto is bound by the snakes, weaves through seals and uses the _**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu**_.

Naruto manages to shred the snakes with lightning and replace himself with a log just in time to escape the massive fireball.

Naruto decides to go on the offense, Naruto weaves through seals and sends a _**Wind Release: Dust Cloud Jutsu**_ towards the flying ink bird. The pressurized stream of dust ripped apart the flying ink bird forcing the two riding to jump away or risk being shredded.

Naruto then turns to the Last Uchiha, and flickers toward him with speed almost double what he was using before. Sasuke tries to use his sharingan to dodge and block Naruto's fast assault, although all he succeeded in seeing the punches, his arms can't move fast enough to react to Naruto's assault.

Sasuke ducks under Naruto punch and goes for a uppercut.

Naruto slaps away the uppercut puts his forearm in front of sasuke in a blocking position and his eyebrows furrow in concentration.

Sasuke is momentarily confused at the strange tactic, he's about to attack when a small stream of lightning flies at him from Naruto's forearm. Sasuke doesn't know what he just saw, but it appeared to be a low leveled _**Lightning Release: Lightning Stream**_ that originated from Naruto's forearm.

Sasuke is hit right in the center of his chest and is knocked unconscious. Naruto lets out a sigh, years of research and practice and the best he can manage is a barely dangerous jutsu that most likely hurt him more than Sasuke.

Naruto picks up the Uchiha and sets him against a tree right as Sai and Sakura arrive.

"What happened to Sasuke-kun Naruto?" Asked Sakura with a demanding tone.

Naruto sent her a blank look, "He's unconscious, don't worry he should be waking up in a few minutes. Once he is up I will give you my verdict on you individual skills and your teamwork skills." Said Naruto.

Sakura nods and starts to check over her teammate. Sasuke starts to stir and looks around before groaning, a lightning jutsu directly to the chest isn't something he wants to experience again.

"How did you do that?" Asked Sasuke, even though he had his Sharingan active he couldn't figure out what exactly happened and whether or not he is able to do it himself.

"It's something I've been working on for a long time, to be honest, after all the research and training I went through…that was quite underwhelming. Oh well. Now on to my assessment of your skills. Sai, you have a decent skill set and above average taijutsu, I would recommend learning a different type of jutsu, maybe some defensive ninjutsu or genjutsu, something to give you a bigger variety. Sakura, you need to up you physical abilities and yell at Kakashi until he starts training you in ninjutsu. Sasuke, up your speed I would also recommend training your genjutsu skills, some uchiha can end fights without even lifting a finger." Said Naruto while giving the Uchiha a look. Who nodded while glaring at the ground.

Naruto takes a breath before continuing, "Now as a team, I give you a 6/10. Keep working on it. Sasuke you put a lot of the load on yourself, Sai and Sakura are here to help. However Sakura, you need to seriously up your training. I hear that you're rivals with the Yamanaka princess, well to be frank, she's miles ahead of you right now. Sai I would recommend not letting Sasuke make all of the decisions, nobodies perfect and you are capable enough to contribute to the plans." Finished Naruto.

Sai nodded and Sakura looked down after hearing that, she knows that she isn't the strongest genin but hopefully Kakashi-sensei will help her out. After all, with a war going on she really needs to get stronger otherwise she or worse, her team could die because she was too weak to help.

"That being said Sakura. I have asked someone to come here who is all to happy to help you." Naruto said with a borderline sadistic smirk on his face. Sakura repressed a shiver at the expression.

Right on que a kunoichi enters the field wearing the standard Konoha outfit. Sakura doesn't know who it is but is already jealous of her looks, and her…chest.

"Ah Nai-chan, pinky is the one." Smiled Naruto, while Sakura glares at the name.

Kurenai eyed Sakura for a moment and nodded, "I will take it from here Naruto-kun."

Kurenai places he hand on Sakura's shoulder and flickered away before the genin could voice her opinion on the matter.

"Now, I think that we have covered enough. Nai-chan will help sort out some of Sakura's…tendencies and point her in the right direction." Naruto said, with and I-am-very-pleased-with-myself smile.

Sai decides now is the right time to speak up, "So who was that Naruto-san?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question, didn't this team know Kurenai? Maybe not judging Sasuke's curious expression.

"That was Kurenai Yuhi, rising Genjutsu Master and a Tokubetsu Jonin. Who is also my girlfriend." Answered Naruto

Sasuke eyes widen momentarily before going back to normal. He's now very jealous, Naruto is stronger, doesn't have fangirls, and his very extractive girlfriend is a serious kunoichi. Seriously, some guys have all the luck.

"Anyway! Enough of that, Kakashi-sensei should be back tomorrow or the day after. If you need anything let me know." Naruto said while walking off the training ground.

( _Three weeks Later_ )

xXx Naruto's Apartment xXx

Naruto has been learning a fact of life, war is tiring, especially for jonin. For the past three weeks, he has been in and out of the village either leading a mission or on solo ones.

Right now he's enjoying his scheduled four hour rest time before some kami forsaken bird bangs on his window to tell him he has yet another mission assignment. Sometimes, he wishes that he was a civilian, the only thing that they are affected by because of this war is that Suna items are now rare and very expensive.

Whatever thinking about the war and other things it keeping him awake when he should be savoring his precious nap time.

Right as he is about to fall asleep an bird starts banging on the window. " _For the love of Kami! I've only been back for an hour!_ " Yelled Naruto in his head while getting up to retrieve the message.

After reading it Naruto isn't as mad anymore, its a summon to the Hokage's office for a meeting, not a mission, he can deal with that. Not bothering to change he leaves for the Hokage's office in a white shirt and blue shorts.

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Naruto enters the office to find not only the Hokage but Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Danzo all looking at him.

"Uh, I just got the message I hope I'm not the one who's late." Said Naruto.

Hiruzen waves him off, "No no, they all made it here just before you did." Said the Third.

Naruto nods and Jiraiya clears his throat. "We have a very big problem on our hands." Started Jiraiya looking to see if he has everyone's attention, seeing he does he continues.

"I have been monitoring an organization for that last few years. They go by the name Akatsuki, the organization is currently comprised of nine members but is looking to recruit its tenth soon I'm guessing. They travel in pairs and wear black cloaks with red clouds on them. All the members of this group are S-Rank ninja." Jiraiya said gravely.

Naruto and Kakashi look momentarily shocked at the news. S-Ranks don't hang around each other, to much ego and destruction to form any sort of partnership. So knowing that there is an organization of them is very shocking.

"I'm only telling you this now because the goal of the group has now become known to me." Said Jiraiya, all of the shinobi in the room brace themselves.

"They are going to be hunting the Biju, all of them." Jiraiya said, dropping the bomb.

Hiruzen looks down in though with a serious face trying to think of what the endgame of this group is, it can't be rainbows and happiness thats for sure. Danzo has no outward response but is going through a list in his mind of all the known S-Rank missing nin so he can have his root find and eliminate them.

Kakashi is worried for his former student's safety, having one S-Rank after you is a bad break but having a group of nine, thats like…the worst luck ever, of all time.

Naruto has the most outward reaction, being the one who is most effected by this its understandable. Not only is there a war going on but he has to worry about nine ninja of Jiraiya's level coming after him, thats bullshit.

Jiraiya gets everyones attention once again to finish, "Now I do know that we have two or three years before they stop monitoring and start hunting, so we have time to prepare. Now something that is very troubling is their hand in the current state of the world. They, months prior to the invasion had sent two of their members to Suna to capture the Ichibi, which they did. Then they left behind evidence that it was an assassination and that Konoha were the ones to assassinate the jinchuriki. Which would explain why he wasn't here for the invasion. I also have reason to believe that they are currently staring up trouble on the Kumo and Iwa border to hopefully start another great war in hopes to mask their movements." Said Jiraiya.

Danzo may not have shown it but he is vey troubled by this, some one out there is leading him by the nose into a war, HIM. He's suppose to be the shinobi of darkness, not some wet behind the ears genin, he manipulates people not the other way around, now its personal.

Hiruzen eyes narrow, so basically someone else is responsible for this conflict and is trying to start yet another great war. Hopefully he can call a meeting with Suna to explain that they didn't kill the Ichibi's container, but since Hiruzen killed their kage…they might still be angry.

Kakashi and Naruto are just thinking about how well put together this organization is if they are capable of doing all this.

Danzo is the first to speak, "Naruto. I think it is best for you to accept our offer to enter ANBU, it will be hard for them to monitor you if you are always wearing a mask outside the village on missions." Said Danzo, he isn't thinking about his hopes of putting Naruto under his thumb but keeping him out of prying eyes until he's S-Rank. They cant risk losing the Kyuubi.

Jiraiya raises his eyebrows at the news, his student is going to enter the ANBU. Why is he just now hearing about this?

Naruto nods, "Yeah, I was going to ask what you thought Jiraiya-sensei. But I think ANBU is the best choice for me right now. I accept your offer Hokage-sama." Naruto said with a very serious face.

Everyone nods their heads at Danzo and Naruto's logic, best to be out of sight while a group of S-Rank terrorists are looking for you. Jiraiya walks up and slaps Naruto on the back with a grin.

"Congrats on entering ANBU at your age, thats very impressive. Although, whenever we get the chance we're training." Jiraiya said the last part seriously. If ANBU weren't an option, he would have suggested that Naruto come with him out of the village to hide from the Akatsuki's eyes while they train, but ANBU's just as good.

Kakashi eye smiles at his student and Hiruzen nods while writing on a piece of paper.

"Very well Naruto, give this to Sami-san at the ANBU headquarters. Your career in the ANBU black ops begins now!" Ordered Hiruzen.

* * *

 **Chapter END!**

 **Man was that a good place to stop? I hope so.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, I'll be showing the Suna and Konoha war/conflict whatever you want to call it, during Naruto's time in ANBU. And how about Naruto as an ANBU?**

 **I never liked the training trip idea when Jiraiya said that the Akatsuki was taking three years off before continuing the hunt during the anime/manga. If they were off why the hell did he need to leave, would doing missions and training at home be just as sufficient? In this I made it so that for the first two years or so they would be MONITORING not waiting, so yeah. Hiding is important.**

 **I hope that you guys like how I'm slowly letting Naruto meet and become friends with his former classmates. I haven't really shown team eight at all yet have I? Well I will soon, and Kurenai might be involved. OG Team eight anyone?**

 **Let me know what you think on the chapter, the story or life I'm a good listener.**

 **Leave a review or a PM. Don't matter to me I read and respond to most of them.**

 **Piece out and Happy Halloween to those seeing this then.**


	17. Welcome to ANBU

**Welcome back. Kinda got the writing bug and cranked out another chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

xXx Kurenai's Apartment xXx

Shinobi don't wallow, they are weapons for their village, tools of death. They don't wallow in self pity.

That being said, Kurenai's currently wallowing in self pity over the fact that her boyfriend just came by to tell her that he accepted the ANBU invitation. Now if she's lucky they will get to spend time together once or twice a month. Thats not a relationship, thats a friend that isn't around that often.

Worse was the expression that Naruto had on his face when he told her, he looked sorry, like he didn't even want to enter but had to.

Kurenai doesn't want to do anything rash, like end the relationship, but she will certainly strap Naruto to a chair and interrogate him for information on why he really entered the Black ops.

Till then, she has a mission to go on.

xXx Konoha ANBU Black-site: Windmill xXx

Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or ANBU for short. War time or not, they never rest or slow down on missions.

Target recovery or Target elimination, doesn't matter if it is a genin in Iwagakure or a Daimyo in Mizu no Kuni. If the Hokage or Danzo requests it to be done, its done.

That being said, ANBU cant come all the way back to Konoha to…question high value targets, or to receive mission assignments. So thanks to the efforts of Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura and several high level shinobi during the first great shinobi war. Konoha has established hidden bases or Black-sites, for ANBU operatives to occupy during time sensitive assignments.

Currently ANBU operatives Tiger, Leopard and Toad are occupying Black-Site Windmill. Which is located inside Kaze no Kuni in a hidden underground cave concealed by several high level genjutsu seals made by Minato Namikaze himself, or as he was known at the time: Operative Hummingbird.

In the room along with the three ANBU is a very bloody Suna Councilman, Yamamoto. He's being questioned about the trade routes that the resupply caravans are using to bring supplies to the front lines.

ANBU Captan Tiger steps forward, "Tell us Yamamoto, your ship has sailed. You will die, but if you tell us soon enough we wont have to bring your son here." Tiger threatened with a flat voice.

Behind them Toad takes a small gulp, he isn't used to kidnapping councilmen and threatening their children. He went from front line missions to these morally questionable black op missions in the matter of a month.

Not that Naruto has any problem with these types of things, but he wont let some innocent child be brought into this. He'll take matters into his own hands first.

Toad steps forward drawing the rooms attention, "I would like to try a different questioning method, Captan Tiger."

Tiger steps to the side and gestures for him to continue. Toad walks in front of Yamamoto and pulls out a scroll and starts to look through it. Everyone in the room looks at the scroll with curiosity.

Toad lets out a "hmm" before a small tag pops out of the scroll. Toad takes out a kunai and slices off Yamamoto's shirt then puts the tag on his stomach. The tag glows red for a moment then turns black again.

Toad stands back up, "Okay Yamamoto-san, the tag I just placed on you is an experimental seal that enhances pain. Right now its on level one, a poke is equivalent to a punch, at level three even a small breeze on your skin will be excruciating." Said Toad.

Toad walks behind Yamamoto and takes out a senbon, "Now, right above your shoulder is a nerve cluster that when stabbed is incredibly painful. With the seal…well its gonna hurt. Now I will ask this once. What are the routes used by the resupply caravans to the front lines?" Asked Toad.

Yamamoto shakes his head and looks away. Toad nods before plunging the senbon into the nerve cluster making the councilman scream in pain. Tiger and Leopard watch with slight shock, both have interrogated prisoners but not only a month into ANBU, Toads ruthless. Its kind of impressive.

Toad pulls the senbon out causing a whimper for the councilman, "That isn't the only nerve cluster, and it isn't the worst one. We are going to get to all of them if need be and they will get worse each time. After the nerves I'm going to start using elemental chakra. Get through that and we will bring your son here and do it all to him. All of this can stop and we can painlessly stop your heart if you just tell us what we want." Said Toad emotionlessly.

Yamamoto went over his options which were, none existent. He can be tortured until his son is brought here and he gives them what they want to save his sons life or he can tell them now and just die peacefully. Not really a choice if you ask him.

"Fine." Yamamoto said defeated.

Tiger walks forward and starts to take down the information while Toad leaves the room.

Outside Toad rips off his mask and pukes onto the floor, that was intense. He's never tortured anyone before. Leopard walks out and pats the now re-masked Toad on the shoulder.

"That was impressive, I've never seen a rookie ask to question someone. Don't sweat it, you got the job done." Said Leopard.

Toad nods his head and looks over to the door when Tiger walked out.

"We have the routes and Yamamoto has been handled. Lets return home." Ordered Tiger. Both operatives nod and they vanish without a whisper.

Leopard leans over to Toad, "Not to bad for your first Z-Rank, huh?" Whispered Leopard to Toad who just nods in affirmative.

ANBU missions are labeled as X,Y or Z missions, rather than the normal A,B,C,D or S. X-Rank missions are retrievals, ranging from documents to people. Y-Ranks are for the most part Assassinations, they usually have more than just killing maybe questioning first or whatever is needed to be done.

Z-Ranks missions are done at the highest level of secrecy, usually involving circumstances that would start a war. For instance, kidnapping a high level councilmen, interrogating said councilmen then killing them. If word got out about something like that, not only would the war continue but Konoha would be looked at differently.

Once a Z-Rank is completed, the mission documents aren't even redacted like the other Black Ops missions. They are destroyed and the operatives are sworn to secrecy, punishable by death if even suspected of speaking of them. However the pay is enormous, enough for Toad to start thinking over the dimensions of the house he wants built.

xXx Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage's Office xXx

"Very good, other than Toad you're dismissed." Ordered Hiruzen.

Both Tiger and Leopard nod and vanish. Toad lets out a sigh and removes his mask before sitting down in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

"I hope you are enjoying your time in ANBU, Naruto." said Hiruzen.

Naruto lets out another sigh, "It's exhausting. Not to mention me entering the black ops has seriously hurt my relationship with Kurenai, who I'm sure is very close to just ending it for someone who isn't gone ten times more than he is there. Lets not forget that the entire reason for me entering is to hide from a group of terrorists that are each strong enough to be a kage. Add all that up and I would say my time in ANBU is…fine." Naruto let out.

Hiruzen sympathized with the blond, he holds in the happy birthday since he doesn't think that Naruto will want to hear that he had to work during his birthday. Overall, Naruto isn't having the best luck in life right now.

"Take the week off, its standard for ANBU to have a week off after Z-Ranks. Enjoy your time." Said Hiruzen.

Naruto seemed to perk up, that sounds good maybe he can have some fun with Kurenai. Naruto stands up and starts to walk out.

"Oh and Happy Birthday Naruto." Hiruzen called out. Naruto nods then vanishes.

xXx Kurenai's Apartment xXx

After going home to change Naruto sped over to Kurenai's. He knocks on the door and waits for Kurenai to answer, after a minute he hears noise coming from inside and Kurenai answers in a small white tank top an very small shorts.

They haven't gone further than kissing and hand stuff but right now Naruto is considering going all the way. He shakes his head and focuses on the task at hand.

"Sorry about what has been happening recently Nai-chan I—" Naruto's interrupted when Kurenai grabs him and pulls him into her apartment.

Kurenai throws Naruto into a chair and wraps him up with ninja wire. She doesn't know why but she is quite aroused by the situation…huh she didn't think she was like that. Oh well she'll think more on that later.

Naruto didn't know what exactly was going, "Not what I had in mind but I'm down." Said Naruto with a grin.

Kurenai shakes her head, "Shut up, I want to talk to you. So now you can't leave for until we're done." Said Kurenai authoritatively, something that also felt exhilarating to do.

Naruto's eye narrow with a grin, "Yeah what are you gonna do huh, gonna slap me around maybe bite me a little." Said Naruto.

Kurenai face palmed, her boyfriend's a pervert. Both are interrupted by someone falling over. Kurenai runs over to the window and sees Jiraiya one the ground with a nose bleed, he was muttering something about how proud he was of his student. She'll handle him when she's done with Naruto.

"Who was that Kurenai-sama?" Asked Naruto.

Oh kami she liked the sound of that, "Enough of the perverted stuff, I want to talk to you without interruption, not…whatever this is called." Said Kurenai slightly annoyed to which Naruto let out a disappointed sigh.

"Now, why did you Really enter ANBU. The truth please." Kurenai said seriously.

Naruto looked down in thought, "You can't tell anyone." Said Naruto, to which Kurenai nodded.

Naruto takes a breath, "The only people who know this right now are myself, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, Danzo and Hokage-sama." Kurenai gulps, maybe this was a little over her head.

Naruto continues, "Right now, theres a group of shinobi who are hunting people like me. Right now there are nine of them, but they are all S-Rank shinobi. I entered ANBU to become invisible, so they couldn't monitor me and know how strong I am. I was going to tell you when I figured out how." Naruto said without looking up.

Kurenai doesn't know what to say to that, she was expecting him to just feel that he wanted to take his career to the next level. Kurenai's scared for Naruto and she's scared for herself, its not a secret that they're in a relationship.

"I know what this sounds like, but we do have some semblance of good news in that they won't start the hunt for another two or three years. So I'm training while staying invisible within the ANBU. I think you should train harder yourself, we can work on your lightning release." Said Naruto.

Kurenai nods while thinking. She will definitely need to train harder, she trains hard but with back to back missions thanks to the war, the only time she has free is usually with her friends. Now it seems that she will loose that time to spend training even harder. But worst of all a group of psychopaths want to take her Naruto-kun away…like hell they will.

"Naruto-kun, we'll get through this. I'm going to train every chance I get and I know that you will train whenever. But…maybe we could have sometime with just the two of us, we barely have time together anymore." Kurenai said lowly.

Naruto looks at his chest before looking back up to Kurenai, "I would get up to hug and kiss you right now but I'm bound to this chair." Said Naruto making Kurenai giggle before releasing Naruto.

Naruto pulled Kurenai into a kiss, which would have escalated further had Naruto not remembered something. Letting Kurenai go he walks over to the window and glares at the tree outside.

Nothing happens for a few moments until Jiraiya blurs into view, "Come on Naruto, it was about to get good." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto snorts, "Whatever you old pervert. What did you need?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sits up straighter, "I'm going on a mission to retrieve someone, she isn't going to come quietly so I'll be gone for a while. I wanted to tell you before I left so your not worried about your precious sensei." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto nods, "I will see you when you get back, good luck with Tsunade." Said Naruto with a smirk, the only women that Jiraiya would have trouble with is his former teammate.

Jiraiya smirks at his apprentice, "Very good, you could be a spy master yet. Anyway, till next time my boy." Jiraiya said before disappearing with the wind.

Naruto looks out the window for a few moments before returning to his lovely and half naked girlfriend inside.

( _Two months later_ )

xXx Kaze no Kuni: Assignment Designation: Captan xXx

ANBU Operatives; Tiger, Eagle, Cat and Toad are currently chasing a group of Suna Serpents. Not the animals but Suna's version of the ANBU. Their mission is Search and Destroy, the target is a Serpent Captan with an unknown real name.

Operative Eagle is the teams tracker, having a special kekkei genkai of being able to feel chakra traces, sort of like a solid trail of where someone has been. Eagle feels the group ahead, there's only four of them. Perfect.

Ahead of the Konoha ANBU, the Suna Serpents were talking over their options.

"We need to take care of the tree huggers, they aren't going to stop until they catch us. Lets finish them before they follow us to our base."

The squad Captan stopped running, "Everyone take one of the Konoha ninja, I will take the shortest one, he has the largest chakra signature if you can believe that."

All the operatives nod and get into position, the Captan charges forward towards the Konoha ANBU.

Back with the ANBU operatives, Tiger starts giving out orders.

"They've stopped and the Captan is charging towards us. I'll handle the Captan while you three can do what you want with the others, no survivors." Ordered Tiger, the others nod.

All four ANBU stop moving when the Captan comes into sight, he goes straight for Toad. Right as he starts moving towards Toad, Tiger charges in to intercept only to be blown away by a strong wind.

Eagle and Cat are both blow away as well leaving only Toad and the Serpent Captan in this patch of desert.

Toad takes a breath and pulls his chokuto off his back while the Captan takes out a a scroll an unseals a Kusarigama.

"Lets see what you've got Konoha brat."

Toad wastes no time with trash talk and charges towards the Captan.

Toad ducks low and goes for a upward slice to the Captan's throat. The Captan grabs the sword with the chain from his kusarigama and swings the blade towards Toad who barely dodges in time.

The Captan pulls the blade back and channels wind chakra into the blade to extend its range. Toad uses a few seals and uses the _**Fire Release: Dragon Spit**_ , small bullet size fireballs speed at the Captan.

Toad wastes no time in following up with a volley of shuriken. The Captan weaves through the fire balls and reflects all of the shuriken with his kusarigama. The Captan spins his blade and sends it toward Toad in a wide ark.

As the blade swings towards Toad the Captan sends more wind chakra into the blade extending it over six feet in length. Toad channels wind chakra into his sword and blocks the Captan's kusarigama. The Captan uses his free hand to make seals for the _**Blade of Wind**_ and swings his arm towards Toad.

Toad recognizes the jutsu and jumps back while going through seals for the _**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu**_. The Fireball engulfs the wind jutsu and sends multiple white hot fire blades towards the Captan.

The Captan evades the fire blades and brings his chain up to block Toad's wind enhanced sword only for it to slice through the chain and slice into the Captan's shoulder.

If it were a normal mission, Naruto would finish the Captan off with a Rasengan. But that jutsu is too recognizable so Toad just finishes him with a quick stab. Toad lets out a sigh, mission complete.

Tiger and Cat both appear immediately after Toad finished. Toad doesn't know why he was worried for his team, both Tiger and Cat are ANBU Captan's.

"Target Eliminated." Droned Toad.

Tiger nods, "Eagle will be finished in a moment, we'll return to Windmill for the night." Ordered Tiger. Cat and Toad nod and Eagle arrives and Tiger tells him the plan and they leave.

( _Two Weeks Later_ )

xXx Hi no Kuni: Gambling Village xXx

Jiraiya lets out an aggravated sigh, he hasn't found anything solid in the past two months. The only reports he has received is that a blond and a pig have been seen traveling around here. He wishes he brought Naruto, this would have been much more interesting.

Jiraiya arrives to the town and feels the ground shake for a moment and sees a building collapse. " _Well I found Hime._ " Thought Jiraiya with a sigh.

Jiraiya enters the bar right next to the falling building and looks around for his teammate. Sure enough a slightly drunk Tsunade an exasperated Shizune with a pig were all in a booth.

"Tsunade, long time no see." Jiraiya said as he walked up to the booth. He smiles at Shizune who bows back.

"Not long enough you old perv, what do ya want?" A slightly drunk Tsunade asks.

Jiraiya takes a breath, this is going to be a pain. "You are being recalled, we need you back in the village."

Tsunade looks blank for a moment then snorts, "No way, I'm never going back to that place."

"This isn't a request Tsunade, you are being ordered by sensei to come home." Jiraiya said seriously, he's getting slightly annoyed at her still holding this grudge.

"Why should I! After the village took everything from me, you expect me to go back! How dare you!" Yelled Tsunade.

Jiraiya lets out a small growl, I guess its time for him to say what he's been holding in for nearly twenty years.

"You know what Tsunade, this is pathetic and infuriating. You have been wallowing in self pity for over two decades, its time for you to get over it. It was war and people die, many have lost much more and have still moved on a lived happily. Look at Kakashi, that boy has suffered much more than you have and yet he is still going at it without any complaints, or sensei and myself we have lost a lot yet we are still going at it." Jiraiya said with an angry tone yet didn't even raise his voice, Tsunade really didn't like what he was saying but knew she should keep quiet till he is done.

"I know why this happened, its because sensei was too soft on you. You were so used to always winning, grew up as a princess always stronger than everyone else and had everything handed to you since day one. But when the world took from you two things you couldn't handle it and through a tantrum, which is what this has been, a twenty year tantrum." Jiraiya said harshly to which Tsunade flinched at.

"Do you know how panful it is for sensei and myself to hear that you have nothing left in this world you care about. What are we to you, nothing? How about Shizune? She has stayed by your side this whole time and left behind all of her friends at the village to take care of you, yet you have nothing left. I have loved you for most of my life yet the site of you doing this to yourself disgusts me. If you refuse to return to the village, you'll be marked as a missing nin and I'll kill you myself." Said Jiraiya before leaving.

Nobody other than Tsunade and shizune were still inside the bar by the time Jiraiya finished talking. Shizune picked up her pig and left to give her master some time to think.

Right as Shizune left, Tsunade started crying. Everything Jiraiya said was true, she couldn't take losing them both and had to leave. It hurt her to hear that she disgusted Jiraiya, who has admitted that he still loved her after all this time.

This whole time she has been thinking selfishly, she never thought that her leaving would hurt anyone. She lets out a sob thinking about her sensei, the man who was her father in all but blood, who took care of her when her parents died. She remembers spying on him when he cornered Dan and threatened to kill him if he ever hurt her. She never thought that Jiraiya's feelings ran that deep for her and that he would be that hurt if she left.

Tsunade puts her head down to think about all of the people she left behind. Like little Minato, who eventually did accomplish his dream or the little cutie Kushina, both of which died so young and she will never see again. From what she hears their son is making quite a name for himself.

Tsunade has a lot to think about, none more so than going back home to apologize.

xXx Training Ground 23 xXx

Unlike some of the more exotic training grounds, 23 is nothing more than a large field. Kurenai has been going through a few exercises, she has a sweat running down her face and a look of concentration.

She is practicing her lightning manipulation. It is required for Jonin to have control over two elements to become a full jonin. She has already mastered her Fire affinity thanks to training with Naruto and Mika over the years.

Right now Naruto is on a mission and left her a exercise he used to master his lightning. It involves two senbon and sending static between them, not to hard in thought but is quite the task.

She is interrupted when she hears a group of people enter the clearing. She notices that they are a group of genin; a Hyuga, an Aburame and an Inuzuka all of which appear to be genin teammates. The Inuzuka looks over at her before grinning and running up.

"Hi sweet heart, the names Kiba." Kiba said with a confident grin, his dog puts his head down and whimpers at his masters stupidity.

Kurenai sweat drops, "Uh…I'm Kurenai and please don't call me sweat heart, I have a boyfriend."

The other two run up. The Hyuga shakes her head, "Kiba-kun please stop hitting on every kunoichi we see. My name is Hinata Kurenai-san and this is Shino-kun." Hinata said shyly, although she said it without lowering her voice. Anko-sensei has been working on her confidence since they became a team.

"Nice to meet you all, who's your sensei?" Asked Kurenai.

Shino responds with a flat voice, "Our sensei is Anko Mitarashi."

Kurenai holds in her sympathetic wince, she doesn't know what having Anko as a sensei would be like but she doubted it would be that fun.

"Well are you guys needing this training ground? I'm almost finished." Kurenai asked.

Kiba shakes his head, "Nah, we were just walking around and saw you training and decided to come by to say hello." Said Kiba.

Kurenai nods, "Well, I'll see you guys around." She said before leaving, Kiba watches her leave.

"Who the hell is her boyfriend!? I'm gonna kick his ass and make her mine." Hollered Kiba.

Shino walks up to Kiba, "I believe her boyfriend is our former class mate Naruto Uzumaki. So I don't believe you have the best chance of 'kicking his ass'." Informed Shino.

Kiba deflated, yeah he'll need to train to kick Naruto's ass.

( _1 Week Later_ )

xXx Hi no kuni: Tea House xXx

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune are on their way back to the village. Tsunade didn't make much of a fuss other than apologizing quietly to Jiraiya before leaving to get back home.

Neither of the Sannin talked much, Jiraiya felt slightly embarrassed about exploding and Tsunade felt shame about her behavior over the last couple years. Shizune didn't like how the two Sannin were acting, their supposed to be good friends not enemies.

"I did mean it when I apologized Jiraiya." Tsunade said, trying to break the silence.

Jiraiya nodded, "I know, I'm sorry about blowing up at you." He said.

Tsunade manages a small smile, "How is that student of yours, I hear he's making quite the name for himself?" Tsunade said trying to stir up a conversation.

Jiraiya smiles, he loves bragging about his students. As Jiraiya starts telling Tsunade about Naruto, Shizune smiles at the two Sannin who look to be getting back to normal. Seeing that they are back to being friends Shizune lets out an excited squeal, its been so long since she's been home.

xXx Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage's Office xXx

Tsunade stood frozen, she dozen't know why but she can't take the final step to enter the office. She doesn't think that she could take it if her sensei yells at her like Jiraiya did, she shakes her head and gathers her strength, if he gets angry then its what she deserves.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune enter the office to see the Third talking with Naruto who is in his ANBU uniform sans mask.

Naruto turns around and the Third looks at the door. Both are surprised that Tsunade is standing there and Hiruzen pushes down the want to go and hug his student.

Naruto turns to his sensei with a huge grin, "Sensei! Its good to see you, I have somethings I've been wanting to show you." Naruto said with a grin, he always likes it when his sensei comes around.

Jiraiya steps forward with a grin of his own, "Oh Ho! It seems the kid has a new trick. Well lets go see what it is." Jiraiya throws his arm over Naruto's shoulder and starts to lead him out of the room.

Tsunade has a tick mark on her forehead, "Hold it idiot, we have a meeting." Informed Tsunade to which both Jiraiya and Naruto sigh, thats exactly what they were trying to get out of.

Tsunade turns to her sensei, "It's good to see you sensei, it's been to long." Tsunade said.

Hiruzen smiles, "Its good to see you Tsunade-chan, I've missed you my student." Hiruzen said.

Naruto walks up to Tsunade, "It's an honor to meet you Tsunade-sama, I've read about a lot of your exploits during the second shinobi war." Naruto said with a smile.

Tsunade looks over the blond, he's almost a carbon copy of Minato but he has his mothers eyes and some other features. Although the whiskers are new.

"Same brat, Jiraiya won't shut up about you. You supposedly quite the shinobi yourself, or so the perv says." Said Tsunade hoping to get a rise out of the blond.

Naruto didn't even hear the rest, he only turns to his sensei with a grin. "You brag about me sensei!? Man I didn't think you cared that much." Beamed Naruto.

Jiraiya snorts, if he trains someone he's going to tell everyone he knows about them so its known far and wide that he trained a powerful shinobi. That way when they become famous he can get lots of women. He's still pulling the I trained the yellow flash card, which surprisingly still works.

"Yeah well, you're coming along well." Jiraiya said trying not to swell the blonds head. Naruto just stands there with a huge grin on his face.

"So what did you need me back for sensei? Not that I plan on leaving." Asked Tsunade, there are only two things that she could be brought back for. Either to run the hospital and train medic ninja or to become Hokage. She will definitely turn down the latter.

Hiruzen takes out some paper, "I wanted you back because we are at war and are in need of medic nin. You can always take over the hospital as well, you and shizune are most likely the best medics in Hi no kuni." Said Hiruzen.

Tsunade lets out an unnoticed sigh of relief, "I can handle all of that." Said Tsunade.

Naruto steps up to Tsunade, "I know a few genin that have potential to be excellent medics. If you want I can have them come by to the hospital." Informed Naruto.

Tsunade nods, "Yeah, send a few to the hospital and I'll have a look at them."

Naruto notices another women in the room, he berates himself for ignoring her, "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said to Shizune.

Shizune smiles, she used to being ignored. "Hello Naruto-kun, I'm Shizune Kato."

Naruto nods and looks over to his Sensei, "I'll be at your training ground, I want to show you something." Said Naruto before leaving.

Jiraiya looks over to his sensei, "Any idea on what he's done now sensei?"

"No idea, he was telling me about it before you all arrived, it has to do with tenketsu." Said Hiruzen.

Tsunade and Shizune perk up at that, Jiraiya just sighs. "Oh yeah, I forgot that he's quite the genius. I was hoping for another Sexy Jutsu." Jiraiya said sadly.

Tsunade'e eyebrow twitches at the name of the jutsu. Jiraiya tells everyone good bye and leaves to see his student.

"Well we have much to discuss about your new roles in the village you two." Stated Hiruzen.

xXx Jiraiya's training Ground xXx

Jiraiya arrived to a peculiar site, Naruto was concentrating while his forearm was facing outward. Then a lightning jutsu flew from his forearm, that shouldn't be right.

"What was that Naruto?" Asked Jiraiya

Naruto turned around with a grin, "Thats my secret project I've been working on for the past several years. I know that Hyugas can expel chakra from all of their tenketsu, so i thought of this. I know I will never be that good but I have been researching about chakra points. My goal was to be able to use jutsu from different points in my body, lightning from my forearm, fire from my palms or whatever works. Maybe even combine elements, who knows I'm still discovering it myself." Explained Naruto.

Jiraiya stays quiet for a while thinking over what his student said. Naruto is on the verge of creating his shtick, every kage has one, further more every hokage has a different one from the last. The first has the Wood Release, the Second has his extreme mastery of Water Release, the Third has mastery of all shinobi disciplines and the Fourth has Time-Space Manipulation and the Rasengan.

Now Naruto is here showing him the beginning stages of his, Jiraiya doesn't really know what to call it but he's sure that it will be terrifying when completed.

"That incredible! How do you think you're going to combine elements?" Asked Jiraiya curious if his student will be able to use sub-elements.

Naruto thinks for a moment, "I might be able to store strands of different jutsu into a chakra point and release them at the same time. The Third can do something similar, he could run through seals for a fire jutsu stop and use a water jutsu and finish the fire jutsu. If I can harness that ability but use it all at once I might be able to pull of combination jutsu off. However it won't be like kekkei genkai's, if I combine water and lightning it wont be the Storm Release but lightning enhanced water." Explained Naruto.

Jiraiya nods his head in thought, that would take perfect chakra control. Something like his teammate is capable of, not to mention Jiraiya doesn't think anyone other than Naruto and a select few like the Third would ever be capable to do something like this.

"I would recommend talking with Tsunade-hime about chakra control training, I would think your going to need perfect control to accomplish this. Not to mention full mastery of each element. How far are you on each element?" Asked Jiraiya.

"I've finished Wind, Earth, and Lightning. Water and Fire are in their last stages but it's taking a lot longer than the other elements did." Said Naruto. He's been getting aggravated with his elemental training, even with his clones its taking way longer than he expected.

Jiraiya hummed at the answer, "You still have the fire manipulation training I gave you, all you have to do is finish them. For water however, I never really used water only fire and earth. Again, Tsunade-hime is a water and lightning type so she can help." Informed Jiraiya.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks sensei, by the way I've been trying to add wind to the rasengan as a side project like you told me to." Said Naruto.

Jiraiya perks up, he's been trying to add fire to his rasengan for years and Minato never accomplished it with wind either. "And?"

Naruto smiles at his sensei's interest, "No progress, it's way too hard. It either blows up in my face or nothing happens." Chirped Naruto, internally laughing at his sensei's down expression.

"But the moment I do I will show you and explain how I did it." Said Naruto.

Jiraiya smiles and nods, "Good, if thats everything I'm going to go do some research." Jiraiya said before leaving.

Naruto looked at the place Jiraiya was before he disappeared for a moment before shaking his and getting back to his training. He pulls up his sleeves and ups his gravity seals, he's now on level two. After training with seals he's finally learned how to manipulate gravity with seals. Nobody knows about him using these seals, Naruto intends to keep it that was until its absolutely necessary.

( _4 months Later_ )

xXx Border of Kaze no Kuni and Hi no Kuni xXx

The Front-lines of the Suna-Konoha war. Only chunin and Jonin are on the field for the Konoha side. Unless its a Great shinobi war and they're low on shinobi, genin are never on the front lines.

Currently, ANBU operatives; Cat, Mouse, Sparrow and Toad are behind enemy lines. Their assignment is to take out an enemy forward operating base (FOB). The base has twenty five chunin a handful of jonin and whoever Suna put in charge of this section of the front lines.

Cat signals for a hold, "Mouse, your objective is to eliminate the high command tent. Sparrow and Toad are going to be the distraction, both of you will attack the main entrance. I will take care of the rest." Cat orders and the three operatives nod.

* * *

Toad and Sparrow are hidden twenty yards from the front entrance of the FOB.

"Toad, I'll be your support. You start us off." Said Sparrow and Toad nodded.

Toad creates a shadow clone and both go through seals. The best thing about fighting against Suna ninja is that most of them rely on either wind or earth style jutsu. So a huge fire jutsu will be a major problem.

Naruto finishes his seals and uses _**Fire Release: Ancient Dragon Flame**_. This jutsu was a gift from Jiraiya-sensei for entering the ANBU, its his hottest and most wide spread fire jutsu. White hot flames burst from Naruto like a tidal wave.

The clone uses the genjutsu _**False Surroundings**_ and makes the incoming fire jutsu appear to be a sand storm, something thats quite common is Kaze no Kuni.

Sparrow watches in awe, it isn't everyday that you witness an S-Rank fire jutsu. Only for his former teammate to make it disappear with a C-Rank genjutsu that was masterfully executed.

Toad turns to Sparrow, "Lets go, the genjutsu will only fool one or two of the two chunin." Both disappear without a word.

The Fire nearly melts the whole front of the FOB and kills the four guards. Immediately after the rest of the shinobi break the Genjutsu and start erecting earth walls to block the fire. The shinobi save themselves but the base is ruined by the fire jutsu.

Toad and Sparrow use the jutsu as a distraction and start swiftly killing the chunin opposition. It isn't much of a challenge for shinobi of Sparrow and Toad's caliber. Matter of fact, Toad could most likely take on all the chunin by himself if he needed to. But with the combine teamwork of Toad and Sparrow none of the chunin even remotely stand a chance.

* * *

Mouse doesn't like Suna shinobi, she was small during the Third Great War but she remembers hearing that her mother and Father were killed by the Suna shinobi. So since then she's held onto a grudge, the alliance that Suna and Konoha shared after the war angered her but she kept her faith in the Fourth Hokage.

After the invasion she was mad that they attacked but her anger over the years was justified, it showed that they're backstabbing assholes. Now she has been on black ops missions since the war started and has suffered no mental problems, she doesn't love killing but she doesn't mind killing Suna shinobi.

Normally ANBU would use cloak and dagger methods like slitting the targets throat. But Toad-kun decided to use the world least discrete fire jutsu so she decided to plant explosive notes around the central part of the Base.

As soon as the fire hit the base she blew it sky high. The resulting fire works of destruction were magnificent. Oh how she loved her job.

* * *

Unlike the rest of her team, Cat's mission is sabotage. She was tasked with putting different chemicals into the water supply. Even if the base is destroyed and all of the shinobi are killed, Suna would never waste the hundreds of gallons of fresh water the base holds.

By poisoning the water supply, she is securing a small advantage for Konoha for a week or two that they can use to push further into Kaze no Kuni.

It's not hard to purify a water supply, especially if its in containers and not a natural water supply. But for the first week or so they won't know whats causing their shinobi to get sick. It's not like Konoha even really needs the advantage.

Oh well, her team jutsu blew the FOB sky high so it's time to get out of here.

( _3 Months Later_ )

xXx Konohagakure no Sato: Konoha Hospital xXx

Naruto and a few medic nin hopefuls are all working on their chakra control. It kinda hurts the jonin part of Naruto's pride that he is with several genin learning chakra control. But he's on the last step of medic ninja chakra control.

After medic ninja level chakra control there is only chakra mastery, something like what the Hokages have or Tsunade or the very best medic ninja and Genjutsu masters.

For an average jonin with jonin level control to use a B-Rank elemental jutsu it world require ruffly seven tenths of the normal chakra required. For a shinobi with chakra mastery or perfect chakra control it would require about half depending on the shinobi's mastery over the jutsu itself.

That would really help Naruto with his projects if he could master his chakra. Not to mention learning medical ninjutsu isn't really a bad thing, it will come in handy when he's in the field.

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Danzo and Hiruzen have been discussing the war when a chunin interrupts them with a message.

Hiruzen dismisses the chunin and reads over the scroll, after he finishes the aged Hokage lets his shoulders relax.

"The Kazekage wants to have a meeting to discuss a neutrality agreement." Said Hiruzen.

Danzo nods, "Excellent, what would we gain out of the agreement?" Asked Danzo, he doesn't want to just let Suna off with a neutrality agreement. They are winning and in a month or two could be at the gates of Suna itself, it Suna doesn't offer anything to sweeten the deal Danzo would just push to win the war not end it.

Hiruzen frowns, he knows what Danzo is thinking and if he were to be honest with himself he was thinking it too.

"It doesn't say but I will bring it up during the meeting. It says that we are allowed two guards and we will meet in a neutral zone to discuss it." Said Hiruzen, he's going over in his head a list of shinobi he should bring as guards.

Danzo nods, "Bring Naruto and Kakashi as your guards dressed as ANBU. Your students and myself can keep the village safe if this is a ploy to get you out of the village."

"Thats what I was thinking. What has Root found out about the Akatsuki?" Asked Hiruzen, the war isn't the biggest problem Konoha has on its plate. The Akatsuki is the biggest threat they have but they know next to nothing about the organization.

Danzo frowned, "I've been sending them to search for S-Rank missing nin or after rumors about shinobi in black cloaks with red clouds. But they aren't S-Rank for nothing, they're excellent at covering their tracks. All I've confirmed is that there movements are expertly hidden." Answered Danzo, even with the info that they are hunting Orochimaru he's had no luck in finding them. Something that hurt his pride a little.

Hiruzen nods, they wouldn't be that much of a threat if they could be found easily.

"Take your Root out of Kaze no Kuni and prioritize hunting the Akatsuki. We need to take care of them before they start taking Biju, its bad enough that they have the ichibi." Said Hiruzen.

"Very well." Said Danzo before leaving to inform his Root of the new orders. Ever since Hiruzen started training again both he and Danzo have started working together again like they did when Hiruzen first ascended to the Hokage position. Which has made fighting this war and handling the threats much easier.

Danzo leaves the office and Hiruzen lights up his pipe and enjoys a good smoke. After almost a year of this minor war it looks to be finally ending. Then they can focus on getting prepared for the Akatsuki.

This war could have been much worse than it was, but with Suna loosing their jinchuriki and all of there S-Rank shinobi except for the current Kazekage, who was more on Kakashi's level than Kage level. They didn't really have any heavy hitters left.

But Konoha has Several high A-Rank shinobi on their side mowing through them plus Naruto who is not only a jinchuriki but a high A-Rank ANBU. So Konoha has better shinobi and it was only a matter of when not if.

Hopefully they can handle the Akatsuki as smoothly as they did Sunagakure no Sato.

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

 **Next chapter will be the conclusion of the Konoha/Suna war. It wasn't going to last forever and I want Shippuden to start in the next two or so chapters.**

 **I wasn't bashing tsunade, for any of you wondering. Matter of fact I love her character, but I really think that Jiraiya should have snapped her out of the pity party.**

 **I hope you like how I show the ANBU, and I hope you like my idea with the tenketsu.**

 **Any thoughts or suggestions tell me in a Review or Pm.**

 **Piece out.**


	18. The Sky is Falling

**Welcome Back!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and PM's, we are in the last stretch before we get to shippuden where the real fun begins. I can't wait! The fights I have already are EPIC! Anyway, on the the chapter.**

 **We hit a milestone last chapter, 100k hits! not to mention over 600 favs and over 750 follows. Not bad for 3 months. Thanks for all the support everyone!**

 **Also, Sora means sky, I'm not referencing Kingdom hearts the entire time.**

 **Anyway, Onward to the story!**

* * *

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

Hiruzen hasn't been this ready for a meeting in a long time. This is going to be the end for this pointless war, he doubts that they will become allies with one another but at least they can stop fighting with one another.

Hiruzen has already asked Kakashi and Naruto to be his escorts, both are in the top of his most elite and he is sure that they are both as strong as the current Kazekage despite both not quite being S-Rank.

Naruto and Kakashi faze into the room in typical ANBU fashion.

"We are going to meet the Kazekage in a border nation close to Ta no Kuni, it shouldn't take us too long to reach our destination." Said Hiruzen. He starts to leave the office hoping to get this over with.

Both nod an affirmative and follow the Hokage out to head towards the village gate.

xXx Kaze no Kuni: Kazekage's Office xXx

Baki hasn't had the best of weeks, his counsel is demanding compensation from Konoha, seeing them as the aggressors. It took hours to get them to realize that not only did they invade konoha but they are loosing the war, so even if konoha is at fault they can just continue the war and take over the country, so them agreeing to the meet and potentially sign a neutrality agreement is generous of them.

Baki still feels that he wasn't ready for the position of Kage, matter of fact nobody in Suna is ready for the position he is just the closest to Kage level. Pakura is closest to him in strength thanks to her kekkei genkai _**Scorch Release**_ , but she is still in the elite jonin level. They really live up to their title as weakest of the great five nations. Other than Kiri who they don't know much about the other great village are vastly stronger than them.

Iwa, who lost a large majority of their shinobi is stronger than them, having Onoki of both scales and their new rising star, Demotsuchi who is rumored to be an S-Rank ninja and fourth Tsuchikage in training as well as two jinchuriki. In total, Iwa has three S-Rank ninja and several elite jonin, much stronger than Suna.

Kumogakure is easily second strongest or even tied with konoha, their Raikage is the fastest man alive and almost invincible with his _**Hard Body**_ kekkei genkai he inherited from the Third Raikage. They have the A-B combo, Darui of the _**Storm Release**_ and several high ranking jonin. Way stronger than Suna.

Konoha is the strongest and is currently beating them in their own country. They have the Kami no Shinobi, the Yami no shinobi, two Sannin, the copy ninja, the green beast of the leaf and Naruto Uzumaki. Despite not having the most shinobi out of all the villages that is too much for any one country to deal with and Baki's counsel wants him to demand compensation from them, ridiculous. Their lucky that konoha or any of the other countries doesn't just invade and take over since they could if they wanted.

Baki takes a breath and heads to the meeting with his students as his body guards.

xXx Ta no Kuni: Neutral Meeting Area xXx

No mediator nor spectators, just the Third Hokage with his body guards behind him and on the opposite side of the table is Baki with his two body guards who are also hidden behind masks.

"I thank you for agreeing to meet Hokage-dono. Hopefully we can end this blood shed." Started Baki.

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes I hope we can, now what will you offer in exchange for neutrality. You have to know that our people have died for a war you started and we are about to win, so you can't just think we will stop right as your about to lose because we're nice like that. I love peace, but I love my people more." Said Hiruzen, in the end if Suna doesn't offer anything they will just take everything, sad as it is, thats how the game is played.

Baki felt one of his guards chakra spike, Temari's pissed…again.

"Yes well this war started because Konoha invaded our country under an alliance and killed our jinchuriki who was also our late Fourth Kazekage's son. So we were within our rights to attack—" Baki was about to go on to explain that they can still end this was but was interrupted by Hiruzen.

"Yes that is something I wanted to talk to you about. Konoha did not kill your jinchuriki, we were framed by an organization who is hunting the biju and has already taken and sealed the ichibi. I'll have you know that prior to your invasion several of our shinobi were killed on your border by this organization hoping to get us to attack." Said Hiruzen. The room was quite for a moment while the Suna shinobi thought over what the Hokage said.

Baki's face went through several emotions, most notable being anger. "So what you're telling me is that we were fooled into attacking and our biju was taken and won't reform in a few more years!" After seeing Hiruzen nod Baki now seriously believes that they are no longer a great five nation. He was banking on the ichibi returning so they can have another jinchuriki.

Hiruzen nodded gravely, "Yes it is disturbing to us as well, anyway back to the matter at hand, what can you offer us for this deal?" Asked Hiruzen.

"I have brought several high-level wind jutsu, and our counsel has proposed an marriage contract between villages. They are requesting Naruto Uzumaki and one of our Jonin Pakura." Proposed Baki.

Hiruzen represses a snort, marriage contract!? Even if it weren't Naruto he wouldn't except, they never work and it will just cause a political battle for the children.

"No to the marriage contract and we will take the jutsu along with compensation to pay for our villages damages during the invasion." Hiruzen said in his Kami no Shinobi voice.

Baki pushed down an automatic response of 'Hai Hokage-sama' and only nodded. His counsel will be upset that they flat out refused the marriage, but it was preposterous in the first place.

Baki takes out a large scroll and puts it on the table, "These contain 25 A-Rank wind jutsu and 5 A-Rank Earth jutsu as a bonus. The money will be handled by our respective Daimyos." Said Baki.

Hiruzen takes the scroll and gives it to Toad and turns back to Baki, "Very well, my shinobi will be out of your country as soon as possible." Said Hiruzen, he gets up to leave and starts to walk out with his bodyguards following.

As soon as the konoha ninja are out of hearing range Temari rips off her mask, "How dare he just leave, and sensei you don't really believe that story about a organization taking gaara do you!?" Asked Temari.

"He is Hiruzen Sarutobi, he can do what he wants. And yes I do believe what they said, your father wasn't thinking clearly at the time but I found it suspicious that two or three jonin could have killed Gaara in the desert without raising alarms. This was obviously at the hands of someone else. And I intend to find out who, the ichibi is ours and we will take it back." Baki said calmly, he hopes his student can get over her anger at konoha and herself for what happened to Gaara.

"…" Temari didn't say anything but walked away quietly while Baki and Kankuro watched.

"I hope she comes around sensei." Said Kankuro.

"Me to Kankuro, me to." Said Baki before leaving.

xXx Hi no Kuni: Hokage's Office xXx

"Well it wasn't the biggest prize but we can end this war and 25 A-Rank jutsu is pretty good. What did Naruto say about the jutsu?" Asked Jiraiya. He, Tsunade and Danzo are all being filled in on the meeting.

"He was practically drooling over it, apparently they are perfect for his project. He and Asuma both haven't put it down." Chuckled Hiruzen.

"Foolish of them to even request a marriage, even if it weren't Naruto." Commented Danzo, it was obvious what they wanted strong children with Naruto's genes and the women kekkei genkai, so they can take the child for their own. Danzo pushes down the thought of what kid of super shinobi the kids would in fact be.

Hiruzen nodded, "I thought the same, this Baki isn't ready for a Kage position, a real Kage would have never even bothered with the offer. Anyways, with our shinobi out of Kaze no kuni we can focus on more important matters. Has their been any movement in Iwa or Kumo that points to Akatsuki?" Asked Hiruzen.

Jiraiya sighs, "There is trouble on the border between Kumo and Iwa, Onoki dispatched an attack force lead by his son to 'detain' anyone who enters his country and is a shinobi. That could have been caused by the akatsuki but nothing is for sure. Other than that I haven't found any direct Akatsuki news." Said Jiraiya.

Danzo's lone eye opens, "My sources haven't found anything either." Said Danzo.

Hiruzen sighs, "Well then the only thing we can do is train and hope that when the time comes we are prepared." Said Hiruzen.

( _9 months later_ )

xXx Border of Hi no Kuni xXx

A lone man sits atop of a throne, he has long black hair and is built not unlike the current Raikage. His face has a cruel smirk and his body is pulsing with power.

" _Today is the day…_ " Thought Shinno the the emperor of Sora no Kuni, he sits in his throne inside of his floating city. He has hundreds of shinobi ready to fight and to die for their country. Now Konoha will pay for what they did all those years ago.

Shinno sends the signal and his shinobi start to leave on their flying armor, they should reach the village within the hour.

xXx Konohagakure no Sato xXx

Naruto wouldn't say that today is the best day of his sixteen years but its definitely in his top five. He has finally succeeded in his first combination jutsu.

He combined the _**Wind Release: Gale Palm**_ , with the _**Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu**_. Making a high speed water barrage type attack.

He figured that using several tenketsu to store elemental chakra strands while weaving signs for each jutsu, both will be ready at the same time and he can release them simultaneously. Not an easy task to explain but with careful practice he could be able to pull off some insane combinations, he's giddy just thinking about it. Right now he has several clones working on different combinations.

One set is trying to merge an earth jutsu and a fire jutsu, maybe he can add water to the mud and wind to the fire to make it even crazier…maybe he's getting a little ahead of himself.

Another set of clones are using lightning and water together and trying to find the right frequency for the lightning to use so not as to over power the water.

And lastly an absurd amount of clones are working on different high level shape and form transformation training. He needs to completely master each element if he wants to take his new…technique? To the max level.

The real Naruto is putting the finishing touches on his newest jutsu, a water jutsu that he got from Tsunade, she gave it to him as a gift for mastering his Water Release. Thats right in just seven years, decades if you count clones, Naruto has finished and has solid mastery over all five elements. Now his training isn't anywhere near done, he is still very far from where he wants to be. But he is very happy with his accomplishments.

On a darker note, five months ago a shocking turn of events happened when in the middle of the night without anyone knowing, genin Sasuke Uchiha abandoned the village to join Orochimaru for power. Most are saying that its because of the seal but he abandoned the village none the less. He obviously planned ahead since he left while a storm covered a lot of Hi no Kuni so tracking him would be near impossible.

Naruto was personally in charge of the search team sent out and ultimately failed to find anything. He remembers seeing Sakura break down crying when they told her they couldn't find anything from Sasuke. He honestly felt bad for her, but didn't say anything, it wasn't his business to comfort her, that was up to Kakashi-sensei and Sai.

After that mission however gave Naruto the in he needed to become friends with people his age. After the mission he and Lee were invited out to eat and the group never really stopped getting together.

Naruto found a good friend with Shikamaru and good comrades with the rest of the rookies, all of them have made chunin during the last chunin exams, something he didn't get to attend but he heard that it was quite the exam.

Naruto sighs to himself, " _I need to input my resignation to Hokage-sama, ANBU was an interesting experience but its not something I want to do for as long as sensei, I don't know how he could survive ten years in the black ops._ "

Two years in ANBU is a respectable service record, especially when he never really wanted to enter in the first place.

Naruto finishes the seals for his newest water jutsu and uses it, _**Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave**_. Naruto unleashes a massive wave of water that crashes into the forest line uprooting the first row of trees he hits, Naruto is most pleased with his newest jutsu.

" _I'm going to have to find Tiger to fix this training ground._ " Though Naruto seeing the damage he caused with the jutsu.

Naruto is about to start practicing a new combination but stops when he hears explosions coming from the village. Naruto narrows his eyes and dispels his clones before taking off towards the village.

xXx Konoha with Hiruzen xXx

Hiruzen was half asleep behind his desk, he finished all of his paper work and was taking a much needed rest…but kami had a different plan. Now these…flying shinobi have an aggravated Hiruzen to deal with.

"ANBU! bring me the high council now!" Barked Hiruzen. The High council was in fact Naruto's idea, it included the Hokage, both Sannin, Danzo, Shikaku Nara who is the jonin commander and Squirrel ANBU commander. Naruto thought having a high council would be beneficial for the Hokage in times like these, they mostly serve as advisors in war like situations or just war should it happen. Moments later the High council appears in the Hokage's office.

"Obviously we have a situation, what can we gather from them." Said Hiruzen.

The ANBU commander steps forward, "One of the shinobi we killed was wearing this." Said the Commander, he hands the Hokage a headband with the kanji for sky on it. Hiruzen feels rage take over him, they dealt with these fools decades ago.

"It seems that Sora no Kuni is back, how…annoying. Squirrel, I want ANBU going through defense maneuver delta. Tsunade we need you in the hospital with shizune no doubt we have a lot of injured. Jiraiya find Naruto and find their main base, they have to be coming from somewhere and I want them taken care of forever." Ordered Hiruzen, everyone sans Danzo leaves to preform their duties.

Danzo steps forward, "These sky shinobi aren't putting up much of a fight and are only dropping kunai and explosive notes. Whats curious is their flying contraptions." Said Danzo.

"Yes, well shall we go get a closer look?" Hiruzen not really asked before leaving the office with Danzo following behind.

xXx Konoha Entrance With Naruto xXx

Naruto doesn't like doing things without being 100 percent sure that said thing would work but right now he is going with a trial by fire. Naruto weaves through seals at an unrivaled speed before unleashing his jutsus.

 _ **Fire Release: Fire Wave Jutsu**_

 _ **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_

Naruto finished both jutsus at the same time and released them simultaneously, Naruto spat out a large wave of fire only for it to be enhanced and speed up after being hit by the wind jutsu making two C-Rank jutsu turn into a high A-Rank jutsu. Naruto smiles internally, the combination was successful, had it not worked then he would have…exploded. But high risk high reward right?

The enhanced fire jutsu hit a wave of flying Sora ninja. Naruto wasted no time and threw a shuriken in a arc and flew through more seals. The single shuriken multiplied into a thousand and a fierce gale shrieked behind them enhancing their speed to an incredible level.

Naruto smiled at the combo, shape manipulation and elemental manipulation at the same time wasn't easy but it has very nice results. Even though he barely put a dent into the enemies forces but whatever.

Naruto's about to move to a different area but was stopped by Jiraiya. "Lets go kid! We're taking the fight to them, stay hidden and when they leave we'll follow." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto nods and they start moving towards the village gate to be ready for when they start to fly away.

xXx Atop the Hokage's Tower xXx

Hiruzen stands atop the Hokages tower with Danzo beside him, both are flying through hand seals at the same time.

 _ **Fire Release: Ancient Dragon Flame**_

 _ **Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains**_

Hiruzen and Danzo's jutsu's merge together and turn all the flying shinobi in front of them to ash, the shinobi that were lucky enough to be out of range turned around to head back to base, their attack was successful enough.

"They weren't very strong, all they had going for them was the element of surprise." Commented Danzo.

Hiruzen nods, "Yes, but I doubt that this is all they have in store for us. Jiraiya and Naruto-kun will follow them back and either deal with them or send for back up at the location. I'm going to make my rounds to see how many we lost, despite their lack of strength they did quite a lot of damage." Said Hiruzen as he walked away.

He wasn't wrong either most of the buildings in the main area of the village were severely damaged and a lot of the village as a whole was burning or still is burning. Danzo left without a word.

xXx In pursuit of the Sora Shinobi xXx

Naruto and Jiraiya are following on the ground under the remaining Sora shinobi. It hasn't been the most difficult job, the shinobi aren't flying at the fastest speed and even if they were Naruto and Jiraiya are fast enough to keep up.

"So your telling me that this isn't the first time we have fought with Sora nin." Asked Naruto.

"Yep, we thought that we killed all of them during the first shinobi war but as it happens we left one alive." Grumbled Jiraiya. This all could have been avoided had they taken better precautions back then.

Naruto just shrugged and sped up, he didn't really care in the end, they attacked them and he was going to finish this.

Naruto starts to slow down followed by Jiraiya, "That wasn't always there right sensei?" Asked Naruto while staring at the floating city.

Jiraiya also couldn't take his eyes off floating city, "No…I think thats new." said Jiraiya.

"How are we suppose to get up there." Asked Naruto, he can jump really high and really far with his wind manipulation but he can't fly.

"We could summon Bunta but he's about as inconspicuous as an earthquake." Commented Jiraiya.

Naruto shrugs and bites his thumb, "Eh, hiding is for old people sensei." Said Naruto before summing Gamabunta the boss toad.

" **What is it now!? I was taking a nap!** " Roared Gamabunta. He'll help but he won't do it without fuss.

"I need you to jump and then throw me on to that floating city boss!" Yelled Naruto to which Gamabunta obliges without pause.

" **Good luck brat!** " Yelled Gamabunta as he threw Naruto to the floating city.

Jiraiya and Gamabunta land and take a seat to wait for Naruto to finish. "It's good to have a capable student, means we can let him take the lead and provide support. " Said Jiraiya before laying down while still atop Gamabunta's head. Gamabunta just grunted in agreement before tossing Jiraiya up to the floating city.

xXx Atop the Sky Fortress xXx

" _Where the hell is everyone?_ " Wondered Naruto while running around the deserted city. Right as he turned a corner he sees about six Sora nin.

Naruto makes a _**Rasengan**_ and uses his level two body flicker so he can use his fathers technique. _**Spiraling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three**_ , even though he can't use the Hirashin Naruto found a way to use it with a high level body flicker.

With the _**Rasengan**_ and enhanced body flicker he flashes between the Sora shinobi and blasts all of them away. " _I guess this tells me a little something about Tou-san, his jutsu names are…ridiculous._ " Thought Naruto with a sweat drop, but who is he to judge, the technique works.

Unfortunately this is the only new jutsu from his father he was able to learn, Jiraiya was laughing about how his 'favorite' student would name his jutsu something ridiculous and that sparked the conversation about how the jutsu worked. Naruto thinks he got the gist of it down.

While Naruto is running the halls trying to find the leader or control room he feels a large spike in chakra coming from somewhere to his west. Having a new destination he sets off towards the chakra spike.

xXx Sky Fortress: Throne Room xXx

Naruto blows the door away with a _**Rasengan**_ and enters the room only to hear laughing.

"Nice of you to join me Naruto Uzumaki." Shinno said condescendingly completely confident in his abilities.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Asked Naruto already knowing that this was going to be an annoying fight.

"I am Shinno, the emperor of Sora no Kuni! I know you because I can read the darkness in your heart, thanks to the power of the Zero Tails. I'm afraid that you are already too late to stop us, Sora no Kuni shall rein supreme!" Thundered Shinno.

" _ **Zero Tails…how amusing…kill him ningen.**_ " Snarled Kyuubi. Naruto mentally nodded, this guy just reeks of nonsense and…insanity.

"Yes well, where is the Zero tails if you don't mind me asking." Asked Naruto with as much politeness as he could hoping to save himself the trouble of searching afterwards.

"Of course, its in the darkness of peoples hearts it forms when—" Naruto starts tuning out Shinno and just stares at him with a sweat drop, " _Seriously…_ " thought Naruto.

Naruto just sighs and unseals his chokuto and charges the self proclaimed emperor.

Shinno isn't even surprised that Naruto charged him having read it from the darkness within Naruto's heart. Shinno however is unable to block the onslaught and is on the receiving end of an expert kenjutsu barrage.

"You're better than I anticipated, I will have to use the extent of my healing abilities." Said Shinno before activating his _**Body Revival Technique**_ to heal him self almost instantly.

" _So I have to deal with regenerative abilities now, well when in doubt decapitate the asshole. I always say._ " Thought Naruto, he starts flying through hand seals.

 _ **Earth Release: Earth-Flow River**_

 _ **Fire Release: Running Fire**_

Naruto unleashes both jutsu at the same time and is kind of annoyed that it didn't come out like he wanted, the two jutsu were suppose to merge and create molten hot tar but they kind of just made hot dirt. He did say that he is still training right?

Shinno let out a bark of laughter while Naruto scowled. Naruto channels wind chakra through his chokuto and charges the crazy emperor.

Shinno back steps to avoid the sword, "I'm afraid that I will need to unleash the max of my power to kill you. _Gate of Death_ OPEN!" Shouted Shinno before his body exploded with chakra.

Naruto covered his face from the wave of powerful chakra. He heard Shinno say gate of death and that means Naruto is about to get his ass kicked because he has his hands full with Lee when he opens the fifth gate.

Naruto barely has enough time to lean out of the way from a high kick but couldn't dodge the punch that almost breaks his ribs and launches him across the room. Naruto flows chakra throughout his body to strengthen himself and to release the gravity seals on his body to access his full speed.

Naruto flickers toward Shinno with a wind enhanced chokuto, Shinno enhances himself with dark chakra and blocks Naruto's kenjutsu onslaught. Naruto tsks to himself in annoyance and ups the attacks speed and ferocity.

Naruto blocks Shinno's punch and holds the emperor in place, a clone of Naruto appears behind Shinno and shoves a _**Giant Rasengan**_ into his back making him scream in pain. Naruto is blown away from the explosion and the clone is dispelled.

"Your going to regret that boy!" Snarled Shinno. Shinno charged in, enhanced by the eighth inner gate and started pummeling Naruto.

Naruto is barely able to keep up with Shinno at this point what is even worse is that the strength behind Shinno's strikes is ridiculous. Had it not been for the Kyuubi's healing abilities he would have been down for the count after one or two punches.

Naruto managed to replace himself with a piece of rubble and starts to fly through seals.

 _ **Water Release: Violent Water Wave**_

 _ **Lightning Release: False Darkness**_

The electrified water shot towards Shinno stunning him, some of his nerves were fried by the lightning. Naruto used the momentary pause Shinno experience to make clones and charge in with his swords humming with wind chakra.

The first clones all stab Shinno with their swords, Shinno grunts in pain and destroys the clones. The seconds group charge in at each side hoping to sever his arms. Shinno sends out waves of dark chakra to destroy the clones.

Naruto charges in while Shinno is distracted by the clones. Naruto stabs in the chest and flows lightning chakra through his sword to numb Shinno.

"It was fun Shinno, but this is as far as you go." Said Naruto before pulling out the Chokuto and severing Shinno's head.

" _Obviously he isn't even in the same spectrum of skill in Taijutsu as Gai and Lee other wise after the eighth gate I would surly be dead. Now where is this Zero Tails hiding?_ " Thought Naruto to himself.

" _ **Below…**_ " Whispered the Kyuubi within Naruto's mind, Naruto doesn't mind the Kyuubi's assistance but is starting to wonder why it wants to help now.

Taking the Kyuubi's advise and starts heading to the lower levels so as to deal with the Zero Tails.

xXx Atop the Floating City Main Area xXx

Jiraiya may not take pleasure in killing people but he is having a nice therapeutic session of handing these Sora shinobi their asses.

"Come on! Give me a real fight!" Shouted Jiraiya.

He flashes through two seals and uses _**Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet**_ , from the ground in front of Jiraiya a huge dragon made of earth rises and unleashes a large volley of mud bullets that only a few Sora Shinobi could dodge.

Jiraiya runs into the fight and kicks one of the shinobi in the face breaking his neck, Jiraiya turns around and shoves a _**Rasengan**_ into the chest of another ninja. The Toad sage jumps backwards a few times casually dodging the kunai that are being shot at him by the Sora shinobi.

 _ **Fire Release: Ancient Dragon Flame**_ , Jiraiya makes a mental smirk at his very own jutsu. The veritable wall of white hot flame rushes towards the Sora Shinobi turning those who are hit by the jutsu to ash. The rest of the shinobi use there suits to fly away from the Toad Sage who just sighs.

" _Sorry guys but none of you can live through this, don't want this to happen again in a couple decades._ " Thought Jiraiya solemnly. Using a jutsu taught to him by his first student he weaves through seals at a masterful speed.

 _ **Lightning Release: Lightning Strike**_ , the jutsu is special in that when it strikes one target it will go to the nearest chakra signature. Jiraiya may stick to earth and fire primarily but he did learn a few lightning jutsu from his first student and former teammate.

Jiraiya nods his head at a job well done and runs into the ruins to start looking for his student so they can get off of this thing.

xXx With Naruto: Hall of the Zero Tails xXx

" _Its a worm…_ " Thought Naruto underwhelmed, the other biju have very strange appearance and he was hoping for something with this one even though its more of a junior biju rather than a real one.

Naruto walked forward and noticed that inside is a young girl laying down inside of the cylinder holding the Zero Tails.

"So thats the Zero Tails, huh." Said Jiraiya from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around to face his sensei, "I was wondering what I should do with it, seal it kill the girl or something." Said Naruto

Jiraiya looks over the Zero Tails and the girl inside the container that is no doubt its jinchuriki.

"Unfortunately we can't have any loose ends. Otherwise this could happen again." Jiraiya said emotionlessly.

Naruto nods and walks toward the container. Naruto molds wind chakra forming a senbon and fires it into the girls brain killing her instantly. " _I'm sorry, but you were dealt a bad hand._ " Thought Naruto.

The Zero Tails starts to scream and gets sucked into the girl, Naruto and Jiraiya watch with curiosity at the process.

After the Zero Tails is pulled back into the girl they feel all of its chakra leave the girls body signifying that the biju would eventually reform.

"Now what, do we blow this place up or crash it into the ground." Asked Naruto.

Jiraiya shrugged, "Eh, blow it up." Said Jiraiya, it didn't bother him either way. Jiraiya took out his special scroll and pulled out a green tag.

"This is a seal of my very own creation, I call it the _**Infinite Explosion Seal**_. Its kind of self explanatory in its effects." Jiraiya said proudly, he loved boasting about his creations.

Naruto smiled, "Cool, activate it and lets go." Said Naruto

Jiraiya activated the seal and threw it down the hallway before taking of down the hall way with Naruto hot on his trail. Behind them explosions could be heard and Naruto starts to sweat.

"I thought the seal would take longer to activate not right away! How are we gonna get to the ground without dying when the entire place is blowing up!?" Shouted Naruto.

"Lets get to the edge and jump Gamabunta will catch us he should still be down there." Said Jiraiya.

Both of them continued to weave through hallways hoping that they were going in the right direction. Naruto started sweating again, it didn't seem that they are getting close to the outside. Naruto starts to weave through seals, _**Lightning Release: False Darkness**_. Naruto fires the jutsu at the wall in from of him and repeats the process several times.

He manages to break through to the outside, "Should we just jump off?" Asked Naruto with trepidation, wind chakra to cushion the fall or not that was a fatal height.

Jiraiya runs forward while yelling, "I told you Bunta is down there just go! Stop being a wimp!" Shouted Jiraiya as he jumped off the edge.

Naruto gulps before jumping behind his sensei. As Naruto falls he sees Gamabunta jumping to get under him. When Naruto get close enough Gamabunta puffs out his stomach and catches Naruto safely.

Naruto jumps off the toads stomach, "Thanks for the save Gamabunta-sama!" Shouted Naruto to the enormous Toad Boss.

Gamabunta nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto looked around for his sensei but didn't spot him, shrugging Naruto starts to head back to the village to report.

xXx Hokage's Office xXx

"…I see, so it was this Shinno who orchestrated the whole thing. Very good Naruto dismissed." Ordered the Third. Naruto bows to his leader and leaves the office.

As Naruto leaves the office he sees his sensei waiting outside leaning against the wall.

"Naruto, this marks the end of the Akatsuki's preparation time. Now they will start to hunt you and the rest of the jinchuriki, I want you to be ready at all times. I'm going to be out of the village more often now so I can keep in touch with my contacts to try and keep up with their movements." Said Jiraiya seriously.

Naruto nods, "I got it sensei, I'll be careful." Assured Naruto.

Jiraiya ruffles Naruto's hair, "Good luck kid. See ya around." Jiraiya said before leaving.

Naruto watches his sensei leave and sighs, now things were going to get even worse with the Akatsuki on the offensive.

He just hopes he'll be ready.

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

 **I hope that was ok, I know the Shinno fight was different than normal but Naruto and Sasuke aren't really friends so I wasn't going to have him show up for no reason. I hope you like what Naruto is doing with his tenketsu stuff.**

 **If you haven't figured it out yet Naruto has broken into the S-Rank tier.**

 **Don't worry about the Suna stuff, I know I made it easy for Suna to understand and believe Hiruzen, but as I said Baki had already suspected the death of Gaara to be more than it already was and if he didn't believe it Konoha would have just finished the war anyway so yeah, lose lose for Suna.**

 **I gave the Raikage's the Hard Body kekkei genkai because they are ridiculously durable and strong so yeah nothing crazy just gave it a name.**

 **Demotsuchi gets a little update, as does Darui both have made a name for themselves since the Chunin exams, they will be in the up coming chapters so yeah.**

 **ANBU commander squirrel, I just thought it would be funny to have a normal animal as the commander, most people make it like dragon or wolf or something like that but not me my commander is a squirrel lol.**

 **Let me know what you think in a PM or a Review.**

 **Peace Out!**


	19. Cloudy with a Chance

**Chapter 19**

 **Here we go! The start of Shippuden, what will happen? Well keep reading to find out lol.**

 **On a side note, what was up with the site, it showed that like 4 people have read my stories since last week which is weird since I got several favorite since then. Anyway onto the story.**

* * *

xXx Rai no Kuni: Outskirts of Kumogakure no Sato xXx

Kakuzu hasn't been the most patient person during his very long life. Matter of fact, he could be called impatient, he's even worse when he's losing money. And for the past decade, if Kakuzu got irritated with one of his partners he would just kill them, but his current partner Hidan is different, he's indestructible. Which gives him no outlet to relieve his frustration when his partner hold them up.

There mission right now is to capture the Nibi, Pein-sama declared that now was a good time to start moving although Kakuzu and Hidan will continue to collect bounties after they capture the Nibi. Despite being the second weakest biju, the Nibi is extremely dangerous, it gives the user demonic blue fire. Blue fire is the hottest fire so demonic blue fire…Kakuzu is going to use his decades of experience to infer that he shouldn't let that hit him.

"Where the fuck is this cat bitch!?" Shouted Hidan, irritated that he isn''t currently killing someone.

"She isn't that far ahead, I can feel her chakra." Grunted Kakuzu in his gravelly voice. He himself was starting to get irritated at the lack of progress in their mission.

"Finally!" Rejoiced Hidan.

xXx Outskirts of Kumogakure no Sato: With Yugito xXx

Walking through the abandoned alleyways of a village in Rai no Kuni is Yugito Nii. She is the container of the Nibi, and a Jonin of Kumogakure no Sato. She was sent on a mission to investigate a strange disappearance of civilians and travelers in the area.

Yugito spent most of her shinobi career proving herself as a strong kunoichi and not the demon her village believes her to be. So far, this has been the best year of her life, she made jonin five months ago and caught the eye of one the villages strongest jonin Darui of the Storm Release, who asked her out and they're still dating. Things were finally starting to look up for the Jinchuriki, she's starting to be respected and has a boyfriend who loves her.

' _ **Yugi-chan, there are two very strong chakras approaching you, Kage strong. I suggest you run kitten.**_ ' Warned the Nibi from inside the seal. Yugito froze at the description of the approaching ninja, she doesn't believe herself to be kage level, let alone strong enough to fight two.

' _I have to gather info on them, they are obviously up to something in our country. I have to find out what and tell A-sama._ ' Thought Yugito resolutely before jumping toward the direction of the shinobi.

xXx Outskirts of Kumogakure no Sato: With the Akatsuki duo xXx

' _She's coming to us huh…well we shouldn't waste this opportunity._ ' Thought Kakuzu.

"Hidan. She's coming to us, don't let her know that we know she's there, one of my bodies is going to force her to us." Murmured Kakuzu to his partner who just let out a savage smirk at the prospect of the upcoming blood bath.

Yugito's observing the two shinobi and finds something about them troubling. They have very large chakra signatures and their presences just reek of death. ' _I think I should get out of here._ ' Thought Yugito.

Right as she was about to leave when a strange black creature wearing a brown mask exploded from the ground and hit her hard enough to make her fly towards the two shinobi who were both looking at her. ' _They've known I was there since the beginning. I fell right into their trap!_ ' Roared Yugito in her mind.

Yugito flipped mid air while elongating her nails and went to attack the grey haired scythe wielding shinobi, which to her surprise didn't even dodge her attack only smirking when it hit him.

"Hahaha!" Cackled Hidan as the nails went into his throat, he didn't even look hurt.

' _Whats going on!_ ' Thought Yugito, quickly realizing that she wasn't going to get away from these two easily.

' _ **Kitten! Their chakras they are both so dark and tainted. You need to get away and find Darui-kun or A now!**_ ' Roared the Nibi not wanting to risk her favorite jinchuriki's death. Yugito understood the urgency and let go of he ninja and tried to escape only to be kicked back by the masked ninja.

"Your not going anywhere little kitty." Said Kakuzu.

Yugito has blood flowing from her eyebrow from the extremely powerful kick. The biju container looks over her opponents, on one end she has a guy who can take being stabbed in the neck by all of her nails and laugh, then she has the other one who she can't get a read on and is way faster and stronger than her. She only has one option, use the Nibi.

' _Send me everything NIBI!_ ' Internally roared Yugito to her biju partner. Her chakra signature was overflowed with biju chakra and she turned into a giant cat made of blue fire.

" **You two should run while you have the chance!** " Roared Yugito in her complete Biju transformation.

Both of the Akatsuki members had different reactions to the Nibi's now complete form. Hidan rejoiced in the opportunity to fight and hurt something as strong as a Biju and to hopefully receive praise from his god Jashin. Kakuzu let out an unnoticed sigh, not matter how you look at it or how strong you are, fighting a Biju is extremely difficult without an ability to tame or slow them down. But Kakuzu hasn't lived as long as he has without coming up for something for every situation.

Kakuzu jumps back and sends mental commands to his water mask while he himself is the earth user. The water mask breaks apart and uses the _**Water Release: Water Formation Wall**_ , when the enormous pillar of water was created he used his control to send it towards the hell cat.

As the tidal wave of water crashes towards the Nibi, Kakuzu puts his hands on the ground to send tentacles of his _ **Earth Grudge Fear**_ to bind the Nibi from bellow so it has to take the full force of the water jutsu.

Yugito in her Biju form watches in shock as an enormous water jutsu is made and she is suddenly unable to move then is forced to take the brunt of a tidal wave. For the first time in her life in her complete Biju transformation, Yugito felt fear. The masked shinobi could weave complex attacks against her in mear seconds while the other is cackling at her pain.

Yugito tried to jump towards the grey haired shinobi only to realize that she is stilled blinded to the ground by black tentacles. Yugito starts to build chakra in her throat and around her mouth for her jutsu.

Kakuzu started to fear the worst, even he couldn't survive a _**Tailed Beast Ball**_ at this proximity. He released a sigh when it was only a massive blue fireball directed towards his partner. Fire, no matter how strong, could be dealt with.

Hidan noticed the jutsu and ran towards it, while inside the jutsu Hidan sends praise to his god in thanks for the ability to feel the ecstasy that is pain. When Hidan reaches the other side of the fire ball he sends his triple bladed scythe toward the Biju's face.

While Yugito was focusing Hidan, Kakuzu sent mental commands to his water and lightning mask. The water mask uses the _**Water Release: Water Severing Wave**_ while the lightning mask right next to it uses the _**Lighting Release: False Darkness**_. The two jutsu that were both used to pierce or spear their targets combined to make a beam of highly electrified water that only a master of kakuzu's level could hope to create.

Yugito leaned back from the scythe and was about to go on the offense but roared in pain when she was pierced by Kakuzu's combination jutsu. While Yugito was writhing in pain Hidan stuck his hand in a puddle of blood left from the water/lightning jutsu combination and smirked, "Now the Fun begins." Said Hidan darkly.

Kakuzu retracted his masks and took a seat on a nearby pile of rubble, the fight is effectible over now that Hidan has the jinchuriki's blood.

( _2 Weeks Later_ )

xXx Hi no Kuni: Konohagakure no Sato xXx

Hiruzen let out a sigh at the massive migraine he feels coming, he just received word from Jiraiya that the Nibi was taken from Kumo by the Akatsuki. After years of preparation, Hiruzen hopes that they are ready to deal with the shadowy organization.

Hiruzen waved his hand to summon an ANBU, "Bring me Naruto Uzumaki." Ordered Hiruzen to the ANBU who nodded and left to do the task his Lord requested.

A few minutes later Naruto entered the office in his ANBU outfit sans mask. "You requested me Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes we have movement from the Akatsuki, Yugito Nii of Kumo, the jinchuriki of the Nibi was captured by the Akatsuki." Said Hiruzen gravely. Now the Akatsuki have two biju which makes them as powerful as a great nation considering the amount of kage level shinobi they have in their ranks.

"I see, what do you want me to do?" Asked Naruto, he didn't know what he could do about it, if Jiraiya-sensei couldn't find the elusive group what hopes does he have.

"You, Asuma and Kurenai are going to take this message to the Raikage. I want to extend an olive branch towards Kumo, now that the Nibi was taken maybe they will see the danger of the Akatsuki and will fight them with us. After all my boy, maybe this situation can be used to our advantage." Said Hiruzen without his signature pipe to show how serious the conversation was.

"How so?" Asked Naruto confused at how they can use this to our advantage.

Sighing Hiruzen started to elaborate, "Stop thinking like a Jonin and start thinking like a Kage. If we can make the Raikage see that fighting with us against the Akatsuki is smart he will agree, if he agrees this could lead to an alliance. If we attain an alliance with Kumo the two strongest nations on the Continent would be in an almost unbeatable partnership, which could lead to more peace treaties and maybe even overall peace throughout the continent." Summarized Hiruzen making Naruto's eyes widen, he didn't even try to think that far in advance. Maybe this is where he could apply Kakashi-sensei's look 'underneath the underneath' teaching.

"I see, so I will leave for Kumo with Asuma and Kurenai-chan in the morning. Can I ask why you want me to have that specific team, not that it's a bad one, I'm just curious." Asked Naruto.

"I would have put you with Kakashi but he's on a mission with his remaining students in grass country. Something about a lead on Orochimaru that they are checking out." Answered Hiruzen, despite the tip Jiraiya gave them on a base that might belong to Orochimaru he didn't feel any hope that they will find his wayward student. The base may just be a random shinobi's base, Orochimaru may not be there or worse he is there and he decides to confront the incomplete team seven. Kakashi's strong but not Orochimaru strong.

Naruto frowns at the news, he would love to go on a mission with his old sensei but he still likes the chain smoking Sarutobi and Naruto won't pass up a mission with Kurenai. They haven't been able to spend that much time together recently outside of training and the occasional date.

"If that is all." Said Naruto before leaving to inform his team.

xXx Market District xXx

After searching for a bit Naruto finally found the bearded jonin. Naruto flickers toward Asuma to let him know about the mission.

"Asuma!" Called Naruto.

Asuma turned to look around to look for the source of the voice to find the spiky blond haired fellow jonin and wind user.

"Ah, Naruto. Hows it been?" Asked Asuma.

"Fine, we have a mission to Kumo together. We're going to deliver a message to the Raikage about a threat to the village, Kurenai is coming as well." Summed up Naruto knowing that the Jonin would go talk to his tou-san if he needed more information.

"I'm guessing that we leave in the morning?" Asked Asuma.

Naruto nodded in affirmative, "Yeah, we'll meet you at 8 at the front gate. See you tomorrow Asuma." Said Naruto before leaving to find his girlfriend.

xXx Training Ground 8 xXx

Kurenai and Team eight were in the clearing of their training ground. Anko, one of Kurenai's friends called in a favor to help her give her students training in resisting genjutsu. Not having anything better to do the genjutsu mistress agreed.

"Remember, feel the disturbance, gather your chakra and release it as a burst to break my hold over your network." Instructed Kurenai while holding the ram sign to keep her illusion active on the three chunin.

Hinata brought her chakra into her core and released it in a concentrated burst strong enough to disrupt both Kiba and Shino's chakras breaking them from their illusions.

Hinata blushed when she noticed that everyone's eyes were on her, "Uh, sorry Kurenai-sensei, I didn't mean to break both Kiba-kun and Shino-kun out." Apologized Hinata shyly.

Anko let out a grin at her only female student, "Great job Hina-chan! Whoever said the boys are stronger than girls never met my adorable student." Praised Anko making Hinata blush harder.

"Yes, very good Hinata-san. I have to say you would make an excellent genjutsu user with your chakra control." Commented Kurenai to the Hyuga heiress meaning every word. It wasn't often that someone with average reserves can break others out of illusions just by being in proximity without having extensive training. ' _Matter of fact, she is probably the only one her age who could other than Sakura-san and Naruto-kun. Sakura can only do it because of her near perfect chakra control and Naruto-kun…well he's Naruto-kun and he can do whatever he wants._ ' Thought Kurenai impressed.

Everyone in attendance looks over to the side where someone appeared in the training ground. When the smoke clears from the jutsu Naruto becomes visible to the shinobi of Team 8 and Kurenai.

"Hope I'm not interrupting, but I need Kurenai-chan for a moment." Said a smiling Naruto.

Kiba growled at the appearance of Naruto, his self proclaimed rival. Over the last several months he and the rest of his graduating class started to hang out with Naruto and Kurenai and he can say that both of them are pretty cool, but Kiba is an Alpha and he always felt himself as the Alpha but Naruto just reeks of Alpha and it pisses the Inuzuka off.

"Naruto! You and me spar, lets go!" Challenged Kiba getting a role of the eyes from everyone except for Naruto who smirked at the challenge.

"Sure Kiba-chan, lets go." Replied Naruto who was smirking at the Inuzuka and his massive dog who was whimpering towards his master.

Right before the two could start fighting they were grabbed on the ear by Kurenai and Anko respectively, "Ow ow ow Nai-chan what I do!?" Howled Naruto as he was Body Flickered out of the training ground by Kurenai.

Leaving Kiba to whimper and apologize to his sensei, "I'm sorry Anko-sensei—", "Anko-sama!", "Anko-sama, but I just wanted to spar with Naruto." Whined Kiba to his terrifying sensei.

xXx Kurenai's Apartment xXx

Naruto and Kurenai ended up at her apartment from the body flicker. Naruto decided to get to the reason as to why he went to look for Kurenai, "The reason I came to talk to you is that Asuma you and I have a mission to Kumo involving a certain group I told you about in the morning." Said Naruto.

Kurenai looked worried for a moment then realized that they have a mission together in the morning, meaning they have all night to themselves without interruptions. Perfect.

( _Lemon Warning_ )

Kurenai moved in while Naruto was rambling on about the Akatsuki and started kissing him passionately. Naruto froze for a moment before taking over the kiss and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend who despite being a few years older is smaller than him.

Kurenai moaned into the kiss and jumped up and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waste and leaned back and let out a hiss of pleasure when Naruto started to attack her, sucking and licking his way down her neck.

Seeing that the situation is only going to escalate Naruto tries to move them both to her bedroom. Naruto laid her down on the bed and started to kiss down her neck and run his hands along her body and started to kneed her breasts making Kurenai arch her back to push her breasts further into Naruto's palms.

Kurenai leaned up and kissed Naruto again before pushing him up, "You're wearing too many clothes Naruto-kun." Said Kurenai before pulling off his shirt and starting to undo his pants.

Naruto pushed Kurenai back down onto the bed and tried taking off her shirt only to grow annoyed and ripped it open exposing his breasts showing that she wasn't wearing a braw under her shirt. Naruto leaned down and started sucking on Kurenai's pink nipple and using his other hand to pinch to the unoccupied one.

Kurenai moaned from under Naruto and started running her hands through his hair. Naruto let go of Kurenai's nipple with a pop and gently kissed it before moving further down kissing her stomach before reaching the edge of her shorts.

Naruto grabbed the edge of her shorts, "These have to go Nai-chan." Said Naruto huskily before pulling them down exposing her dripping core. Naruto didn't waste anytime before diving in and starting to lick her folds and occasionally suck on her sensitive nub.

Kurenai couldn't hold it in and moaned loudly in pleasure, she sent out an apology to anyone who heard since its only four in the afternoon. Naruto was further encouraged by her moans and doubled his efforts hoping to get her to scream.

Kurenai grabbed her lovers hair and pushed him further into her trying to get him deeper. She arched her back in pleasure and started to feel her self reaching the edge.

Naruto could feel Kurenai tightening around his tongue and sped up pushing her over the edge.

"I'm Cumming!" Howled Kurenai pushing Naruto's face further into her core. Naruto happily lapped up her juices and started kissing his way back up.

"You taste even better than I hoped Nai-chan." Said Naruto.

Kurenai rolled them over and positioned herself over Naruto, "No more waiting, I need you inside me Naruto-kun." Said Kurenai before dropping herself onto Naruto ' _he's huge!_ '

Naruto bit his lip to avoid cumming immediately inside of Kurenai. Naruto grabbed Kurenai and rolled them over and slowly started pushing in and out of Kurenai. Naruto felt like he could explode felling Kurenai's hot pussy tightly wrapped around him.

Naruto started speeding up and leaned down to suck on one of Kurenai's bouncing nipples, Kurenai started to scream in pleasure not being able to hold it in anymore. Naruto smirked while flicking his tongue over her nipple and used his free hand to reach down and started to pinch her clit making her cum.

"Naruto!" Screamed Kurenai before nearly passing out. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and came inside of her almost immediately after before he collapsed on top of his girlfriend.

Kurenai sighed when her body started to come down from its high. Naruto started kissing her before pulling back and smiling.

( _Lemon End_ )

Naruto looked over his girlfriend who looked like she was about to fall asleep. He doesn't know the words to say how he feels about her, she has stayed with him even though the trying times of the war and his almost frequent absence while he was taking ANBU missions. Yet, unlike what any other girl would have done, Kurenai stayed with him and continued to love him. Naruto and Kurenai never said it to each other but they both understood each others feelings. He feels he should change that.

"I love you Nai-chan. I'm sorry that I wasn't around that much since joining ANBU but I'm putting in my resignation once we get back from the mission." Said Naruto lovingly with a smile.

Kurenai gained some energy after hearing her lover say that, "I love you to Naruto-kun." Said Kurenai with as much love as she could muster in her tired state. Naruto was about to role over but Kurenai wrapped her legs around him holding him in place, "Stay right there." Muttered Kurenai before falling asleep. Naruto smiled and kissed her before falling asleep himself.

(Next Day)

Naruto opened his eye and his vision blurred for a moment before he looks down to see his girlfriend laying on his chest. Naruto smiled at his girlfriend before looking towards his clock and letting out sigh, they only have thirty minutes before they have to meet Asuma for their mission.

With a heavy heart Naruto started to wake up Kurenai, "Wake up Nai-chan, we have to get to the gate in a half hour." Said Naruto groggily, he himself still quite sleepy.

Kurenai buried herself deeper into Naruto's chest in protest making Naruto sigh. Naruto starts to move around to get out of bed but Kurenai kept clinging to him, so Naruto just picked her up and took them both to the shower.

( _2 Hours Later_ )

Asuma lit another cigarette and looked out into the forest surrounding the village waiting for his teammates for this mission who were an hour and a half late. Naruto he can understand being late he's pretty close to Kakashi and that guy is never on time. But Kurenai being late is strange, Asuma's been on missions with the Genjutsu Mistress and she's quite punctual.

Asuma turned around to see his temporary teammates, Naruto looked proud of himself and Kurenai looked apologetic.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry Asuma, I uh…had to feed my cat." Apologized Naruto making Kurenai slap him on the arm and bow apologetically to the jonin.

Asuma smirked at the excuse silently sending a congrats to Naruto at scoring with a beautiful girl like Kurenai, if she were single he would go for it himself. "Nice, now I think we have a mission we should get to." Commented Asuma.

"Yeah, I got a scroll from Hokage-sama that we're going to deliver to the Raikage. It shouldn't take to long to get to kumo if we hurry." Said Naruto. Both Kurenai and Asuma nod before all of them leave the village.

xXx Kumogakure no Sato: Raikage's Office xXx

Pacing around the office is Darui, elite jonin of Kumogakure no Sato and lover to the recently missing Yugito Nii. He's waiting for C to come back from his search mission while A watched from his desk occasionally doing paper work.

Suddenly the door opens and in walks C with a solemn expression on his face. Darui clenches his fist knowing they came up with nothing, while A frowns with the occasional spark of lightning flashes around him.

C took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry, but we found the last place Yugito was. She was last in the abandon ruins of the shadow city below the mountains, there were signs of a serious fight but we can discern one thing. She didn't go missing…she was taken" Said C darkly.

Darui recoiled in shock while A's body had even more sparks around it and his desk started to crack from the pressure. Darui looked to the Raikage with an angry face, "Let me go to the site boss, maybe I can track them down with C." Said Darui.

C shook his head at Darui, "I would have followed up if there was anything to follow but, whoever took her were experts." Input C making Darui nearly growl which was odd from the usually dull and flat guy he normally is.

"Thats not enough! We can't just let her be taken then shrug it off!" Snarled Darui making C look away from the angry jonin.

A stood up from behind his desk, "Thats enough Darui, we aren't going to do nothing but we certainly won't go off on a war path without any thought." Said A seriously trying to get his strongest jonin to calm down.

Darui sighed and returned to his calm demeanor but his eyes showed the all the emotions he was pushing down. "Whats the plan boss?" Asked Darui.

A was about to respond when Mabui walked into the office with her usual serious expression. "Sorry to interrupt Raikage-sama, but three konoha jonin are here to see you about something urgent."

A sat back down and gestured for her to send them in, both C and Darui took places behind the Raikage waiting for the konoha shinobi to enter.

Naruto, Asuma and Kurenai walked in and bowed to the Raikage respectfully before Naruto stepped forward. "Sorry to come unannounced Raikage-sama but we have urgent news for you." Started Naruto making the Raikage more interested.

"My sensei recently received information that an organization called the Akatsuki has captured and taken the Nibi's jinchuriki—", "Yugito.", "—sorry, Yugito. They are an organization of S-Rank missing ninja with the goal of capturing all nine biju, the end game is unknown." Informed Naruto.

A frowned in thought, Yugito is gone and there isn't anything he can do about it but he is thinking about what he's going to do with his brother. He'll need to stay closer to the village so if he gets attacked they will feel it and go help. Whats curious is why these konoha ninja are here, they didn't come all this way to tell him this.

Darui looked out the window sadly, ' _Sorry Yugito, I couldn't be there when you were attacked by those savages, sorry you were alone in the end, and I'm sorry that we could only be together for a few months._ ' Thought Darui while a tear falls from his eye. C sends an apology to Darui knowing how devastated he must feel right now.

"What are you here for Uzumaki?" Asked A gruffly.

"I came to give this to you." Answered Naruto then handing the Kage a scroll.

A opened the scroll before reading it over.

 _A-dono,_

 _By now Naruto has given you the news and I want to offer my condolences for your loss. I want to extend the offer of a alliance between our nations to combat the rouge organization known as the Akatsuki. By now you should know that they are made up of S-Rank shinobi which need to be combated carefully. Known members are Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha, both are very strong S-Rank ninja, which means the other seven members aren't much weaker. I want to setup an open communication between our villages. More to this alliance can be further discussed at a later time but I would like you to consider this and we can talk it over at a later time._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_

A read over the scroll and looked over the konoha shinobi. He doesn't know the girl but he recognizes the Sarutobi, who is the son of the Third Hokage, an elite jonin and former guardian ninja with a sizable bounty in the bingo book. Then there is the blond in the middle who he knows very well having followed his career since the chunin exams six years ago, S-Rank ninja and second coming of the Third Hokage and possible successor to the Kami no Shinobi title, not to mention the son of his late rival Minato Namikaze.

"So Hiruzen-dono wants to have an alliance between our villages to fight the Akatsuki." Said A gathering everyones attention. "I need to consult with my counsel before I make any decisions, Darui escort them to a hotel, I'm sure they could use a rest." Ordered A.

Darui nodded and led the group out of the office, once outside the building Naruto walks up to the kekkei genkai wielding shinobi.

"Long time no see Darui-san, how have you been since the chunin exams?" Asked Naruto, hoping to get a potential fight out of the jonin wanting to see how much better he's gotten since they last fought.

"I'm much stronger, don't you worry about that. Maybe we can have a rematch before you leave." Replied Darui also wanting to see who would win after six years of training and experience.

Kurenai sighed at her lovers addiction to fighting, while Asuma just casually smoked and followed along.

( _Next Day_ )

Naruto, Kurenai and Asuma find themselves in front of the Raikage waiting for the him to tell them Kumo's response.

"I want you to give this back to your Hokage, it has my response but for the most part I agree that we should work together at least until this threat is dealt with." Said the Raikage.

Naruto grins at the that and bow respectfully, "Thank you Raikage-sama, we will be on our way." Said Naruto before leaving with his team.

xXx Hi no Kuni Border xXx

"We should be home within the day if we keep this pace." Said Naruto.

Kurenai and Asuma nod and continue their way to the village.

Naruto starts to look around the forest sensing something is off, he turned to Asuma only to see him put out his cigarette. Kurenai furrowed her brows at the tense atmosphere.

Naruto blazed through seals and erected a massive earth wall to block a large fire jutsu from their left. Naruto and Co. jump into a clearing and wait for their attackers to come to them.

All three of them hear a voice from behind, "Would ya look at this Kakuzu, lord Jashin has given us the opportunity to slaughter in his name." Said the unknown shinobi.

"I don't care about all that, but the one with the beard is worth a serious bounty and I plan on taking it." Said Kakuzu threateningly.

* * *

 **Chapter End!**

 **Cliffhanger no Jutsu. Anyway next chapter is going to be out soon don't worry about that.**

 **That lemon…ugh, I didn't want to write one but it kinda flowed into the writing so i kept it. It was my first one so don't be too critical.**

 **For those of you who don't like what happened to Yugito, sorry but her cannon appearance in the manga is not very long and she is killed off screen by Hidan so not much to go on other than inferences.**

 **If your wondering about A's response to Yugito being taken then think about this, he never mentions the Nibi being taken during the 5 kage summit only talking about his brother, so either he virtually doesn't care what happens to her or lazy writing and I gonna go with both but I do get the sense that he didn't really care about what happened to her. Take from it what you will.**

 **Tell me what you liked or hated in a PM or Review please.**

 **Peace out!**


	20. The Immortal Duo

**Welcome Back!**

 **Sorry for the wait everyone, but the holidays came around and this chapter took a long time to write. Last we left off it was the Immortal duo of the Akatsuki vs. Naruto, Asuma and Kurenai!**

 **Fight!**

* * *

xXx Border of Hi no Kuni xXx

Time slowed for Naruto as he looked across the field towards the two Akatsuki members. On the one hand they didn't recognize him as the kyuubi's jinchuriki and are only interested in Asuma's bounty which means they don't really know who he is and he could take advantage of that. On the other hand these are two very powerful shinobi that are interested in killing them, not good.

Naruto looks at the one on the left, ' _This one has a mouth on him, constantly trash talking and smirking. I can tell that he prefers to stay in close range with that enormous scythe so his is most likely a tank type person, I should have Asuma fight him since he is strong enough to take the hits. Now onto the mask wearing man, I can't get a read on him but I can tell that he was the one to attack us earlier, meaning he is the ranged fighter, perfect for me._ ' Deduced Naruto as fast as he could.

Naruto moved closer to his teammates, "I'll take the one with the mask, Asuma you take the one with the big mouth. Kurenai, you provide support to us when you can." Suggested Naruto, making Asuma pull out both of his trench knifes and enhance them with chakra while Kurenai gave a determined nod.

Naruto glanced at his team before blurring towards the mask wearing ninja.

"Hahaha you think you're fighting Kakuzu brat! I'm gonna kill all of you!" Roared Hidan swinging his scythe hoping to cut Naruto in half. Right as he was about to hit Naruto, Asuma appeared between them blocking the strike with his trench knifes. Naruto sent a thank you and continued on.

Naruto pushed his palms together before a powerful gale wind blasts towards Kakuzu who dodges and backs out of the way creating some distance between them. Kakuzu uses two seals before releasing, _ **Fire Release: Searing Migraine**_ sending a concentrated stream of fire towards Naruto who replaces himself with a log on the edge of the clearing.

Naruto created several clones and had them spread out to give him some support. Naruto started flashing through seals for a new combination.

Naruto found after the sky invasion a few weeks ago, that he was getting more and more control over his new Ninjutsu style and that the more he practiced the easier it became to make more combinations. He also learned a new way to train his new style, instead of practicing two specific jutsu over and over until he gets it down, Naruto started to flow through each elemental manipulation training continuously. As an example, he would mold water into a pillar and start moving lighting into the water while he maintains the water, this gets him used to molding two elements at the same time while maintaining control. In a few years he could achieve some impressive feats if this ability goes where he expects it to.

Naruto finishes his combination, Naruto deduced that Kakuzu focuses on fire and earth based jutsus from their exchange so far and the jutsu he has used.

 _ **Water Release: Whirling Wave**_

 _ **Lightning Release: Static Discharge**_

The two jutsu combined as the were released, the water jutsu uses the water in the soil to create a rising wave that starts to become a spinning column of water thats a meter in diameter that hit with the force of the water dragon jutsu with less flair and hand seals. The lightning jutsu was created by Naruto to be utilized in combinations with water jutsu, Naruto emits static from his body that increases with power when it comes in contact with water.

Kakuzu raised his eyebrows at the incoming attack, he's never seen one person pull off something like this without clones or something to split the work like his masks. Kakuzu's wind mask peaks over his shoulder and releases a powerful blast of wind that disrupts the lightning and slows down the water making it much less dangerous. Kakuzu himself makes an earth wall to keep him safe from the water.

Naruto frowned that his attack was countered so easily but decided to take it to close range and see where this goes. Naruto unsheathes his chokuto and rushes in to attack Kakuzu who was still behind the wall of earth. As he approaches the earth wall the ground under him starts to shake

Naruto listens to his in stinks and jumps up to avoid the rising spikes just in time. Kakuzu jumps on top of his earth wall weaving through seals, _**Lightning Release: False Darkness**_.

Naruto sees the incoming spear of lightning and pushes an open palm towards the jutsu and sends out a powerful gust of wind nulling the lightning and forcing Kakuzu to dodge. ' _What was that? He didn't weave signs, and I've never seen jutsu like that originate from a palm before._ ' Wondered Kakuzu.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, ' _So that works. Even better than I hoped even. Time to take it to close quarters, most long range specialist are usually weak in Taijutsu._ ' Thought Naruto before sprinting in at his top speed. Kakuzu repressed a smirk at what the blond's plan and channeled chakra throughout his body and charged towards the blond.

Naruto slashed out with his sword aiming for Kakuzu's neck only for the missing ninja to catch the blade with his hand and toss it away. Naruto was shocked by what just happened and couldn't dodge a kick to the chest sending him across the clearing and through a tree.

' _He's not weak in Taijutsu…_ ' Thought Naruto dazed.

xXx With Asuma and Kurenai xXx

Asuma looked over his opponent with nervous eyes, ' _He's Akatsuki so he's incredibly dangerous and from what I know about this group is that they're after Naruto, although they didn't recognize him so these two aren't the one sent to capture him. So we just have incredible luck to run into them and that my bounty is high enough for them to attack us…great._ '

Asuma took out his signature trench blades before channeling wind chakra through them, he looked over to Kurenai who had a serious face and was standing defensively. Asuma nodded to her before charging in.

Hidan cackled crazily before swinging his triple bladed scythe towards Asuma. Despite not being the fastest attack the scythe had considerable power behind it. Asuma however wasn't known to be weak and blocked the attack and retaliated with a neck slash. Much to Asuma's shock the attack landed and Hidan's throat was slashed.

Asuma jumps back next to Kurenai who smiles towards the Sarutobi, "Amazing Asuma-san, you took him out in less than a minute." Complemented Kurenai.

Asuma didn't let the small part of him that wanted to take the praise and move on but settled on his gut and continued to watch the body of his opponent that even though he knew better looked to be moving.

Hidan was violently cursing the Konoha shinobi in his mind, normally he would voice it so they could hear but even with his abilities he needs time to recover from having his throat cut. With the remaining sacrifices he has he can stay alive and even fight at full strength but talking was out of the question until he can acquire another sacrifice. And he sees two right in front of him.

Hidan slowly started to rise to his feet and made it a point to brush the dirt off his shoulder to look unfazed, to instill fear and to get the dirt off his cloak. Hidan glared at the two Konoha shinobi before launching his scythe towards them, both were shocked that he was still alive to register the incoming scythe.

Asuma snapped out of his stupor fast enough and jumped in front of Kurenai and blocked the scythe with his trench knives, although he was grazed by the scythe, both he and Kurenai were fine.

The Akatsuki member start to shake with silent laughter before retracting the scythe so he could receive the blood and begin the ceremony. Hidan put the scythe in front of his mouth before sticking his tongue out to lick it.

Right as Hidan's tongue left his mouth it was sliced off and he was blasted by a fire jutsu. Asuma and Kurenai formed from behind him both smirking at the combination and the intel gathered in that exchange.

' _Amazing, she seamlessly integrated me into her genjutsu and layered it multiple times to make him think he injured me and we could see what his plan was. Now we know that he needs to taste our blood…hopefully by removing his tongue that was taken care off._ ' Thought Asuma with a smirk. Kurenai was having the same thoughts at the moment only hoping that the Sarutobi would be capable of finishing off the fight now.

Hidan isn't a completely sane person, he enjoys killing and blood. But above all he enjoys honoring his god by giving him sacrifices, but these two…they have mad him angry. Hidan despite his usual attitude of back talk and complaining is a cheerful psychopath, Hidan never gets angry but when he does his personality changes. Normally he attacks wildly and only wants that one drop of blood to end the fight by cursing his opponent and sending them to his god.

However, when he's angry he becomes the S-Rank ninja he is supposed to be, deadly focused and precise, its no longer about sacrifices or offerings, its about utterly destroying those who have made him angry and the two ninja in front of him have succeeded in doing that.

Hidan disappeared from view in a burst of speed that Asuma could barely follow and Kurenai flat out couldn't. Asuma managed to dodge the scythe and go on the offense with a upward slash that Hidan leaned back enough for the blade to harmlessly pass him and sent out a powerful kick to Asuma's ribs breaking two and launching him across the field through a tree.

The Akatsuki member turned to the girl and was stopped a hazy feeling taking over his senses, cursing to himself for not being capable of breaking the illusion he went into a defensive stance to await the Kunoichi's attack.

Kurenai on the other hand was moving herself and a down Asuma away from the fight as fast as she could while a Shadow clone held the Akatsuki member in the genjutsu. Right now she needed to get to Naruto and they needed to get out of here, she isn't strong enough to take on a S-Rank ninja and Asuma needs to get his ribs fixed and his other injuries looked at.

Kurenai can only pray that the two enormous chakra signatures she was running towards is Naruto and the other ninja that he's about to kill.

xXx With Naruto and Kakuzu xXx

Naruto backflipped to avoid grey tendril bursting through the ground to pierce him, he landed and took a breath while kakuzu gathered himself. So far Naruto would say the two of them are quite even, both have a large library of ninjutsu, their taijutsu was even in that neither could get the upper hand long enough to win and neither have tried genjutsu nor had a chance to. Naruto let out a sigh, if all of the members were this good then he has a lot more training to do if he wants to live since he seriously doubts that this guy could stand a chance against the likes of Itachi and Kisame or whoever the hell the leader is.

Kakuzu is in a different mindset, this upstart was matching him blow for blow…unacceptable. Should the other members hear of this they would never shut up about it. It confuses him that someone so young can be this strong and not be more famous, this boy should have a huge bounty or at least recognition in the bounty book. Kakuzu takes out his book in the lull of battle and flips through and finds someone who resembles the ninja in front of him.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Age: 16-17_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Origin: Konohagakure_

 _Clan: Uzumaki_

 _Affiliated with Konohagakure no Sato_

 _Rank: Unknown_

 _Physical Description: Current Height Unknown, Has Bright Blue eyes, Golden Blond Hair. Also has six whisker like scars with three on each cheek._

 _Elements: Last Seen using Jutsu ranging over each element._

 _Special Note: Naruto Uzumaki is the only know Uzumaki and son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze AKA The Yellow Flash of the Leaf._

 _Bounty: Dead or Alive-5 million out of Kumogakure no Sato, 5 million out of Iwagakure no Sato_

So the bounty book has outdated information but the villages still want the bounty on the boys head. Its strange to the missing ninja that so little information is available for a ninja of a great village. So either this boy is ruthless and doesn't let anyone who he fights live, which is possible, or he was in a black ops group and his identity was kept secret while he grew stronger, more likely.

"Its rare that I have an opponent of your age give me this much trouble." Commented Kakuzu.

Naruto nodded, "Thats high praise coming from an Akatsuki member." Replied Naruto. "By now your partner should be dead and your not to far behind, tell me who the other members are and I'll make this quick." ' _I can always use the Kyuubi's chakra if I still cant get the upper hand on this guy, our skill set is still to similar for us to over take the other without outside interference or something new._ '

Kakuzu snorted at the empty threat, "Don't get ahead of yourself brat, strong you are but superior to me? Not a chance."

Having enough small talk Naruto flashed through seals with unrivaled speed and released a set of jutsu towards the Akatsuki member.

 _ **Earth Release: Explosive Core**_

 _ **Fire Release: Flame Wave**_

 _ **Water Release: Wild Water Wave**_

Naruto's newest combination used the explosive core jutsu to create a volcano like explosion under Kakuzu while launching shrapnel and mud, the water jutsu creates even more mud while the fire jutsu super heats the shrapnel and mud creating molten hot tar making an S-Rank elemental jutsu combination.

Kakuzu's eyes widen at the jutsu and forced himself to move away lest he be killed or loose a few hearts. He managed to dodge the initial explosion but was hit by hot shrapnel and the burned by some of the tar as he was jumping away. Much to his surprise the volcano of tar didn't go away after the blond finished the jutsu but continued to release tar. As Kakuzu was flying through the air he looked to his side where Naruto was speeding toward him with his sword at the ready.

Kakuzu sent out his tendrils to intercept the blond while he was still mid air. Naruto zig zagged between the tendrils and occasionally sliced them with his sword. When he was within range he sent the sword forward hoping to impale the missing nin in the heart.

Kakuzu parried the blade with his earth enhanced arm, Naruto uses the momentum of the parry and round housed Kakuzu in the side pushing him towards the tar. Kakuzu tried to right himself mid air but it war for naught as he looked up to see Naruto above him extending a palm towards him and he was hit with a powerful gale force that launched him into the tar.

Naruto landed on the ground to the right of the Tar and waited for his opponent to either emerge from the tar or die after a few minutes.

Inside of the tar Kakuzu was in agonizing pain, so far he lost his earth heart and is transferring his lightning heart before channeling lightning chakra throughout his entire body to destroy the earth and allow him to escape. After giving himself some room to move Kakuzu clawed his way out of the pit of tar with his cloak burned and skin completely black.

Naruto was about to finish off the Akatsuki member but was stopped when he sensed Kurenai's chakra approaching.

"Naruto-kun! We have to go before that freak gets to us, and get Asuma some medical attention!" Shouted Kurenai semi-frantically. She could practically feel the immortal psycho behind them

Naruto realized that there was another Akatsuki member not with them, "Where's the other one?" Asked Naruto.

Kurenai jumped over to be next to Naruto while giving him Asuma to carry, she really didn't want to carry the heavy jonin the entire time.

"I locked him in a very strong genjutsu but he shouldn't be to far behind us. B-but Naruto there's something you should know, the guy, he's immortal! Asuma slit his throat and cut off his tongue and all that did was make him mad, he became extremely angry and he tore us apart, all I could do was distract him and find you." Explained Kurenai.

Naruto thought over his options, he's sure that he could take on one of them by himself but with an injured Asuma and another Akatsuki coming they needed to escape. "Okay lets get out of here!" Ordered Naruto.

Naruto threw Asuma over his shoulder, he and Kurenai high tailed it out of there.

xXx In the Clearing with Hidan xXx

Hidan snarled as he looked around for his partner or any of those…bastards. As he searched he noticed a pit of tar and someone trying to climb out of it.

"It that you Kakuzu?" Asked Hidan to the human lump of Tar. Hidan felt the familiar feeling of rage and annoyance and nodded to himself that this was in fact his partner.

Hidan proceeded to clean up his partner so they could get a move on, he needs to get a few sacrifices to heal and to replace his tongue to talk. He can imagine that Kakuzu needs a heart or two, and once their ready…they're going to kill those annoyances.

But revenge can wait, right now they need to get themselves together.

xXx Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage's Office xXx

The Third and high council, minus Jiraiya, all have grim faces after the report they just received from Naruto and Kurenai. To make matters worse they couldn't even have serious doubt considering the condition that the Third's son was brought back to the village in. This certainly worries the council especially ANBU Commander Squirrel, Naruto may not have climbed to the rank of captain, but he was one of the strongest ANBU and he was having serious trouble with only one of the members.

Danzo was thinking about several things, one of which is how intriguing the immortal Hidan sounded, if he could harness that ability he could stay in the shadows forever. Another thing is the abilities of the other member who was identified as Kakuzu, an ex-Waterfall missing nin. Those black tendril sounded very powerful.

Despite the evidence and witnesses, Tsunade had he doubts about the immortal, to her it is a medical impossibility to become immortal. She does know that advanced healing is in fact real, her grandfather had an unmatched ability and she wasn't to shabby herself. But true immortality, she needs to see it for herself before she completely believes it.

Shikaku just stood by his thought earlier in that this is all indeed troublesome.

Hiruzen let out a grim sigh, "So one was immortal, like legitimately immortal?" If that is true, whats the point of fighting someone who can't die.

Kurenai nodded her head, "Yes Hokage-sama, he didn't even bleed from his injuries. He did have a strange jutsu though, when I locked him into my genjutsu it showed that after he injured Asuma-san he went to lick the blood and was talking about a curse or something." Reported Kurenai.

The professor let out a sigh of relief, "Curse you say…Danzo, I do believe we have a Jashinist to deal with." Muttered Hiruzen darkly to which Danzo nodded now realizing why the missing ninja possessed the abilities he did.

Naruto and Kurenai looked at each other with raised eyebrows before Naruto stepped forward, "What do you mean, Jashinist?" Inquired Naruto.

Danzo took the opportunity to enlighten the blond Jonin, "They were a cult of blood thirsty savages who believed that their god wanted them to sacrifice people to him as offerings as often as they could. In exchange for each sacrifice they were given enhanced regeneration and borderline immortality. However each sacrifice has a limit to how much it can heal, hence the frequent offerings. They usually aren't that strong of ninja but with their abilities they make…troublesome opponents. The best way to deal with them is to seal them away and they will eventually die after their sacrifices run out." Informed Danzo watching with a half closed eye as Naruto and Kurenai listened with the upmost seriousness.

Kurenai decided to voice a concern, "Thats all well and good, but this guy wasn't weak he dispatched Asuma-san and myself quite simply once he was angry. We have an S-Rank borderline immortal, how will we handle that?" Asked Kurenai worried about having to deal with the monster.

Naruto turned to his worried girlfriend and smiled, "Don't worry about that, I can work up a few seals for take him down the next time we see him. However, Kakuzu is another thing, he completely matched me in ninjutsu and until I used some very high level jutsus back to back he was keeping up me without trouble. I suggest not letting just one person fight him. Considering he can have these black…bodies separate from himself and fight with an element of their own." Said Naruto to the council who took his words seriously. The only person in the room who could match the blond in ninjutsu is the Third and even he doubts that nowadays he could beat him thanks to that technique he posses.

Shikaku decided to voice his thoughts at that moment, "I think that yourself and Kakashi should go on the offense once he is finished with his mission, with his tracking abilities and skills it should be a good team, maybe one or two ANBU whom you both are familiar with would be a good match up as well. But anything less than ANBU level Shinobi would be a hinderance in this level of combat. I do however suggest that we take care of these two as soon as possible since they got good read on your skills and if we can help it we should keep your abilities under wraps for as long as we can." Said the Shadow using tactician. The rest of the council and Naruto nod with the plan.

Commander Squirrel turns to Naruto, "You can take Tiger with you, he served under Kakashi and was your Captan, so both of you should be able to work together well enough."

Naruto nodded, "If thats all I would like to get some training in today." Asked Naruto the Hokage waived him off so he and Kurenai left.

While they walked outside Kurenai looked at Naruto with a questioning look, "Do you really want to train today?"

"No, but I wanted to get us out of the meeting so you and I could get some alone time." Said Naruto before capturing his girlfriend lips in a kiss the flickering them to his apartment.

xXx With the High Council xXx

All of them sat in thought, "Shikaku, Commander, Tsunade-chan you three are dismissed." Ordered Hiruzen.

"I know that they were strong but to have an S-Rank Jashinist and this Kakuzu, whom you should remember tried to kill Hashirama-sama almost 50 years ago. He would be an extremely dangerous opponent on experience alone but to have the ninjutsu arsenal to match Naruto, means that he is a very powerful S-Rank shinobi. And with all that I doubt he is in the top 5 in strength of the Akatsuki." Said Danzo.

It was a troubling thought, to think about the members of this organization and who could possibly be the leader of this group, it has to be someone with incredible power.

xXx Amegakure no Sato: Pein Tower xXx

Pein looked over his perpetually weeping country with a blank face, despite hating the sad state that his country stayed in he needed to keep the rain constantly going so he could keep track of every ninja in the village. After all with his former sensei on the hunt for his organization he needed to be careful that the Toad Sage doesn't come sneaking around in his country, learning something he shouldn't.

So far with their plans they have been making decent head way, Zetsu has been closing in on the Sanbi while Itachi and Kisame are closing in the four and five tails. He has told everyone to be on the lookout for the Kyuubi but ever since he dropped off the map three years ago there has been little word of him and his skill which could spell trouble should Naruto gain control over the Kyuubi, if that is the case he would have to capture Naruto himself. Pein raised an eyebrow when he felt a familiar pull if the _**Astral Projection Jutsu**_ someone one must have urgent news.

* * *

Kakuzu and Hidan waited for the rest of the Akatsuki members to arrive so they could report their news. Kakuzu after thinking over his battle with the blond remembered where he's heard the name Naruto before. It was the name of the Kyuubi jinchuriki, he's finally resurfaced, and the rest of the members should know what they could be up against.

Seven other figures formed in the cave and looked around to see who called the meeting.

"What was so important that we all needed to be informed of?" Ordered Pein to the immortal duo who called the meeting.

Kakuzu stepped forward, "We ran into the Kyuubi's jinchuriki."

Kisame immediately had a shark like grim on his face, "Finally, I can't wait to go against the Kyuubi, was he strong or is he a disappointment like the ichibi and nibi." Asked Kisame. His partner Itachi was also curious to know how much stronger his target has become.

"He could match me in ninjutsu and Taijutsu, but would have killed me if he didn't have to get one of the shinobi who was with him to the hospital after fighting with Hidan." Reported Kakuzu.

"Did he show signs of control over the Kyuubi's chakra." Asked Pein.

"He didn't use it so i couldn't judge how strong his control over it is." Replied Kakuzu.

"Very well, everyone get back to your tasks." Ordered Pein who watched as everyone save for Konan leave the cave and end the jutsu. Once they left a figure stepped out of the shadows, he wore an all black suit with a spiral orange mask with a single eye whole showing a glowing Sharingan.

"So it seems the final piece is now on the board." A deep and Dark voice came from the man. "I think its time to take the fight to the villages, now that they have had a taste of our power they will start preparing. I wouldn't doubt that both Konoha and Kumo have already agreed to some sort of arrangement to fight us. It won't be long until the rest of the villages band together to fight us. We must take them fast and without pause, have Kakuzu and Hidan start taking out high ranking jonin. Have Sasori and Deidara take out the Snake Sannin so I can have his ring." Ordered the masked Ninja.

"Very well, Madara-sama." Replied Pein before he and Konan left the cave ending the jutsu.

Madara activated his sharingan and teleported out of the cave.

( _3 Days Later_ )

xXx Konohagakure no Sato: Naruto's Apartment xXx

Naruto woke up thanks to the sun light shining on his face, he smiled when he felt his girlfriends head move from on his chest. Both of them have been going at it like crazy, its been awesome. The rest of the time Naruto joined his clones in training, with his newly discovered training method he was creating more and more intricate jutsus, not to mention with all of his clones he can fit months worth of training in a few days.

Another project of the past few days was that he was working on his rasengan, so far he has succeeded in forming a wind rasengan. But it destabilizes before he can finish it, and by destabilize, it blows up in his face.

However his beautiful girlfriend came up with an idea that he started to work out. Using fuinjutsu he created a sort of chakra filter making the molding of chakra for the Rasengan easier. All he needs is to test it out then tattoo it on to his skin.

Naruto gently moved his girlfriend to the side and got out of the bed to take a shower and to do some tests on his new seal.

xXx Training Ground 14 xXx

Naruto decided to use the abandoned training ground to test out his newest and most likely his most destructive jutsu.

Naruto applied the seal to his hand and started molding chakra through the seal. The seal worked perfectly, he molded the normal chakra first then the seal would hold it while he forms the wind chakra then the seal would help him mold the chakra together creating the jutsu. He knew that it would be difficult to make the jutsu but from what he can gather it would take either a seal, or help to make this jutsu, he supposes that he could use a clone but this way works better since he can do it himself which means clones can do it by themselves and he can spam it.

Naruto finished applying the chakra and he was left with a shrieking shuriken looking jutsu with a rasengan in the middle. The amount of chakra the jutsu gives off was incredible he wouldn't doubt it if half the village could feel it.

* * *

Kakashi just finished reporting his mission to the Hokage when they felt a large chakra signature to the east fearing the worst, namely and invasion both backed by the Hokage's guard flickered to the location.

* * *

Naruto observed the jutsu in his palm before sweat-dropping. He doesn't exactly know what to do with it, he knows that the Rasengan is a close quarters jutsu but this looks like a shuriken meaning that he could possibly throw it.

Naruto decided to go with the normal way and use it in close quarters, before he could start he was surrounded by several ANBU, Kakashi-sensei and the Hokage. Naruto guessed that his earlier thought was right in that half the village could feel it.

"Uh, this is a little stronger than I expected." Said Naruto apologetically, it is after all early in the morning.

Kakashi had a wide eye before he lifted his headband to observe the jutsu, "Naruto, is that an elemental Rasengan!?" Shouted Kakashi in shock. The Hokage was also surprised but decided to continue smoke his pipe since he was in for a show.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, "Well I was about to use this so you guys might want to get safely away from that bolder." Warned Naruto gesturing for a large bolder on the other end of the training ground. The ANBU moved to the same side of the field as the Hokage and Kakashi to observe the jutsu.

Naruto took a breath before charging the bolder.

Hiruzen blew some smoke before turning to Kakashi, "I want you to tell me everything you can about this when he's done." Ordered the Third, he was curious about what Minato's jutsu could accomplish now that it was complete. Kakashi nodded and refocused on Naruto who slammed the jutsu into the bolder.

After hitting the bolder the Rasengan expanded into a tornado of chakra and shrieking gales of wind blew violently from the epicenter. The bolder was turned to dust under the technique as well as everything in its path.

Everyone in attendance watched in awe of the jutsu that was easily S-Rank if not higher, although none were more shocked than Kakashi who with his sharingan knew exactly what the jutsu was doing.

Naruto clutched his arm in pain from the backlash when the jutsu finally stopped. The surrounding ninja all went to congratulate the blond on his accomplishment but noticed the pain and the state of his arm.

The Hokage grimaced at the arm, it wasn't a simple break. Hiruzen gestured to one of the ANBU near him, "I need you to get Tsunade-chan and bring her here she should be at the hospital by now." Ordered the Third. The ANBU bowed and disappeared. Sparrow off to the side decided to take a look at the crater and noticed something curious.

Kakashi walked over to his student and took a seat next to him before pulling his headband down to cover his eye. "I don't think you understand what your jutsu did." Started Kakashi gathering everyone in attendance attention. "Your jutsu wasn't a tornado as it appeared but an uncountable number of microscopic wind swords that systematically destroyed everything it touched and by the look of you arm." Kakashi raised his headband again before nodding. "It destroys the chakra network completely, if you're hit by this jutsu at the very least you would never be able to mold chakra again." Finished Kakashi shocking everyone in attendance that the jutsu was so powerful.

Before anyone could say anything Tsunade showed up looking around before spotting Naruto and kneeling down to heal him. "So what gave you such an injury Naruto?" Asked Tsunade expecting some foolish mistake but she then received the same breakdown of the jutsu that Kakashi just gave and continued to heal his arm.

"Naruto, I would suggest never using that jutsu again." Said Tsunade shocking the blond. "You received quite the backlash and one or two more uses you could lose the ability to mold chakra."

Naruto looked down at that, unless he—

"Hokage-sama! I've found something that you should see." Called Sparrow, Hiruzen dismissed the rest of the ANBu before going to see what was up. Naruto also followed much to Tsunade's annoyance who had to follow so she could continue healing him and Kakashi followed because he wanted to.

They went to the crater from the jutsu say that there was a hole near the middle that Sparrow was standing next to it.

Hiruzen now in Hokage mode looked down into the hole, "Whats down there?" Asked Hiruzen.

Sparrow was about to reply but Naruto had a grin on his face, "I know what this is! If you will excuse me Tsunade-chan." Said Naruto dodging a half hearted slap from the slug women and jumped down the hole.

The rest looked down to see what was down there only to hear infrequent shouts of 'Yes!' and 'Finally!' from Naruto in the hole.

' _What the hell is down there?_ ' Thought everyone around the hole.

* * *

 **Chapter End!**

 **Man, sorry again for the wait but I really wanted to get this out before the start of the spring semester.**

 **I hope the fights were alright and not too boring.**

 **Naruto has achieved the Rasenshuriken but at a cost! What will he do!?**

 **How will the immortal duo respond to their defeat? What will happen to Orochimaru now that the Akatsuki are closing in on him? And will Naruto find the strength to defeat the evil organization?!**

 **Find out next time on Dragon ball—uh er—Naruto The Path of a Legend!**

 **Leave a review or shoot me a PM if you like!**

 **Peace Out!**


	21. Snakes and Explosions and Poison oh My!

**AN:** Welcome back! I know that this chapter has taken a while to come out but I can explain! I didn't write it…best excuse? Yes it is! Enjoy this 7k beast of a chapter!

(Revised the chapter, I forgot that this is the story that Kabuto was killed in. He was replaced by Guren but nothing in the chapter changed other than a few lines. 02-03-16)

* * *

xXx With Naruto xXx

After jumping down into the mysterious hole Naruto channeled Fire-Nature chakra to his hand to create a make-shift torch. Looking around the room, it was covered in dust and spider webs. Naruto walked through the room and found a seal on the wall and channeled chakra into it making the room light up.

Fuinjutsu was a very obscure art, there weren't many limitations. As long as the user was creative and had understanding of each of the 235 different seal characters, the user could do virtually anything. On the wall Naruto found that the seal was made to emit light throughout the room with a minuscule application of chakra, it was very impressive.

Looking around the now lit room Naruto recognized an odd kunai dangling from a string in the middle of the room. Naruto didn't move nor did he speak, this was what he was looking for, this is something that would help in the fight against the Akatsuki.

Naruto flared his chakra slightly to get the attention of the people above him. In flash of movement Kakashi and the Third Hokage were inside the room looking around with curiosity. Both believed that it were some type of weapons cache but after noticing the custom kunai in Naruto's hand they knew.

This was the Fourth's Bunker.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Commented Hiruzen taking out his pipe and looking around the room with a sharper gaze. Kakashi silently doing the same.

Naruto gripped the kunai in his hand firmly, "There isn't anything other than the kunai, I doubt he would be dumb enough to write down the jutsu in a scroll. But now that I have one of his kunai I can decipher it and break down the technique." Explained Naruto while internally hoping that he could indeed reverse engineer the jutsu for himself. If it were easy there would be Iwa nin teleporting around with the hundreds of kunai they no doubt have.

Hiruzen nodded while inhaling his pipe, while Kakashi just looked around the room with curiosity. The bunker wasn't that big or special, most notable were the extra flak jackets, shuriken, regular kunai and a large amount of custom kunai in varying stages of completion. It seems that Minato did in fact make them himself.

Naruto put the Kunai in his weapons pouch before sighing, "I need to get to work on this, I'm going to head home." Stated Naruto before leaving in a body flicker. The Third looked around one last time before doing the same leaving Kakashi with a sort of melancholy look on his face before leaving himself.

(Time Skip: 1 Month)

xXx Ta no Kuni: Orochimaru's Hideout xXx

Sasuke Uchiha thought himself many things- strong, elite, slightly noble, a genius and _annoyed_. Over the past few weeks his 'sensei' hasn't taught him anything, spared with him, nothing. All that they have been doing is moving around from base to base so that people who Orochimaru has labeled 'annoying pests' didn't catch up.

Of the things Sasuke doesn't label himself as is- _patient_. He knows that he is superior to his sensei and that Crystal using bitch knows it to, which is why she never leaves the Sannin's side whenever Sasuke talks with him. But today will be different, unlike years before where he was weak. Now…now he was ready. Now he will meet his brother head on. Now is the time for him to act and fulfill his ambition.

Today is the day he kills Orochimaru.

Finishing up the light training for the day Sasuke pulls his white long sleeve shirt back on. Sasuke was also wearing a blue cloth that covers the bottom of his stomach and falls over his knees. Over the blue cloth Sasuke was wearing a purple rope belt that Oto ninja are known to have with the sheath for his sword tucked between the rope belt.

Sasuke sheathes his sword and walks with purpose to the room he knows his master resides and relies himself mentally. He knows that Orochimaru will no doubt try to take over his body, and should that happen then this will all have been for nothing.

Arriving to the door Sasuke molds his chakra without the need for seals, hours of practice made it so the pattern to mold chakra a specific way was possible without hand seals. It was said that Tobirama Senju was capable of using the water dragon jutsu with only one hand seal. Sasuke idly wonders how many times he did that jutsu to be able to accomplish such a feat.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Sasuke sticks his palm forward and lightning crackles around his palm and the familiar chirping filled the hallway he was standing in. Applying the change in chakra form that he wanted the lightning becomes a solid beam of chakra and Sasuke muttered, " _ **Chidori Sharp Spear**_ _!_ "

Inside the room Orochimaru managed to move the blade to the side at the expense of both of his hands being stabbed. Coughing at the exertion Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the door, ' _What?! I've never seen shape manipulation like this before!_ '

Orochimaru watched as the door was sliced to pieces in the blink of an eye. The broken pieces of the door fell to the ground to reveal Sasuke Uchiha standing there with a bored look on his face. The sannin snarled at his now traitorous apprentice.

Sasuke walked forward into the room with a blank face, "We both new this was coming Orochimaru." Sasuke said with a bored tone.

Orochimaru chuckled for a moment, "I suppose we did. You came at the perfect moment!" Roared Orochimaru before shedding his entire body showing his true form. Instead of the pale man that he once was. Orochimaru was now an enormous white snake made up of hundreds of smaller snakes, the face still had the features of Orochimaru as well as the pink pigmentation by his eyes.

"Now Sasuke! You body is mine!" Roared Orochimaru as he swallowed a still calm Sasuke.

xXx Inside the Jutsu xXx

Inside the jutsu Sasuke noticed pulsing pink flesh that started to cover him. Looking around Sasuke saw the other people that Orochimaru has taken over during the years that he has used the jutsu.

Orochimaru emerged from the flesh with a satisfied smirk, "It was fun while it lasted Sasuke-kun. But now is the time that I take my prize!"

"I find it funny that you were forced to try and capture the weakest and youngest Uchiha knowing anything more would be too much for trash like yourself to handle." Taunted Sasuke cooly. Orochimaru's smile dropped but otherwise remained unaffected, after all he already won.

"However. I may be the youngest and weakest Uchiha still alive. But compared to me you are nothing more that a rodent being hunted by a hawk." Sasuke said as the world shifted around Orochimaru and he found himself being swallowed by the pink flesh.

Orochimaru's eyes widen in horror, ' _How is this possible?! I am the one who controls this world! How can he override me?!_ ' Orochimaru mentally screamed as he slowly faded to emptiness.

Sasuke's eyes opened to the real world with a satisfied smirk, with Orochimaru failing to take over his body he was now as good as dead. Sasuke walked over to the prone form of Orochimaru and weaved a few signs and burnt the body to a crisp effectible killing the Snake Sannin.

Sasuke watched as the ashes from his mentor blow away. Despite becoming quite strong in the last two years, had Orochimaru been at his full power there would have been a much different fight. Sasuke doubts that he would be able to kill the Sannin without suffering extreme injuries or even dying himself.

The Uchiha sheathed his sword and walks out of the room to run across the crystal using woman, Guren.

Guren's eyes widen at the appearance of Sasuke, "W-which one are you?!" Asked an angry Guren.

Sasuke looked at her with uninterested eyes before casting a genjutsu on her.

Guren looked around with worried eyes, the world around her was hazy and she could see her master talking but couldn't hear him. As Orochimaru was about to take control of the Uchiha, Sasuke ended the genjutsu on Orochimaru showing that he was the one about to lose the battle of wills. Guren's eyes widen in shock that Sasuke was able to overpower Orochimaru's jutsu and kill the Sannin.

The genjutsu on Guren broke and she watched as Sasuke walked out of the base to complete his self imposed mission. ' _To think he was able to!…I need to get out of here. They will be here any second and now that I don't have to worry about Orochimaru-sama I have to leave._ '

xXx Above Orochimaru's Hideout xXx

Sasori and Deidara were closing in on their target and former comrade. Sasori felt anticipation at finally seeing his former partner after so long. He can't wait to kill him. Even when he accompanied Pein to recruit Orochimaru, Sasori felt that he would be trouble should they bring him into the organization.

After the infamous Uchiha joined the organization his former partner changed. He started caring less about the mission and more about the abilities of their Uchiha comrade. When Sasori needed to speak to some of his informants, Orochimaru was pared with Itachi for a mission and attacked the Uchiha hoping to take his body. The Sannin fled after Itachi sliced of his arm and was about to kill him.

After hearing of the Snake's betrayal Sasori felt his earlier restraints of recruiting Orochimaru come back to the surface and asked Pein to allow him to hunt the Sannin so he could kill him only to be refused. Now, nearly a decade later he is within sight of ending the Snake.

Deidara walked next to his parter with a bored look on his face. He felt a lot of anticipation of fighting one of the legendary three. He can finally show his partner once and for all that _True Art_ is an explosion! The blond Akatsuki member felt that if he was strong enough to kill the Sannin then he was that much closer to being able to kill Itachi for mocking him all those years ago when they recruited him.

As they were walking the two missing nin felt an explosion and looked at each other for a moment before readying themselves. They looked around and felt the ground shake again but from a different area.

"What do think that is Sasori my man?" Asked Deidara with a smile, he could feel the fight coming.

Sasori in his Hiruko puppet couldn't sense the surrounds very well so he couldn't exactly tell but he had an idea. "Ready yourself Deidara." Came the gruff voice of Sasori, "I feel that we might be late."

Deidara looked at his parter with shocked eyes. They were late?! Again?! Pein was going to kill them. "You're going to report this to Pein." Said a frightful Deidara.

Before Sasori could respond or Deidara could continue talking the ground close to them exploded. Both Akatsuki members jumped away to observe what was going on.

Sasuke Uchiha walked out from the earth with an irritated look on his face, ' _To think Guren would seal the exit and I would have to bust my way out. And of course Orochimaru made the base several meters below ground._ '

Sasori watched with analytical eyes as Sasuke walked out of the ground, ' _Interesting…Either the Uchiha was escaping…Or…_ ' Sasori turned to his partner. "Deidara. Keep the Uchiha busy, kill him if need be, Itachi already said that he doesn't care what happens to his brother. I'll go through the base to find Orochimaru…or whats left of him." Ordered Sasori.

Deidara gained an excited grin, "Sasori my man. You're being quite generous." Said Deidara before jumping down to confront the Uchiha. ' _If I kill this brat then I can throw it in Itachi's face yeah!_ '

Sasuke walked out of the massive crater and ate a level two ration bar. These were of Kabuto and Orochimaru's creation. Normal ration bars were used on field missions that making camp to cooking wasn't an option, they have the necessary vitamins and minerals to keep a person going for twelve hours. The level two ration bars sacrifice a few hours of sustainment for replenishing the users chakra. Even those with beyond Kage level chakra would be replenished a good amount.

' _It's a good thing I had one of these left, otherwise I would be nearly out of chakra and a sitting duck. Who knows if anyone heard that explosion I—_ ' Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when a white spider made of…clay? Jump in front of him and started to glow.

Deidara watched as his little creation blew up right in Sasuke's face. The Akatsuki member snorted at the lackluster fight. The brat didn't even last a second. Deidara was about to go join Sasori in searching the base when he was kicked from behind by a shirtless Sasuke. His body was slightly burned but otherwise fine.

Sasuke looked over the man that almost killed him. He was a average height blond with a very long ponytail. The most surprising feature on the man is that he was wearing a large black coat with red clouds. So he was a member of the organization that Orochimaru was worried about.

Sasuke covered the distance between himself and the still airborne Akatsuki member and stabbed him in the chest with his sword. As he thought the Akatsuki was finished his body lost all color and started to melt showing that it had been a substitute. Knowing that the clone was about to explode like the spider from earlier Sasuke replaced himself in the nick of time with a log.

Deidara watched from the air while riding on a clay bird with a smirk, ' _So, he's fast and ruthless. Unlike Itachi he went straight for a kill shot hm._ '

Sasuke jumped from the tree he was standing in to the enormous clearing. Sasuke looked into the air where Deidara was standing atop a clay bird, no doubt also capable of exploding. Sasuke used his level two curse seal.

Sasuke's appearance drastically changed under the influence of the level two sure seal. His skin became an almost grey color while his hair became a dark blue. His face gained a black cross with the center point being between his eyebrows. But the most notable change was the two enormous hand like wings protruding from his back.

Sasuke crouched low before jumping while the two wings on his back gave a strong flap to give him extra height. Channing lightning chakra to his palm and hearing the familiar chirping noise Sasuke molded his chakra into the form of a spear before swinging it towards the flying bird.

Deidara made the bird fly up higher but the spear managed to cut the stomach of the bird, off setting the elemental balance of his Explosion Release chakra that was flowing into the bird making it destabilize and cause him to fall towards the earth.

However, Deidara was not an S-Rank shinobi for nothing he was in the one percent of shinobi that are recognized as the elite of the elite. Deidara made a hand sign and another clay bird was formed catching him and allowing him to regain his arial advantage.

Sasuke watched the turn of events closely with his Sharingan activated to try and understand what the clay-like substance was and its possible weaknesses. ' _They are't very strong…or perhaps…_ '

Sasuke was brought out of his thought when deidara released dozens of small projectile made of the same explosive clay. Retracting his spear Sasuke kept the lightning chakra in his palm and used another variation to his former-sensei's jutsu. Sasuke waved his lightning covered palm towards the clay creatures.

 _ **Chidori Senbon**_

Hundreds of needles made of pure lightning chakra flew towards the clay creatures piercing them and stopping them from getting near the Uchiha making his eyes narrow.

Deidara watched as his attack was predictably countered, he would be surprised if the Uchiha was killed by such a lame attack. No, he will fall to one of his greatest masterpieces.

 _ **C-2 Dragon**_

Deidara sent his chakra towards his creation and it expanded showing an enormous white dragon with a long tail swaying behind it. Deidara commanded it to start to fly while watching the Uchiha launch hundreds of lightning senbon at his earlier attack.

Sasuke started to form handseals while the blond Akatsuki was flying in the air and took a large breath.

 _ **Fire Release: Dragon Fire Bullet**_

Sasuke exhaled a large amount of fire that took the shape of a dragon and flew towards the giant dragon. Deidara scoffed at the pointless attack and had his dragon dodge. Deidara used the Dog hand seal and the dragons tail became slightly shorter. From the mouth of the dragon a large hog was formed that launched itself at Sasuke.

The Uchiha watched as the hog flew towards him with alarming speed. Sasuke sped off into a different direction but was shocked when the projectile changed directions and started to follow him.

Deidara in the air smirked at Sasuke who was now running from his art, ' _My C-2 art is different from the others! It is capable of following your chakra signature yeah!_ '

Sasuke flashed the tiger seal and spun on his heel and exhaled an colossal fireball that consumed the clay projectile. But instead of it collapsing on itself the fireball caused the clay creation to detonate. The shockwave from the explosion launched Sasuke out of the clearing into the forest and the blast itself made an extremely large crater several meters deep and over two dozen in diameter.

Deidara smirked at the Uchiha's folly, he should have stuck to lightning chakra to off balance his kekkei genkai's elements. Right as Deidara was about to deactivate his dragon his left eye caught the chakra signature of his opponent in the forest to where he was blasted to.

"Impossible! My art should have destroyed you!" Roared a now furious Deidara. He watched the forest and was forced to dodge an onslaught of high level fire jutsu flying at him in quick succession. ' _Either he doesn't posses any long-range lighting jutsu or he's just stupid hm._ ' Thought Deidara while having his dragon dodge the fire jutsu one after another.

Sasuke scoffed at the blond's yelling while continuously releasing _**Fire Release: Dragon Fire Bullets**_ one after another. In their earlier exchanges Sasuke noticed that these clay like creations were powered by a strange mixture of chakra he's never seen before. But after observing it with his sharingan and recalling his academy teachings he suspected that it was in fact a sub-element kekkei genkai of two separate elements molded into one making a different element altogether.

Fire seemed to make it detonate and lightning seemed to destabilize it, at first he thought that his lightning jutsu were destroying the clay creations like with the small clay things that his senbon killed. But he thought back to his spear and when he only nicked the bird and it still destabilized making him realize one thing.

Lightning is clay thing's weakness. Perfect.

The sky above Deidara started to rumble and turn black. ' _Great now I'm going to get all wet… how annoying._ ' thought an irritated Deidara at the forming storm clouds.

Sasuke walked out into the clearing with a confident look. "I heard you earlier! You said that your clay things are 'works of art'! Allow me to show you real art!" Shouted Sasuke to the flying Akatsuki member.

Sasuke raised his hand and the lightning storm in the sky became worse and from above the clouds a earth shaking roar was heard causing Deidara to feel fear at the storm.

"This is _**Kirin**_. You have lost. Now go… with the thunder!" Roared Sasuke before twitching his hand and commanding the lightning beast to attack. Deidara could even dream of reacting in time and was vaporized in the air in 1/1000th of a second.

Sasuke collapsed to one knee in exhaustion. He's only ever used this jutsu once and Orochimaru told him that even at full chakra capacity he would be weak for at least a day after using it.

The exhausted and panting Uchiha turned to his right where three people were looking at him with a surprised expression causing his eyes to widen.

xXx Earlier xXx

Naruto and Kakashi were current in charge of a group of ninja tasked with one objective. Locating and retrieving Sasuke Uchiha.

(Flashback: 2 Weeks Ago)

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office with a curious look on his face. In the office was his former sensei and his newest team sans the rouge Uchiha as well as Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Naruto looked around with a frown, "Uh…hi guys. Whats up?" Asked Naruto.

Hiruzen took a breath before regarding Naruto, "We have a mission that we would like you to be apart of." Started the Third Hokage. "We are reaching the deadline that Orochimaru has before he must switch bodies. I know that you know the kind of danger we would be presented with should Orochimaru take control of a body such as Sasuke's."

Naruto grimly nodded, it would terrifying if the already powerful Sannin gained the Sharingan. He would be near unbeatable.

Seeing that Naruto understood Hiruzen continued, "Jiraiya has located two possible locations that Orochimaru is. He is confident that Orochimaru is at one of them. You and Kakashi will be in charge of a team of ninja tasked with killing Orochimaru and retrieving Sasuke Uchiha. How he is returned is left to your discretion." Finished Hiruzen giving Naruto a look, which the blond took as killing the last Uchiha was well within his jurisdiction should it be required.

Nobody acknowledged Sakura's subtle flinch at the Hokage's order.

Naruto nodded before his eyes narrow. "I know that I can kill the Snake, but why aren't you the one taking him sensei?" Asked Naruto, he knew that his sensei was the one person that wanted to kill Orochimaru the most except maybe the Third.

Jiraiya sighed at the question. "The thing is… I have something else far more important that needs my attention." Answered Jiraiya vaguely. Naruto knew his sensei well enough to know that he should leave the reason unanswered until there were less people in the room.

Naruto nodded at his sensei's answer before turning to the current Team Seven. Naruto eyed all of them seriously even Kakashi. "I want each of you to answer a question." Started Naruto before raising his chakra levels to an absurd level causing the room to shake. Naruto wanted the absolute truth from the three in front of him so showing them some of his power will let them know that lying wouldn't be smart.

"What is your reason for wanting Sasuke to be retrieved?" Seeing them curious eyes he decided to elaborate, "Alive that is. This mission would be much easier if I can go for the kill right away instead of trying to restrain Sasuke. So tell me." Explained Naruto.

Sakura stepped forward first, both Sai and Kakashi knew that in the end she was the one that wanted it the most. She thought back to the time she spent with Sasuke in their genin days, she also thought back to the night he left. The night he apologized and called her Sakura-chan.

"Sasuke-kun is very important to us and very much so to myself. I know that he was consumed by his need for revenge two years ago and it caused him to leave. But I believe- no, I know that Sasuke will want to comeback should we speak to him and show him the folly of his ways. But I think you know our other reason Naruto, _Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum_! Those were the words taught to use by Kakashi-sensei, I know he taught you them as well! So you should know that any member of Team Seven would be more than willing to do this based on that alone!" Reasoned Sakura with as much passion as she could. Behind Sakura was a very proud and determined Kakashi nodding and a blank faced Sai nodding with his eyes having the faintest look of determination.

The room stopped shaking the Naruto's chakra calmed and he let out a slight chuckle. Team Seven was worried at first before the blond smiled. Naruto looked over to the Hokage who had a satisfied smirk and the two Sannin who looked slightly impressed.

Naruto turned back to Sakura, "What a speech! I would have to be a heartless fool not to side with you after that! You're right by the way…Kakashi-sensei did teach me that, but in the end Sasuke did abandon the village and sided with the most notorious missing-nin in the history of Konoha since Madara Uchiha." Said Naruto with a pointed look to the pinkette making sure she understood the gravity of the situation Sasuke put himself in.

"So I had to make sure you had the resolve to do this. I guess it was pointless to ask, after all a woman will stop at nothing to help the man she loves" Finished Naruto with a smile making Sakura red. Hiruzen watched everything unfold before him, ' _This generation…The Will of Fire burns extremely bright! It seems that Naruto is ready. Soon it will be time…_ ' Thought Hiruzen.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Sensei, who else is going to be coming with us? Not that I don't think we are enough but having some extra trackers wouldn't hurt."

Kakashi thought about it for a moment before nodding, "I think Anko's team would be the best. Those three are the best trackers in the village save for maybe a few ANBU." Suggested Kakashi in his usual apathetic tone.

Naruto glanced towards the Third and seeing him nod cemented the decision.

Naruto eyes widen for a moment before he rubbed the back of his head sighing, "I need to…uh…" Naruto suddenly popped signaling that he has been a clone the entire time. The shinobi in the room all sweat dropped.

Ten seconds later the door burst open with a panting Naruto, he was disheveled and sweaty. "Sorry everyone. The clone ran out of chakra…I was…uh, never mind." Said Naruto with a slight chuckle. Gaining annoyed reactions from everyone in the room except for Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the blond with an intrigued thought, "I could send a clone late, have it burst mid-meeting then take several more hours to so up…genius!" Muttered Kakashi with stars in his eyes. Sakura heard her sensei and punched him into the wall.

"If you start pulling that then I'm going to check your prostate with a knife!" Roared Sakura getting terrified looks from everyone except Tsunade who had a wistful expression.

Naruto cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention, "Anyway, I need to get back to Kure— er Training! Yes I need to go train, so Sakura if you could notify team Anko to meet us at the front gate in… 2 hours." Ordered Naruto before leaving in a body flicker to 'train'.

Sakura and Sai went to gather team Anko while the adults sweat dropped at the blond.

(End Flashback)

Kakashi signaled for everyone to stop. Kakashi sniffed the air and nodded to himself.

"I'm getting a strong whiff of snakes in that direction." Said Kakashi gesturing in the south direction.

"Hinata what can you see in that direction?" Asked Naruto.

Hinata activated her byakugan and looked in the direction that Kakashi was pointing. After stretching her senses she noticed that the earth exploded in front of two shinobi wearing cloaks with red clouds. She gasped, "Sasuke-kun is surrounded by two Akatsuki members!"

Naruto nodded grimly, so the Akatsuki is here. Naruto looked to Kakashi, "How do you want to handle this?" Asked Naruto. They had to play this extra careful now, Sasuke could be extremely powerful after his training under the Sannin and now they had to worry about two Akatsuki members, perfect.

Sakura looked at the two Jonin with an impatient expression and nearly bursting with anger, "We need to help Sasuke-kun!" Shouted Sakura visibly restraining herself from rushing off.

Kakashi sighed and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I know Sakura, but we need to handle this carefully, Akatsuki members are all very dangerous. Not to mention I doubt we will bring Sasuke back without a confrontation." Warned Kakashi.

He was about to continue when Hinata interrupted, "The Akatsuki split up, one of them is fighting Sasuke-kun while the other left to go inside the hole Sasuke-kun came out of." Reported Hinata.

Naruto processed the information, "I'll take the one that went underground." Started Naruto. The others looked hesitant at letting the blond go by himself.

Kiba looked around, "Nah man! We'll go with you while team Kakashi goes to help Sasuke." Suggested Kiba making the other look at him with raised eyebrows, Kiba isn't the one to suggest a good plan.

"That settles it. Lets go!" Ordered Kakashi. The others all left without a word to fulfill their task.

xXx Orochimaru's Base with Sasori xXX

Sasori sighed at the sight in front of him. It would seem that the Snake had been killed by the Uchiha. The puppet user nearly snorted at the turn of events, the Sannin tries to capture Itachi and was overpowered and nearly killed. Then he goes for the younger Uchiha, trains him only to be killed by the Uchiha when he was done. How amusing.

Sasori looked around the room for the ring, Orochimaru wasn't one to throw aside useful objects. The puppet user kept looking around the room before he he felt the need to move before jumping away from where he just was. Right as he moved from that position several shuriken pierced the floor.

Sasori would have clicked his tongue if he had one, he was snuck up on quite easily. Sasori sent his large metal tail towards the shadow where he thinks the enemy is only for it to be blocked by a wall of earth that sprung up from the ground.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Hinata reveal themselves to Sasori by walking into the light of the room they were in. The puppeteer looked over each member recognizing each of them. Although the one that stood out the most was the blond who was also a target for his organization. It seems that the Kyubi jinchuriki decided to come out to play.

Hinata used her byakugan to observe the hunched back figure with a scrutinizing gaze. She frowned before relaying what she found, "It seems to be a puppet the only real part that is made of flesh and blood is a cylinder in the center of the puppet we're looking at." Reported Hinata.

Sasori felt anger build up inside of him, leave it to a Hyuga to learn his weakness seconds after laying eyes on him. It was hard to surprise a bastard whose vision literally missed nothing. He now remembers why he liked killing them so much in the war.

Naruto nodded and looked over his opponent for a second, ' _It seems that this is primarily used for mid to long-range fighting with that metal tail for attack and defense. Knowing what I know about him based on his Bingo Book entry he uses very complex poisons, one hit from anything will most likely kill us. I'll have to take the lead._ ' Thought Naruto.

"I want you three to provide support while I attack. Hinata I want you to watch…we'll call it his 'heart', make sure that it stays where it is, if it moves tell me." Ordered Naruto. Team Anko nodded in affirmative although Kiba looked less than pleased about being sidelined.

Not seeing any point in delaying it any longer Naruto rush though hand-seal with disgusting ease. His chakra flared and the earth started to shake wildly and wind built up in the room.

 _ **Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears**_

 _ **Wind Release: Great Vacuum Sphere**_

The earth under Sasori shook wildly before several large stone spears burst through the ground trying to pierce him. He used his tail to block and destroy the spears only to be hit by the high-level wind jutsu dead on. However, his puppets are far from weak, it took the brunt of the attack only managing to destroy his robe and crack the puppet body.

Naruto frowned before going through more seals and ending in a weird tiger variant with his pinky fingers also raised.

 _ **Earth Release: Earth-Flow River**_

 _ **Fire Release: Running flame**_

 _ **Earth Release: Explosive Core**_

Team Anko braced themselves as the Naruto used his incredible combination jutsu. The earth in front of Naruto turned into an enormous mud-slide that was super heated by the fire jutsu that was executed simultaneously. As the wave of molten hot tar approached Sasori the ground exploded in front of him causing a volcano like eruption of tar covering his puppet armor.

Sasori immediately ditched the puppet and managed to escape the jutsu without a scratch.

Naruto looked over his now revealed opponent with a scrutinizing gaze, so far he couldn't tell much about Sasori after seeing his new form but readied himself none the less.

Hinata looked over the new body with her byakugan once more, "His 'heart' is now where a normal person's heart is." Shouted Hinata to inform Naruto of the change in location.

Naruto nodded absentmindedly, he needed to think of a way to overcome this guy. Taijutsu was out of the question, he didn't want to get anywhere near the poison that Sasori was using. Genjutsu is out since he doubts that a cylinder piece of flesh is vulnerable to illusionary techniques. Ninjutsu is his best bet for now, keep a distance and strike when least expected.

Sasori looked over his puppet armor that was covered in tar and unusable with a blank expression. He would need to be careful with the kyubi brat, he is capable of some frightening Ninjutsu combinations. It would seem that he will need to use the Third.

Sasori pulled out a scroll and a plum of smoke was released covering him and the new puppet that he was using. Naruto used a low-level wind jutsu to clear the smoke to reveal Sasori standing behind a puppet that bared a striking resemblance to the Third Kazekage.

"Behold my strongest puppet. The Third Kazekage!" Announced Sasori. The Third opened its mouth showing a seal that started to glow, the seal released a waterfall of sand-like iron into the air.

Sasori twitched his fingers and the Kazekage sent forth it's Iron Sand towards the group of konoha nin. Naruto erected a wall of earth to shield them from the sand only for it to be beaten down by the attack.

The konoha shinobi jumped away from the attack hoping to gain some distance. Naruto grunted at the new challenge. Sand is weak to fire and lightning, so thats what he will use.

Naruto flared his chakra will going through hand-seals.

 _ **Fire Release: Dragon Fire Bullet**_

 _ **Lightning Release: Stream of Consciousness**_

Naruto spat out a large fire dragon that roared towards Sasori and the Third Kazekage, the other konoha ninja felt the heat coming from the jutsu even from several meters behind it. Naruto then pushed his palms forward and dark blue lightning exploded from his palms wrapping themselves around the Fire Dragon.

Naruto's lightning jutsu was of the Third Hokage's creation. It was meant for binding purposes since the jutsu was very controllable despite the nature of Lightning chakra being very wild.

Sasori erected a wall of Iron Sand to protect himself from the fire-lightning combo. He felt the strain on his puppet as it held up against Naruto's onslaught.

As the flames died down Sasori lifted the Iron Sand into the air and used the Kazekage's most dangerous attack.

 _ **Iron Sand: World Order**_

The Iron Sand gathered in front of Sasori before it exploded into branches of sharp spears that would separate into more branches and those branches would do the same making a forest of iron spikes.

Naruto jumped back to avoid the jutsu but was pursued by the sand while Team Anko tried to avoid the spikes as best as they could. Naruto pushed an unsafe amount of chakra into both of his palms and pushed them forward and a powerful gale was released breaking the Iron Sand branches halting the jutsu.

Team Anko looked Naruto with appreciation while the blond's eyes twitched slightly. Using that much chakra at once in his palm definitely hurt, luckily the Kyubi is taking care of it.

Naruto went over his options once more. From what he can gather the puppet user is a very powerful opponent and the Kazekage puppet isn't making this any easier. Naruto dreads what other puppets he's in possession of.

The way he sees it, he only has two real options and a third one that would be incredibly risky. First he could use the Rasenshuriken, it would hurt his arm but if he got away fast enough or used a clone he should be fine for the most part. Second is continue to fight it out with the back up of Team Anko, granted that would run the risk of casualties and he would be damed if he let his friends suffer if he could help it. And his last option is to use the Kyubi, he would obliterate the Akatsuki puppet user but run the risk of hurting his teammates.

Using the only option that seems reasonable Naruto clutched his right arm and started to send chakra into his seal tattoo that helped him filter the wind chakra to create his elemental rasengan.

Everyone else watched in trepidation as the bond gathered an incredible amount of chakra into his palm. They all heard the bell like chime and saw as the jutsu in his palm started to take shape showing a large shuriken like jutsu with a blue core of very dense chakra. Hinata gasped at the amount of chakra in the jutsu before shutting off her byakugan. Naruto started to charge forward with the jutsu in his palm.

Sasori wanted to laugh at the pitiful plan, grated the jutsu looked very dangerous but the execution lacked much. It took way to long for the jutsu to gather then his idea was to run head first into him. What a joke.

Sasori was brought out of his thoughts when he was hit by a strong gust of wind. Turning mid-air towards where the wind came from Sasori noticed another Naruto smirking at him while waving before he was nailed in the chest by the powerful wind shuriken jutsu.

" _ **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**_!" Roared Naruto as he slammed the jutsu into Sasori, who could blame him this was an impressive maneuver. Replacing himself while he thought over his options then having the clone execute the jutsu as slow as possible giving the real him time to slowly sneak behind Sasori.

Everyone watched as the jutsu exploded into a tornado of pure wind chakra. Naruto grimaced slightly at the phantom pain left over by his clone. He definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of his jutsu.

Naruto looked over to the Hyuga heiress, "Hinata do you see anything that would hint at him still being alive?" Asked Naruto.

The Hyuga heiress served the room with her kekkei genkai and shook her head. "No, he's gone for good." Reported Hinata.

Naruto nodded before collapsing to one knee panting. Using all those combinations was taxing, not for the chakra but the strain it puts on his coils and tenketsu. Add to the fact that he used the Rasenshuriken with a clone, it's a miracle he's able to still stand. He needs to up his training.

Kiba offered Naruto a soldier pill to help him. Naruto gladly took the medicine before eating it and standing back onto his feet. His chakra coils and tenketsu still feel strained but he isn't as fatigued as before.

Naruto takes a few moment to gather himself before the entire compound was shaken from a massive explosion. Everyone looked to Hinata waiting for an update.

Hinata stretched he vision to see what was happening on the surface, "Sasuke-kun must have used a very large and powerful jutsu because I can find the other Akatsuki member anywhere. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-san are now approaching Sasuke as we speak." Reported Hinata.

Naruto nodded before signaling everyone to follow him to the surface.

As they left nobody noticed a black and white spectator sink back into the wall to report to its master.

xXx With Sasuke xXx

Sasuke collapsed to one knee in exhaustion. He's only ever used _**Kirin**_ once and Orochimaru told him that even at full chakra capacity he would be weak for at least a day after using it.

The exhausted and panting Uchiha turned to his right where three people were standing and two were looking at him with a worried expression causing his eyes to widen.

Sakura took a step forward with a nervous expression, "Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Man I don't know whats up with me hahaha! The cliffhangers are strong with me in this story recently. Sorry if that upsets you.**

 **First things first, I had Sasuke annihilated Deidara with Kirin. Why you ask? Because that jutsu is beast and Kishi didn't have him use it since he wanted to reveal it during the Itachi/Sasuke fight. I however have no such restraint.**

 **For you MANY Sasuke haters, if you didn't like that he is now back in the story…tuff I guess. He's not a bad character and I do like him. Not to mention I have a place for him in the rest of the story so if you don't like it I guess this is goodbye. He's not going to suddenly become a main character though.**

 **In the Sasori fight, Naruto didn't have a hard or easy time. Without expert medic Sakura, which she isn't, I only had Naruto send a few of the rookie to Tsunade off screen, they didn't have an antidote so they could fight up close so Naruto had to play it safe since he was worried about the poison. Anyway I thought the fight went well if you didn't like it let me know why.**

 **Thanks for Reading! Please Review it really does help me make the story better if I can hear what everyone likes and dislikes.**

 **And go give my newest story some love! It's an alive!Minato and Kushina story that has a few less cliches, I like to think at least.**

 **Peace Out.**


	22. One of those Rainy Days

**AN** : Hi! Welcome back! I know that this isn't my biggest update but I think the chapter is good despite being just under 5k. Enjoy!

* * *

There was a power vacuum in the underground world. Seven weeks ago Orochimaru of the Sannin, the leader of Otogakure no Sato was killed by his apprentice Sasuke Uchiha. It was a well known fact that Orochimaru would take in any Missing-nin to bolster his forces.

And the Akatsuki were very willing to take in some new recruits that had no where to go.

In the past several weeks Pein has brought in 'honorary members'. In other words meat shields for his real members. Despite losing Sasori and Deidara, the plans were coming along very well, they now only need the Nanabi, Hachibi and the Kyubi.

The Sanbi was taken without any fuss, Zetsu found it wandering in the ocean by itself. After twenty minutes of complaining, Hidan and Kakuzu captured and took the Sanbi to a sealing location without much fuss.

The Yonbi and the Gobi were taken at the same time, Iwagakure no Sato was still quite powerful. However despite their military strength, after the border disputes with Kumo died down the two Jinchuriki were allowed their wandering permits within their countries borders. After a week of silence a team of Jonin were sent to get an update on their Jinchuriki only to find that Han and Roshi were taken and in their place was a white creature that fooled them into thinking that both were fine and wandering about their country. Onoki was less than happy at that revelation, despite no outward reactions.

Last week they sealed the Rokubi after Tobi showed up with it saying that he was such a good boy that he found Utakata, who is also a good boy, and decided to capture him. Nobody responded and they just sealed it, none of the members had the patience to talk with Tobi.

The Nanabi should be sealed within the next few days but the last two are going to be the real problem.

The Hachibi Jinchuriki and the Yondaime Raikage were an incredible tag team and not to mention that there were several Jonin that weren't to be taken lightly. Then there was the matter of the Kyubi, who is an S-Rank ninja himself, then Konoha has two Sannin, Danzo and the Third Hokage along with several powerful Jonin. They have a lot of work ahead of them.

Pein turned to his closest friend, partner and confidant Konan. "We are nearing it, Kakuzu and Hidan will soon have the Nanabi. Once we have it we can commence operation 'Thunder Storm'." Spoke Tendo Pein.

Konan didn't say anything, she never spoke unless it was absolutely necessary. The air distorted and both felt a pressure in their chest at the presence before them. Madara.

The masked Uchiha in the recent weeks has had his patience weighing thin. Sasuke didn't act how he predicted and it cost him a potentially powerful ally. So he has been ordering Pein to speed up the sealing of the Biju. He himself has been taking most of the weight during the actual sealing, despite 'Tobi' being a simpleton the rest of the Akatsuki have accepted him as a very valuable member.

His biggest annoyance is Konoha, they are too powerful for his liking. One of the reasons he attacked all those years ago to take the Kyubi was to weaken the village, killing Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki as well as hundreds if not thousands of shinobi during the Kyubi attack helped exponentially. But now the numbers aren't a concern, they have the third largest population, but the quality of their shinobi. He might need to take matters into his own hands soon.

"Kakuzu has the Nanabi, we will start the sealing in ten minutes." Ordered Madara before leaving to go personally to the sealing site.

Pein didn't voice his anger at Madara's tone but silently vowed to kill the Uchiha if he so much as twitches out of line. Pushing those thoughts aside, Pein got ready for the sealing.

xXx Konohagakure no Sato xXx

Naruto sat atop his father's head on the Hokage Monument with a thoughtful look on his face. The past few weeks have been…interesting to say the least. The mission to retrieve Sasuke was…he wouldn't say a success but it was completed.

Sasuke may not have been capable of fighting Kakashi, Sai and Sakura but he was yelling loudly when they told him that they wanted to bring him back to the village. When Naruto showed up he knocked him out and took him back to the village, Sakura wasn't happy but one look from Naruto quieted her.

What followed was Sasuke's confinement in Root's headquarters. The Third felt that Danzo should give Sasuke 'ethics' training. Occasionally Sakura and Kakashi would ask to see Sasuke but the Third and Danzo would deny their requests, Sasuke wouldn't see the light of day until he was willing to take orders and listen to his superiors. Or he would die, no middle ground.

Slowly, day by day, the training from Danzo was _fixing_ Sasuke. Naruto went down to see the training the _Shinobi no Yami_ was giving the Uchiha and grimaced at what he saw. Danzo was breaking Sasuke of his hatred, he wasn't making him an emotionless husk that followed orders but was teaching him to control his emotions. Although, Naruto would probably conform to whatever he was asked if he was under the grueling tortur- _training!_

Naruto held back on telling Kakashi what Sasuke was going through since he knew that his sensei would storm the Hokage office to stop it with Sakura right behind him. But that wasn't the only reason Naruto didn't tell them, he also believed that this would work. If anyone could break a wild horse it was Danzo, so the blond left it in his capable hands.

Naruto's thoughts drifted to Kurenai, she was gone the past few days on a mission. Naruto missed his girlfriend, they were never apart when they were in the village at the same time. On his last mission he made a stop to pick up a gift, when the time was right, and hopefully this Akatsuki business was over he would propose. There was no doubt in his mind that he wished to spend the rest of his life with Kurenai and hopefully raise a family one day. Naruto smiled out towards the sunset at the thought.

"You're getting sloppy if I could sneak up on you." Came the monotone voice of Danzo from behind Naruto.

Naruto smirked but didn't turn around, "I knew you were there but I would rather watch the sunset." Danzo stood next to Naruto while the sun slowly fell behind the horizon.

"Sasuke Uchiha is coming along acceptably. Soon he will be ready to come back into the world. His final test will be revealing the truth. Should he look at it from the right point of view he will pass, otherwise we will put him to rest." Said Danzo.

Naruto closed his eyes at that. Sasuke would have to understand that Itachi did what he did to save the village and prevent a war or he would die. It was harsh but there were only two outcomes possible, Sasuke would understand or forsake the village.

"Thats a dangerous game Danzo, Itachi is still our ally. Should we kill Sasuke he could very well turn into a very large threat. The amount of heavy hitters in the Akatsuki will be a lot to deal with without Itachi to worry about. By the way have you heard from Jiraiya-sensei, he left a few days after the Sasuke Retrieval mission but we haven't heard from him." Said Naruto.

"We will deal with Itachi when the time comes. As for Jiraiya, he had several leads to follow up on but yesterday we received word from him about something very promising. He found the headquarters of the Akatsuki and a rumor of where the leader is." Danzo said while glancing at Naruto to gauge his reaction.

Naruto's eyes widen the news. His foolish sensei was going by himself to the heart of darkness. "Where is he going?! I need to give the fool back up!" Naruto nearly shouted.

Danzo shook his head, "No. Jiraiya was adamant that he go alone otherwise Tsunade would have went, she was asking to go before he left but he refused every time."

Naruto deflated at Danzo's words, "But he…He better not die." Was all Naruto said.

The leader of Root nodded slightly, he didn't care whether Jiraiya died or not but he hopes that the fool could give them some useful info before he does.

(Time Skip: 2 Days)

xXx Amegakure no Sato xXx

Jiraiya slowly walked through Ame with a serious face, this was it, if he is even suspected by one of these shinobi he was dead. From the rumors, apparently their leader and the self proclaimed 'god' stayed in the tallest tower in the village.

Jiraiya turned a corner to see that everyone seemingly disappeared. "Hello Jiraiya-sensei." Came a monotone voice from above him.

Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock, there was no way. "Konan…I see…so who is it? Yahiko or Nagato, who is this Pein?" Asked Jiraiya with a grimace, it pained him to think that his former students were behind this organization.

"That is none of your concern, you have trespassed in our village and for that you will die." Ordered Konan before activating her jutsu with Jiraiya following suit.

Both Jiraiya and Konan battled for dominance, Jiraiya's fire versus Konan's barrage of paper. Jiraiya was loosing air and was forced to stop his jutsu and jump out of the way of the paper, he molded Chakra into his hair shielding him from the attack.

Konan watched without so much as a twitch of emotion, she tried to dodge the incoming hair but was too slow. " _ **Toad Oil Bullet!**_ " Called Jiraiya as he released his jutsu hitting Konan head on soaking her in oil. Konan frowned at the oil, with it covering her she couldn't break apart, her sensei was still above her it would seem.

Jiraiya kept his _ **White Lions Main**_ active to keep his wayward student bound. "What happened to you Konan, you were the kindest of my students. What happened to Nagato and Konan, I heard that you three died years ago?"

"What has happened is none of your concern." Came a dark voice from above them. Landing next to Konan was an orange haired man with many piercings and purple eyes with a ripple like pattern.

"Those eyes…Nagato. I see." Said Jiraiya with obvious pain in his voice to see his students behind the Akatsuki. "I never would have thought that you three would turn into such despicable people! Don't you know what you are doing is wrong?! I taught you three better than this!" Shouted Jiraiya, this was going to be the worst fight of his life.

The orange haired man clapped his hands together, " _ **Summoning Jutsu!**_ " Out from the smoke came an enormous crab that spat out a lake of foam towards Jiraiya. The Toad Sage jumped away using the pipes as cover.

' _This is bad, I might have to use Sage Mode if I want to win-_ no survive _this._ ' Thought Jiraiya before summoning Gamaken.

The large toad looked around noticing he was in the largest sewer he's ever seen. It made him seem like a normal sized toad inside of a regular sewer, despite him being nearly twenty meters tall.

"Gamaken, I need to build Chakra. Please hold them off until I can summon the great lord Sages." Jiraiya said while holding his hands in a prayer like fashion.

Gamaken readied his Sasumata, "I will but, be ready for I am ungraceful." Warned Gamaken.

Jiraiya was about to respond when a dog with the same piercings as the orange haired man rushed them. Gamaken batted it away but it divided into two separate dogs.

' _What the hell?! I've never seen such a thing!_ ' Thought Jiraiya with wide eyes. Gamaken started fighting with everything he's got, soon there were several of the dogs coming for them.

"Get out of here!" Ordered Jiraiya, they were in a very open environment, if they can fight them one at a time it will be much easier. Gamaken listen to his master and skillfully evaded all of the dogs and jumped towards the roof where an opening to the outside world was.

The dogs weren't making it easy however, Gamaken took more than one injury during his escape. When they were outside Jiraiya looked around to spot Nagato, sensing something was happening he clapped his feet together to activate a barrier to spot him.

After several seconds he felt the presence of his opponent. Gamaken noticed as well and charged towards his adversary. Pein looked towards his former sensei with no emotion before summoning another animal, this time a large Ox.

The Ox smashed into Gamaken and launched them into another building.

Jiraiya cleared his head and grimaced, ' _I'm almost there, it should be enough now!_ ' "Go Gamaken!" Ordered Jiraiya as he was enveloped by a bright white light.

Gamaken ended the summoning jutsu right before the Ox hit Jiraiya. The Toad Sage was launched through several meters of solid rock. After a minute o silence the sounds of walking was heard and several voices following.

"Jiraiya-boy! Why have ya summoned us again?" Asked Pa

"I was about to finish my dinner. This better be important!" Ma was quick to add

Jiraiya kept walking forward, "Yes. My opponent is the leader of the Akatsuki and…in possession of the Rinnegan." Said Jiraiya with a grim voice.

Both the Toad Elders looked as if they had been slapped, "That can't be! Those are the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths!" Shouted Ma in shock.

"It's true. He was also a former student of mine…and the child of prophesy." Said Jiraiya.

Pa looked forward with narrowed eyes as they came out of the hole. In front of them was nobody, if their opponent was as powerful as Jiraiya said why would he run.

"He's hiding with a summon that can become transparent." Jiraiya said sensing the question.

Ma made a hand sign, "Then we'll snuff 'em out with _**Creature Detection Jutsu**_!" Shouted Ma before her tongue shot forward with incredible speed and bound the chameleon. Pa wasted no time afterwards and released a concentrated beam of water to kill the summon creature.

Jiraiya smirked at the elders power, they were on another level altogether. Pein clapped his hands together and summoned two more bodies of Pein. One was bald and had white skin with lumps on his head and looked to be more mechanical than human. The other was a large man with man piercings like the other two but also had the same orange hair.

Jiraiya and the elder's eyes widen in shock, now there were three wielders of the rinnegan! "Jiraiya-boy I think a tactical retreat is in order." Suggested Pa.

"No, first lets test them." Jiraiya started molding chakra, both elders recognized what Jiraiya was doing and followed suit. The three sages took a deep breath before spitting out oil, wind and fire respectively.

The tidal wave of boiling oil covered the distance between them at unbelievable speeds. The bulky Pein stepped forward and raised his arms as if to catch the Jutsu. As the wave hit him the wave started to shrink in size before everything was gone.

The three sages couldn't believe what they were seeing, that was their most powerful combination and it was stopped as if it were nothing. Jiraiya didn't think twice before leaving the area to give himself time to think.

As he ran down the endless halls of the building he was in he though over what he saw. The first Pein despite having the Rinnegan only used the Summoning Jutsu, but Nagato was capable of all Ninjutsu elements and was a master of many different jutsu that he himself taught the red-head years ago. So why didn't he use any? Then there was the other two Pein's, the white one didn't do anything but the bulky one…he managed to stop the Bath of Boiling Oil, which was unheard of. He needs to get in close to learn more, Jiraiya is confident that one on one he could take them without much trouble.

"We need to get in close, I want to see what Taijutsu does." Said Jiraiya before turning down the hallway to where he could sense the ememy running.

The three Akatsuki members turned to where they heard running to see Jiraiya come out from the shadow at break-neck speeds. The Summing Pein who wasn't facing Jiraiya ducked forward despite the speed of Jiraiya's punch and it coming from his blind spot. The Toad Sage's eyes widen at the maneuver.

The white Pein turned towards Jiraiya and released a salvo of missiles towards Jiraiya. The Toad Sage evaded the blasts and shot forward to take the white Pein, as he was about to hit he blurred away in a burst of speed and went for an attack from behind.

Much like before the white Pein dodged the attack flawlessly. Then the bulky Pein was about to stab Jiraiya with a strange black rod, before that could happen Pa dropped a smoke bomb so they could escape.

As the Toad Sage was running away again down another never-ending hallway with a grim expression. "I don't get it my timing was spot on." Murmured Jiraiya with a frown. It wasn't unheard of for hit attacks to be dodged, Minato used to do it all the time. However, he has gotten a feel for these orange haired shinobi and knows that they aren't as strong or fast as he is. So it is all the more confusing at how they can dodge his attacks at full speed from a blindspot without visual cues or communication.

Pa glanced at Jiraiya out of the corner of his eye, "Ya didn't notice?" Asked Pa.

Ma tilted her head in confusion. "What do ya mean Pa? Do ya understand whats happenin?"

"Not entirely but I have a feeling. Every time Jiraiya-boy was about ta hit one of 'em, one of the others were watchin the entire time. Maybe those eyes allow them to share images." Hypothesized Pa. It would make fighting more than one of them at a time nearly impossible, teamwork was one thing but perfect sync without any sort of cues would be…very hard.

Jiraiya groaned, "I've never been in a situation where my Ninjutsu was nullified so easily and my Taijutsu looks to be in the same way." It was unheard of for the Sannin, he's never, not even against Hanzo all those years ago was his jutsu rendered so useless. None of his strongest attacks managed to do anything.

"Well if Ninjutsu and Taijutsu aren't gonna work then we gotta hit 'em with Genjutsu." Said Pa making Ma frown, "No Way! I hate that song it gives me wrinkles!" Shouted Ma. Although she was ignored by Jiraiya who perked up at the mention of the Sage's Genjutsu. He'd forgotten that they were actually quite skilled in the area and Sage enhanced Genjutsu can't be broken by normal means.

"How long wound it take for this Genjutsu?" Asked Jiraiya.

"A minute or two, but it is based on sound so once we start our duet they will know where we are." Warned Pa, once they start the song Jiraiya would be on his own until the Genjutsu took since they would need to concentrate on casting the jutsu.

Jiraiya nodded, if they can do this, Nagato or Pein will be taken down. His students know that he's a dud in illusionary Jutsu so they would never expect it. Jiraiya readied himself while Ma and Pa started their Duet.

xXx

The three Pein turned to the walls next to them and listened for a moment. There was the sound of croaking. The Summing Pein listened to the wall for a second before the bulky Pein smashed the wall and the three of them rushed towards the source of the sound.

Jiraiya watched as the three Akatsuki members rushed him. The white Pein smashed his fist into Jiraiya before he burst into smoke signaling that he was a clone. The Bulky Pein was hit by a kick from Jiraiya and was launched into the white Pein. When they impacted on the wall they were sucked inside by use of the _**Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld**_. Only the Summoning Pein was remaining and Jiraiya appeared before it and slammed a kick into him. As the bulky Pein was about to absorb the earth jutsu the Genjutsu activated.

All three Pein were locked inside of a purple barrier cube that was surrounded by four toads. Jiraiya appeared before them with a frown. "This is the end Nagato. As your teacher it's up to me to end you." Jiraiya said with a flat voice holding back all the emotions that were stirring inside of him.

In the outside world Jiraiya killed the three Pein' by stabbing them with the stone swords of Mt. Myoboku. Jiraiya release a sigh after killing them and turned to walk down the hallway to make his way out of the country.

As he was walking out of the hallway he was attacked from behind. Jiraiya was blown out of the building and landed on a piece of rubble in the middle of the water outside of the building.

"Jiraiya-boy! Your arm!" Shouted Pa.

Jiraiya grimaced, his left arm was completely ripped off. That certainly sucks.

Walking out from the building that they were in just a second ago were six different people. They all had the same orange hair and many piercings. The Pein in the middle barred a striking resemblance to Yahiko, no not a resemblance, it was an adult Yahiko.

"Yahiko! How did… did you take Nagato's eyes?!" Shouted Jiraiya at the middle Pein.

Tendo Pein stepped forward. "Yahiko is dead. In attendance, the Six Paths of Pain!"

The six Akatsuki members jumped towards Jiraiya who despite only having one arm bat them away successfully. The Toad Sage grabbed the Summoning Pein' arm when he went to stab him and they disappeared in a burst of smoke.

xXx

The Summoning Pein looked around in confusion before he was hit from behind by a rasengan.

Jiraiya looked down at the body with a firm face. As he was going to reach down to the body he was stabbed in the shoulder by one of the black rods. Pa thinking fast spat out a stream of concentrated water to kill the Pein…again.

Jiraiya sat on the ground with one of his eyes closed in pain. This turned really into a farce. If he went out there again how he was he would be killed. Fukasaku grabbed the rob a pulled it out but Jiraiya felt a presence several kilometers away. He might have figured it out.

The headband of the dead Pein in front of him fell of his head revealing a scar on his forehead that shocked Jiraiya, it seemed that he was being shocked quite a lot today.

The elder toads turned to their comrade waiting for him to tell them what his revelation was.

Jiraiya thought back over everything that he learned today. The Pein in front of them was only capable of Summoning and Taijutsu. The White Pein was able to utilize odd weapons and the bulky one could absorb chakra, but neither of the Pein could do what the another Pein could do. All of them had one ability. Then there was the linked vision, all of them were sharing what they were seeing making it possible for them to fight in perfect sync without visual cues or words. It would also seem that one of the Pein could revive either the dead or it's fellow Pein. This opponent was nearly unbeatable, he could utilize jutsu that were incredible and fight in sync in an unrivaled fashion then be brought back to life should they die.

Jiraiya looked back at the dead Pein in front of him. He remembers why he looked familiar, he fought the guy before and gave him the scar and if he remembers correctly. Shortly after slicing his forehead he killed him with a neck snap. Then when he was stabbed by the black rod he felt another presence in the distance but when it was removed he could feel it anymore. Jiraiya stood back up.

"I've figured it out." Started Jiraiya making the elders lean forward slightly. "Each of them can only use one jutsu. They can share vision and all share that peculiar appearance. I had suspicions at first but after being stabbed by the rod and seeing that scar on this Pein's forehead I now know. All of them are corpses and are being used as puppets." Jiraiya said shocking the two Elders.

"When I was stabbed by that rod I felt a presence several kilometers away feeding their chakra into the body. This one in front of me, I killed years ago during my travels, he was a Kusagakure shinobi. So it would seem that Yahiko is dead…Nagato is using his body for this jutsu." Summed Jiraiya sadly, his loudmouth orange haired student was dead and his remaining two turned into monsters.

"What now Jiraiya-boy?" Asked Pa. He felt bad for his student that he was now learning that his students turned into international criminals.

"We leave. I need to get back to Tsunade or I'll bleed out soon. Then relay this info." Said Jiraiya with both Ma and Pa releasing a sigh, they both thought he would want to continue fighting despite his injuries.

"Lets get out of here Jiraiya-boy!" Said Pa before the toad they were in puffed away from the lake he was swimming in.

xXx

Tendo Pein clenched his fist, Jiraiya escaped and he knew the secrets to his jutsu. Konoha will be a problem. He needed to replace Chikushodo Pein before operation 'Thunder Storm'.

xXx Konohagakure no Sato xXx

Tsunade looked out of the window of her office in the hospital with concern. Jiraiya, the fool, decided to charge head first into the Akatsuki's headquarters. She didn't want to admit it but she was incredibly worried about him.

She looked down at her Sake which had gotten cold while she was thinking. Tsunade let out a sigh and was about to leave.

"Tsunade-girl! Jiraiya-boy is hurt!" Shouted Pa before slamming his palm on the ground and out from the smoke a bleeding Jiraiya was sitting on the ground looking extremely pale.

Tsunade rushed forward and immediately got to work. She started by stopping the bleeding on his arm stump before making several Shadow Clones to assist her. One went to get blood for an IV the other went to get a operation room ready while she kept working on Jiraiya.

She was healing him while she was assaulted by flashbacks of Dan and Nawaki. Both she loved completely and died without her being able to help. Now Jiraiya was in front of her, he lost a considerable amount of blood and suffered a hole through his shoulder and a severed arm. Tsunade didn't lie to herself, she did love Jiraiya maybe not romantically, maybe romantically, but she loved him none the less. She wouldn't lose him like those other two.

Her clone in the operating room popped to tell her that it was ready. She picked up her teammate and carried him to the room to save him.

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

 **I know that this was a little short but I felt that this was a good stopping point.**

 **Yes I skipped the Team 7 stuff. Honestly, Naruto is the main character of the story and he doesn't really care for the Uchiha as anything more than a potential comrade. So he knocked him out and carried him back to the leaf. None of the "I will SAVE you Sasuke!" shit cause thats dumb.**

 **I felt that sending Sasuke to Danzo was reasonable. He could learn to respect his elders and or be killed because he was a traitor. Win win for the leaf.**

 **Akatsuki capturing most of the Jinchuriki during the time-skip. Honestly, those fights wouldn't have been that entertaining. Hell even the Anime and Canon didn't show them.**

 **Jiraiya surviving Pein. Well he could have gotten away if he wanted to but he wanted to confirm his thoughts. But Jiraiya I feel could have figured it out on his own without a second look. He was deceptively smart with a photographic memory, how else could you explain him nearly memorizing his books so well that he could leave a coded message on the fly based on the first word in several pages of his newest book…He could figure it out without a second look…plus Sage Mode was capable of sensing Nagato through the rods, but Jiraiya ignored it in the Anime and Manga. Here he didn't.**

 **The Tsunade stuff, I always liked JirTsu so I threw in that little nod. Don't expect much from it.**

 **I have a story recommendation: 'The Spirit of Perseverance: Redemption' By: Alexiej. It's pretty good, pacing is slow but written well. It's still new so there aren't many chapters yet but I liked it enough to share it. For warning it is narusaku, well it will be later on so if you like that check it out.**

 **Leave a Review Please!**

 **Peace Out!**


	23. Operation Thunderstorm I

**This is edited slightly, sorry for the re-upload but I cut the fact so to speak. A new chapter should be out in a few weeks so look forward to that. I'm currently fixing the first half of the story as best I can, it's painful to see how bad it is...**

* * *

He didn't know what to think of himself anymore. One year ago he was proud, strong and on his path that was given to him and he chose to follow. After a year he found himself in a completely different place, no longer proud, feeling weak and is being given several paths. How would someone react to finding out that their means of existing was based on a sham, a lie, a well thought out preconceived plan for a means to an end of a man that has been tormented by his very existence and beating heart.

Sasuke Uchiha was just informed by the Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Hiruzen Sarutobi- that Itachi Uchiha slaughtered every man, women and child for the sake of stoping a civil war from breaking out and potentially, another great war. His father was tired of the treatment and planned to revolt and his elder brother wanted peace. His elder brother put two hundred and twenty six men, women and children to the torch all because a little over a hundred planned a coup.

How would someone react to finding out that their very means of existing was a sham, a lie?

"…Why?" Sasuke's asked as his dead voice echoed in the dark hallways of the secret ROOT headquarters. The three shinobi in attendance looked at each other wondering what Sasuke was asking.

"Why what?" Asked Danzo, he was wondering if they would have to put down a rabid Uchiha or not. Naruto next to the bandaged war hawk furrowed his eyebrows knowing what the Uchiha meant, it was exactly what he wanted to know but didn't ask.

"…Why…why did you have them all killed? Not even half were shinobi?!" Asked Sasuke shouting near the end.

Hiruzen looked to Danzo with emotionless eyes covering the exact same question. The Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato did not in fact order every life to be taken, he only planned for the key conspirators. But Itachi did the deed and he honored his shinobi's wishes by protecting Sasuke as best he could. Danzo on the other hand knows the reason or had a hand in it. It never sat right with Hiruzen that all the Uchiha were killed most didn't even know about the coup only forty or fifty…Yet on one faithful night all of them were slaughtered.

Danzo cleared his throat. "The seeds of hatred in the Uchiha Clan were planted deep by your father and Madara before him. You were spared because Itachi wished it, I wanted all of you gone. I and most shinobi of this village don't treat traitors kindly and with respect. The head of the Uchiha Clan. Your father! Planned a coup to take control of Konoha by force, killing whoever stood in his way. We planned to cut the head off a snake, but that doesn't mean leaving the body, Itachi removed that too, less it rot and ruin the soil and kill the tree." Said Danzo.

Sasuke kept his head facing the ground, he couldn't move his body what so ever. The shock of these revelations were too much. He always thought that his brother went crazy from the pressure, not being nearly zealot loyal to this place.

"I wish to find Itachi." Said Sasuke.

"Has nothing changed?" Asked Naruto speaking for the first time.

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger, "What should I do?! If I say the wrong thing that man will have me killed! I don't know what to think, I never cared for anything other than killing Itachi in my younger years, but I did think of this place as home." Said Sasuke getting a minuscule smile out of Hiruzen thinking that Sasuke won't turn on them. "But to think that this place would kill innocents so quickly without hesitation makes me think twice about this place. How can the will of fire be preached when a shinobi can be asked to kill his family to stop something from happening? Thats wrong, no matter how you look at it. Children younger than I was, elderly that couldn't fight and people never trained as ninja. Cut down for some deluded old man trying to keep the little power he has left ever since he was past over to become Hokage!" Shouted Sasuke with tears flowing out of his eyes. They started to take a different shape and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight.

Danzo snarled at the Uchiha, "How dare y-" He was cut off by a fist to the stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. "I'll kill you." Snarled Sasuke into Danzo's ear.

Naruto rushed forward as fast as he could to separate the two before glaring at Sasuke. "It was horrible. I get that, something like this is unforgivable no matter why it was done. But think about this, if you were to continue on this line of thought, killing Danzo, and all of the higher ups in the village. Which you couldn't by the way. You would be going against the very thing Itachi stood for and your family died for, peace. Itachi did everything he did without a second thought because he also believed it was the best choice at the time. Please for the sake of your future and the legacy of your clan, think about your actions with your brain rather than your emotions." Said Naruto, he watched as Sasuke glared at the ground and seemed to be thinking over everything.

Danzo stood up and dusted himself off and observed Sasuke as he thought over everything that has happened. He, like Naruto, noticed that Sasuke's eyes evolved to the Mangekyo during these revelations. Sasuke has become quite dangerous and would be very beneficial if he were to remain loyal otherwise they would have quite an annoying pest to deal with.

Sasuke hated to admit it but Naruto was right. Of all the things that Sasuke knew about his brother, it was that he didn't do anything without reason and when he did something he meant it. Itachi wouldn't have massacred their family unless he believed it was the only option. Sasuke lost all of his strength and fell flat on the ground, he couldn't do it anymore, he was exhausted from all the hate.

"…Let me go home. I won't try anything I swear on my clan." Sasuke said clearly depressed. Hiruzen walked close to him and knelt down next to the Uchiha.

"I know that this has been shocking but please understand that we tried to talk with them but they wouldn't listen. Itachi pleaded with your father on several occasions and his friend Shisui also tried to help but he…died before his plan could pan out. We didn't decide this on a whim, and I'll die before something like that has to happen again. I swear on my title as Hokage." Hiruzen said as sincerely a possible, Sasuke could feel the truth in the elderly Hokage's voice and nodded.

"I understand, Itachi wasn't one to do things without considering everything possible. So it's obvious that this was the only option." Said Sasuke.

Danzo seeing that they had a loyal Uchiha once again decided to re-enter the conversation. "What will you do now?" Asked the bandaged War Hawk.

Sasuke eyed the ROOT Commander, "I wish to follow Itachi footsteps, I will apply for ANBU and protect this place from the shadows like he did." Said Sasuke.

Danzo didn't respond to that and started walking off. He went to check on other matters, his ROOT were investigating the northern borders for Akatsuki activity and were scheduled to return today.

Naruto smiled at the Uchiha and flickered away to his sensei's Hospital room. The reckless Sage was nearly killed by the leader of the Akatsuki and he didn't want to leave his side. It was surreal to Naruto that the once indestructible Jiraiya was lying in a hospital bed with a missing arm.

xXx Amegakure no Sato: Pein's Tower xXx

Nagato sealed the last Pein and stepped onto the back of his flying summons. Konan was next to him with her usual blank expression.

As the bird took off he called for a meeting with the rest of the Akatsuki. Using the _**Art of Astral Projection Jutsu**_ _,_ he and the rest of the Akatsuki met in a cave with a single lantern lighting the area.

"Let us begin. Tomorrow marks the beginning of Operation Thunderstorm. Myself and Konan will be arriving by air in seven hours." Started Nagato, the rest of the Akatsuki nodded along with him some with savage grins at the prospect. "All of our recruits will attack first to cause mayhem and disorder, we have over four hundred chunin and Jonin level shinobi to throw at them." Said Nagato getting a snicker from Kisame and Hidan.

"Hidan, Kakuzu. Your jobs will be the spear and distraction attack with a frontal assault and kill everyone in your path. Kakuzu feel free to take any bodies with a bounty should it please you but don't let it slow you down." Kakuzu smirked at that, he could make a substantial amount of money in this operation.

"Itachi and Kisame will be taking the Hachibi Jinchuriki, he is extremely powerful, do not underestimate him or you will die. I'll make sure that the Raikage doesn't interfere, should the Hachibi and the Raikage fight together we'll have a troublesome problem on our hands. There are several powerful Jonin in Kumo so keep on guard at all times, after we have captured the Hachibi I will give the signal for a retreat, we'll meet at outpost twelve. The sealing will go much faster with all of us there in person." Finished Nagato. Zetsu isn't a battle type shinobi so he won't be participating and Madara said he wanted to take care of something in Konoha.

"Were is that fool Tobi? Shouldn't he be helping too?" Asked Kakuzu in a gravely voice, having another S-Rank ninja would be quite helpful.

"He's on another assignment." Was all Nagato said before ending the jutsu, he closed his eyes from atop his summons and meditated as his target grew closer. This time tomorrow, Kumogakure no Sato will know Pain.

xXx Kumogakure no Sato: Raikage's office xXx

A growled at his everlasting stack of paper work. It never ended and he would much rather have to deal with an invasion than sit behind this desk doing—

"Raikage-sama!" Shouted one of his Chunin as he burst into the office with Mabui right behind him trying to calm him down.

"What is it?" Barked A not in the mood for trivial matters.

"Reports from several SPARK operatives say that a force of over four hundred are approaching the village. We have five hours before they arrive!" Shouted the Chunin.

A stood from his desk in an instant, "Have the civilians moved into the secure bunkers. Initiate defensive procedure one." Ordered A and everyone in the office flickered away to do their duty.

The Raikage threw off his haori and stood in front of his window over looking his village. His face was hard as stone and he thought over what he should do. A few hundred shinobi isn't a problem for one of the great villages. Hell, he was sure that they would be done with them in an hour at the most. What worries him is that a little more than four hundred shinobi had the confidence to attack his village. What do they want? Why do they think they can accomplish their goal with so few shinobi? The Fourth Raikage had a sinking feeling in his gut that this was more than it seemed, he needed to make sure Bee was with him when it went down.

"Mabui!" Barked A, barely four seconds go by before his ever reliable assistant appeared before him. "Have Bee report here immediately tell him its a threat level S." Ordered A getting a nod from his assistant who went to fulfill her Kage's order.

Threat level S was a good way to get his brother to understand that play time was over. Bee usually skips out on anything less than A-Rank and despite his attitude would never blow off an S-Rank threat. His brother should be here within the hour and they will wait for what ever happens from inside this office.

xXx With Tobi xXx

Slowly but surely his plans were coming together. Years of planning and maneuvering were about to pay off, his prized pawn: Nagato will bring him the Hachibi and then the Kyubi. Despite the power of the Akatsuki, Tobi doubts that all of them will walk away from Kumo after todays assault.

With the remaining members they'll have to take the Kyubi which will no doubt be just as difficult as the Hachibi. Nagato did help his plans out by ending the Toad Sage's shinobi career permanently, granted one could fight with only one arm but never as affectively as they could with both. That still left several players in the leaf that he could remove while nobody suspected it.

The Third Hokage and his former rival Danzo are long past their time. Perhaps he should retire them…yes. Thats exactly what he'll do.

Maybe it was time to take back his other eye. Kakashi has had it for long enough.

Zetsu rose from the earth next to him, "The operation in Kumo is about to start. Are you going to go watch?" Asked the white half.

"No have a clone observe each of the members. I want to know what everyone does during the siege." Ordered Tobi.

Zetsu sunk back into the earth without another word. Tobi turned back to where he was looking before Zetsu arrived a sighed, _'Not the worst view.'_ Thought Tobi as looked over Konohagakure no Sato from atop the Fourth Hokage's head on the stone monument.

xXx Kumogakure no Sato xXx

"Keep them from entering the market squares and barricade the entrances to the civilian shelters!" Ordered A, after twenty minutes of the invasion it was made abundantly clear that the shinobi that have come are all high-chunin and above. Normally that wouldn't be too much trouble but all of the shinobi who's identity could be confirmed were missing nin, which meant they were used to fighting alone. To make matters worse Mabui couldn't find Bee which meant he was off in the mountains training or Kami knows where doing whatever he does in his free time.

"Hai Raikage-sama!" Yelled a chunin administrative ninja that went to relay the orders to the Elite-Jonin in charge.

"Raikage-sama there's a large build up of chakra at the base—" The mountain that held the Raikage office and most of the shinobi infrastructure exploded at the base of the mountain causing it to topple over.

The thousands of shinobi looked at the Raikage tower in shock at the once shining beacon of strength being toppled over. Some lost moral at the thought of their Raikage being killed others became furious and started to fight harder for their lost comrades.

Darui of the Storm Release grit his teeth, _'Boss! No I can't focus on that right now. I have to start pushing back these savages.'_ Thought Darui with conviction.

The pale haired swordsman gathered himself and rushed forward to where he knew the enemy was. A missing-nin was busy choking a kumo-genin and didn't notice the incoming cleaver sword that separated his head from his body.

Darui offered the genin his hand, "Are you alright?" He asked seeing that the Genin was rubbing his neck.

"I'll be fine. Thanks Darui-sama, I owe you one." Said the Genin before running back into the fight, Darui smirked at the Genin's ferocity and followed suit.

The Kumo-Jonin systematically checked every house or shop that he came across making sure that no civilians were still in danger as he ran towards the fallen Raikage Mountain. He heard screaming to his right and saw a kunoichi trapped under a bolder and ran to see if he could help.

Arriving to the woman he saw that she was hurt but mostly trapped, Darui thanked the gods that she could still fight. He wouldn't have the time to carry her to a medic if she had been crippled.

"I'm going to destroy this bolder. Look away so nothing gets in you eyes." Warned Darui before he coated his sword in Lightning Chakra. He slammed it down on the bolder destroying it freeing the woman.

"Thanks Darui." Muttered the woman as she rubbed her leg. It was bleeding but didn't appear to be broken, Darui took out some bandages and threw them to her before continuing on his journey.

As Darui approached the downed mountain he heard a boom and could feel the static in the air and smirked.

"You bastards!" Roared the Raikage as he burst from the debris with his enormous hands wrapped around a mans throat. Darui blurred forward and approached his leader.

"You're the bastard the destroyed my mountain! Who do you work for?! Tell me!" Roared the Raikage with pure rage in his eyes and his _**Lightning Release Armor**_ became stronger and more wild.

"I-I- I was hired by the A-Akatsuki!" Said the missing-nin terrified beyond belief.

The name Akatsuki sparked even more anger from A as he recalled that that particular group would be coming for his brother soon. Actually with the events of today, they're coming for him now.

"How many of them?" Asked A, wondering how many of the organization will come for his brother, he recalls that they work in pairs.

"All of them." The man said before his throat was crushed.

xXx Konohagakure no Sato: Jiraiya's Hospital Room xXx

It worried Naruto to think about who could have done this to Jiraiya. He's an incredibly powerful shinobi, so there was a very short list of people who could fight on even ground with him let alone tare him apart like this. Naruto doubts that even Orochimaru could accomplish something like this. The Third and Danzo were also curious about who possessed such power, it was definitely cause for worry.

Jiraiya grunted in pain breaking Naruto from his thoughts. "Sensei!" Shouted Naruto before grabbing a glass of water to hydrate his sensei's throat that hasn't been used in over two weeks. Jiraiya gulped down all the water before sitting up in his bed despite Naruto's protests. Naruto created some clones, one to find Tsunade the other to find The Third who will want a report on what happened.

"How…long?" Asked Jiraiya with a raspy voice.

"A little over two weeks. Who did this to you?" Asked Naruto hoping to shed some light on the situation.

"I would also like to know that." Said the Third as he walked into the room with Tsunade right behind him. She walked over to her teammate and held her glowing hand to his throat to sooth the pain allowing him to talk.

"I found their leader. He's strong…very strong and a former student." Started Jiraiya shocking those in the room, he let them digest that as he rubbed his left shoulder where an arm used to be. Seeing that they were waiting he continued.

"His name is Nagato, rather was Nagato now he goes by Pein. I taught him over twenty years ago during the second shinobi wars alongside two others: Yahiko and Konan. I thought all three of them died during the war but it was only Yahiko, Nagato and Konan are still alive and are in charge of the Akatsuki. I don't know their endgame but…it can't be good." Finished Jiraiya sadly, it still hurt to think about the tragedy around his former students.

"What happened in Ame?" Asked Naruto hoping to shed some light on the situation.

"I was confronted by my former students. I was completely in the dark about Nagato's abilities but I think I know them pretty well now. But I doubt that the Rinnegan would only have those few abilities." Muttered Jiraiya, in the end he only had information on a few of those bodies but he has the information that counts.

He was about to continue but saw the shock in the eyes of the three listening, maybe he should have lead with the ancient legendary doujutsu that was said to be wielded by the Sage of the Six Paths. Jiraiya started to tell them everything that happened in Ame and explained everything he knew about Nagato's abilities and that he wasn't even there but controlling all of the bodies simultaneously from a remote location.

xXx Kumogakure no Sato xXx

"Close them and barricade the entrance!" Shouted a Kumo Jonin to the Shinobi at the main gate. After dozens of deaths they finally manage to push back the attackers so that they could lock them out of the village.

A kilometer away from the gate an enormous bird landed and disappeared in a burst of smoke. From the smoke a large bolder was formed by paper and a powerful genjutsu courtesy of Konan. Inside Nagato set up his control system and summoned the Six Paths of Pain.

Tendo Pein led the other Pein and arrived to the gates to see that they were locked out. "Today, Kumo shall learn the true meaning of Pain!" Roared Tendo Pain as he used a powerful _**Almighty Push**_ destroying the gates killing those around them.

With war cries that were heard for kilometers, the hundreds of missing-nin still alive ran forward re-engaging the Kumo ninja that were still alive around the gate.

Nagato watched the chaos ensue from the six point of views his paths allowed him. It was sick to him that this sort of chaos and madness was so easy to organize. This was the exact thing that Yahiko wanted to fix, that he was now trying to fix.

"Konan, the others are here and will begin their assault. I want you to assist Itachi and Kisame in locating the Hachibi, I can sense the Raikage and will engage him now." Said Tendo pain as Chikushodo charged into the village towards the Raikage. Konan didn't spare a word before creating paper wings to attack Kumo from above while looking for the Jinchuriki.

xXx With A xXx

The Fourth Raikage watched as his villages gates were destroyed and dozens of his shinobi killed by the blast. Darui next to him was trembling, either from anger or shock, A couldn't tell but he needed to get out there and help his soldiers.

"I'm going to the front lines, I need you to find Bee that idiot must have run off and with this being an Akatsuki attack he is in a lot of danger. I'm counting on you Darui!" Said A before activating the _**Lightning Release Armor**_ at half power and zapping to the front lines.

' _Good luck boss. Now where would Bee-sama be at a time like this?'_ Wondered Darui to himself before he flickered away hoping to find C. The Blond Kumo-Jonin was the best sensor in Rai no Kuni and he would be the best person to help him find the elusive Jinchuriki, if C is still in one piece that is.

xXx Front Lines xXx

Samui slid under a horizontal slash and cut the Akatsuki nin's leg making him stumble, before she could finish him she was kicked in the back by another ninja. The kunoichi that kicked her pulled out a crescent knife and tried to stab her, Samui managed to twist her body and kick the knife out of the Kunoichi's hand and knock her off her feet. Samui caught the crescent knife out of the air and stabbed the Kunoichi in the neck.

Samui turned and did the same to the swordsman who was trying to stop the bleeding. The blond Kunoichi dusted herself off and threw the crescent knife away and picked up her tanto and rejoined the fight by her teammates, Karui and Omoi.

Karui and Omoi were friends since the academy and on the same genin team, they trained under Killer Bee and were under Jonin Samui as chunin. With the years that they worked together, their teamwork was flawless and they were showing that to their Akatsuki counterparts.

Omoi parried a handful of shuriken that flew at him, and flickered towards the shinobi who threw them and slashed downward. The shinobi managed to bring out a kunai to block it, however Omoi was trained in Kenjutsu by Killer Bee, momentarily letting his strength leave the sword the Shinobi lost balance and tumbled forward. Omoi spun his sword into a reverse grip and stabbed the ninja in the liver and kicked him away.

He turned to his right to see Karui holding off another ninja but she didn't notice that a Kunoichi was sneaking up on her from behind. Omoi weaved two hand-seals and used the _**Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt Jutsu**_. From his wrist to the tips of his fingers were covered in lighting, he lined up the shot and released the built up Lightning Chakra that shot forward hitting the kunoichi in the chest frying her heart. Omoi leaned to the left to avoid a flying dead body and heard a grunt from behind him. Turning he saw that the body knocked down another shinobi that was about to kill him.

Karui came up next to him, "We're even." She said before jumping back into the fight. Omoi nodded and charged in next to her.

Before they reached another person they heard a crash and terror filled yells. Omoi noticed that the Raikage joined the fight and didn't look too pleased with the state his village was in.

The fourth Raikage barely registered the shinobi he was killing at the entrance to his village, every shinobi that attacked him died before they even registered what was happening. A crushed the throat of a kunoichi that tried to stab him and was blasted across the battlefield into a secluded valley.

A looked around trying to find who attacked him and used such a strange attack. He wasn't injured but it was like being pushed really hard.

"Fourth Raikage, you have been sentenced to death by god." Came the monotone voice of Tendo Pein. Behind him stood five more shinobi that all had the same look, orange hair, many black piercings and black cloaks with red clouds. A recognized that this was the callsign of the Akatsuki and the rage inside of him roared to life with renewed fury.

"You bastards! You came to my home and try to take my brother! I'll destroy you!" Roared A before activating his _**Lightning Release Armor**_ at full power.

xXx Valley of Cloud and Lightning xXx

Killer Bee strutted down the many stairs of the temple he usually trains. _'Strutting while I'm posing all my enemies are reduced to nothing!'_ Mentally rapped Bee. _'No, that doesn't work-'_

Bee backflipped suddenly, fast enough to dodge the enormous projectile that destroyed the spot he was previously standing on.

Two men walked up to him from the bottom of the stair, one had no expression on his face although he had very ominous red-eyes. The other was a huge man with blue skin and a shark like grin, "Nice reflexes." Praised Kisame already anticipating the coming fight. The projectile wiggled and crawled back into the blue mans hands before hardening itself once again.

Before Bee could respond lightning shot from above hitting the spot where the two Akatsuki were standing. Darui and C landed next to Bee and waited for the smoke to clear to see if they got them.

When the smoke cleared, two logs were destroyed in place of the Akatsuki. The three Kumo shinobi raised their eyebrows at the scene. _'Where did they even get-'_ Their thoughts were interrupted by a house size fireball coming at them from behind causing the three of them to separate.

Killer Bee landed on a plateau and was joined by Kisame with his ever present grin. "Now it's just you and me Jinchuriki, I'm Kisame nice to meet you." Greeted Kisame.

"Pleasure to meet ya, I Killer Bee also known as the one to beat ya!" Rapped Bee doing his signature poses.


	24. Hey look at this AN!

**Wow didn't think this was going to be a thing haha. Well I was writing the next chapter for this and I was reading through the earlier ones since I have been re-writing them or TRYING to at least lol. So I have come to the conclusion that this story is much worse than I remembered, for one I am much better at the whole writing schtick now (I like to think at least.) I used to write chapters in like two hours and skim through them and you saw the result...**

 **Anyway to wrap this up I have decided that this story should be at the VERY least re-written. I made way too many error/cliches early on. Not to mention that I had no plan in mind I just wrote the chapter with whatever ideas that popped into my head no plan, nothing. The I gave Naruto far too much too fast, being that he had a girl he had skills he didn't lose he had sensei's that helped and blah blah blah. Too easy he was sleep walking through the story.**

 **I'm going to have questions and you guys will tell me what you think, there are almost 1300 favs so I know someone is reading this.**

 **1) Naruto graduating early? I did this to show that he was above the normal skill set since every other prodigy did. (Sannin-Age 6, Kakashi- Age 5 ect.) Should that stay, either way works for me. It gave time for AU arcs or whatever but those can be hit or miss.**

 **2) Five element Naruto? I wanted this to happen because of the late game combinations. Those are sick right?! Should that stay there? I like having the variety when writing a fight scene, if they do stay he won't have hundreds of jutsu or anything it will be much more realistic (as far as five element using shinobi are).**

 **3)Pairing? Kurenai was honestly a random choice, I don't really care for pairings as long as they aren't central to the plot, which means that naruhina is out (if thats the pairing it's always fucking central, no matter how cringe worthy it is). Tell me if you want to keep the pairing or a new one or none, I don't care i'll try to make it work. Bare in mind that even if there is a pairing it won't be a focus and might not show up until late.**

 **I'm going to leave this story up until I have the first few chapters done. So give me answers to these questions! I'm going to keep reading reviews for about 24 hours until I start the re-write and I already have ideas written down for it so send me the info!**

 **P.S- I have some much better stories up for those of you interested. Different Beginnings (my favorite right now), Konoha's Golden Beast, Resurgence of the Senju and Namikaze Naruto.**

 **BlandUsername Signing off for now!**


	25. REWRITE UP

**Re-write has been posted as Naruto: Rising Legend.**

 **Please give it some love and give me some feedback on what you think about it. This story will stay up for now.**

Blandusername OUT!


End file.
